


军婚难离

by lifesgreatstayput



Series: 军婚难离 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 161,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Summary: ooc 真的ooc 我不再跟你们说笑





	1. Chapter 1

飞机落地后，蔡徐坤做的第一件事就是查阅信息，除了几条团队跟工作上的，私人那栏依旧毫无动静。他跟粉丝挥了挥手，随后钻进保姆车。司机说今天高速有些堵车，不如他们绕远一点，不经过市区回别墅，可能还能快些。蔡徐坤嗯了声，他眯着眼撩开一点窗帘，看到阳光普照，又瞬间缩回了自己的小空间。

他这几天都没睡好，可能是不喜欢冬天的海水味，一闭上眼，就能想到一些乱七八糟、可笑又无聊的海怪故事。给他讲故事那个人语速很慢，语调又很温柔，惊险刺激被他说成了昏昏欲睡，还不如蔡徐坤自己伴着海风想象来得吓人。

车里很暖和，经过布料过滤的阳光并不刺眼，就在蔡徐坤将要闭眼时，助理突然对司机说：“我们还是要回市区。”蔡徐坤以为临时又有了工作，他不悦地皱眉，就听助理继续道：“去宁安府。”

宁安府在宁安路上，是一个市内的别墅小区。里面每幢小楼都有一个自己的私家花园，前有水后有山。这个社区的绿化做得很不错，很有江南庭院的味道，可惜住在这里的人很少有时间欣赏，他们中的大多数会直接将车子驶向地下，直通每户的私人车库。

黄明昊在这里等蔡徐坤，车灯照得他睁不开眼，但他还是尽职地冲蔡徐坤的助理跟司机笑了笑，并且主动上前拿过了蔡徐坤的行李。

蔡徐坤站在一边，没进屋，他问黄明昊什么时候回来的，黄明昊答非所问，“他在楼上等您吃饭。”

蔡徐坤知道从黄明昊这里套不出话，也不等他了，径直进门上楼。

王子异在一楼喂狗，一只黑色的法斗。那狗长得很结实，一岁左右，体重将近二十磅。蔡徐坤最初听到这数字并不惊讶，那狗真的很重，他第一次抱，差点都抱不起来。

这狗也不太亲他，主要也是见得少。蔡徐坤站在楼梯口，就看着王子异跟这狗你来我往地玩耍逗乐。王子异像是一直没发现他，直到黄明昊上楼，他才抬头，对蔡徐坤说：“你一直站在那儿不累吗？”

蔡徐坤一听，瞬间瞪起了眼，如果他是只猫，大概此刻早就跳了起来。他气呼呼地作势要往走，王子异没有着急追，他慢条斯理地洗了手，再慢慢悠悠地下楼。车库的灯没开，蔡徐坤孤零零地站在两辆车之间，他还嘟着嘴，生气王子异眼里只有狗。王子异的夜视好，一眼就瞧见了蔡徐坤，但他又装着看不见，喊了句坤坤，蔡徐坤故意不应他，他也故意装作找不到。“磕磕碰碰”好半天，才来到蔡徐坤的身边。

他说：“你心可真狠啊，那车撞得我多痛啊。”

“你还怕这点痛啊。”蔡徐坤嘟囔了句，随后又不情不愿地问：“磕到哪里了？我看看。”

“别看了，装模作样的，你看得见吗？”他说完便将要俯身的蔡徐坤捞起，手指摩挲着他的脸，问：“刚刚看什么呢？也不出声。”

“哪儿敢打扰你跟五百万啊。”蔡徐坤讽刺了句，就听王子异低笑，“牙尖嘴利。”他凑近了要亲蔡徐坤，被蔡徐坤推开，他嫌王子异一身都是狗的口水味。王子异说哪里来的口水，他又没抱小家伙，还专门洗了手。他边说边把手指往蔡徐坤嘴里戳，“你尝尝。”

“尝个屁。”蔡徐坤真是个牙尖嘴利的小玩意，直接下嘴把王子异的指尖给咬了。王子异吃痛，但他只是略微皱了下眉，狠狠打了下蔡徐坤的屁股，就听那人一声闷哼，这才改咬为舔。他舔得王子异心猿意马，勾得王子异的手顺着他的腰线往下摸，解开蔡徐坤的裤子，直捣黄龙。

他被王子异抱到了车盖上干，两腿勾着男人精壮的腰，双手环着他结实的背，王子异边吻边插，速度快得蔡徐坤失神。高潮过去，他花好半天才回过神，手软脚软，跟王子异撒娇耍赖，让他背着自己上楼。

这顿饭还是没按时吃，保姆布好菜后就消失了。屋里静悄悄的，没一点人气。王子异说怎么会有呢，他不在的时候蔡徐坤也不来住，整日窝在他宿舍里，乐不思蜀。蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，撑着下巴，在王子异的碗里偷了块青豆，飞快含进嘴里，含含糊糊地说：“你不在我来干嘛，睹物思人啊？”

王子异见他喜欢，又给蔡徐坤挖了一勺，蔡徐坤忙捂住自己的碗，不要王子异加，“我尝一尝，蟹黄味太腥了。”

“鼻子这么灵？”

“吃多了反胃。”

王子异挑了挑眉，“是吗？怀孕了？”

蔡徐坤听了，差点没跳起来，“不可能！怎么怀啊！别，别乱说。”

“怀了也好。免得你整天给我抛头露面的。”王子异说完便将那勺蟹黄青豆舀进了自己碗里，他全程没有再说一句话，桌上只剩下碗筷碰撞的声音。蔡徐坤也闷着头，认真吃碗里的饭。

等两人用完餐，黄明昊又带着保姆出现了，准时得让蔡徐坤每次都怀疑他是在屋里装了个摄像头。他还给王子异带了份文件，王子异去了书房，蔡徐坤坐在原位，黄明昊走到他身边，说：“夫人，您的护照，我需要收一下。”

“啊？”蔡徐坤疑惑地望着他，“有这个必要吗？”黄明昊说有，他毕恭毕敬半弯着腰，蔡徐坤下意识望了眼自己的被保姆挂在衣架上的外套，说：“我晚点给子异。”

“好，那您记得哦。”黄明昊说完便去厨房帮保姆了，蔡徐坤单独坐着也无聊，下了椅子去找王子异。王子异书房的门虚掩着，蔡徐坤在外站了会儿，没有听到响动，才推门进去。王子异在看东西，见蔡徐坤来，便将电脑合了起来。

他推开椅子，向蔡徐坤招手，又拍了拍大腿，“过来坐。”

蔡徐坤走到他腿间，没坐，他倚着王子异的书桌，问：“干嘛要收我护照啊。”

“不止是你的，大家的都要收，是规定。”

“那我又……”我又没跟你结婚。蔡徐坤才开了个头，就被王子异捏住了手，他手大，力气又重，把蔡徐坤那又软又嫩的手都捏红了，蔡徐坤忍着没叫痛，王子异却好似无事发生般嗯了声，示意他继续说。蔡徐坤哪儿敢真说，他嘟嘟囔囔的，“好麻烦，那我要用呢？我下周还要去韩国呢。”

“那你再找黄明昊拿回去。怎么又要出去，没跟我说啊。”

“临时安排的，要补几个镜头。”说到这个蔡徐坤也有点烦，MV出来的效果不好，他又跟公司协商，请了假去弄自己的SOLO。公司老板本还不同意，蔡徐坤还苦恼着，跟王子异抱怨了几句，第二天，老板态度大变，还说，他不是阻止蔡徐坤个人发展，就是时间上有冲突而已，他这不是安排好了，日后就不要麻烦少将了。

少将并不是王子异的真正军衔，外人这么叫，多也是因为他祖上的开国元勋。他是家里的老三，兄弟们各司其职，该从政的从政，该经商的经商。王子异的工作属于机密级，配偶的护照按照规定是要上缴。可蔡徐坤跟他真的只是情侣关系，规定是规定，但组织手也不能长啊。

他是做艺人的，每次用护照还要打报告，这也太奇怪了。

他的不满意是写在脸上的，王子异将他拉到怀里坐下，说：“再等等，等几年就好了。”

蔡徐坤怪异地望着王子异，心想，怎么可能就好了，他的位子只会越升越高，真当自己傻啊。他想到这个心情就不好，拍了拍王子异的肩说自己要上楼睡觉。王子异说陪，蔡徐坤说不用。他推开人转头就走，一进卧室便钻进被子里，蒙头就睡。只是还没进入梦乡，就被人从后面抱住了腰。蔡徐坤在他怀里拱了拱，突然问：“狗呢？”

“早被米糕牵走了。”他话里带着笑，“怎么还惦念着它啊？”

“不喜欢它。”蔡徐坤含含糊糊地重复着，“不喜欢。”


	2. Chapter 2

蔡徐坤睡好觉，王子异早走了。他总是这么无声无息的。

蔡徐坤随便扒拉了几口饭，叫助理来接自己，回了大别墅。他的“室友”对他的晚归见怪不怪，蔡徐坤在他们组合里人气最高，甩了其他三人一大条街，资源多也是应该的。宿舍阿姨做得饭不合蔡徐坤的胃口，他比较喜欢王子异家保姆的手艺，加上蔡徐坤本就吃过了，跟成员打了招呼，便回了自己房间。

他中途出来找水喝，看到成员之一的尤长靖在客厅的沙发上，抱着手机看得津津有味。他一时好奇，上前问：“看什么呢？”尤长靖吓了一跳，随后大方分享，“豆瓣八组。”他要递给蔡徐坤看，蔡徐坤摇摇头，直接问：“什么内容，你提炼一下。”

“好多，什么都有。你看这个，赌王之女在跟某军三代恋爱。听起来就很禁忌。”

蔡徐坤听到“军”字就犯怵，他装作不感兴趣，嗤之以鼻地说：“怎么禁忌了，就是普通人吧。”

“你不觉得很酷吗？听说这人之前还是特种兵。”

“太夸张了吧。”蔡徐坤忍不住去看尤长靖的手机，见不是自己熟悉的脸，松了口气，正色道：“媒体编故事吧。”

尤长靖见他抵触，也不再说了，自己继续看故事，倒是他隔壁屋的林彦俊此时探出头来说：“你知道跟军人谈恋爱受法律保护吗。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你又乱说！”尤长靖当他在搞笑，继续看手机。蔡徐坤跟他坐了会儿，电话也响了，他翻过一看，是王子异：回去了？今晚还过来吗？

不去了。明天早上还有活动。

蔡徐坤的信息几乎半夜才到，王子异看过后扶了扶眼镜，继续工作。

 

蔡徐坤只要忙起来，是恨不得把一天分成两天用。他在韩国就计划待三天，本来只是补几个镜头的事，结果他还能抽空去录音室，拉着那首歌的制作人一起熬夜，白天出景，晚上做歌。粉丝说他去的韩国时精神饱满，回国时像颗蔫了的白菜，黑眼圈大得连口罩都遮不住。

他这回是在保姆车里看到的黄明昊，他是来找蔡徐坤要护照的。

“我询问过，您之后好像没有海外行程。”

蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，助理跟司机都看不见、听不见，蔡徐坤孤助无援，只好不情不愿地把东西掏了出来，“他别是借机搞我吧。”

“您放心，我这里有相关的文件……”说着黄明昊还真要从怀里拿东西出来，蔡徐坤最怕看红头，忙说：“不用，给你就是了。”

黄明昊拿到东西后，随他们到了高速口就下车了。那里有车在等他。他走后，蔡徐坤愤懑地踹了脚前座的座椅靠背，他助理哎哟一声，转头，对上蔡徐坤凶神恶煞的脸，说：“就是多一趟跑腿嘛。”

“你跑，我不跑！”

 

蔡徐坤这筹码都交出去了，跑不跑也由不得他说了算。只是他越想越生气，心情郁闷了好久。按理来说在他东西递到黄明昊手上不过半小时那人就会知道自己乖乖就范了，他还没条信息来慰问。蔡徐坤差点要把那手机盯出火，最后索性关机，真玩起与世隔绝。

他许多时间都花在音乐上，公司也拿他没办法。粉丝总叫他上综艺，蔡徐坤也不是不想，只是他单独的那个经纪人卡很严，他的兴趣也不太大。有这个闲工夫不如多写几首歌。他就是这样的人。

也是由于这个原因，他隔三差五地要去国外。王子异问他怎么不把人请回来，蔡徐坤说贵。

“你自己去不贵？”

“不贵，别人看我大老远来的，不会要求朝九晚五，但如果他们来，要求就多了。”

但他这样连续飞行，王子异总担心他身体吃不消，他又不爱运动，生活习惯还差。关键是，蔡徐坤缺钱吗？自己也不会让他缺钱。不过这话又不能摆在明面上说，他可以给蔡徐坤买许多东西，让他精致的像个富贵少爷，但直接的金钱补给是肯定会逆鳞的。

也不知道收了护照能不能让他消停点。

答案是不会。

也不是真的又有突发状况，还是蔡徐坤自编自导，他需要把自己的证件拿回来。黄明昊那边似乎很忙，蔡徐坤问东西在哪里，他能不能自己拿。黄明昊那边犹犹豫豫地说：“可，可以。在宁安府的保险柜里。”

蔡徐坤说好，也不想追问怎么会在宁安府，反正他一开始就是当王子异是故意作弄自己。

又不是真配偶，他哪儿高攀得起啊。

 

蔡徐坤录完节目才去的王子异那儿，很晚了，但他人不在。王子异保险柜的密码是蔡徐坤的生日，蔡徐坤扫了圈，也没几个值钱的玩意。他的护照上压了个丝绒盒，蔡徐坤把它拿开了，只拿了自己的护照。他本来是要走的，可绕了圈王子异的床，又有些莫名其妙地不舍。他突然就在床头柜前坐下了，抽屉一拉，开始寻宝。

王子异的东西被摆得很整齐，干干净净，清清爽爽。内容也很简单，就是眼罩、纸巾、护手霜、一块看不出年代的表，跟一打避孕套。蔡徐坤看完立马将抽屉合上了，他单手撑着柜面，低垂着脑袋，耳朵通红。

他上王子异床时才十六岁。是他主动的。少年人的冲动跟无畏只存在于青春期，如果换做现在的蔡徐坤，他大概不会主动去招惹王子异。当时他也没跟王子异谈多久的恋爱，就是觉得这个人特别好，又温柔，又帅气，身上藏着桀骜不驯，但表面上又温润如玉、谦卑有礼。他那会儿特别迷恋王子异，也不当两人的聚少离多是个问题。反正他也忙啊，才加入公司，开始做练习生。那是个猪年，他在千百人里脱颖而出，还谈了个甜蜜的恋爱，蔡徐坤当猪是他的幸运神。

想到这里，蔡徐坤下意识摸了摸胸口的玉坠。

他刚要离开王子异家，那人就回来了。不止他一个，还带了个人，五百万的亲爹，同一个院儿长大的的竹马青梅，朱正廷。

王子异喝醉了，朱正廷扶着他进屋，人也被他压得趔趔趄趄，东倒西歪。王子异的体格健壮，蔡徐坤很有自知之明，从不揽这种活儿，有麻烦了就叫黄明昊。朱正廷见到他倒是很开心，他说：“啊，明昊说家里有人指的是你吧？太好了，我要被他压死了，你来帮帮我！”

蔡徐坤略微皱了皱眉，本不想上前的，朱正廷像是没看懂他的不乐意，又叫了两声，蔡徐坤才迈步，跟他一起把王子异送到了书房的小隔间休息。朱正廷大剌剌地坐在地上，锤着自己的肩，问：“你是子异的室友？”

蔡徐坤抿了抿嘴，说：“不是的，我是王先生的下属，拿份文件就走。”

“哦，好。”朱正廷顺了顺气，然后起身打算给王子异擦脸，他见蔡徐坤还站在屋外，便问：“你能不能帮我给子异倒杯水啊？”

蔡徐坤心想凭什么，但看王子异伏在床上难受，只好下楼去倒水了。朱正廷哪里会伺候人，又是个养尊处优的大少爷。一杯水，喂一半，洒一半，弄得床上衣服上都湿了。蔡徐坤在一旁冷眼旁观，朱正廷也觉得狼狈，转头求助。他倒是很能拉下脸，做不来就是做不来，绝不逞强。

蔡徐坤头很疼，心想他真是欠了王子异，只能不情不愿地挪动脚步。他一靠近，王子异就醒了，看到蔡徐坤，疑惑地问：“你怎么在这儿？”

“我来拿东西，已经拿好了。”他说完便把那零星一点水塞到王子异手里，“没事，我就走了。”

他走得急，王子异根本叫不住他。他嗓子烧得慌，头也疼，那点水只够给他润唇的。朱正廷又立马给他去倒。他走后，屋里只剩下王子异一个人。他拿起手机，这才看到黄明昊的留言，蔡徐坤来拿护照。他狠狠锤了下床，真他妈是管不住这只鸟了。

蔡徐坤很快通知了助理，下楼时看到朱正廷的车就横插在车库入口。他倚着这辆招风的跑车等他那辆中规中矩的保姆车，脑子里想的都是王子异扶在朱正廷腰间的手。

 


	3. Chapter 3

王子异很喜欢大狗，他之前养的那只是黑背，这组合像是个标配。蔡徐坤有些怕它，王子异就牵着他的手去碰那黑背的脑袋。这条德牧不亲人，至少一开始不亲蔡徐坤，被生人碰了不乐意还甩脸。蔡徐坤的手尴尬地举在半空，王子异不让收，转而一把将那狗拽了回来，放到蔡徐坤手下，乖乖被摸。蔡徐坤碰了一下，感觉到大狗身上灼热的呼吸后立马收了手。他说行了，王子异则看着他的狗，说：“你今天不乖。”

“第一次见面嘛。”蔡徐坤怯懦地说了句，王子异冲他笑了笑，放开那狗，让它去玩。那会儿王子异还没买宁安府，住在雲邸，是他大哥做主给他的，现在还保留着，作为王子异的正式居所。王子异在有了宁安府后就很少回雲邸了，他不喜欢这房子的构造，也嫌面积太大，过于空旷。他总以为自己习惯了空旷，直到留宿了几次蔡徐坤那个不像样的小屋后，又觉得小而温馨，未必不可。

蔡徐坤曾问过他喜不喜欢小狗，王子异说不喜欢。这话说了没多久，蔡徐坤就在宁安府见到了五百万。狗的主人也在这个社区，离他们不远。只是这个主人很少会来这里，他还是更喜欢跟母亲住，像个没出嫁的小姑娘。

这当然是蔡徐坤的揣测。

他对朱正廷总有许多好奇，他见过王子异的对小狗的嫌恶，但他对五百万却无比耐心。他在宁安府为那狗捡屎擦尿，喂奶做饭，疼惜它像疼惜自己的孩子。蔡徐坤有次闹狗，被王子异阻止了，他说：“正廷知道那要生气的。”蔡徐坤听完脸就垮了，丢下狗玩具自己去储物间找零食，还坚决不给王子异。王子异对五百万到来解释得很少，就说是他主人忙碌，有时候会寄养在自己这里。蔡徐坤拉不下脸问，而王子异只有在训狗时会提起它的主人，说他不好好管教五百万，慈母多败儿。

五百万寄宿的次数或许很多，或许寥寥。蔡徐坤并不太清楚。一是他不常在家，二也是王子异不太说。更令人觉得蹊跷诡异的是每次朱正廷取狗时蔡徐坤总因为一些机缘巧合不在。这回就变成了他第一次近距离地见到朱正廷，而朱正廷也明显并不知道自己的存在。

蔡徐坤一上车就把护照给了助理，让她收好，别给人偷了。助理笑得讪讪，心想，谁偷这玩意啊。他又开始玩拉黑的把戏，王子异打不通蔡徐坤的电话，就找他助理。蔡徐坤警告助理少跟王子异联系，还擅自阻拦了王子异的电话。助理两边都不敢得罪，索性就当不知道蔡徐坤做的小动作，战战兢兢地跟着他早出晚归地工作。

王子异也不算找不到他，只是蔡徐坤这样故意不接电话的态度让他异常恼火。他本来喝醉了，头重脚轻，胃里闹得慌，又被朱正廷泼了半身水更加舒服，更别提黄明昊那条信息。他找不到蔡徐坤，第二天一早就冲黄明昊发了一顿火。问他怎么就把护照给回了蔡徐坤，黄明昊哪儿知道那么清楚，他是王子异的“助理”，又不是蔡徐坤的。对方一个艺人，要出国，很正常吧。王子异气得牙痒痒，不过他也有意不让黄明昊多管蔡徐坤的事情，黄明昊最忠心的不是他，是他大哥，说难听了，是个小间谍。虽然家里早就知道了蔡徐坤，但王子异远不打算让他们跟自己消息同步。

王子异身边帮他关注蔡徐坤的那位秘书姓刘，刘秘书说最近小蔡先生哪儿也没去，就在他们公司的音乐部搭帐篷。王子异冷哼一声，算着时间上门逮兔子。

都说狡兔三窟，蔡徐坤哪里那么容易让王子异逮到。他助理接到过两次询问电话，她据实以报，蔡徐坤立马转移阵地。助理说：“坤坤，你总这样，少将会生气吧。”

“他生气？我还生气呢。”蔡徐坤想到前些天看到的那辆超跑，胃就鼓得难受。助理真怕得罪王子异，说：“行，那你要保我啊。”

“保你？吃里扒外的东西。”蔡徐坤笑骂了句，而后继续闭目养神。她根本不需要保，王子异未必真要找他，他想找的人，掘地三尺都能给挖出来，根本不给扑空的机会。

确实，王子异发了那顿脾气后不久就去出差了。国内七天，国外五天，将近两周。这期间他只靠刘秘书骚扰蔡徐坤的助理，给了蔡徐坤足够大的自由度。刘秘书是他的首秘，要跟着他天南地北地跑。王子异心血来潮问蔡徐坤在哪里，刘秘书得从繁忙的公务中分神，告诉上司，“王总，现在国内凌晨四点。”

“凌晨四点怎么了，他也是可能在录音室。”王子异的态度理直气壮，刘秘书只好起身为他探查情报。他这位老板内敛深沉，也就只会因为蔡徐坤展露些不符形象地恶劣。她将小助理从睡梦中叫醒，得知蔡徐坤已经回了宿舍别墅，便回来跟王子异汇报。王子异知道后倒没什么表态，秘书以为自己任务完成，却不想老板突然又抛了句，“我眼皮总在跳。”

刘秘书摸不准他的意思，一小时后，他们就要跟陆上公司的首轮磋商，王子异有这种感觉，不知是福是祸。刘秘书的担心多余了，本次见面主要围绕股份收购的内容，陆上的老总在会议后向王子异打听之前落马的合作方，王子异淡淡一笑，避而不答，只说：“他的事情，组织还没有给通报，我也不太清楚。”

这已经是国内的白天了，王子异回到酒店，还没坐定，黄明昊便来汇报，“夫人昨天晚上好像去了家会所。”

王子异的眼睛还没来得及闭上，又瞬间睁开，问：“什么叫好像？”

“陈丹丹也不知道。她没跟着。”

“雇她就是让她二十四小时都跟着蔡徐坤！”他低咒一声，“真是不让人省心。”王子异几乎是从沙发上跳起，刘秘书此刻靠近，说：“王总，晚上的宴会部长还是希望您能参加。”

王子异捏了捏鼻梁，说：“行，参加。”

他比预计地晚回国，先要去他二哥那里做汇报。二哥正在南方出差，跟他在工地见的面。他笑盈盈地说已经听了那边的来电，说谈得很顺利。王子异嗤之以鼻，说：“根本什么都没谈，哪里来的顺利，他们还暗示要我们接手一家游轮厂，真当我们什么都吃。”

“让你接就接吧。多一个少一个无所谓，也不要伤了和气，谁叫我们是求人家的资源呢。”王博昌拍了拍王子异的肩，又道：“我听说你连轴转了好几天都没睡个好觉。这回事情告一段落，你也好好休息一下。”

“好，那我先回去了。”王子异顺势接过王博昌的话，打算即刻打道回府，闹得王博昌哭笑不得，“行吧，这么着急，我还指望你跟我吃饭呢。”

王子异面露难色，王博昌挂回了笑，“好了，好了，周末再见。”

 

王子异在宁安府等蔡徐坤，八点多了，他还没吃上一口称心如意的饭。

保姆在厨房忙，他就在客厅看电视。听到楼下有了响动，只是调低了电视机的音量。来人故意踏出了脚步声，让王子异听得一清二楚。他整暇以待地看着楼梯口，不一会儿就等到了气急败坏地蔡徐坤。他没好气地问：“干嘛啊，我还在吃饭呢，你都没看到林彦俊的眼神，搞得我跟犯了错被老板抓包一样。”

“吃什么呢？有阿姨做得好吃吗？”王子异向蔡徐坤招了招手，蔡徐坤不过去，王子异没办法，只能起身去请。他抱住蔡徐坤，亲了亲他皱巴巴的小脸，问：“还没消气呀？气性这么长？”

蔡徐坤哼了他一声，“你是没看到当时朱正廷登堂入室，有名分的就是不一样。”

“什么名分啊，闹着玩的。这你还信？”王子异又去吻蔡徐坤，硬是将蔡徐坤的扳正了，将他抱起压在墙上，用勃起的跨部顶着他的屁股，“你也不听听黄明昊叫他什么，叫你什么。”

“你爸认他啊。”

“他认有用吗，我的年都跟谁过啊？我每次在谁身边，陪着谁守岁啊？”

这话戳了蔡徐坤的心窝，令他笑逐颜开，他攀着王子异的背，主动去亲王子异的下巴，从他的嘴唇吻到脖子，声音像只猫，哼哼唧唧地喵喵，“我好想你啊，你再亲亲我。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

蔡徐坤是自由的，即便王子异在他身边设下重重枷锁，他仍是自由的。他放浪又妖娆，极尽挑逗地释放着自己的魅力，缠绕着这位保守又传统的世家公子。他是春天的猫，山野的狐，聊斋里的妖，更是王子异最牵肠挂肚的人。他扶着蔡徐坤的小脸，顾不得礼教，裤子都没脱干净就往蔡徐坤里闯。蔡徐坤紧抱着他的脖子，哭得直哆嗦。他紧嗦着王子异的性器，王子异一动就喊疼，声音轻如羽毛，拨弄着王子异的神经，让他胯间那物更加血脉喷张。

“宝贝不疼了，老公慢一点。”他哄着蔡徐坤，一点点地进，仿佛怀里的是个玻璃娃娃。蔡徐坤哼哼着，衔着王子异的下唇，说：“我还饿呢，想吃饭。”

“哪里饿，嘴馋还是肚子饿？”王子异边说边顶，硕大的龟头碾压着蔡徐坤敏感带，快感如电流般窜过全身，酸胀的下腹重得像注了铅，兜了满满当当的水。蔡徐坤勾过王子异的舌头，紧紧纠缠，高温的口腔内壁满是情欲的热情。王子异被他亲得说话都断断续续，但还是坚持挑逗怀里的小妖精，“等下射满了就不饿了。”

蔡徐坤的玉佩因为王子异的动作被颠出了衣领，悬在衣服外，上下晃动。这只乳白的小猪雕工精细，神态憨实，色泽纯净，这几年被蔡徐坤戴得越来越油润，也养得蔡徐坤越来越可人。王子异俯身亲了亲蔡徐坤的脖子，勾着他的红线，卷在小指。蔡徐坤被干得头脑空白，紧环着王子异，嘴里恩恩呀呀地叫着老公，老公。

两人洗澡时，王子异有压着他在浴室做了一场。蔡徐坤生气了闹他，王子异蹲在他面前，亲吻着他的膝盖说蔡徐坤活该，他留他男人独守空房两周半，该不该罚。

“哪里两周半啊！你别乱编排我，最多十五天！”他算得可仔细了，王子异休想糊弄他。他还不服气着，结果听到王子异笑，知道自己又被耍弄了。他推开王子异，抱膝转过身，王子异起身又开始亲他，把蔡徐坤亲得回应了才放开。王子异问：“还生气吗？”蔡徐坤看了他一眼，不表态。

王子异带他下楼吃饭，保姆的菜还是温热的。蔡徐坤先喝了碗粥，又捡了几块肉，马上说自己饱了。王子异倒不是不在晚饭上苛求他，炉子上还有糖水夜宵，小馋猫总不会被饿到。反倒是他这几天吃得不太舒服，如今回家，终于利爽。

蔡徐坤的队员们，虽说不多，但都参加了美食节目。唯独蔡徐坤一枝独秀，绝不下厨。王子异有回让他给自己下面，蔡徐坤找了盒方便面。也不知道宁安府怎么会出现这种垃圾食品，可王子异还是吃了，并且吃得痛痛快快，连汤汁都不剩。

盒子后来被保姆看到，保姆还很伤心，她总觉得方便食品里有防腐剂，吃多了会死人的。她抹着泪给小主人擀了几组挂面，晒在院子里，等干了收好，说下回要是她不在，可以吃这个，不要吃那些东西了。

蔡徐坤就在当场，脸羞得通红，王子异安慰着老保姆，这不是大半夜不好麻烦她，下回不会这样了。他半点没卖蔡徐坤，却在床上讨了不少好处。不仅如此，他有时候出门应酬，旁人聊起厨艺，王子异总会说：谁说一定要会做饭的，我夫人就不会。

这话先是传到王博昌耳里，再是传到王昱勋那边。王昱勋先训斥王博昌不及时止损，再训斥王子异口无遮拦。

“夫人，你哪里来的夫人！”如果不是王子异过第二天要去汇报，王昱勋非要上手不可。王子异却挺着腰板，不耐烦地看着他大哥，“你又不是第一天知道，你不认是你的事，我认了就行。”

王昱勋差点没收住他的暴脾气，还好王博昌拦住他，说：“行了，真弄得鼻青脸肿，丢的还是自家的人。子异，你也是的，这让我们怎么圆？”

“这还能难倒你们？”王子异嗤之以鼻，他见没别的事，要回宁安府的小家，王昱勋看着他就烦，摆手赶他走。王博昌送他，再次叮嘱他明天的会面，王子异说知道了，又不是第一次了。

这还是前些年的事，最近两年，不知是不是被王子异磨得没了力气，他们对于王子异屡教不改的口无遮拦不再动气，甚至对他不回家过年也见怪不怪。不过到底姜还是老得辣，老爷子说王子异不是要男妻吗，行，我给他找个男妻。

这个男妻就是朱正廷。

门当户对，媒妁之约，还让王昱勋专门上门告知，蔡徐坤当天就把宁安府闹了个不得安宁。

所以也不能说蔡徐坤在朱正廷的事情上小肚鸡肠，如果王子异真的对朱正廷不闻不问，只当这是老爷子自己发疯，蔡徐坤也就算了。谁家没个疯老头。可王子异当真开始跟朱正廷出双入对，还有次他竟不避讳地告诉蔡徐坤，他跟朱正廷在回家吃饭的路上。蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地问：“哪个家？你还有别的家？”

王子异说：“父母那边。”他话说得很简短，似乎有意缩减。既然如此，他又何必接自己的电话。蔡徐坤把手机一砸，正准备从宁安府回他宿舍，就被守在车库门口的黄明昊拦住了。他说王子异很快就回来了。蔡徐坤正在气头上，根本不会听黄明昊的话。黄明昊不敢跟他动手，两人一个任打，一个任挨，最后是黄明昊的手机响了，救了命。

王子异问他蔡徐坤呢，黄明昊说夫人要出门，王子异让他把电话给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤开了免提，没好气地问：“你干嘛？”

“我快回来了，真的，就等一会儿好吗？”

黄明昊以前自认为很了解王子异的脾气，可当他见多了王子异跟蔡徐坤相处，又不敢那么肯定了。蔡徐坤的面前的他有着太多的情绪，像个脾气不好的大型犬科动物，却又极其容易被安抚。他对蔡徐坤有很强的控制欲，希望对方一直待在他所画出的可触范围。这很难，蔡徐坤不是安分的人，除非王子异狠心折去他的翅膀，否者只能反被他牵制。这对黄明昊来说是不可想的事。王子异的军旅生涯十分精彩，他是特种兵，长期在战区服役，回来后年纪轻轻就做了少校。他在军队除了练就了一身的本领，还磨炼出了坚强不屈的意志以及永不服输的斗志。他有着足够使人骄傲的资本却从来都是自信而不自满。他一直都是游刃有余，沉着细致并且冷静狡诈。黄明昊非常佩服他，并且很难想象这样的人，会向他人低头。

但多年下来他又不得不承认事实就是如此，蔡徐坤仿佛对他有种不可思议的魔力，他会激发出王子异最坏脾气，又能诱出他最真诚柔软的肚皮。

王子异会在他面前温顺，泄气，服软，他甚至还会低三下四，就像刚刚那通电话。

蔡徐坤却不答应他，他挂了电话，瞥了眼黄明昊，然后飞速窜回屋里，拿了王子异的车钥匙，并且警告黄明昊，“你再拦着我，我就把你撞开，然后出去。”

黄明昊很头疼，虽然说军令如山，但这个时候牺牲，明显与他宣誓时的初衷不服，而且这种情况似乎也不叫牺牲。

黄明昊拦不住蔡徐坤，只能苦口婆心地劝，蔡徐坤好似充耳不闻，一言不发。黄明昊说得口都干了，蔡徐坤突然问：“你不觉得他过分？我难道不该走？”

过分？哪里过分？跟朱正廷订婚？那又不是他订的，是老爷子订的。还是单方面的。

可惜黄明昊不能妄议上司家事，只是重复着，“要不然您等他回来了再问。”

“我问个屁！”蔡徐坤气得按喇叭，吵得黄明昊捂着耳朵祈祷不要有人投诉他们才好。

就在黄明昊束手无策时，王子异回来了。蔡徐坤眼疾手快换了挡，作势要放开刹车，而王子异就站在车后，说：“你有本事就真的倒出去。”

蔡徐坤怎么不敢，他死死等着后视镜里的男人，那人也看着他，最后蔡徐坤负气地换回了停车档，锤着方向盘发泄，王子异示意黄明昊先离开，然后上前拉开了驾驶座的门，熄了火，然后勾住蔡徐坤的膝盖，环住他的肩膀，将人抱了出来。

车库里弥漫着刺鼻的汽油味，蔡徐坤扯着王子异的衣服，大力地喘息着。王子异将他藏在黑暗的角落里，亲吻着他的头发，低声道：“宝贝，对不起。”


	5. Chapter 5

一场淋漓的性爱并不能使蔡徐坤完全气消，同时王子异还对他的无故失联仍怀着意见。蔡徐坤晚上好吃夜宵，但吃得一般并不多，一小碗糖水即是足够。王子异伺候到了他跟前，两人开着电视，背景有些嘈杂却不吵闹。蔡徐坤端着碗，膝盖上摆着平板，王子异躺在他身边，手上是纸质文件。蔡徐坤突然探头，王子异下意识将文件一合。对方果然不悦地看着自己，嘟着嘴问：“还防着我啊？”

“那你看。”王子异主动递过去，蔡徐坤却还没兴趣了。他眼珠子圆滚滚地转了一圈，硬给王子异塞了一勺芡实银耳。王子异有着严苛的饮食作息，晚上过了七点基本不吃东西，也就蔡徐坤能破他的例。

蔡徐坤喜欢鸡米头的柔韧有度，软糯适中，可惜新鲜的要等到江南八月，这会儿的都是干货，口感差了些，只能勉强下肚。蔡徐坤对吃不算讲究，他算杂食，只要合胃口都可以吃。跟了王子异后，他的饮食变得愈发精细，但他不外露拿乔，只有故意刁难王子异时，才会挑三拣四。

蔡徐坤这回真饿了，舔着嘴还再要一碗。王子异将东西放下给他去楼下盛，蔡徐坤卖乖，接过瓷碗放到一旁，伸手去抱王子异撒娇，“谢谢爸爸。”

王子异最吃他这套，很容易就被他逗笑了，他打了下蔡徐坤的屁股，亲了亲他的嘴唇，“真甜。”

蔡徐坤吃完又爬到王子异身上，扶着他的肩膀扭屁股。他下半身光溜溜的，什么都没穿，一块遮羞布都没有，蹭着王子异下体膨胀，又趴在他肩上，任他打屁股，听他笑骂卖骚。蔡徐坤被打得浑身颤抖，润滑剂糊在会阴处，都能滴下水。他咬着王子异的下唇，低唤道别说了，小穴吸着王子异的龟头，催促着他快点进来。

这次的性爱不再激烈，更像是春夜喜雨，润物无声，浇得蔡徐坤头昏脑涨。他勾着他王子异的腰，什么该说的不该说的都说了。他要不够，王子异就压着他给。跟蔡徐坤之间的性爱畅快得令王子异上瘾，没有人能像他一样可以让王子异失控。蔡徐坤哭叫着够了，他倒在王子异怀里，两腿大张，性器萎靡地流着精。他射了太多次，身体都虚了。王子异还在干他，恨不得将他干穿，枉顾他说着要坏了，再次顶到了最深处，在那里出了精。

蔡徐坤在哭，哭得打嗝，他这会儿很娇气，王子异抱着他哄，蔡徐坤都没力气打他，气鼓鼓地推开他的脸，说：“胀死了，都说了不要了，肚子要破了。”

“哪儿那么容易破，还要生孩子的。”说着王子异又去揉蔡徐坤的肚皮，精液就顺着小口往外流，气得蔡徐坤又要打人。

“你怎么这样啊，还睡不睡了！”他不情不愿地下床，扯过几张纸巾擦腿，然后揉团丢到王子异身上。

王子异笑着推他去浴室，让蔡徐坤先洗澡，他来换床单。蔡徐坤简单冲了下，不等王子异进来就洗好了。王子异说他没良心，也不等自己，蔡徐坤防备地盯着他，“我腿软了，真的不能再做了。”

王子异见他脸都白了，道：“行了，还真当我舍得你。”

蔡徐坤没关电视，人裹在被子里，就露了个脑袋，王子异洗完澡出来，看到他先是捏了捏脸，再抠了抠下巴，硬是将半梦半醒的蔡徐坤弄醒了，才去关电视关灯。蔡徐坤张牙舞爪地抱住他，在他脖子上狠狠咬了口，王子异吃痛，但没推开。那儿留了个小月牙，颜色很红，一看就是新种上去的。早上黄明昊来宁安府，见到王子异，提醒他，“您今天穿个高领比较好。”

 

王子异一坐下就开始处理上面昨天新发的任务，组织了团队，忙碌了一上午，再停下来时给蔡徐坤发信息查岗。那边倒是把他从黑名单里放出来了，只是信息不回。他打电话给蔡徐坤的助理，小助理说他在拍杂志，有点忙。

她话音刚落，电话那头就易主了，蔡徐坤亲自来了，语气稍作不耐烦，“你干嘛啊。”

他像个跟家长闹脾气的别扭孩子，王子异的回答则很大方，他说：“想你就给你打个电话，没别的事情，你忙吧。”

蔡徐坤被男人一句“想”击中心房，顿时喜上眉梢，得意极了。他一下午心情都很好，任劳任怨，一直到下班，助理面露难色地告知，黄明昊旧事重提，收护照。蔡徐坤登时垮了脸，骂了句神经病，让助理别理他。

“真不用理啊？”助理年纪小，涉世未深，蔡徐坤说当然不用理，他一介平民，怎么不能拿自己护照了，王子异吓唬她玩的，根本没事。

他晚上还要回宿舍，第二天一早要去公司开会。室友对他昨晚的彻夜未归都有好奇，但没一个人敢问。想来可能是在外面玩得晚了，懒得回来。全公司也就他敢把他们那位经纪人的话当耳旁风，人红活得就是潇洒。

没了王子异折腾，蔡徐坤睡得也不算好。他在电脑前窝到了凌晨一、两点，王子异想要黄明昊来接他回家，他还是以早会推脱掉了。王子异说自己最近也不出差，想要跟蔡徐坤过几天安稳日子，让蔡徐坤把工作排一下，多陪他两天。蔡徐坤为难，一边想跟王子异“隐居山林”，一边又放不下“花花世界”。王子异等着他回答，他只好支支吾吾说尽量，话不敢说死，也不让王子异干涉他的工作。

王子异哪儿敢干涉，他不了解蔡徐坤的行业，更不太方便出面，除了给蔡徐坤的老板施压，他可以活动的资源也十分有限。

 

 

最近国家致力扶贫，上面发通知要号召的青年艺人参与。公司分到了个地点，蔡徐坤选了甘肃，去贫困县挖马铃薯。资料上看，那村子很穷，下了飞机还要做五小时的车才能到。村里只有留守老人跟小孩，大部分成年人都出去打工了，用电用水都很困难。他们会住在附近的镇上，条件设施十分简陋，可能洗澡都是问题。这应该是频道给他们选择的较为穷困的地区之一，老板的本意是让其他人去，没想到蔡徐坤自告奋勇，他没有阻拦，但嘱咐蔡徐坤一定要告诉王子异。蔡徐坤心想有什么好告诉的，之后略微跟王子异提了一嘴，对方也忙，大概没放到心上。

那村子过于偏远，一来一回至少一天。为了欢迎他们，或许也是为了频道节目录制，镇上准备了晚会，使得蔡徐坤要在那里最少要待两个晚上，保险起见，最好空出四天。他是第一次参与组织上的公益活动，不知道与之前自己那些有什么不同。台里的工作也很忙，只跟蔡徐坤的团队接洽了一次，确定了时间。

临近月底，蔡徐坤都准备好要出发了，王子异突然出现在他们公司，还把他叫来总裁室喝茶。王子异跟他们韩总是朋友，蔡徐坤是王子异点名要求照顾的对象，所以他才有那么多自由，但自由不是放任，更不是一声不响地跑去贫困县。王子异见他来了也不出声，连个表情都不施舍，只是安安静静地喝着茶。

蔡徐坤先沉不住气，问：“你找我干嘛？”他对王子异很不客气，语气听得他老板嘴角抽抽。

“我来跟你商量一件事。”王子异放下茶杯，示意蔡徐坤坐，“扶贫的项目，我给你改个去海南的好不好？”

蔡徐坤眉头一拧，“海南还有贫困县？！”

“有，没宣传，所以你不知道。这也是国家项目，跟你要去的性质一样，就是条件好一些，你愿不愿意换？”

“不愿意。”蔡徐坤想都没想就拒绝了，王子异沉下脸，看着不高兴。蔡徐坤见他生气，心里多少是怵的。可王子异也太过分了，哪里有不声不响突然来告知他更换的。

韩总此时出来打圆场，说：“海南这个时间短，气候条件也好些，徐坤我觉得你还是应该考虑一下。”

蔡徐坤对老板的态度要尊敬些，他说：“那甘肃的谁来顶替？”

“这么大的公司还找不到一个人吗？”韩总笑了笑，“这你不用担心。”

韩沐伯算书香门第出身，江南人士，家里都是舞文弄墨的知识分子。他是家族里的异类，很懂赚钱，最开始是开电影公司的，为了给他那个如花似玉的太太圆屏幕梦。这年头投资电影的商人很多，没有门路等于没有保障。王博昌当时帮助过他，这才成就了韩沐伯今天的小王国。他欠了王家一个大人情，所以王子异来找他要时，他也必须要还。

王家人的口不大，做事分寸拿捏的很到位，不会让他一次性还清了。蔡徐坤当时在选秀节目里本就是个大热门，按照规则签给他还是他赚了。那会儿王子异也像今天这样带着蔡徐坤来找他，蔡徐坤不到十九，换了衣服卸了妆，头发很规矩，被打扮得像个金贵的小少爷，完全看不出舞台上的锋芒。王子异说孩子被他惯得任性，希望韩总可以多担待多迁就。韩沐伯说，徐坤签我的公司，是我荣幸，我一定会照顾好他。

说是照顾，也不过是在些规划上给他特例，开绿灯，他不必遵守合约一切跟着团体跟公司的安排，随心所欲，想干什么干什么。他本身实力强，大家忌惮他的人气，在这个弱肉强食的娱乐圈都觉得老板的纵容无可厚非。

王子异或许在事业上帮不到他太多，但苦是从没让他再吃过了。所以韩沐伯当初就让蔡徐坤向王子异报备，他可不信蔡徐坤能受得了那风餐露宿。那是真的贫困区，穷得叮当响。

蔡徐坤听韩沐伯说完还倔强着不松口，王子异便握住他的手，抚摸着他的虎口说：“我也会去海南出差，可不可以当陪我南下？”


	6. Chapter 6

王子异到得早，他要见的人还在做身体检查，王子异则去了后院抽烟。他瘾不大，没吸几口就把东西灭了，跟一同等待的警卫员有一搭没一搭地说话。那小伙子是新来的，年纪不太大，人很礼貌，长得也俊秀，身材十分挺拔。他来前听说老司令最近脾气大，就这个看着顺眼些，王子异上下打量着，却没觉得有什么特别之处。

看着跟他那小曾孙岁数差不多，阴晴不定可能就是想家人了。

王子异猜得不错，老头子好些天没人探望了，战友们一个两个走得很匆忙，他心情低落，见到王子异，有一肚子话想说。王子异陪了他一上午，期间该问的，该交待的，也都暗暗传达了。老爷子精神头很好，思维依旧敏锐，想来应该是听懂了。王子异给王昱勋回电时用的也是“应该”，王昱勋皱起眉，显然不满意。他让王子异去做的事都是重中之重，不得有任何差池闪失，更容不得他用这样模棱两可的回答敷衍自己。他不满归不满，但却无法操纵王子异。王子异做事有套自己的原则跟方式，王昱勋是管不动他的。以王子异现在所处的立场，这种不定性是硬伤，可王昱勋却无法将他怎样，一来他不得不肯定王子异的能力出色；二来，王子异毕竟是他的胞弟，他们需要一个可信任的中间人来桥接台面下的大小事情，他最合适不过。

王昱勋还想继续试图劝说王子异，他并不着急挂电话，而是试图与王子异闲聊。王子异跟大哥之间的关系并不亲密，他突兀又诡异的关心令王子异疑惑。不过很快，他便洞悉了王昱勋的意图，“我并不觉得明说是好方法，你该看看这里，都说环境安静，气候养人，其实跟流放没什么区别。还不如让他回家乡颐养天年。”

“原本也是他执意要住在南面，那会儿我们又不是没劝过。”王昱勋可能是被“流放”二字触动神经，改为扶着额头说：“行吧，你不愿意正面提就不说了，如果办不好也是你来弥补。”

王子异自然知道。这是他自己惹得事：本来这会儿他应该是在去非洲的路上，可就是因为蔡徐坤突然要去甘肃扶贫，他这才揽过了这活儿，并还装模作样地把蔡徐坤划到了南面完成任务。蔡徐坤一早就出发了，坐的是火车，去一个他从没听过的小地方，特产是鸭。这几个组合诡异神奇，王子异现在想来还有些忍俊不禁。台里的人汇报蔡徐坤这会儿正在赶鸭子，拍了几张照片，黄明昊递给王子异看，王子异哈哈大笑出声，还问黄明昊，“你说他可不可爱？”

黄明昊不好回答，拿捏着分寸道：“夫人这是第一次赶鸭子吧？”

“估计还是第一次下乡。”王子异轻轻叹了口气，“也是难为他了。”

老乡送了他们些礼物，都是盒装上等咸鸭蛋。蔡徐坤晚点要接受采访，东西就让助理先送回了酒店。小助理一进屋就发现阳台的落地门没关，她怕进虫子，放下东西往里跑，边跑还边抱怨这客房服务的工作人员真不专业。

王子异正在阳台上看书，他的出现把陈丹丹吓了一跳，令她顿时手足无措起来。王子异从椅子上放下腿，整理了下衣服坐正，问：“他回来了？”

助理回神，说：“还，还没有，还有个工作，不过很快，就，大概……”她不好说，最近蔡徐坤的心情她很难捕捉，万一聊得投机，没准就延长了也不一定。

王子异哦了声，若有所思，助理正打算离开，他又问：“那他中午吃饭了吗？”

助理说吃了，就是不多，应该是吃不太习惯。

 

蔡徐坤的采访进行得还算顺利，问题回答得中规中矩，照片倒是拍了很久，双方算是都还满意。他并未注意到助理的慌张，反而有些气恼消失了一天的王子异。说好了陪他南下，结果从早上就不见人，两人还不还是一起到的，除了感觉他昨晚确实睡在熟悉的怀抱，这跟他去甘肃有什么区别。

他不悦的表情被写在了脸上，助理见状，却只能硬着头皮跟他确认，“我们明天还套图要拍，坤坤你晚上不能吃太多哦。”蔡徐坤未置可否，转头盯着助理，助理个儿小胆儿更小，遭不住，披着薄羽绒，生生打出个激灵。蔡徐坤虽然脸上不高兴，但心里十分明白事情的轻重缓急。他也做好了晚上不吃饭的准备，等到了酒店区，便让助理去买杯奶茶：可以不要糖、不要料，但要奶味十足。蔡徐坤本是打算这样充饥过一晚，结果刚打开房间门，就闻到了一股香味。

有人在做饭？！

这个认知令蔡徐坤惊诧，他不敢相信地快步走进厨房，他男人就在那并不宽裕的空间里烹饪着一锅黄金炒饭。墙边放着拆过包装的礼盒，垃圾桶里装着剥落的鸭蛋壳跟空荡荡的火腿罐头。排风扇的声音很大，王子异可能没发现他来了，还在专心掌勺。突然，他腰上一紧，背上也贴上了个熟悉的热源。蔡徐坤的下巴抵在他肩膀上，“你在做什么？”

“快好了，尝尝。”王子异拿过勺子，挖了满满一勺炒饭，里面有青豆跟萝卜丁，都是蔡徐坤不爱吃的蔬菜。王子异将火关小，反手扣住蔡徐坤的腰，硬将勺子又凑近了几分，“尝尝。”若说之前还是在献宝，这会儿就是强逼了。

蔡徐坤不乐意，不张嘴，王子异见他还挑食，又说：“先过了遍水，又用鸭蛋白炒过一遍，没味道了。”

“都是咸鸭蛋的味道！”蔡徐坤挑他毛病，王子异照单全收，“那也是宝贝捡的鸭蛋，乖，张嘴。”

蔡徐坤只要松动一点，王子异就能让他把他所有嗤之以鼻的营养蔬菜都吃进肚里。他的本事可真大。

手艺嘛，马马虎虎。

蔡徐坤吃完舔了舔嘴，说：“蛋白切的不够碎，又放太多了，咸得不均匀；蛋黄没炒匀，有些地方太腻。”他说完又把碗底最后一点饭粒刮完了，这回是真意犹未尽，却又不好放下身段问，还有没有。

王子异很是懂得他的小馋猫，于是将那铲锅拿进饭厅，问蔡徐坤，“那我们美食评论员能不能把剩下这些赏脸处理一些，嗯？”蔡徐坤伸出勺子，挖了一勺，自己先吃了一半，再塞进王子异的肚子里。王子异过于自律，就这样，也只吃了三口便偃旗息鼓，拒绝再吃。

“那你做这么多干嘛！浪费粮食！”蔡徐坤也有些吃不下，同时也记得助理之前的嘱咐，他看还有小半锅，便气呼呼地问王子异。

王子异说：“不浪费，可以做早饭，好不好？”他说完又问蔡徐坤，“今天扶贫怎么样？我听说你赶了鸭子？”他说时还带着笑意，分明不止是“听说”，蔡徐坤肯定他一定看到了什么。蔡徐坤也是头一次感受海南的冷，南边的冬天，尤其是这种南端的冬日，还真不能小瞧。空气里的阴冷冻彻心扉，蔡徐坤即便穿着冲锋衣依旧被冻得鼻头通红。

气温还不是最让蔡徐坤遭罪的，他最难受的是脚。不仅是被胶鞋捆绑得密不透风，闷躁至极，同时还因胶皮不够舒适，他的脚似乎都有些磨出了水泡。

王子异问蔡徐坤怎么样，蔡徐坤便据实以报。他还穿着拖鞋，王子异竟二话不说蹲到蔡徐坤面前，拿着他的脚擦在自己膝盖，开始仔细检查。蔡徐坤要抽，王子异不给，他看到小拇指跟脚后跟都有不同大小的红肿，便叫蔡徐坤不许动，他去卫生间给蔡徐坤浸个热毛巾。

他动作很快，先浸了个温的，又给蔡徐坤烧水。浸湿的毛巾被折成方块，覆在蔡徐坤难受的地方。王子异对着红肿的部位轻轻按压，边按边说：“怎么会这样，早知道不让你去了。还疼不疼？我吹吹啊，吹吹就不疼了。”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

还好是春天，王子异想，如果是夏天，虫子多又毒，那蔡徐坤可要吃大苦了。

水盆被端到了蔡徐坤面前，热气滚滚，烫得他不敢下脚。王子异见他怕，伸手划了几下，说：“不怕不怕，来，我托着你。”他扶着蔡徐坤的脚底往下拽，蔡徐坤不干，挣扎着叫：“不行，好烫！”

“沾到水了吗就叫？”王子异垫了垫蔡徐坤的脚，“别怕啊。”

他不是第一次这样伺候蔡徐坤了，还记得蔡徐坤小学时，学校组织春游，项目是爬山。那会儿正值宁安府的保姆请假，蔡徐坤被吩咐先回福利院，等保姆来接他回家。玩得一身泥土，被福利院的美惠阿姨说教。那会儿他性格里的桀骜之气就初露锋芒，换做平时他可能还要跟美惠不服气，但当时的他什么都没说，大概是玩开心了。

蔡徐坤随便洗了个澡就爬上床睡了。傍晚外面突然下起雨，王子异来时，蔡徐坤还卷着被子，细长的腿就露在外面。阴雨中的三月还保留着冬日的萧瑟，王子异怕蔡徐坤冷，给他带了热水袋。等到了再看，倒是觉得自己多此一举。

他将东西放进蔡徐坤的被窝，然后轻手轻脚地给蔡徐坤收拾屋子。按理来说这间屋子早该在他把蔡徐坤带走时就还给院方的，可小徐坤脾气大，跟王子异吵了架要找个地方藏。有时候王子异不在家，他又不爱一个人孤零零的待在宁安府，也会来这里接住。屋里有段时间没人了，乱七八糟的。王子异收拾的动作得并不熟练，毕竟这些事怎么都不会让他做。蔡徐坤睡得不深，一点动静都可以将他吵醒。他带着小小的床气，闷声闷气地问谁啊。王子异走到他身边，将手搓热才去摸蔡徐坤的脸。他的手似乎比之前要粗糙，蔡徐坤问他去做什么了，王子异轻笑道，去开坦克了。

蔡徐坤对他有种莫名的信任，他那么小就跟了王子异，对王子异职业的崇敬，把王子异当父亲，对他说得话全都深信不疑。蔡徐坤瞬间兴奋起来，爬起身要听王子异说得再详细一些。王子异拿过凳子，坐到蔡徐坤床边，问：“那你先说今天做了什么。”

蔡徐坤说自己爬赢了平日欺负他的那些同学，可把自己折腾得够呛。他下肢酸疼，王子异便端盆子给他泡脚。那会儿的蔡徐坤年幼又顽皮，王子异把他的脚按在水里时，蔡徐坤嫌烫，脚丫子一挥，泼了王子异一头一身。王子异的衣服是没法穿了，脸上也滴滴答答的。蔡徐坤没想到他没躲，看他狼狈，十分不好意思。他迅速爬起去找干净的毛巾，递到王子异面前，还扭扭捏捏地道歉，“子异哥哥，子异爸爸，对不起。”

他说时还狡黠地观察着王子异，像只小狐狸，话里觉不出什么诚心，更没多少歉意。王子异知道他是故意的，但一点都不忍心苛责他。他从不知道蔡徐坤在学校里过得不好，蔡徐坤不说，他也没想过要问。他抱起蔡徐坤，问为什么被欺负，同学都说了什么，蔡徐坤抿着嘴，不告诉王子异，他以为这样王子异就不知道，哪里想到第二天王子异就去了学校，找到老师了解情况。学生们笑蔡徐坤是孤儿，没有爸爸妈妈。

之后蔡徐坤便转学了，王子异亲自送他去的新学校，他牵着蔡徐坤的手向校长介绍，“这是我最宝贝的人，请您一定要好好照顾他。”

王子异按照家中部署，退下后便要去做事了，本以为这下可以安心过日子了，却不想王子异的时间安排跟以前并没有太多改变。他常不在家，两人聚少离多，一周最多能见上一面。他对蔡徐坤一向非常纵容，带着一种恶意地趋势，要将他惯得骄纵任性。可这并不是好事，他不可能时时刻刻都守着蔡徐坤。而在没有他的地方，蔡徐坤总会跌跟头，知教训，重新学会收敛脾气。

现在蔡徐坤成了万众瞩目的偶像，在外要时刻注意言行仪表，可一背过身必然原形毕露，尤其是在王子异面前，就是个长不大的孩子。

突然的回忆让王子异有一瞬间地恍神，一转眼，蔡徐坤都要跟自己差不多高了。他事业有成，可以独当一面，这一切是在什么时候发生的？

王子异揉捏着蔡徐坤的脚，听他娇嗔不满地哼哼，抬起头去吻他。蔡徐坤走了一天，累极了，根本承受不住王子异热切的吻。他吻到最后缺氧，捶打着王子异的背说不要了。王子异将他放开，两人之间还隔着个木盆，里面的水还热，蔡徐坤不想再泡脚了，便说：“我困了，想睡觉。”

“好，你先睡，我去给你找药。”他收起蔡徐坤的腿放进被子，又将周围收拾妥当后去找药了。他刻意放轻了动作，怕吵到蔡徐坤睡觉，却不知蔡徐坤一直在等他，等人来了，便忍不住说他慢。

“特别疼吗？”王子异以为他等急了，气得蔡徐坤蒙起被子，不理他了。王子异没急着哄他，而是先帮蔡徐坤把药擦好后，才去拉他，“别这样睡，会不舒服。”

“你好烦啊王子异，我不跟你睡了。”蔡徐坤转了个身，背对着王子异。王子异不明所以，他静声思考着，见蔡徐坤轻不可闻地动了动脑袋，便放下手上的药，贴到他身后问：“真不理爸爸啦？”

“不要你了！”蔡徐坤拉过王子异的手，狠狠咬了口。王子异任他咬着，另一只手则去一点点掀开蔡徐坤的被子，脱下他的睡裤，伸到他的腿间，又揉又抠。蔡徐坤嘴上的力道散了，从咬变含，他还说着累，屁股却不老实地蹭着王子异扭动。王子异亲吻着他的背脊，肩膀，问他明天什么工作，自己能不能在脖子上留印子。

“不行，不行。”蔡徐坤夹着他的手，“丹丹说有拍摄……爸爸，爸爸，进来……”

蔡徐坤反手去脱王子异的裤子，解放他早已硬挺的性器，拉着他往自己股间带。床上的他一向妖娆，什么话都敢说得出来。得到蔡徐坤之前，王子异从不知自己会如此恶劣，他一向都是最有教养的，脏字都说不出来，却一次次地为蔡徐坤失智。他沉迷着这种禁忌关系，他对蔡徐坤既像兄长，也像父亲，但最最像的，是情人。孩子在他怀中长大，日复一日，早成了他心里的一块肉。

他笼罩着蔡徐坤，让他撅着屁股承受自己的撞击，蔡徐坤咬着枕套，叫得呜呜咽咽，好像很快乐，又似乎有些痛苦。他的屁股翘得很高，性器已经射了一次，又硬了起来。他湿得厉害，下面滑腻腻的，令王子异爱不释手。蔡徐坤的身体是他的销魂窝，他恨不得一直插在里面。

 

蔡徐坤被他折腾得近乎虚脱，床也被拉扯得乱七八糟。王子异气喘吁吁地撑在蔡徐坤身上，鼻头拱了拱他的下颚，问：“我抱你回去睡吧？”蔡徐坤缩起身，裹着被单所剩不多的干燥一角，说：“明天团队很早到。”

“没事，我会更早起。来，勾着我，我抱你回去。”

蔡徐坤的胳膊哪还有力气，他轻轻勾住王子异的脖子，待王子异将他抱起，又立马在他怀里蜷缩成了团。他嘴上还嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，“你是不是故意把房间订在隔壁？”

两间房共享一个大型泳池，距离海边不过几百米，但由于地势高，视野极佳，隐蔽性良好。蔡徐坤滚上干净清爽的床铺，舒服地喟叹一声。王子异俯身吻了吻他，去关好了门窗，再回来时，蔡徐坤已经睡着了。他嘴唇微张，呼吸沉重，似乎在控诉王子异的不节制。王子异捏了捏，随后环着他一同睡去。

早起对王子异而言从来不是问题，助理带着团队来时，屋内已经没了另一个人的气息。助理是知道王子异在这边的，她率先窜进蔡徐坤的房间，见他胸口之下都是吻痕，不由惊呼一声。蔡徐坤打着哈欠说她大惊小怪，助理苦愁地说：“这回是杂志拍摄啊坤，是他们来做妆发服装。”

蔡徐坤花了两秒反应，暗暗骂了句，即刻冲进浴室，叫助理把衣服拿进浴室，不许杂志社的人进来。等他处理完身上的痕迹，良辰已过了一半，摄影师急匆匆地将他推到室外，一切准备就绪，开始拍摄。

原本应该袒胸露怀的衬衫被他硬加了一件白色背心，好在这些人早就听闻过蔡徐坤这方面“保守”，全都习以为常。

蔡徐坤是不需要摄影师太操心的艺人，只需要略微点拨他就可以摆出你想要的模样。只是他仍有自己的局限，如果需要突破，还需循循善诱。这次的摄影师之前跟他合作过，算是熟悉。他摆弄着蔡徐坤的造型跟角度，一开始都还算顺利，蔡徐坤表现得十分自然，人也很放松。他夸着很好，很不错，正当他以为本次可以提早收工时，蔡徐坤的状态突然改变。他全身紧绷，像只受惊的猫，竖起了全部的毛。突如其来的无措跟紧张，令他与之前的娴熟判若两人，也让摄影师十分不解。

他叫助理给蔡徐坤那杯冰水，为他降温，嘴上说着是太阳太大，眼睛却暗暗环顾四方。如果只是单纯的中暑是绝对不会如此，况且这时的太阳远算不上毒辣。周围的人跟物与开始并无任何改变，摄影师正疑惑着，他的助理轻轻碰了碰他，指了指在泳池不远的陌生人。

那人穿着花哨的衬衫短裤，戴着副墨镜，悠然地靠在躺椅上乘凉。那是房客专属的露台，摄影师问过才知道原来隔壁确实住了人，想来应该也是个难搞定的客人，否则房间早该锁了。

他又转头看了眼此刻额间已有薄汗的蔡徐坤，问：“是不是觉得被影响了？”

蔡徐坤先是一愣，故作懵懂地反问：“什么？”

摄影师指的是那个莫名出现的陌生人，蔡徐坤的反应奇怪，让他不得不多想。圈子里关于蔡徐坤的传言很少，他是选秀节目出身，在节目录制时身上还背着跟前东家的合约。对方一口咬定蔡徐坤，要他赔出天价违约金，官司拖了两年，最后还是靠法院裁决才免去了那九位数的债务。这样的人，实在看不出有什么背景。

一杯凉水下肚，蔡徐坤补了妆，也很快恢复了原本的状态，但摄影师先入为主，还是觉得后半程的蔡徐坤差强人意。

他会时不时地注意身后的陌生人，那人在躺椅上一动不动，仿佛是睡着了。

他们大概下午两点左右收工，这时的日头太烈，光线已不适合继续拍照。工作人员在收拾设备，蔡徐坤站在电脑边，身后的助理撑着伞，他咬着习惯，手臂上都是汗。

“坤坤要不要电扇？”化妆师拿了个便携式的给他，蔡徐坤谢过，实在没想到昨日还阴冷的海南，今天竟突然变得如此燥热。

他极力将注意力转移到照片画面上，却又忍不住朝男人的方向望去。王子异枕着后脑，闲适地看着他们在这边忙碌。蔡徐坤的后颈被晒得有些红，助理在喷喷雾，还不让蔡徐坤去碰。他脸上流露出浓烈地不满，眉头紧锁。摄影师还以为是他不满意照片，此时也有些紧张。就在这边气氛凝重，如同千斤之时，王子异那边传来了洪亮的笑声。大家闻声望去，就见那陌生人的屋里又窜出两个年轻人，其中一人见到泳池便兴奋地奔到池边，大叫：“子异，你不下水吗？”

已在露台多时的男人终于换了姿势，他起身，也走到池边，说：“不了，我不会游泳。”

“哎呀，这个泳池你怕什么，上回去海滩你还不是下去了！”这是多出的第二个人，他揽过王子异的肩，“下去下去，总不能让正廷独享这个池子。”

“诶，小鬼，你这个人！”他像是没看到扎堆在角落的摄影团队，脱了上衣，如条洁白的鱼，一下跃入水中。

“朱正廷！”王琳凯被朱正廷溅起的水花浇了个透彻，他二话不说也脱了衣服下去抓人，期间叫着王子异下来帮忙，王子异依旧站在池边，一动不动，“我怕水。”

“怕个屁。”王琳凯生气，游到岸边，一把抓过王子异的脚踝，意图将他拉进水里。

三人全然不觉被人围观，肆意玩闹着。蔡徐坤冷着脸，就听身后的摄影助理小声跟上司说：“这个朱正廷我之前听说过，好像是总政歌舞团的舞蹈演员。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

文工团这回南下背着基层的慰问任务，王琳凯的母亲跟朱正廷都在其列，更巧的是王琳凯听父亲说起王子异也在海棠湾，二话不说就跟了过来。他本还跟母亲说自己是为她才来，不想严女士立马拆穿了他，让他别给自己灌迷魂汤了，今年都要而立，还想着玩。

王琳凯看不出三十的样子，或许就如他母亲说的，太爱玩了，对什么都保持着一颗跃跃欲试的心。他跟王子异其实差不了几岁，看着却好像隔了几个代沟。

朱正廷跟王子异的关系是他们圈里一个公开的秘密，大家先是佩服老爷子的果敢无畏，之后才反应过来为何是个男妻。王琳凯心想怪不得好些年都不见王子异交女友，原来他喜欢男人。可他们周围玩男孩的朋友也有，但王子异跟他们一起时并没有表现出任何的倾向。

很长一段时间，圈子里都流传王子异荤腥不沾是不是因为不行，朱正廷一定也听到了，那他是怎么想的？王琳凯脑中有许许多多问好，准备这次在海南一并解决，可他一玩起来什么都忘了。在奋力将王子异拖下水后，他极富有成就感地叫来站在不远处的黄明昊，让他叫自己的秘书去弄几个充气筏，或鸭子或独角兽，都可以，还要几杯酒，跟一杯柠檬可乐，不加冰，给朱正廷。

朱正廷还在池子里边笑边说自己可不陪王琳凯胡闹了，明天晚上表演，他还要去彩排。王琳凯说朱正廷都是个家了，晚点去排练怎么了。

“你妈妈不是个家吗？可她今晚也在排练啊，我最多待到五点就要走了。”说完又转向王子异，“子异，你要不要来看？”

王子异靠在池边，阳光照在他被打湿的头发上，亮晶晶的。

“我就不去了，我来的事情知道的人不多，也不好宣扬。”他说完又看了眼王琳凯，王琳凯这才意识到自己可能闯祸，解释道：“我只跟正廷说了！”

“你几点结束，我请你吃夜宵？”

“我在减肥，可吃不了夜宵。老师说我胖了。”朱正廷低下头，手还留在水下捏肉，“真的胖了吗？”

“不胖。”王子异说完刻意向外靠了靠，朱正廷抬头冲他笑时终于发现了还在角落、时不时向他们张望地摄影团队，嘟囔了句，“他们是谁啊？”

“明星的拍照团队吧。上午就在这里了。”王子异不想让朱正廷发现蔡徐坤，便提议他们去另外一边有树荫的地方。这时黄明昊带着王琳凯的秘书回来了，他见王子异在水下，惊讶地瞪大了眼，王子异示意他去拿条浴巾来，随后也不理身后王琳凯的叫喊，自顾自上了岸。

“我刚刚进来时看到夫人了。”黄明昊小声汇报着，王子异擦着头发，嗯了声，意思是继续。“他脸色不大好。”

能好才怪。王子异头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，正打算转头，又恰好被王琳凯泼来的水浇湿了刚擦干的头发。王琳凯坐着小鸭子来到王子异脚边，“真不再来玩了？就是我跟正廷？这不好吧？”

“有什么不好吗？我相信你，兄弟。”说完他蹲下身，拍了拍王琳凯的肩，力道很大，疼得王琳凯嗷嗷叫唤。

王子异趁着走廊无人，来到了蔡徐坤的房间。那里狼藉一片，化妆品摆了一个写字台，床上也都是衣服，让他即便想帮忙收拾，都无从下手。他站在卧室中心无所适从，突然听到有人从外面回来。王子异心想坏了，这要是去泳池露台，一定会被小鬼跟朱正廷发现，但剩下他可以躲藏的地方实在有限，耳听着声音越来越近，他也容不得多想，干脆躲在落地窗旁的窗帘后。

蔡徐坤去外面抽了半根烟，他跟王子异一样，烟瘾都不大。他看到朱正廷心里就发堵，尤其是王子异跟他们相处得如此自在，更是看得他扎眼。助理去找人收拾这片残局，蔡徐坤则独自回来。这里还能听到外面传来的嬉闹声，蔡徐坤一刻都忍不了，快步走到落地窗边，刚将窗门拉上，合上窗帘。他还没适应突然的昏暗，就被一个湿哒哒的男人抱了个满怀。

蔡徐坤闻到了他身上熟悉的气味，所以更是不打算给他好脸色，一个后击，再加抬臂，用的都是巧劲儿。这些招数是王子异教他的，他疏于练习，自是不会青出于蓝而胜于蓝。王子异卸了他的拳跟肘，将他推在沙发上，压着他的肩问：“别生气了。气性这么大，要不好看了。”

“滚！”蔡徐坤上身被制，下身却还敏锐，他二话不说要给王子异一脚，企图直接踹在命根子上，绝不留情。王子异不得不腾出一只手来阻止蔡徐坤，然后紧紧夹住他的双腿说：“这里能乱来吗！？还想不想要老公了？”

“你是我老公吗！？你未婚妻不是在外面吗？”蔡徐坤挣扎不开，就改用咬的。那模样凶的，丝毫没有礼貌教养，像只野猫。

他的小徐坤骨子里还是只狸奴，养得再好，都成不了家猫。

“我错了，我错了。”王子异的错认得倒快，他紧抱着蔡徐坤，说：“那我们现在出去，跟朱正廷摊牌好不好？”

“我草你妈。”蔡徐坤咬着王子异的肩，感受着那里掺杂着漂白粉的汗味，含糊地骂着王子异。明知道不可能，王子异却要说，还把选择交到他手上。

“你摊啊，你有本事摊啊，你要能摊你怎么没两年前就摊了！你跟我装什么二十四孝！”

蔡徐坤说完，自己也平静了。王子异没有放开他，但怀抱的温度却渐渐下降，不知道是因为他那一身泳池水，还是因为听了蔡徐坤的话心里不痛快。

不痛快就不痛快吧，蔡徐坤想，大家最好都不痛快。

潮湿的触感并不舒适，蔡徐坤先忍不住再次开口，唤醒他面前的男人，“你还要抱到什么时候？”

“消气了吗？”

“消气？王子异，你会跟他结婚吗？”

“不会。”王子异的回答果断又坚定，没有任何迟疑思考，但蔡徐坤却不感动，他改靠在王子异肩头，说：“你不要耽误别人。”也不要耽误我。

 

这点上蔡徐坤是“冤枉”了王子异。

王子异摊了牌，也正是因为摊了，他父亲才指了朱正廷给他。他跟家里现在维持着心照不宣的状态。他家里人算睁一只眼闭一只眼，为了面子里子，都不愿低头让蔡徐坤进门。他父亲还指望王子异如蒙大赦，谁想到小兔崽子根本不领情。不过他心里非常了解儿子，他从小给王子异灌输着家国思想，并坚信着自己不会失去王子异。至于蔡徐坤，那也不过是时间问题而已。

王子异确实也不会跟家里撕破脸，他手上的事情太多，责任太大，他有着可以只手翻云覆雨的能耐，他不能因为蔡徐坤就将这些都抛弃了。

他倒也不是不愿，只是时候未到。

他清楚自己对蔡徐坤实在算不上好。如果真的好，他会守着蔡徐坤的无菌室。他不会跟蔡徐坤之外的任何人结婚，所以蔡徐坤也没必要知道他跟朱正廷之间这个有名无实的婚约。

但他又需要蔡徐坤知道，一方面他自私地想要看到蔡徐坤的反应，另一方面，他又希望蔡徐坤可以从他的花房里出来，与他站在一起，分担他的无奈。

他无法苛责蔡徐坤的反应，更不能对蔡徐坤的戳心戳肺表达难过。他想要蔡徐坤成为他的港湾，可他要用什么来换呢？

王子异去洗澡了，之前身上干了，在皮肤上留下一层粘腻的薄膜。团队的人来收拾屋子，蔡徐坤也钻进了浴室，他坐在浴缸边，背对着在玻璃门里的王子异。王子异洗完，走到他身后，重新抱住蔡徐坤。他身上是酒店沐浴液的花香，十分柔和。王子异亲吻着他，一遍又一遍地道歉，蔡徐坤听得麻木，他说：“我不想跟别人分享你。”

“我知道。”王子异抱着蔡徐坤，揉捏着他盈盈一握的腰窝，“我从来都是你一个人的。”

 

晚上王子异那儿都没去，陪着蔡徐坤在房间里看电影。蔡徐坤明天就走了，刚落地就有工作。王子异从不干预他这方面，只是一再重复要蔡徐坤注意身体。要尽可能的保证睡眠，好好吃饭，然后不要总喝奶茶，总吃糖。

蔡徐坤嫌他烦，说陈丹丹就是个墙头草，养不熟的白眼狼。

王子异哈哈大笑，边亲蔡徐坤，边看手机，怕有事。

让他没想到的是公事没有，王博昌倒是来了信息，问他怎么没去陪朱正廷。

王子异看了眼蔡徐坤，见那人目不斜视地盯着墙上的电视机，给王博昌回：今夜琼州月，闺中与狸看。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

王子异等朱正廷表演结束，才离开得海南，他所谓的“好好过日子”也就是如此，蔡徐坤嗤之以鼻，王子异最会嘴上讲要他陪，结果身边都不给他留位子。

王子异也不想与他争辩，如果蔡徐坤消停些，不到处乱跑，他也不会揽这个南方军区的活儿，住在宁安府逍遥，可不就是“好好过日子”。他这次去非洲，一走就是半个月，蔡徐坤也乐得自在，可以专心准备几次团体或个人的演出。由于时差的关系，蔡徐坤跟王子异会在同一时间起床，互道早安。两人都心照不宣地抛去了在海南时的不快，电话里如胶似漆，跟刚谈恋爱时没什么两样。有几次蔡徐坤睡得晚，怕王子异说他，王子异给他发信息，他都刻意不回复。而这种时候的王子异就像装了通天眼，料定了蔡徐坤醒着，蔡徐坤质问助理是不是又打小报告，弄得助理差点指天发誓。

等遇多了两次，蔡徐坤也就破罐破摔回复了。男人唠叨就唠叨吧，看他一个人唱独角戏，自己也于心不忍。蔡徐坤问王子异为什么知道自己没睡，王子异说因为他有心理感应，神不神奇。

蔡徐坤忍俊不禁，说他又傻又神经。他陷在录音室的沙发里，跟王子异没营养地对话。突然他窝起身，问：我能不能听你的声音？

王子异的电话来的很快，是个不知名的号码，蔡徐坤接起来时，还有些莫名地紧张。

“坤？”王子异的声音很低，可能是黑夜所致。蔡徐坤瞬间酸了鼻头，他皱了皱鼻子，问：“你什么时候回来啊？”

“尽快，这边有些棘手。”

“那你慢慢来，棘手就慢慢来，不要太累了。”他立马改了说辞，语气里带着惊慌无措，很怕自己给王子异施加压力。王子异被他的转变暖了心房，他说：“嗯，我慢慢来。可惜回去得晚，看不到你拿奖。”

“总有机会的。”蔡徐坤小声说，“我很厉害的。”他听王子异在那边笑，还有些不服气，王子异马上补救，“是啊，你很厉害，撼动乐坛的厉害。”

蔡徐坤第一次发歌时就这样自信，抬着下巴像只漂亮的孔雀，他问王子异怎么样，棒不棒。王子异听不太懂，哄着他说棒，还说国内就缺蔡徐坤这样的天才，他只能牺牲小家为了大家，把蔡徐坤分享给大众。也就王子异会说出这样夸奖的话，蔡徐坤也受用。他明白王子异的想法，却又无法割舍这万丈星光。

两人翻来覆去地聊着已经在信息中交流过的话题，突然蔡徐坤问：“你是不是在抽烟？”他隔着电话都能敏锐地察觉王子异的异样，令王子异心头一颤。王子异说是啊，压力有些大，睡不着。蔡徐坤呶了呶嘴，“我也想抽。”

“想怎么抽？咬着爸爸的烟屁股？”王子异逗他，蔡徐坤不过是随口抱怨，被王子异这样一踢，倒是有些心猿意马，想起跟他共抽一根烟的时候。王子异大概不喜欢他抽烟，但也如他说的，有时候工作压力太大，蔡徐坤总要有个地方可以释放。几口而已，他控制着，不会上瘾。

这个电话再打下去也没什么意思了，到头来他们都只能听着对方的呼吸。王子异那边有许多话不能说，蔡徐坤反复说的，也不过那些事情。王子异听多了始终会厌烦。倒不是讨厌蔡徐坤这项工作，他讨厌的是蔡徐坤去工作。

蔡徐坤有时候觉得王子异很可怜。在传统思想熏陶之下的他，其实很不喜欢伴侣抛头露面。他又从没谈过恋爱，那时只知道对蔡徐坤好，蔡徐坤想做什么，他都支持。蔡徐坤离经叛道地去参加了老东家的练习生选拔，选上后，王子异可能才意识到蔡徐坤之后将要走什么道路，自己又将会有个什么样的伴侣。可惜初试不顺，原来的公司并没有给蔡徐坤太多机会。蔡徐坤夙夜匪懈两年，参加了网络电视选秀，还了该他的一炮而红。王子异祝贺过，是不是真心就看不出来。只是他最最明白蔡徐坤对舞台的执着，即便不愿意，也只能选择消极支持。蔡徐坤理解他，但却无法顺从他。

他也大概明白王子异的父亲为何会选择朱正廷。

他肤浅地认为王子异喜欢那些漂亮事物，用自以为是的包容给了王子异自己认为最合适的选择。他却忘了王子异是他教出来的儿子，骨子里与他极为相似。如果王子异不是遇到自己，那他身边的伴侣应该是位贤良淑德的大家闺秀。

蔡徐坤很懂事，但不代表他会离开王子异。王子异是他的，除非他不要，否则谁都夺不走。

 

今天的谈判很重要，刘秘书他们已经准备一晚上了。由于是在客场，事情变化得快，根本来不及的跟国内报告。王子异昨晚打过电话，要了尚方宝剑，如果合适就由他敲板。当然，如果出什么问题也会都由他来扛。王子异的早餐是与当地大使吃的，他吃得并不多，想着今天的流程。大使表现得十分紧张，一旁的参赞试图对话，都被王子异冷声冷语地劝闭了嘴。

刘秘书倒是精明，只是太精明了，她问王子异等下要不要跟蔡先生通个话，王子异奇怪地看了她一眼，“有这个必要吗？”

他们这次带的人不多，对方一字排开多了中方一倍有余。王子异说不过就是初期方向，何必兴师动众，对方答早有耳闻少将雄风，不敢怠慢。

他们从早上十点一直扛到夜幕降临，中间除了喝了几口茶水，都靠那顿不顶事的早饭消磨。王子异的团队都是身经百战，对方显然不适应这样的拉锯战，主动要求休息。王子异也坐僵了，他没有即刻起身，翻译递来咖啡，王子异略微抿了一口，才移开椅子，刚走廊就见黄明昊跟刘秘书站在一起说悄悄话。

这组合诡异，王子异当即就想到是家里的事，更准确地说是蔡徐坤。他清了清嗓子，问：“怎么了？”

黄明昊吓了一跳，刘秘书则淡定回答，“明昊在问我什么时候可以结束。他怕您一直不吃东西，胃病复发。”

王子异有轻微的胃炎，经过一段时间的调理已经好了。王子异显然不信刘秘书的说辞，他望向黄明昊，问：“明昊，是这样吗？”

黄明昊怕王子异，不敢说话，只能支支吾吾道：“您确实太久没吃东西了。”

“哎。”王子异头疼，他揉了揉太阳穴，说：“估计拖不了太久，他们也扛不住。”

他随便叼了根能量棒本要去阳台抽烟，这家酒店是地区内最高档的一家，装修富丽堂皇，可惜吸烟区却很小。那边挤满了非方的人，王子异过去借火，双方已没了桌上时的剑拔弩张，笑得疲惫又平和。他们有意邀请王子异参加这边晚些时候开始的晚宴，至于谈判的事，要不然就在今天告一段落。消息是临时接到的，他们很怕王子异不同意，强调没有官方的意思。

王子异也无意让这些非洲人为难，于是欣然同意，让他们的秘书带话给刘铎说收工。

当晚，王子异并没有喝太多酒，只是因为过于劳累，而导致的酒力不支。他在早上六点被生物钟准时催醒，扶着脑袋去洗澡。出了卧室，黄明昊已准备好了早餐。刘秘书坐在一旁整理纪要，向他汇报昨晚他在传杯换盏时团队想出的办法。王子异摆摆手，让他们不用这么紧张，对方只是要给他们一个下马威。经过昨日切磋，王子异发现这些非洲人提出的许多要求都是不合理，大可不必理会。

“明昊，你去打听下他们为什么这样拖延，肯定是有什么事瞒着我们。”

王子异喝着清粥，拿过手机，发现也没蔡徐坤的信息，问：“他昨天干嘛呢？”他没抬头，自然没看到刘秘书脸上一闪而过的仓皇。刘秘书回答：“他应该是在忙演出吧，有个舞台，要跳三首曲子。”

“是吗，我看看。”王子异放下碗，刘秘书笑道：“今晚才演呢，昨天是彩排。”

“哦，陈丹丹没给你影像？”王子异挑了挑眉，刘秘书仍挂着笑，“没有。”

“刘铎。”王子异沉下脸，“你还想不想要饭碗了。”

黄明昊打完电话进门，就察觉到了气氛的不对。刘秘书垂头坐在一旁，王子异在抽烟。他吸得又快又狠，屋里被他熏得乌烟瘴气。王子异手边摆着手机，屏幕还没暗下去。上面是蔡徐坤扶着一个女人，搂腰勾勃的照片。

黄明昊心跳顿时停了半拍，他嘴巴张张合合，刚找回声音，就被王子异泼了一脸温粥，“你连我都敢瞒，我看你吃了熊心豹子胆了！”

王子异几乎是从座位上跳起，黄明昊不敢躲，生生挨了他一拳。刘秘书忙叫，“是我不让他说的，小蔡先生对您影响太大了。”

“他不说我就能不知道？！你们都长着什么猪脑袋！这是彩排是吗，他还没演是吗！”王子异就差把手机按到刘秘书脸上了，如果不是顾忌她是女人，王子异大概也会甩她一巴掌。

“我，我不知道。”刘秘书被他吼得脑袋嗡嗡，呼吸不畅，王子异二话不说打电话给陈丹丹，但陈助理在忙，根本顾不上接王子异专供的那支手机。王子异气得快要把桌子掀了，他像暴躁的野兽，在那不大的客厅来回踱步。他后悔极了，他不该放了蔡徐坤，他就该把蔡徐坤绑在自己身边。他怎么能这样，自己还不够放纵他吗，他怎么能做出这样的设计，他不知道自己看到会生气难受吗？

这时，门外传来敲门声，团队秘书来找，说非方团队已经来了，想找王总吃早饭。王子异瞪了眼身后的黄明昊跟刘秘书，示意刘铎跟上他，然后又把手机丢给黄明昊，“给我一直打，打不通，干脆让他们把演出给我取消了。”

王子异正在气头上，整个人像吃了火药，那边以为昨晚王子异过得开心，还打算继续胡搅蛮缠，企图拖延时间，不想王子异根本不买账，把今早的火发到他们身上，说这些东西早就谈过，他们要的中方根本不可能满足，这是早就写在两国协议上的，改不了的。如果他们还继续得寸进尺，那自己也没有继续留下的必要。王子异拍了桌子，“我们回国！”

王子异从出现到离开之间不过五分钟，根本没给对方挽留的机会。他也没回屋，直奔机场，刘秘书在路上给他安排飞机。她都交代完后，说：“您这回太冲动。”

王子异冷哼一声，“他们会来的。”

果然，在王子异登机前，非方的主谈人赶来向王子异道歉，挽留他再多留两日，他解释了目前存在的情况，也道出他们确实在有意拖延。他的坦诚并没有换了王子异的停留，只是让他换了语气，不再咄咄逼人，“既然你们需要时间，出于诚意，我也会多给你们几日。希望下回见面时，我们可以直奔主题。”


	10. Chapter 10

演出结束后蔡徐坤还有两个采访，等回到酒店早已是第二日凌晨。他坐在镜子前卸妆，助理在旁看手机，她面色不佳，蔡徐坤问她是不是表演的反响不好。

“怎么会不好，都说你是为舞台而生的人，还夸你的remix版本做得惊艳。”

“是吗？”蔡徐坤也对改编这版很满意，相信舞台效果也不错，他只是有点担心与那位女星之间的舞蹈合作。他的团队之前对此就有所担忧，不过他们很难对蔡徐坤进行任何管理。且不说韩沐伯给的特赦令在发挥着作用，蔡徐坤这个人对于舞台一向都有自己的主意，他们很难干预，至多为他善后。

蔡徐坤见陈丹丹不说，只能主动问，小陈助理吞吞吐吐，说还可以，他的粉丝都将他当男友，自己男朋友跟一个美女热舞还差点接吻，谁受得了嘛。

是的，差点。女孩或许是因为上台紧张，忘记了蔡徐坤叮嘱的不要摸他后颈。那里是他的敏感带，如果面前不是熟悉的人，亦或说是王子异，他会下意识躲避。他们的舞蹈设计旨在暧昧，并不是真的要吻，他不过是怕向后的动作明显，坏了整体动作。助理说还好他躲了，他要是不躲，怕是有很多粉丝当场自杀。

“会吗？这么夸张？”蔡徐坤不信，助理却很严肃地说：“你可以自己想象一下。”

蔡徐坤的笑容僵在脸上，说：“那发个微博吧，安慰一下她们。”

 

蔡徐坤这晚睡得并不踏实，也不知道是不是助理在他卸妆时说的那番话所致。蔡徐坤的飞机时间不早不晚，他此刻应该准备去机场了。他坐上车才有空看手机，只是还没看多久，手机就被助理拿走了，“别看了。”

微博上还在讨论他昨晚的表演，他的担心也终于发生——大家的重点放到了那段热舞，尤其是那段错位。单看舞蹈的尺度并不大，只是先是粉丝疯狂，再是合作女星传闻太多，还有人讨论舞台的表现界限，总之各种言论，层出不穷。

陈丹丹估计是怕他心情不好，所以不给他看，蔡徐坤心想无妨，艺人嘛，本就免不了被人评点，他也已经习惯了。也不知道从什么时候开始，他对这些言论脱敏，也对手机脱敏，有了空闲就专注在事业上，做做歌，写写曲，思考自己的mv，设计一下舞台。这当然是在没有王子异在的前提，如果王子异在，他大概就没有多少私人时间。他们已经过了牵手谈情的阶段，频率过多的分居使得两人一见面总是先要上演一段干柴烈火。高质量的性爱在感情中的地位重要，它是不用言说的告白，更是负面情绪的发泄。被白浊填满的腹腔令蔡徐坤满足，同时也侧面反映了王子异的忠诚。

蔡徐坤去机场前专门做了造型，虽然带着口罩，但那双眼睛灵动，足以迷人。他在飞机上小睡了一会儿，下飞机时还跟粉丝打了招呼。他表现得体贴大方，助理心道他在安抚粉丝这件事上做得真是越来越炉火纯青。两人刚上车，助理就接到了黄明昊的信息，蔡徐坤摘下口罩，正要喝水，就听助理说：“少，少将回来了，正在等你。”

本还游刃应对粉丝的蔡徐坤像被突然剥下了面具，他在瞬间变得无措慌张。助理从没见过他这样仓皇，即便是在大型演出前，他的紧张都是可控的。他整个人开始发抖，坐立不安，像是做了坏事被家长发现的孩子，懦弱不安。他甚至抬头问陈丹丹，“他知道了？！你告诉他我回来了吗？我们走特殊通道了，我们回去吧。”

助理料想过王子异或许会他昨晚的表演不满，可这是蔡徐坤的工作，这个基本共识两人总要有的。蔡徐坤不可能一辈子都在他的羽翼之下，他是个有前途有想法的明日之星，他已经创造了许多不可能，王子异不能指望这块美玉就不咸不淡地淹没在娱乐圈。平日都是蔡徐坤笑话陈丹丹畏首畏尾，惧怕王子异，这回倒是陈丹丹先安慰他，“你跟他解释一下，况且没亲到，你怕什么啊。”

“你不懂，你不懂。”蔡徐坤头疼，“他一定不高兴，一定的。”

王子异很少跟他发脾气，他不会对蔡徐坤生气，他会将愤怒转化成一种跟沉重的感情——失望。蔡徐坤很怕对自己失望，很怕触及他的底线，被他毁了前程。他知道王子异是有这个能力的，只是他知道得太晚，想要逃时已深陷泥潭。不止是他不想逃，王子异也不会让他逃。

王子异连他周围的工作人员都要暗暗审核，又怎么可能愿意看他跟一个女人跳如此亲密的舞。可他排练时并不是故意要忤逆王子异的意思，他只是一心想着舞台，想着他的音乐，王子异远在天边，他还天真地当自己可以瞒天过海。

他最终还是躲不过，王子异的车就在内部区域，他已经等了蔡徐坤几个小时了。他因为谈判而焦虑，已经好几天没睡好觉了。他脸色不好，下巴上也长了胡渣。他静静坐在车里，蔡徐坤来了，黄明昊便下车给他开门。王子异也放下文件，捏了捏鼻梁，在蔡徐坤进车时露出了个笑。他还没来得及开口，蔡徐坤就先行将他抱住。他的主动让王子异很受用，王子异环着他，问：“宝贝怎么了？”

“想爸爸。”蔡徐坤闷声回答，随后爬到王子异身上，捧着他的脸，摸索着他的冒气的胡渣说：“怎么不刮胡子，好扎人。”

“喜欢吗？”王子异故意去蹭蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤咯咯笑着，“不喜欢，痒死了。”他低下头，先亲了亲王子异的嘴唇，再撬开他的齿间，勾住了他的舌头。他的吻不如王子异的热烈，他只是捧着男人的脸，跪坐在他身上。可他就像王子异的春药，可以让他迅速勃起，炽热的性器顶在蔡徐坤的腿间。他撩起了蔡徐坤的衣服，抚摸着他的腰身。蔡徐坤耸动着身体，屁股在王子异腿上来回摆动，王子异扯开他的裤子，顺着内裤边沿撸动着他情动的性器，听着蔡徐坤嘴里含糊不清的呻吟，嘴里调笑着说他是小妖精。

“能亲脖子吗？”王子异问，蔡徐坤点着头，没拒绝，他极力讨好着王子异，献祭似地递过脖颈，任王子异一口咬住，在那里留下红痕。王子异的手还捏着他的屁股，手指划过他的会阴，令他全身颤抖。他低唤着子异，子异，说想要，又不想在车里做，怕别人听春宫。王子异吻着他，让他小一点声，他完全脱下了蔡徐坤的裤子，牵着他的手来到胯间。

“慢慢的，老公帮你。”蔡徐坤红着脸动作，耳朵像挂上了火烧云，王子异扶着他，让他伺候，直到释放出了性器，才抱着蔡徐坤，让他小心坐下。蔡徐坤不敢，铃口刚顶进，他就往上躲。汗水沾湿了他的额发，遮住了眼睛，在刻意被调暗的车内光线的映衬下，显得这个衣冠不整的青年羸弱又无助。他那么瘦，那么勉强，王子异干脆托起他的屁股，将他抱进怀里，说：“不做了，回家再说，宝贝不怕。”

蔡徐坤暗暗松了口气，他靠在王子异肩头，伸出小舌舔了舔男人侧颈的脉络。王子异打了下他的屁股，让他老实些。蔡徐坤亲吻着他的锁骨，甜甜地问：“你是不是知道我想你了，所以提前回来了？”

王子异捏了捏他的鼻子，心道他可真会说话，这含着蜜的嘴，藏得却都是浸了毒的谎。

 


	11. Chapter 11

两人倒凤颠鸾时，网络上则又开始了一场血雨腥风。微博上正传合作女星跟蔡徐坤是恋爱关系，用作佐证的照片模糊不清，只能看出大概轮廓。路人跟粉丝都在争论，热搜榜上的词条轮番交替，更有人爆料蔡徐坤此刻不在宿舍，估计正躲在女方家商量对此。团队群因也寻不到蔡徐坤，所以迟迟没发声明，气得粉丝怒斥公司不作为，一时间各种言论，争相霸榜。

陈丹丹的电话一刻都没消停，可她真不敢进宁安府叫人，只能催着黄明昊给她条生路。她不敢的事，黄明昊更不敢。好在两人偃旗息鼓的间隙，王子异下楼觅食。他可以不吃，但不能饿到蔡徐坤。那只小狸奴饿得直啃他的手，怕是再不喂，要咬下他一块肉了。

他见黄明昊神色慌张，淡淡问了句怎么了。黄明昊踟蹰前后不知如何跟王子异回答，王子异在酒店的那通火他还历历在目，此刻心有余悸，倒也情有可原。王子异没管他，从冰箱拿出保姆走前留下的饭菜，打算回锅后拿上楼。黄明昊纠结许久，终于把网上的风言风语传达给了王子异，王子异皱着眉，挥动着锅铲，奇怪道：“这点小事都处理不好？韩沐伯干脆退位让贤得了。”

黄明昊听他没怪自己，先松了口气，说：“韩总大概想问过夫人的意思。”

“问他？”王子异冲了眼楼上，“他困着呢，等他来处理早就过了最佳时间。”王子异尝了口菜，略微有些淡，但又怕是因为自己在非洲时被影响了口味，又让黄明昊尝，问：“可以吗？”黄明昊急急忙忙把东西咽了，说正好合适。他听王子异的意思是要团队自己处理，也不再打扰那两人，即刻给陈丹丹回了电话。

蔡徐坤的声明出晚了，被看不惯他的网友群嘲。他那时正被王子异揽在怀里喂饭，吃了两口又没了食欲，估计是饿过了。王子异问要不要喝粥，蔡徐坤点点头，王子异便下楼又给他盛。他上下速度快，也是怕蔡徐坤过了馋劲儿，又不吃了。结果蔡徐坤比他想得更加不支，横卧在床上，直接睡了。王子异跪到他身边，小声唤着他，蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊睁眼，看到王子异，低声道：“子异哥哥我错了，你别生我的气，别不让我做明星。”

这话给了王子异沉重一击，他放下碗，用温厚的大手抚平了蔡徐坤忧郁的眉头，他说：“小坤乖，哥哥不生气，你想做什么都可以，哥哥护着你。”

王子异帮蔡徐坤正过身，盖上被，期间蔡徐坤一直没醒，刚刚的那话，仿佛是他不经意的梦呓，只是不知道是有心，还是无意。王子异收起了刚刚没来得及整理的碗筷，拿去了一楼。黄明昊正在帮他清洗厨房的锅铲。王子异靠到一边，从柜子里拿了包烟，点上抽了两口问：“网上闹得大吗？”

黄明昊想了想回答，“夫人是现在的顶级流量，跟他有关的事，讨论度都很高。”

“是吗。那你帮帮老韩，少让那些闲着没事儿干的人讨论我老婆。”

等蔡徐坤醒时，网上的风浪早已平息，一夜之间，关于他跟女明星绯闻的信息全部人间蒸发，快得好像不曾存在。他不知道，陈丹丹也缄口不言。他去刷了牙，出来时卧室的小桌上摆了一碗小粥，他还记得昨天睡前他还要喝呢，他开开心心喝了一口，米香四溢。他舔着嘴，到处在寻王子异，结果看到他在向阳那面的阳台上打拳，便放了碗，直接冲了过去，一跃蹦到了他背上。

也亏得王子异眼疾手快，双臂有力，一把托住了调皮的蔡徐坤。他让蔡徐坤慢点，一声不响，万一他接不住怎么办。

“爸爸会接不住吗？”蔡徐坤眨巴着眼睛逗他，王子异被他堵得倒也说不出不。他将蔡徐坤放到一旁的藤椅，保姆不过多久出现，送上了一壶茶。蔡徐坤享受着清晨朝露的芬芳，感慨着有茶喝的早上如此美好。

王子异说：“那你就调整作息，早些起床，这样天天都有茶喝。”

蔡徐坤笑得像只乖张的猫，眼珠子转了转，就是不答王子异，他故意含了口茶，拉过王子异的脖子，喂给了他，只是他喂得急，弄得王子异前襟湿透了，王子异则箍着他的腰，将人往怀里抱，“小猫咪又不听话了？嗯？”

蔡徐坤故意喵喵叫了两声，亲了亲王子异的嘴唇，说：“我要回去了，不能跟你乱闹。”

“晚上还回来吗？”王子异难得示弱，见蔡徐坤不想答应，还补了句，“我那边的事情还没处理完，过两天还要再过去。多陪陪我吧，好吗？”

他这样一说，蔡徐坤哪里还会拒绝他。他咬着嘴唇思考，想起经纪人的叮嘱，叫他不许长期夜不归宿，可王子异又这样留他，两人也好久没见了，蔡徐坤左右为难，但话也没说死，只道回公司看看。王子异也没再逼他，只说：“回头我就要老韩把你们那个宿舍解散了。”

“别，别，本来就是限定团，也没几天了。”

虽说他也不爱参加集体活动，更不屑上什么集体综艺，但如果真是因为他就被王子异轻而易举地解散，似乎又些过于残忍。

算了，顺其自然吧。

 

蔡徐坤一直到回了宿舍别墅才隐隐察觉应该是有件大事发生，成员们对他的态度是种难以言喻地微妙。蔡徐坤好奇，却又不想直接问。他默默观察着那几个人，最后还是忍不住这诡异的气氛，先行撤退了。

送他回宿舍的是黄明昊，来接他的则是陈丹丹。小助理看到蔡徐坤先是一惊，然后立马捂住蔡徐坤的脖子喊：“祖宗！你怎么出门前也不照照镜子。”

蔡徐坤的脸刹那变得通红，也瞬间自以为找到了成员们怪异的原因。他暗骂了声句禽兽，又不愿现在回宿舍，只好为了颜面舍近求远，跑回宁安府找衣服。

他没告诉王子异自己会回来，车库的门是开着的，外面停了辆车，蔡徐坤扫了眼车牌，以为是王子异的，心说还好回来得快，免得他还要找钥匙。他刚上楼，就听到了一楼传来的谈话声。蔡徐坤僵在原地，半晌才回过神，控制着力道悄悄迈步。

“又要麻烦你照顾五百万了。”朱正廷说这话时并没有多少麻烦他人的不好意思，对把狗放到王子异这里寄养，不管是对他还是对狗而言，应该都已习以为常。

“不麻烦。”王子异蹲下神逗了逗狗，据说五百万吃坏了肚子，最近正在恢复期，郁郁寡欢得很。朱正廷也一同蹲身，摸了摸小狗的脑袋，问：“诶，我姐问我什么时候结婚，你想好了吗？”

“你姐？”王子异警觉地抬起头，问：“桐姐这么着急你搬出去？”

“王子异，你怎么说话的，我姐才舍不得我呢！她就是好奇而已。听说我们在海南见了，瞎想呗。”

“你汇演结束后直接回来了吗？也没多玩两天？”王子异企图把话题引回到朱正廷身上，朱正廷歪着脑袋思考了下，突然笑开了，“干嘛啊，你查我岗啊？我当然汇演结束回来了。你呢，我爸说你又去非洲了，这回的事情棘手吗？”

“棘手倒是不棘手，主要上面要开展项目，时间卡得紧，他们也看准了这点，找到缺口就胡搅蛮缠。”王子异揉了揉脖子，露出了些疲态，朱正廷见状，说：“要不要我把家里的按摩师叫来，你这样不行啊。”

“没关系，谢谢你。”王子异的回答礼貌又疏离，朱正廷像听不出来，他蹲在地上又揉了揉五百万的脑袋，“你乖一点哦，爸爸走了，要听子异爸爸的话。”

蔡徐坤的腿都快站麻了，结果见朱正廷要下楼，连忙往下躲。好在车库有个死角，蔡徐坤蹲在车边，王子异送朱正廷下楼，朱正廷见他还穿着拖鞋，让他不需要出车库的后门。正当王子异要关门时，朱正廷突然停下脚步转身，脸上换了副略有些探究玩味的表情，让王子异不由有些紧张。

朱正廷说：“我姐让我有空多来看看你。她怕你在这里藏只小狐狸。”

王子异只是微微扬了扬眉，不动声色地说：“你姐在暗示什么？”

“我也不知道。”朱正廷耸了耸肩，“她大概是想让我带话，让你在结婚前，把身边的人都处理干净吧。”

 

朱正廷的车子早已离开，王子异却还站在原地，他手上夹着烟，没点，也没抽。他一直等着，等到蔡徐坤从那小角落灰头土脸地出来了，才挪了挪僵硬的腿。

“你不该待那么久，你那么容易过敏，那里都是尘。”他说完又问蔡徐坤要不要去洗澡，蔡徐坤摇摇头，他说他来拿东西。王子异警惕地问什么东西，蔡徐坤指了指自己被他种下的红印子说：“我被成员们笑话了。”

简单一句话把王子异堵得哑口无言，五百万还窝在一楼啃玩具，对蔡徐坤的到来习以为常。如果它能说话，大概会第一时间报告给朱正廷那个姐姐自己就是那个小狐狸。

可按照先来后到的顺序，朱正廷才是那个第三者，但如果按照名正言顺，自己好像才是那个插足的。蔡徐坤很难受，但他又不想跟王子异吵架。他按照王子异说的，去冲了个澡，洗掉了那零星的灰，王子异就站在外面等他，用大大的浴巾将他裹了个满怀。不等他开口，蔡徐坤便先说：“你别跟我说对不起。我不想听了。”

“我不说对不起。”王子异擦着他的头发，然后抵住他的额头，“我说，我爱你。”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

采访者喜欢问蔡徐坤高处不胜寒是什么感觉，蔡徐坤的回答则一向从容不迫、游刃有余。很多人认为这是公司训练，其实不然。他的经纪人曾评价蔡徐坤就是天生吃偶像这碗饭的：她难得看到不拒绝偶像身份又才华横溢的年轻人。或许她因为韩沐伯的特殊关照而对蔡徐坤的第一印象不佳，但在接触之后，即便私下时蔡徐坤仍有骄纵任性的时候，但她也不得不客观地说，蔡徐坤注定成名。

蔡徐坤倒没有经纪人那么深的感触，他的回答是基于自己的经历。当然他可能跟这些文字工作者掏心掏肺，至少有一点他是自我保留的——他还学会了控制情绪。

可能也是时间上的巧合，让所有事情都交织在了一起。他还差五个月二十，自从六岁被王子异从福利院领回家，那人就没好好在家里过过年。早些年是早退，后面直接不出现了。王子异家里是忍不下去才给他挑的朱正廷，蔡徐坤十分理解。但他又有什么错呢？如果自己晚一些认识他，或许就能晚些吃这些哑巴苦，心态上也不必要被这些乱七八糟的事折磨得少年老成。

不过小也有小的好，他性格养成的重要时期都在王子异身边，他享受到最无微不至的照顾，最坚强不苟的庇护，这让他年纪轻轻就尝到了恋爱的美妙，更让他在少年时期就许下了天长地久的豪言壮语。

回头想想倒也甜蜜。

上午的阴霾被暂时吹走，藏在心里的角落，他做不到风过无痕，多少能看出情绪并不高昂。他会隐藏脾气，工作也都认真在做，等一日行程结束，都晚上七点多了。陈丹丹递去奶茶，却让他少喝一点，她整理着蔡徐坤的衣服，说：“黄明昊在车上等你。”

“等我？”吸管里的珍珠升起落下，蔡徐坤顿时没了再喝手里这杯饮料的心情。王子异又骗他，说好的让他来选回不回宁安府的。由于他们做采访的地点是一个大厦，蔡徐坤专门拐去了一楼跟粉丝道别。车子在停车场，他在出电梯时突然对陈丹丹说：“我想买房。”

即便不买，租也可以。他不想回宿舍，也不想待在宁安府，他得找个栖身之地，怎么想怎么惨。陈丹丹还来不及问怎么回事，蔡徐坤就率先钻进了车。车上坐着黄明昊，这让她下意识地缄默。蔡徐坤挺累了，他靠在座位上小憩。车里没人说话，黄明昊在第三排，腰板笔直，正襟危坐。这会儿正是堵的时候，当蔡徐坤再次睁眼，他们还没到家。他已经有些饿了。他捂着胃，心里埋怨起王子异，如果不是他非要自己回去，这会儿他都在宿舍开吃了。他越想越生气，一路气回了家。

五百万吃坏了肚子后，性情大变，见到蔡徐坤竟都会摇尾乞怜。它下楼迎接屋里的第二位主人，蔡徐坤却目不斜视，还嫌这狗闹人。他叫着王子异，让他来管管他的狗儿子。王子异的围裙还没摘，手里握着汤匙，将东西一口塞进蔡徐坤嘴里，问：“好不好吃。”

“难吃。”说完他还舔嘴，问王子异是什么。王子异说找保姆学的，保姆还夸他有天分。蔡徐坤不屑一顾，话里都是蔷薇刺，“你又不是第一天做饭，早该熟能生巧了，你还是做得这么难吃。”他又轻轻踢了踢狗，让王子异把他的狗儿子拿走。

王子异拽起五百万颈后，将它拎到台阶上上楼。他说：“我的狗儿子，你什么时候生的？”

蔡徐坤皮笑肉不笑，也懒得接他的话。王子异又来到他身边，刻意讨好地问他，“你喜欢猫还是狗？我们养一只吧。”

“你养带还是我带？我俩谁更有时间，别异想天开了。”蔡徐坤嘴上不愿意，但心里想被种下了根小芽。他睡前枕在王子异身边，抚摸着他王子异腹部的纹路，问：“你喜欢狗还是猫，不许说德牧。”

“猫。”王子异翻身压住他，“天子妃，小狸奴。”

他已经摸清了蔡徐坤的脾气，总是用这招把蔡徐坤干得意乱情迷。蔡徐坤也是太贪恋两人的肌肤之亲了，要不怎么会有人说“色令智昏”、“美色误人”。他第二日的行程有变，可以睡到大中午。王子异一听再次兴奋，硬是将半梦半醒的他再次干开，令他趴在床上喊爸爸够了。蔡徐坤高潮时眼泪很多，一双眼睛水汪汪的，看得摄人心魂。王子异最抵不过他咬唇似叫非叫的样子，他的长腿环着自己，双手抱着自己，让人甘愿为他出生入死。

蔡徐坤睡前总要把肚子里的东西洗干净，王子异叹气，贴着他的肚子吹气，“对不起，爸爸没用，保不住你。”

蔡徐坤被他逗得直笑，“神经病啊你。”他推开王子异的脑袋，穿上睡袍，雪白的衣服被红绸映衬得更加透亮。王子异毫不遮掩对他的迷恋，他真挚的眼神也令蔡徐坤着迷。他扶着王子异的肩，再次跨坐到那人身上，亲吻着爱人的嘴唇，低声道：“再说一次你爱我。”

 

蔡徐坤的海外公演是去年六月就开始筹备的事，这一路按部就班，如今也全部排上了日程。他在准备时总飞海外，有时一周能飞两次，王子异扬言要收他护照，风声大雨点小，蔡徐坤的护照没在他手上捂热四十八个小时就被主人又“偷”了回来。

他这回去大概又要耗时半个月，四个城市，连轴转。蔡徐坤一开始没跟王子异说，也不让陈丹丹汇报给刘铎，怕王子异从中使绊。他也不能说不信任王子异，就是担心，祈祷万无一失。他在如火如荼准备公演事宜期间，上次跟他一起出合作舞台的女星却被党媒莫名其妙地挂上头条。语气不是特别严重，但对于艺人来说，几乎等于断送前程。

蔡徐坤本是不知道的，事情发生几天后，他是在化妆间听到。他问陈丹丹，陈丹丹只能据实以报。蔡徐坤问起由，陈丹丹也答不出来，整件事情来得十分蹊跷，那女孩应该是连坐，但不知道为什么，就被点了名。

蔡徐坤砰得火气就上来了，他今晚本是要宿舍住，走前叫陈丹丹联系黄明昊或者刘秘书，问他王子异在哪里。

王子异在公司，那里占着金融区位置最好，租金最贵的写字楼，从进门到上楼，足有五道关卡，气派又神秘。他还在加班，团队的人都聚在那个不过三十平的小房间里，正在吃盒饭。

他们这间房做了信号屏蔽，如果不是刘秘书去了趟卫生间，她可能都会错过陈丹丹的信息。她那会儿还在暗许蔡徐坤懂事，王子异为了工作已经睡了几天办公室了，也这是为什么两人明明都在同一个城市，却依旧分居两地。如今他为了出差而焦虑的情绪终于可以得到一丝缓解，刘秘书也为这位合作多年的上司欣慰了一次。

她并没想到蔡徐坤是来兴师问罪的，她将人带去了王子异的办公室，王子异这会儿邋里邋遢，还专门整理了去见蔡徐坤。谁想到蔡徐坤根本没注意，等王子异一关门，即可发起火，问他高明明事情是不是他做的。

高明明就是那个跟他跳舞的女艺人。

王子异听蔡徐坤是为了这件事而来，原本雀跃的心情立马冷静了，他转身去给蔡徐坤倒茶，但不回答蔡徐坤的问题。蔡徐坤气急败坏地冲他叫，王子异泡好茶，喝了一口说：“你张牙舞爪的像什么样子。”

蔡徐坤登时瞪大了眼，难以置信地看着王子异，王子异也察觉自己可能语气不好，他坐回位子，问：“高明明怎么了？”

“明知故问。”

“我这些天睡在哪里，忙什么，你不知道吗，你不把事情说清楚，我也没法回答你。”

蔡徐坤狐疑地打量着王子异，实在分不出男人话里的真假。他将信将疑地把手机递过去，说：“我是今天才知道的，这个难道跟你没关系吗？”

王子异拿过一看，原来是上面发表的关于艺人艺德的文章，其中高明明被高亮画出，他说：“不是我干的。可能是我大哥。你上回的事情弄得太大了。”

“你大哥？！”蔡徐坤不信，他大哥又不喜欢他，何必来管他的闲事，况且哪里大了，不都过去好久，也没记得了。

王子异像是看出他想什么，说：“他虽然嘴上不认，可我跟你在一起这么久，他也把你当做自己人了。你就为了这件事来的？”王子异的解释倒让蔡徐坤显得无理取闹了，可横竖都是跟王子异脱不了干系，蔡徐坤忽略了他的问话，又说：“那你让他们把这个撤了。”

“什么？！”王子异差点没拿住茶杯，蔡徐坤却还理直气壮，“你让他们把这个撤了。”

“你胡闹什么呢！”咣当一声，王子异也不喝这杯茶了，他比蔡徐坤更加生气，怒视蔡徐坤，却说不出什么重话，蔡徐坤缩了缩脑袋，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我不想连累别人，而且她，她也没……”

“她以前的事儿是她自己做的吗，是你逼她的吗，跟你无关你为什么非要淌这趟水？况且我还不确定是不是王昱勋，万一是别人呢？”王子异的太阳穴突突的疼，他有一瞬间站不住，身子不由向后倒，蔡徐坤不敢去看他，所以没看到，只是听王子异言辞推诿，心里更加不快，说：“那你帮帮她。”

“我……”王子异的一口气被提到了嗓子眼，他缓了了许久，蔡徐坤才肯抬头去看他，见他脸色刷白，自己也惊了，忙跳到他身边问：“你怎么了，你没事吧，你怎么出了这么多汗。”

“没事。没事。休息不好而已。”蔡徐坤听状，松了口气，他还倔着，执意要王子异撤新闻。王子异也拿他没办法，两人僵持着，直到刘秘书过来敲门，提醒王子异去会议室，王子异才重新找回声音说：“那我想想办法。”

蔡徐坤听到他答应，心里并没有痛快的感觉。王子异要走，他却没有放手，持续抱着王子异的腰，说：“你以后不许干预我的事。”

“我什么时候……”

“你就说好！”

王子异看着他，蔡徐坤回视，弄得他只能咬牙切齿地说：“好。”

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

蔡徐坤到达三藩市那天阳光明媚，温度怡人。只是他并没有太多时间享受这好天气，去了酒店放下行李后，就要去公演场地踩点，准备明晚的演出事宜。他在飞机上睡过一觉，但并不安稳。他无法否认自己的紧张跟不安，即便做过无数次心理建设，他仍在担忧。

他跟王子异之间的时差有九小时，他一到就给王子异发了信息，之后就把东西交给陈丹丹，一直到一切结束他才把手机拿了回来，先看的是陈丹丹录制的彩排视频，之后才是信息。王子异只说了句顺利，别无他言。

上回不欢而散后，两人再没有见面。等蔡徐坤再想起找王子异时，陈丹丹却说那人已经走了。蔡徐坤心想好，也免得他有负罪感。

王子异那边挺忙的，主要是临时添加了一个行程，他得来回周旋。这回他在肯尼亚还见到了位香港来的旧友，姓徐。两人在晚饭后见面，喝了不少酒。那人中途接了个电话，回来说起是最近包养了个模特，多少也算满足了少年时期的梦想。王子异听后大笑，摇着头，又呷了口酒。

他道出了自己的小秘密，自然要关心王子异，王子异说还是老样子，没什么变化。每次这种时候，他都庆幸自己还有朱正廷作为挡箭牌。他藏匿蔡徐坤不仅是蔡徐坤的意思，也包含自己的一些考虑。对方也正如王子异期望的误会了，他说王子异命好，还有人操心婚事。不像他，孤家寡人。王子异记得他有太太，对方笑道，妻不如妾。

这个话题再聊下去就有些危险了，家庭观上王子异非常保守，与他们及时行乐的想法很不同。想来很容易理解。两人的身份背景不一样：那人是一路自己打拼，而王子异却是含着金汤勺出生。即便有些交易或许藏污纳垢，但王子异起码表面看起来风光，也比那人罔顾人命得好。这位朋友一旦成为弃子，只有死路一条，而王子异却可以因为祖上有功，占尽天时地利，能够选择荣誉受勋，着实天上地下。他们本该没有交集，却恰恰是因为共饲一主，在莫斯哥见了一面，成了个不近不远的朋友。

徐先生见时间不早，又看王子异那位勤恳的秘书几次在门口来回，道：“那我不打扰你了，先走了，下回再见。”

王子异起身点点头，他没有送客。刘铎也只是在经过徐先生时颔首，然后迅速将文件递给了王子异。王子异粗略看了眼，突然出声叫住那人，“老徐，有件事我可能需要你帮忙。”

刘秘书一听，惊诧地望着王子异，就听王子异继续说：“我要回去给老爷子祝寿，他们再拖着我，我又要错过了。”

有了徐先生的帮助，本还稍显棘手的合作很快谈拢了，之后就是通知涉外银行前来讨论细节，只要不越出框架，对方都会配合。刘秘书出了会议室，问：“您这么着急去纽约？”比他们预计的行程早了三日，如果王子异想，是能多陪蔡徐坤几天。王子异摇摇头，说：“你啊，都没弄清楚他要做什么，他又要回国拿奖了，我这回得去看看。”而且不止要去看看，他还有别的打算。

 

朱正廷才把五百万送去了宠物之家就接到了王子异的电话，他不满地抱怨，“你怎么回来了啊，不是说月底才会在国内吗？早知道要你看它了。”

王子异不用问都知道他在说什么，他主动道歉，并请朱正廷来茶室喝茶，他知道朱正廷下午没事，有大把时光可以消磨。朱正廷不肯去了，他说王子异调查他，一定没有好事。他话虽如此，但挂了电话就叫王子异把地址发来，他立马出发。到了地方，朱正廷将包砸在王子异面前，说：“好啊子异，我看你诚心设了个套等我来钻的。”

王子异言笑晏晏，给朱正廷斟茶倒水，说：“这是新到的茶叶，尝尝。”说完他又叫人送来糕点，朱正廷不吃，说减肥。王子异便从台下悄悄拿出一袋软糖，被朱正廷认定是有备而来。他打开包装，才塞进一条蚯蚓进嘴巴，边嚼边问：“想让我做说客，让我姐放过你身边的金丝雀？”王子异给他倒茶的动作一顿，不动声色地放下茶杯，说：“我哪好这般为难桐姐。”朱正廷挑了挑眉，哦了声，就听王子异继续，“正廷，桐姐的顾虑我非常理解，至于我身边有没有人，相信她也十分清楚。我给她了她想看到的答案，但我觉得我不该欺瞒你。”

朱正廷的呼吸一紧，他完全没有想到，也没有准备面对王子异将要说的话，他这个人真是狡猾，他要把自己拖下水。朱正廷慌忙阻止，他问：“你什么意思？随便你什么意思，你不要跟我说，我不想知道。”

“真的吗？”王子异勾起嘴角，拿起茶吹了吹，“那这事就这么定了。”

“什，什么事？”朱正廷下意识去看王子异，见那人笑得胜券在握，顿时懊恼起自己怎么就把话问出口了，他来不及打断了，王子异抢先一步说：“不结婚了吧。”

朱正廷头疼，太头疼了，他真的很不想揽着这件事。他从小认识王子异，两人可以说是情谊深厚，他自认非常了解王子异，熟悉他的人品，清楚他的背景，两人里里外外都般配，除了没有爱。不过婚姻里爱情到底占个什么地位，也没人能说清楚。他知道嫁给王子异他不会吃苦，王子异是个非常有责任感的男人，如果他进入婚姻，一定是最合格的配偶，这点毋庸置疑。

这也是为什么他在最开始被告知时没有反对，一定程度上，他并不觉得这项父母之命有多荒谬。

他跟王子异作为固定搭配出席过不少场合，两人之间的关系并没有因为一份有名无实的婚约而又任何改变。如果日子能这样稳定的过下去，朱正廷也觉得不错。但如果无法修成正果，也无所谓。反正对他而言，至少是现在的他而言，婚姻真的是可有可无的东西。只是如果对象不是王子异，他就要慎重考虑而已。

他可以逆来顺受地接受他家人的安排，但他不愿意成为那个要去告知父母姐姐，事情将无法按照他们预计进行的人。这势必会令他们之间产生冲突，他不得不重新审视王子异这个人，他实在太过分了，于情于理，他都不能这么对自己。

朱正廷一脸不悦地斜看着王子异，王子异慢条斯理地喝着茶，他换了包茶叶，给朱正廷倒上，说了句，“还真不经泡。”

“点心呢，我要吃了。”

 

“我也不是要你去跟爸妈说，坏人肯定是我来做。”王子异给他递去纸巾，朱正廷略有些笨拙地拍了拍衣襟，王子异又拿过纸擦了下他的嘴角，“怎么吃得哪里都是。慢点啊。”

“我在气头上，别跟我说这些。”朱正廷嘴里还有没嚼碎的点心，愤愤喝了口茶，咽了下去。他越想火越大，最后还是绕回到那个问题说：“你干嘛要跟我说啊。”

“这不是你问的吗？”王子异回答得无辜，气得朱正廷给了他一拳，砸在肩膀上。妈的，他就这么稀里糊涂地被王子异拖下水，都怪他嘴快。

“是你想要告诉我的，你真当我傻吗？”朱正廷终于吃完了面前的两块酥球，问：“你告诉我是想让我有心理准备？”

“倒也不是，是想请您高抬贵手，继续陪我演段时间的戏，让父母安心。”

“那你干嘛非要现在说？我又不会在一段时间后‘爱’上你，不让你走了。”朱正廷觉得莫名其妙，就见王子异笑得甜蜜不加掩饰，他说：“我有些自己的打算，觉得还是需要跟你说清楚，才有底气去做。”他说完，又拿过一旁的文件夹说：“你的档案我调过来了。你可以随时离开，没有人会再拦你。好几年没自由出国了吧。”

“你收买我啊？”朱正廷没看，将东西直接推去了一边，王子异说这不是收买，不过是个举手之劳，也要看大舞蹈家肯不肯赏脸而已。

朱正廷没答，王子异也没再说话。他静静品着茶，好半天才再开口，说：“好吧，我知道了。但你都考虑好了吗？”他见王子异点头，笑道：“那你可真有勇气。可你知道不管你拖多久，只要你跟你父母说了，将要面临什么吗？你可真舍得。”王子异还是笑，朱正廷叹了口气，“其实我不介意你身边有人。”

“但是他介意我身边有你，他脾气很烈，是我疏于管教。”

王子异谦虚，朱正廷自然不会接他这话，他最后留了句好自为之，拿了文件夹要走。王子异问他去哪里，需不需要送，朱正廷奇怪地看着他，“我买包，不需要送，需要人付账。”

他不过赌气回了这样一句，不想王子异倒还接了，“那行，我陪你吧。”

 

朱正廷从小不愁吃穿，喜欢漂亮事物，注重外表，说话做事直来直往，活脱脱的少爷命。跟少爷命不符的又是他能够吃苦，也明白很多事走不了捷径。他随时都是快乐的，主要源于他非常乐意表达情绪，发泄情绪，会哭会闹，最厉害的就是买包。

直到王子异为他第十三次掏出卡时，朱正廷终于拿开他的手，说：“我自己来，没这个必要。”王子异依旧文质彬彬，说：“不不，应该。”

朱正廷气消后，心里只剩下好奇。王子异这人平日不动声色，完全看不出是会为爱飞蛾扑火的主儿，关键是他这些年跑得勤，从哪里弄来了个死心塌地的狐狸精。朱正廷怎么都想不明白，脸上满是探究，也不专注跟王子异争着付账了。他爱付就付吧，自己也没必要跟钱过不去。

东西被拿回了车里，王子异问朱正廷想不想坐下休息，朱正廷被家里两个女人训练得出了惊人的逛街体力，他不累，反而是王子异看得眼花缭乱，头昏脑涨。

两人找了个角落咖啡厅坐下，随便点了两杯东西，朱正廷便按耐不住问：“你真想好啦？诶，那个人是谁啊？”

“那你要为我守秘密。”王子异并没有想好要不要说，但以他的立场，似乎没什么资格隐瞒朱正廷。朱正廷见他为难，便改口道：“那算了，也不关我的事，少知道我也少些压力。”他搅着无糖奶茶，抱怨难喝，王子异笑了笑，抬表看了眼，“时间不早了，我送你回去吧。”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

王子异并没想到来接朱正廷的是朱欣桐，如果知道，他大概会先退避三舍。

朱欣桐说非洲的事情一定非常顺利，否则少将怎么会一下飞机就跑来跟他弟弟约会。这话听得朱正廷耳朵臊得慌，王子异则是笑而不答，只为他们关上门，跟朱正廷挥手说再见。

等车子离开，他才缓缓吐出那口胸腔间的浊气，黄明昊上前，“您母亲去了雲邸，等您吃饭。”

王子异跟朱欣桐并不太熟，但他大哥跟这个女人交往甚密。在纂权谋事方面，女人的天分往往高于男人，男人的路是越走越窄，女人则是越走越宽。他估觉不出朱欣桐让朱正廷给他带得那话是警告还是玩笑，也猜不出这个女人是否已经知晓了蔡徐坤的存在。他确实是冲动才向朱正廷坦白一切，不过冲动背后不是全然地鲁莽，他仍有自己的考量。

王子异无法想象当蔡徐坤第二次躲在满是灰尘的角落听他跟朱正廷暧昧不清时，他该如何蒙混过关，也不知道这让人如鲠在喉的婚约，会在什么时候成为两人决裂的导火索。

他现在已经隐隐有了这样的危机感，蔡徐坤野性毕露，迟早会挣开牢笼。

他对两年前的事仍心有余悸，那时朱欣桐差点发现蔡徐坤。她不知道用什么非常手段把黄明昊给拐去了安全局最深的一个暗房，王子异花了一天才把人找出来。

他问朱欣桐何必如此兴师动众，不过是个通讯员，她要，自己还会不给吗。

朱欣桐好似没看到王子异那张因强压怒火而扭曲的脸，说这个通讯员跟了王子异好些年了，看来真是用习惯了，她还没请走多久，王子异就循着味儿来了，比那狗鼻子还灵。她的年纪在王昱勋跟王博昌之间，也算是长辈。王子异背过手，紧扣着发抖的手腕，冲她笑。朱欣桐理了理头发，说：“不好意思啊子异，这回是我没打招呼，日后你我都是一家人，没必要为了他伤了和气。你呢，一向最洁身自好，正廷跟你结婚，我是一千一万个放心。”

她说完又叫来秘书，把签好的文件交给她，之后又说：“诶，这个给你也可以，反正是给你二哥的批文。”

王子异没接，好半天才放开手，冲朱欣桐挥了挥，“这些事我该避嫌。”

“哦，对啊，影子嘛。还是你懂事。”朱欣桐的秘书离开后，她点了根烟，示意王子异不要那么严肃，坐下聊天。她无非是在给王子异分析利弊，梳理关系，不过三言两语，足够使王子异冷静。他让朱欣桐放心，自己识得大体，知道什么该做，什么不该做。

从朱欣桐那里离开后，王子异直奔医院。刘铎在病房外，黄明昊打了镇定剂，还在睡。刘铎看到他，叹了口气，说：“还好小黄不太了解小蔡先生的动向。”

“即便他知道，他也不会说的。”朱欣桐猜错了，只有无关紧要的人王子异才会交给黄明昊打理，而真正重要的，都藏在刘秘书手上。刘秘书并不是对黄明昊的忠诚提出质疑，只是有些话，她左思右想，只能点到为止，“小蔡先生是您的软肋，这很危险。”王子异疑惑地看着她，不明白她话里的契机。即便是软肋，他也不可能舍弃，更无法保护。他关不住蔡徐坤，这也是他自己一手造成：如果不是他那会儿假意奉承鼓励，或许蔡徐坤就不会真的去动练习生的心思。将蔡徐坤带在身边，让他就成为自己身边的金丝雀，怕是比杀了他还难受。况且事到如今，他早已阻拦不住。

叮——刘铎的手机响了，她翻看一看，是蔡徐坤的信息。

“他要进训练营了，会被收手机。”刘秘书将信息递给王子异看，王子异反复读了几遍，嘴里喃喃，“好，好。那让他好好比赛，好好比赛。”

 

叶慕清的手艺不太好，所以很少下厨。这回是突然来了兴致，照着菜谱铢量寸度地做了两个菜，被王子异夸得天花乱坠。她被取悦得飘飘然，想到得第一件事便是阖家团圆。她问王子异今晚要不要回本家住，他大哥、二哥都在。王子异回绝了，他晚上要去看蔡徐坤表演，自己回来的事，叶慕清不讲，家里另外的三个大爷们都会当他还在非洲。

他毫无遮掩的回答等于在削叶慕清的面子，可叶慕清也拿他没办法，她苦着脸说这么晚还有表演啊，真忙啊。王子异说是啊，那个活动好像八点多才开始，蔡徐坤是压轴，可能十点多出场。他说完还问黄明昊是不是，黄明昊一头雾水，只跟着王子异回答，好像是的。叶慕清显然不高兴，可她又没有办法。王子异陪她聊到九点半，也算尽了孝道，抱歉地说：“妈，我要去找小坤了，让明昊送您回去吧。”

“我叫了司机。”叶慕清不打算放弃，但又僵持不过王子异，只好算了，“你为了他不回家，弄得他跟你一样作孽。”

“没办法，我们也是让老头子眼不见心不烦。”他扶母亲上车，为她关门时，叶慕清拦了下，“那我也不能见他？”

“不能，我怕您把他吓跑了，您儿子就要打一辈子光棍了。”

叶慕清气得直打他，“呸呸呸，怎么说话的，真是的。不还有正廷吗？”

“您可别指望正廷，到时候朱欣桐要是知道了小坤，非跟家里闹得鱼死网破不可。”他催着叶慕清走，叶慕清却一直不喊司机开车，她瞪着王子异，“你不是有那通天的本事吗。”

“那也是她愿意放我一马。好了，这事儿我不会难为家里的。况且当初是您不给他改姓，认他做孙子的。那会儿就说了，他是我老婆。”

“你，你……”叶慕清被气得不轻，她怎么能轻易同意一个来路不明的小孩做王家的孙子，她的三小子是存心设了个套给她，让她往里跳。

 

王子异迟到了一点，蔡徐坤开场时，他还在电梯上。场内的欢呼声震耳欲聋，这四面的铜墙铁壁在粉丝的热情下不堪一击。王子异轻轻一笑，心情有些复杂。他激动，因为很快要看到舞台上的蔡徐坤；同时又很不屑，认为这惊人的叫喊只是虚张声势。而当王子异真正踏入包厢，看到场内的金海时，他的复杂变成了一种难以言语地骄傲跟不甘。那满场金色的坤字灯牌所带来的冲击，毫不留情地提醒着王子异，蔡徐坤已成名的事实。在这高亢的呐喊跟刺眼的灯光下，王子异无法继续自欺欺人地认为自己可以继续独占蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤美得不属于人间，不属于任何人。他的才华被一点点释放到大众面前，那些疯狂爱着他的人那么多，反观自己，何德何能。

舞台上的蔡徐坤像够不到的星，捞不到的月，王子异所处的距离太远，本无法用肉眼感受他的舞台。可贴心的场馆一定要将表演者的辛勤充分展示，巨大的投影屏幕，令王子异根本无法忽视。他看着蔡徐坤那张放大地浓妆艳抹的脸，顿感陌生，这不是他认识的蔡徐坤，像是别的生物，虽然也很美好，但不是他的小徐坤。他的小徐坤天真烂漫，可爱童贞，他脸上还有着婴儿肥，是会拽着他的裤子叫爸爸的小宝贝。

那耀眼的黄色灯光闪得王子异双目发疼，他不由捂了捂眼睛，不适应地转过头，就听黄明昊感慨，“天啊，夫人真厉害。”

王子异笑了笑，这回已没有了刚刚的不屑，更像是对下属的纵容。他拍了拍黄明昊的肩，“你看吧，我出去抽根烟。”

“我跟您一起去。”黄明昊一步三回头，显然还沉浸在那曼妙的表演中。王子异没等他，逃也似得离开了包厢，打开了安全通道的铁门，企图在那之后找个安静的避风港。

蔡徐坤的表演还在继续，王子异对自己的临阵脱逃诧异又自责，但他真的无法继续在那里，与人分享蔡徐坤。

他的烟还没点起来，楼下就传来了两个男人的谈话声。他们也是刚进来。一个人说这个蔡徐坤真是牛逼，拼盘都能搞成演唱会。

王子异听到这话，下意识去看黄明昊，两人四目相对，又听那人继续，“这最红流量还真是名不虚传。”

“诶，对了，我之前看到个视频，关于他的。”说着另一人拿出手机，“就这个，傻不傻逼。”

“哈哈哈哈，我操，什么玩意儿啊，哦，篮球那个，操，真是个娘们，不男不女的！”

那人刚说完，黄明昊就有些按耐不住，他要下楼，却被王子异拦住。他对黄明昊摇了摇头，示意他不要惹事。

“不过你看他在台上跳得那舞，可比女人辣多了。那样子身段，啧啧，你说他在床上是不是也这么骚……啊……”

这人的话还没说完，就被从上冲下的王子异打了一拳，王子异脱下衣服罩住那人的脑袋，将他按在墙角狠揍。另一个人还没反应过来，本要上去帮忙，被紧随其后的黄明昊拦住，也蒙住了脸，推到了楼梯上。

场馆的音响极好，蔡徐坤的歌声在这里依旧真切清晰，它像是一场暴力的背景乐，妖娆魅惑，令人疯狂。王子异是被海妖迷惑的渔夫，在黄明昊拉开他时才逐渐恢复神智。他喘着粗气，手被打得通红，身上被那人反抗时踹了几脚。他完全是用蛮力，也吃了亏。王子异丢开那人，直起身，抹了把脸，捋过自己凌乱的发。

就在这时，他听到蔡徐坤唱：this love is killing me but it’s better than to let you go.

 

me, too.

 

蔡徐坤不知道王子异来了，见到黄明昊的瞬间，他还以为自己累出了幻觉。他惊讶的样子有些可爱，但黄明昊却无心欣赏，他说：“夫人，少将在外面等您，我带您过去吧？”

蔡徐坤换衣服，更没卸妆，他不愿跟黄明昊走，况且现在周围都是人，或许还有粉丝跟记者，王子异怎么说来就来，简直是胡闹。他还顾及着会被人发现，却不知道黄明昊这会儿更急着为王子异刚刚的那系列行为善后。他不由分说地拉过蔡徐坤，径直往外走。陈丹丹忙追了过去，问：“你干嘛啊！黄明昊！”

“衣服给我。”黄明昊不等陈丹丹同意，就要去拿女孩的外套，他那急躁的样子把陈丹丹吓了一跳，就连蔡徐坤都奇怪，问怎么回事。

“您就过去了，少将为了您把非洲的事情提前处理完了，想看您拿奖。”

或许是可怜黄明昊，又或者是因王子异“为了他”提前回来的事实动容，蔡徐坤按照黄明昊的要求挡住了脸，随着他跑去了场馆后的vip停车场。黄明昊指了指处在不远处的车，说：“您过去吧，我还有事。”

“诶，等等。”蔡徐坤觉得蹊跷，但他又不觉得对方会害他，他皱着眉，疑惑地问：“你今天怎么这么怪？”

黄明昊苦笑，“我真有事，夫人，快去吧。”

王子异在车内闭目养神，蔡徐坤敲了敲窗，待他一开门就钻了进去。陈丹丹的衣服被他随手丢在了前座，他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“就能回家吗，非要现在见？”

他的刘海落了下来，正要去拨，却先被王子异握住了手。男人没有任何预兆地吻了上来，蔡徐坤被他顶在前排座椅，根本来不及换气。他吻得又凶又急，恨不得将蔡徐坤的嘴唇咬坏。蔡徐坤捶打着他，王子异不为所动。他脱下蔡徐坤的裤子，丢去一旁，抚摸着他的大腿跟蜜臀。身上的流苏上衣发出了沙沙的声音，衣服下摆有些长，就像条美丽的舞裙。王子异顺着他的衣服向上提，摸着他的腰，将他往自己跨上带。

蔡徐坤怕会撞上他，伸出手臂撑在王子异胸前。王子异身体一僵，脸色闪过一丝不耐，被蔡徐坤看到。

他问：“不想进爸爸怀里？”蔡徐坤摇摇头，他抬手摸上王子异的脸，主动去吻他，从眼睛，到鼻梁，再到嘴唇。他真切地嗅到了男人身上的烟味。他抽了不少，蔡徐坤不到为什么。王子异不给他像小猫一样舔自己，他将蔡徐坤困在自己怀中，一双手，一只按着他的脖颈，一只扣着他的背脊。

这个温馨的画面并没有保持多久，王子异的手渐渐下滑，最后沿着他的股缝分开他的臀瓣，摸着那已经湿润的小口，唤了句，“骚宝贝。”

“没有，没有。”不管蔡徐坤如何否认，事实已摆在眼前，他柔软打卷的发搔得王子异更加难耐，他几乎没有做多少前戏，便直闯进了蔡徐坤的身体。

蔡徐坤多久没有见他了，大概也就一周多。这期间他一直在准备公演，也无暇安慰自己的身体。只要不想，就不会有欲望，但只要触及到一点，他就像饥渴的旅人，恨不得喝完整片湖水。他不满足与王子异的抽插，他还要对方的抚摸、亲吻，他拉着那双温厚的手，贴在自己的胸前，被王子异揉捏着乳肉。柔嫩的穴里被粗张的阴茎大力地抽插，顶得他脑中空白，近乎缺氧。

蔡徐坤被贪婪地索取着，无力反抗，沉沦其中，他双手勾着王子异的脖子，被压在座位之间，浑身乏力地承受一切。

“老公，老公……”他拉近自己，贴上王子异的嘴，身上湿淋淋的，都是汗。他的声音细若蚊吟，是压抑地勾引，王子异却以为他难受了，瞬间停了下来，问：“宝贝怎么了？”

蔡徐坤眯着眼，上下扫视着男人的面庞，看他隐忍，心中暗笑，“爸爸，再重一点……要到最里面……”

王子异的鼻尖都是汗，他没有迅速满足蔡徐坤，而是抬起他一条腿，慢慢退出，再快速进入。他问蔡徐坤这样够不够里面，蔡徐坤咬着唇，身体酥麻，只能靠王子异的双臂支撑，他故意抬起胸，乳尖立在空气里。他咬着唇，发出鼻音，像是撒娇。王子异着魔似得盯着他，再次慢慢将那粗壮的物件从她体内抽出。蔡徐坤在挽留，内壁包裹着柱身，吮吸着上面的青筋，捆刮着冠状的龟头，可王子异还是执意离开了，而且不再进入。

蔡徐坤按压着他的后颈，无声示意了几次，最后只能慢慢吞吞地坐到他身上，舔着他的耳朵，让他扶着性器，自己一点点坐下，再把胸送到王子异嘴边，“老公……”

“要什么？”王子异问，他确实在报复，他想被蔡徐坤需要，即便只是情事上给他带来欢愉。蔡徐坤重重打了他一下，发了脾气，“不许欺负我，王子异。”

他是只张牙舞爪的猫，不，狸，他的天子妃。

王子异一口咬住他的乳尖，再扶着他的腰，再次进入。蔡徐坤环着他的脖子，拨弄着他脑后的碎发，问：“爸爸舒服吗？”

“舒服。”他回答时又吻了吻蔡徐坤的唇，温柔又长情，蔡徐坤满意地笑了。

这样的王子异，他才不要跟任何人分享，任何人。天皇老子都不行，更何况是那个素不相识的朱正廷。也只有这种时候，他才能真切的感觉到王子异那句“我只属于你”。

身体越来越燥热，像填不满的无底洞，两人的衣服早被丢弃在脚边。演出结束后，三三两两，脚步来回。很快，空旷的场地上只剩下那一直在摇晃的车，装载着一对迫不及待的野鸳鸯。


	15. Chapter 15

黄明昊来时，蔡徐坤已经睡了。他枕在王子异腿上，身上未着寸缕。挡板升起，黄明昊目不斜视地开车，到了地方，他急急忙忙去开了车库门，又迅速钻回了车里。王子异把蔡徐坤叫醒，扰了人家的美梦，蔡徐坤凶巴巴地挠了他的下巴，王子异也只能受着。蔡徐坤醒了，不情不愿地冲了个澡，回来看王子异坐在床边等他，瞬间如临大敌。

“怕什么？”王子异见他警惕，笑着将蔡徐坤拉到身边。蔡徐坤疑惑地打量他，“谁叫你笑得不怀好意。”

“明天几点的飞机？”

“你会不知道？”

“知道，再问问，确认一下。”他说完又去吻蔡徐坤，像要将他不中听的话全堵回去一样卖力。蔡徐坤被吻得昏头脑胀，断断续续地回答下午的，一点多那班，王子异放开他，问：“那早上跟我出一趟门好不好？”

“不好！”蔡徐坤想都没想就拒绝了，他还打算睡懒觉的。他迅速钻进被子，蒙住脑袋，拒绝谈话，也没理王子异。那人则维持着刚刚的姿势，安静地注视着他。蔡徐坤被盯得如芒在背，在跟王子异的僵持上，他从来都赢不了。他自暴自弃地转身问：“要去做什么？”

“扫墓。”

 

清明那会儿王子异不在国内，不过他家里也没有那天扫墓的习惯，并无所谓。

两人一大早出发，可惜天空不作美，正好下雨。王子异揽着蔡徐坤在车上小憩，他没睡好，蔡徐坤则是没睡饱。到目的地前，黄明昊在路边买了些香烛纸钱，黄菊百合。老婆婆问他要不要再多带条相思带，王子异摆摆手，说不用。

车子绕过墓区，顺着条蜿蜒小路向上，一路盘桓至了山顶。那里远离喧嚣，像片鲜有人烟的荒地。

蔡徐坤从没去过墓园，也不知道真正的墓园应该是什么样子。他也没祭奠过任何人，包括他已过世的双亲。王子异去车后拿了件衣服让蔡徐坤穿上，两人共打一把伞，黄明昊在前面带路。他们上了一小段楼梯，再越过几颗灌木，终于看到了一块墓碑。黄明昊放下刚刚那一口袋东西，王子异便叫他拿找块抹布来。

王子异将伞给了蔡徐坤，蹲下身整理墓碑前的石台，上面飘着几片落叶，但灰很厚，看来是许久没人来过了。

碑上刻字很简单，一个六个，纪念祖母袁昭。没有署名，没有日期，不知道是不是有意为之。

王子异整理了突兀的树枝，拾干净了落叶，黄明昊此时正好回来，拿了个铁桶，还有包纸巾，“没找到布。”

“这些也行。”王子异顾不上自己，先抽了几张开始擦台上的雨水跟灰，黄明昊站在一旁，捡起王子异扫落的残枝枯叶，又接过他擦完的一摞纸巾，丢进垃圾袋里。王子异的手上都是泥水，蔡徐坤递去纸，王子异冲他笑了笑，又问黄明昊，“我们上回是什么时候来的？”

“好像是奶奶生日。”

“那也半年了。”王子异再次蹲下身，整理着石台中间的小香炉，将里面的香芯都清理完了后，示意蔡徐坤，“帮我点三根香。”

蔡徐坤这才如梦初醒般反应过来自己在哪儿，在干什么。他手忙脚乱地从黄明昊之前买的一袋子东西里找出火柴跟香烛，王子异告诉他不着急，慢慢来。他在蔡徐坤身边为祖母摆花，手指划过墓碑，说：“奶奶，我带小坤来看看你。”

因为雨，火柴不容易燃，蔡徐坤试了几次才点好一根蜡烛。王子异拿过黄明昊的伞，挡在蔡徐坤头上，将他捂得严严实实。他嘴里还是那句话，不着急，慢慢来。蔡徐坤拆香的速度也慢，他没干过这些事情，难免显得笨手笨脚。他蹲在墓碑前，身子缩成小小一团，时不时看向王子异，像怕耽误王子异的时间。

王子异的手是脏的，上面是擦不干净的残泥。他只能举着雨伞，低头碰了碰蔡徐坤，示意他没关系。蔡徐坤终于拆出了香，点上了三根，王子异说：“那你先来跟奶奶问好。”

“我，我说什么？”这里的一切对他来说都是全新陌生的，他不知道该如何动作，如何应对。没有人教他，他也缺乏常识。他很怕做错犯忌，慌张极了，像只受惊的鸟。王子异让蔡徐坤起身，不用一直蹲着。蔡徐坤一句话一个动作，拿着香进退两难，“所以我到底说什么？”

“随便说什么都可以。”王子异的态度令蔡徐坤十分恼火，可他又不能跟王子异发脾气，他只能不情不愿地开口，“奶奶，我叫蔡徐坤，我……我……”

“他是我爱人，我带他来，向您请个福。”王子异换了只手拿伞，然后环过蔡徐坤的肩膀，带着他向墓碑鞠了一躬。他帮蔡徐坤插上香，自己也点了三根，插在旁边。这时黄明昊拿过铁桶，王子异掏出一包纸钱，拆开，点燃，丢进桶里。空气里很快漫起了灰烟，呛得蔡徐坤睁不开眼。黄明昊将伞给他，问他要不要去旁边站，蔡徐坤摇摇头，硬着头皮走到王子异身边，也拿起一包纸钱，同他一起烧。

王子异真狡猾，蔡徐坤想，他这个位置就没有那么大的烟。

他学着王子异的动作，将那厚厚一沓纸，一张张分开，折叠，丢进铁桶里。他不知道自己做得对不对，有没有坏什么规矩。他很难解释自己的紧张，明明那个老人已经不在了，只是快冷冰冰的石碑，但蔡徐坤却感觉那里有双眼睛在审视着自己，观察着自己的一举一动，万一他没有做好，她可以就会托梦给王子异，表达对自己的不满意，嫌自己笨，叫王子异不要他了。

他胡思乱想着，连王子异看他，他都没注意。

归根到底还是都怪王子异的那句话，蔡徐坤烧完手上这沓，又换了捆新的。

他是我的“爱人”，简简单单两个字，砸得蔡徐坤头晕目眩，魂不附体。

“在想什么呢？”王子异拦下蔡徐坤，“放太多了，要烧一会儿。”

桶里的烟少了，火势也小了，表面上堆着一片还没烧完的新纸，蔡徐坤问：“要不要找棍子来翻一下？”

“不行，会把钱戳破的。”他折了几张纸，叠成三角，点了新火放上，等火势再起，才慢慢再往里丢。这会儿的烟比刚刚都大，就算是占据“有利”位置，也还是被熏得厉害。蔡徐坤别过脸，眼眶里都是泪。好在他们剩下的纸钱不多，王子异拿过蔡徐坤手里剩下的纸钱，让他再站远些，“很快就好。”

蔡徐坤没动，这会儿雨势大了，他改为王子异撑伞。他对这周围还怀着好奇，忍不住悄悄张望。这山下有片湖，朦胧烟雨中泛着幽幽的蓝。他们处着位置算依山傍水，应该算是风水宝地。就是奶奶一个人在这儿，很寂寞吧。

他天马行空想着，伞也不知道打到了哪里，最后还是被王子异拽回的中间，护得也不是自己，而是那铁桶里的火种。

王子异身上背上被淋湿了大片，蔡徐坤有些不好意思，但王子异并没有怪他的想法。他们等那一桶纸钱都烧透了才离开，身上被沾了很浓的烟火味，上了车更加明显。蔡徐坤想着一会儿上飞机前肯定要洗澡，他们七点出门的，这会儿八点多，时间应该足够。他暗暗盘算着，就听王子异说：“以前，我奶奶很喜欢来这儿爬山。”

王子异的声音打断了蔡徐坤的思绪，他转过脸，牵起了王子异一直不给他碰的脏手，说：“这里风景不错。”

“嗯，景色是不错。我是背着他们选得这里，他们知道的时候很生气。为了这件事家里好几天没吃好饭，还是爷爷出面，我爸才松得口。那里只是个衣冠冢，她的骨灰还是在祠堂。想想也是庆幸，还好他们没同意我胡闹，否则奶奶在这儿孤家寡人，她是会怪我的。”

王子异很少跟他讲家里的事，每次讲都不会是什么好兆头，比如上回的婚约。蔡徐坤不觉得王子异只是突然想到跟自己分享，认为王子异跟他说这些，一定有自己的目的，而且他一定不会喜欢。那他想暗示什么？不该一意孤行？他又指的是什么事？

蔡徐坤不再握着王子异的手，想要抽出，却被对方反握。

王子异问：“如果有天，我真的连家都没了，你会陪我吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

从纽瓦克到布鲁克林还需穿城，司机说这会儿城内很堵，因为是复活节，街上有游行。经纪人问能不能绕，司机说可以试图走上城的桥，而本在闭目养神的蔡徐坤却在此时睁眼，“没关系，去看看游行。”

他对复活节的印象还停留在兔子跟彩蛋，但纽约的复活节则是关于帽子。在第五大道的游行上，男女老幼带着各式各样奇形怪状的高帽，吸引了成千上万的居民跟游客观看。这是他们最大的复活节活动，每年都有好几千人参加。

至于蔡徐坤熟悉的彩蛋，司机说大多还是给孩子们准备的，比如中央公园每年都会举行这类亲子活动。

曼岛堵得厉害，车子五分钟挪不出一米。蔡徐坤见识过纽约的交通，此时已能心平气和地撑着脑袋观看街上的各色行人。但他的经纪人却完全无法复制他的闲心，她频频看表，生怕错过跟场地约定的彩排时间。

蔡徐坤很少会有这样随性的冲动，可一旦遇上，他们对他是束手无策。韩沐伯在当初早就对蔡徐坤这脾气向她做过警告，只是她没有当回事。不过是一个毫无背景、无依无靠的选秀艺人，即便是第一，又能多难搞定。她什么样的金丝雀没见过，可不会怕蔡徐坤。

她不怕蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也不怕她，蔡徐坤甚至不认为自己需要依靠她。这种态度对于老艺人来说是稀疏平常，但蔡徐坤那时才十八岁，刚刚成名。许悦欣不喜欢他的自负，蔡徐坤刚好也不喜欢自己经纪人的事事把控。他已经有了一个像爹一样男友，他不需要再有一个像妈一样的经纪人。况且他很讨厌别人对他指手画脚。蔡徐坤把自己跟许悦欣的关系放在平等的雇佣合作，即便不平等，也应他是老板，而非他的经纪人是女王。

“你可以在我身上堆砌许多商业价值，我对你意义就是保持这些价值；我需要一个自由的环境来做我想做的事情，你对我的意义就是给我这个舒适圈。我们和气生财。”许悦欣跟蔡徐坤曾冷战过一个月，这是蔡徐坤主动约见她时，说得第一句话。那天的蔡徐坤打扮得很精致，他的脸很小，下颚藏在高领毛衣下，给人一种距离感。他这一个月过得并不算好，如果不是韩沐伯在外参加电影节，她跟蔡徐坤之间的矛盾也不会发展到现在这个地步。他的日程被刚一个执行助理负责，她业务不熟练，难免出些差错。许悦欣也反思过自己的不专业，只是她没想过先提出见面的是蔡徐坤。但从样子上他看不出蔡徐坤今日的状态，她也是头一次用另一种角度打量这个人。这个时代不缺好看的男人，缺的是天时地利人和还有最重要的星光。蔡徐坤身上就背着星光，他懂得散发自己的魅力，但当他收敛，试图做一个普通男人时，他身上又会出现一种令许悦欣有些费解的气质——养尊处优。包括他的谈话，都像世家公子，权衡利弊之下的合作表现得更多是一种不在乎。倒不是不在乎演艺事业，而是不在乎她。他自信，甚至可以说有些自负，这不是年轻人的莽撞，而是他知道自己有底气。这是比赛时的蔡徐坤刻意藏匿起来的优越。

在之后，十分机缘巧合下，许悦欣发现了王子异，许多问题迎刃而解。她盼望着蔡徐坤走到最高点的同时，也矛盾地想知道，他能站在那里多久。

 

车子终于穿过东河隧道，来到了布鲁克林境内。这里的交通并不算好，但比岛上还是强上许多。蔡徐坤在彩排全程没离开红牛跟咖啡，这些辅助品可以帮助他一直维持精神状态到演出结束。他对不同地点的演出做了些符合当地特色的改变，比如LA会提好莱坞，而纽约必然是Big Apple。在与粉丝互动的环节，有人提问他明天如果有空，会在纽约做什么，会不会去一些旅游景点。蔡徐坤歪着脑袋，扶着耳机，假意思考了一下，说：“我明天起床的第一件事，应该会去中央公园jogging。”

台下的粉丝为他的答案惊声尖叫，但陈丹丹则在后台冷哼，“她们知道自己的偶像从来不运动吗？”

许悦欣看了眼她，问：“这个梦不美吗？”

还好他们比预计时间多征用了半小时的场地，否则蔡徐坤的安可估计都没有时间唱。他原本的计划就是会在纽约多待两天，跟这边的音乐制作人见见面，完成一个品牌工作，然后打道去伦敦。时间安排的还算合理，给了他充分睡懒觉的空间。他也不打算费力倒时差了，反正没几天，这次的公演也要结束了。

蔡徐坤刚开始筹备这一切时，很兴奋。等琐事跟日程接踵而至，他又深感力不从心。他对演出的要求一向吹毛求疵，不仅仅是效果，还有新意。他的压力也不止来源于粉丝，更多的还是自己。他无法忍受自己将不满意的作品放出去，也不能接受在舞台上的自己状态不是最佳。他总有许许多多的要求，很多临危一刻的改变。许悦欣在这点上常与他有矛盾，现在几乎不管他想如何折腾音乐。且不谈梦想这个虚无缥缈的词，她总觉得蔡徐坤在音乐上过于奢侈，可以理解，但也过于反常。

好在一切都算得上顺利，没有出大差错，目前只需要最后一步，这掉在蔡徐坤心口近小半年的大石便可落地。他也迫不及待地想要睡个安稳的好觉了。

经纪人回房去对明天白天的行程，陈丹丹跟着蔡徐坤，问他饿不饿，想不想吃东西。蔡徐坤已经饿过了，这会儿倒是没什么胃口。两人走到房间门前，发现地上放了颗复活彩蛋。蔡徐坤跟陈丹丹面面相觑，他皱起眉，问：“酒店给的？”

“不知道，也不像是粉丝送吧？”她弯腰将东西拾起打开，里面躺着张纸条。

“PH。”背后黏着张房卡。蔡徐坤扬眉笑了笑，对陈丹丹说：“你去打电话找黄明昊。”

 

电梯上标注PH的按钮有两个，蔡徐坤刷过卡，按钮自动亮起。他一路上行，畅通无阻。电梯门打开，外面躺着第二只彩蛋，蔡徐坤拾起打开，里面写着：“请进来。”

他顺着彩蛋所规划出的路线，从门口走进卧室。策划这一切的人不像他想象中的无趣，至少彩蛋里的话不是傻乎乎的“请打开下一个提示”，也不是传统意义的“情人爱语”，它不肉麻不甜蜜，是每一天王子异会对他说的话。

“早安，晚安。”

“教我游泳吧？”

“做你的居家好男人。”

“想带你去看日出。”

“想你了。”

“不管你在做什么，记得告诉自己你很不错。”

最后一颗蛋，被放在了床头，他似乎已经猜到这一刻的蔡徐坤会对反复的弯腰起身开始发火，用这点蝇头小利，瞬间安抚了小猫的不满情绪。蔡徐坤累得直接倒在了床上，他手里握着那枚最最与众不同的金蛋，大叫：“王子异，你别玩了，出来啦！”

回答他的是空旷房间中的一片安静，蔡徐坤不信。他从床上跃起，不管最后那颗蛋里的提示，开始翻找房间的每一个角落。

“王子异，你给我出来！你再不出来我就要生气了！”他累了一天，即便这举动浪漫，也让他透支了太多体力，此刻的他只想泡个热水澡。

不，只是冲个热水澡，然后钻进被窝，回味着他的“完美演出”入睡。

他翻过阳台，窗帘，一直到卧室外的一个狭窄逼仄的储物室，才发现蜷缩在里面的王子异。他后悔自己怎么没带个相机拍下对方这可笑狼狈的一幕。他可能是世界上唯一一个见过王子异如此窘态的人。他并没有让位给面前的男人，反而越贴越近，近乎亲吻到对方。

那小地方根本容不下这位体格高大的“少将”，但又有哪个少将会情愿委屈在这样一个杂乱阴暗的地方等着给人惊喜。

即便这是一个五星级酒店的顶层套房，即便他在这里可能不过只是十几二十分钟。

“你到底来干什么的？”

“你是不是没有打开最后一个彩蛋？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，王子异说：“你去打开了就明白了。”

蔡徐坤疑惑不已，猜不出来王子异的惊喜。他警告王子异不要给他弄太大件事，他累了一天，要睡觉了。他指着自己的下巴说我好困啊，这里还长了痘痘。他的样子无辜又可怜，王子异却不为所动。蔡徐坤腹诽这男人的铁石心肠，不情不愿地拆开了对方硬塞进怀里的金蛋。

“打开吧。”

蔡徐坤有一瞬间的迟疑，王子异郑重地令人觉得诡异，他还未将蛋壳完全拆开时，就退缩了。他问：“到底是什么？”

只听王子异深深叹了口气，他不再以压迫的形式笼罩蔡徐坤，他折下身，跪在蔡徐坤面前，额头磕在他的膝盖上，两手握着蔡徐坤的大腿两侧，说：“小坤，把东西打开。”

“不行，你得先告诉我是什么。”蔡徐坤与他僵持上了，他的保护伞撑了起来，一副拒绝上当的姿态，却深深刺伤了王子异。他亲吻着蔡徐坤的腿，无力地低语，“我难道会害你吗？你怕什么啊，宝贝。”

“那你干嘛不告诉我啊！”他带上了孩子气的急躁，像是跟父母闹别扭的孩童，他的尾音里尽是委屈埋怨，身体扭动着，不知只是不情愿，还是在下意识试图挣脱王子异的桎梏。

王子异放开了他的腿，改扣住了蔡徐坤的腰，他起身再次站到蔡徐坤面前，只是这次是弯腰，两人额头贴额头，眼睛对眼睛。王子异闭着眼，说：“你打开吧，不喜欢就合上，当没见过，好不好？”

他是伊甸园里的蛇，拿着又大又红的苹果哄骗着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤不信他，却又不得不照着他的话做。他的手不听使唤，违背着主人的意愿，打开了蛋壳。

里面躺着两枚金色的戒指，上面缠绕着菱形花纹。

最下方的纸条上写着，“跟我结婚吧，蔡徐坤。”


	17. Chapter 17

蔡徐坤在“卸妆”，他卸得并不仔细。一方面是没耐心，另一方面，他更关心身后那个一边夹着电话，一边拿着花洒清洗浴缸的男人。

王子异的在家务方面并不像旁人以为的不擅长，他爱整洁，又不介意动手，有他在，屋里总不会太乱。

他蹲在浴缸里，身上穿着短袖短裤。对比蔡徐坤身上的帽衫，实在显得单薄。也不知道王子异是从小不怕冷，还是当兵的忍耐力都与常人不同。蔡徐坤还没背上偶像包袱前，冬天基本离不开羽绒服，还是又长又厚的那种，将自己从头包裹到脚，因为美惠阿姨说过，寒从脚下生。

嘈杂的水声戛然而止，王子异改坐去了浴缸边，两只脚踏在还没漏干的水池里。他的表情突然变得严肃，声音也随之低沉，话说得含糊不清，似乎在刻意掩饰，不想让蔡徐坤知道内容。他大可不必这样，蔡徐坤理解他工作性质特殊，对他的电话内容从来不问、也不探究。

他在镜子里观察着王子异，从他还略显凌乱的头发，到他结实的手臂线条，再到他举着电话的左手，最后是手指上那只不久前还藏在彩蛋里的戒指。

蔡徐坤低下头，看向自己的左手，他抬手轻轻抚摸过指根处的金圈，嘴角不受控制地上扬。他根本没想到王子异会求婚，他甚至都没想到王子异会来纽约。虽然王子异总是神出鬼没，但从来没跟着自己来过海外。蔡徐坤不信事情那么巧，但更不信对方就是为他而来。

他还沉浸在对王子异的猜测里，完全忽略了正在等他答案的王子异，这让王子异错以为蔡徐坤不愿意，不由加重了语气提醒，“说好，小坤，说好。”

蔡徐坤呆呆傻傻地跟着王子异说了好，两人互换了戒指，蔡徐坤才真正反应过来自己答应了什么。喜悦席卷了他的大脑，如果不是王子异催他该睡了，他大概会把自己的左手盯一宿。

此刻他终于算是平静下来，但仍抑制不住内心的欢喜。他转过身，倚在洗手台上，目光直白赤裸地端详着王子异。他已经看了很久了，可怎么都看不够。王子异发现了他的目光，他冲蔡徐坤笑了笑，随后对电话那头轻咳了声，问：“你知道纽约现在几点吗？”

蔡徐坤扬了扬眉，看来电话那头不是黄明昊。王子异弓着背，捋了下头发，很是有些烦躁。他上下属之间的阶级观念明显，他不会避讳，但现在这个语气又不像是对一般上司。蔡徐坤有些好奇，就见王子异又对他招了招手，蔡徐坤指了指自己，随后走了过去。他也坐到池边，做了个口型：干嘛？

王子异摸着他的手，然后指背、指节，最后转了圈戒指。他应该是对这状态极为满意，脸上都是难以掩饰的心满意足。蔡徐坤见他挂不掉电话，又问是谁，王子异无奈叹了口无声的气：我大哥。

蔡徐坤点点头，手被王子异拾起，吻了又吻。蔡徐坤被他亲得有些害羞，他低着头，眼睛瞟来瞟去，很容易就能发现王子异平角裤下不合时宜的勃起。蔡徐坤故意盯着那儿，王子异竟还不好意思起来，不想给蔡徐坤看。蔡徐坤呶了呶嘴，样子有点得意，他一脚跨进浴缸，突然跪到了王子异面前。浴缸底的水渍打湿了蔡徐坤的裤子，布料贴在腿上的感觉让他感觉有些异样。他边看着王子异，边拉他的短裤。硕大的性器挣脱束缚，一下弹到他手心。蔡徐坤上下抚慰着它，然后低下头，继续盯着王子异，张开嘴，舔了舔那蘑菇脑袋。

蔡徐坤很少为王子异口交，他技术很差，没什么耐心，又娇气。他不爱吞进喉咙，惧怕呕吐感，每回心血来潮五分钟，必然放弃。公允客观地说，蔡徐坤在口交上并非一无是处，他的舌头很灵活。当然，王子异也不需要他其他技巧，光是看着他那张靓丽的脸埋在自己胯间，被他的阴茎撑到变形，就足以使得王子异的内心澎湃。

蔡徐坤这回仍是心血来潮，但也下了决心要好好做。王子异的阴茎直挺挺地抵在他嘴边，散发着腥膻味，他没急着再张口，而是先用手抚摸过整根柱身，拇指按着龟头上的小缝，手心摩擦着阴茎上的经脉。

王子异现在经不起他的挑逗，他拉长了呼吸的频率，努力使自己听起来平静无视。他摸了摸蔡徐坤的头，示意他不必这样，蔡徐坤却以为他在催促，仰起头对他笑了笑，然后张嘴，收好牙，将顶端含进了嘴里。两人这几次见面都比较匆忙，而且大多时候都是他犯懒要王子异伺候，本就不熟的动作此刻更显青涩。他的舌尖划过冒着粘液的小洞，眼睛紧盯着王子异的反应，见王子异表情隐忍，心里不由得意，动作也渐渐大了起来。

他的身子向后挪了挪，背部下压，屁股高高翘起，凹出了一个漂亮诱人的弧度。他最近胖了点，从下颚线可以看出。他还有些担心，但团队却乐见其成。他们眼里蔡徐坤太瘦，过于单薄。王子异也乐见其成，他倒是不太在意蔡徐坤胖瘦与否，只要他吃好，王子异便最最开心。他余下的肉应该还增到了屁股上。那里愈发圆润，愈发让人爱不释手。他只摇着屁股，却不让王子异够到，他做了心理准备，将嘴张大，把整根性器全部吞入口中。王子异的肉棒顶在他嗓子眼，仅仅是那一下刺激，都让他眼里堆满了泪。他难受得去抓王子异的腿，鼻子也红红的，让王子异心疼坏了。

他一点都苦都舍不得蔡徐坤吃，可蔡徐坤就会让他难受，往他心上捅刀子。

王子异抹掉他眼角的泪，扶着他的肩将他往外推，蔡徐坤却倔强地硬要继续，他忍着不适，利用喉间的括约肌，夹着王子异的肉棒，将他往嗓子里塞。他颈上被捅出龟头的形状，看着十分吓人。蔡徐坤改去握王子异的手臂，渐渐与他十指相扣，两人的戒指挨着戒指，蔡徐坤眼泪滴滴叭叭地往外落，他吸着气，每次动作都会挤压到王子异的肉棒。王子异说不了话，他抹掉些蔡徐坤嘴角溢出的津液，目光紧锁胯间自我勉强的小猫，顺着他的动作，开始小浮动地抽插。他托着蔡徐坤的脑袋，每次捅进，蔡徐坤都会艰难地下咽口水，继而吮吸他的阴茎。这种感觉令王子异头皮发麻，无法思考，他也确实无法分神，他满眼都是被强迫的蔡徐坤，却又恶劣地想要他被折磨的时间再延长一点点。

“子异，子异？你在吗？”电话那头终于传来了对方不悦地呼喊，王子异瞬间回神，应着在，那人问他刚刚在想什么，那么出神。王子异说没什么。他模棱两可的回答并没有得到认同，那人轻哼一声，道：“我听说你那小野猫也在纽约？”

“嗯。”王子异一手撑着浴池沿，一手扣住蔡徐坤的下巴，将性器慢慢外抽。他这样做时，并没有掩饰因舒坦而发出的喟叹，就听那人又问：“见到了吗？”

“嗯。”性器还没有完全抽出来，留了一半在蔡徐坤嘴里，他用拇指摩挲着蔡徐坤的脸颊，示意蔡徐坤张嘴，然后开始在他红润的嘴唇间抽插。脱离了深喉的牵制，蔡徐坤可以发出声音了。嗓间透出的闷哼低沉诱人，带着勾魂的尾音。他屁股摆动的幅度越来越大，充分展现了主人的饥渴跟欲求不满。王子异眯着眼，紧紧盯着面前那白色的肉花。

“他在你身边？”那人的问题没完没了，王子异彻底失去耐心，回：“哥，明知故问有意思吗？你需不需要我开免提，给你听听他怎么叫床的？”

什么！？本还沉浸在欲海之中的蔡徐坤瞬间清醒，他难以置信地看向王子异，嘴里的温度顷刻消失。王子异也后悔自己说得那句话，但他又当真开了免提，将电话摆在一边。他拉起蔡徐坤，自己也沉入那个还留着残水的浴缸，将蔡徐坤抱进怀里，边吻他红肿的唇边道歉，“对不起宝贝，对不起，老公说错了。”

蔡徐坤指着通话界面跟王子异发无声的脾气，猫爪子利得直接抓伤了王子异脖子上的一块皮。王子异继续挡着兄长的面安抚蔡徐坤，“不管他，不管他。我舍不得的。”他搂紧蔡徐坤，转头问电话里的人，“你如果还有交代的，去告诉黄明昊。我才见到他。”

王子异狡猾，故意晚上才到，正好躲过了代表人会面，还逃了当日下华府的要求。

他大哥头疼，可实在不好继续听下去，只能被逼无奈挂了电话。

“你怎么回事啊！”电话一断，蔡徐坤差点从王子异怀里跳起来。王子异说他大哥这些天越发啰嗦，他又不好打断，免得他又给自己摆官威。

“那他摆他的，你干嘛说我啊！”蔡徐坤泄愤似得揉捏着王子异的脸，王子异被他摆弄了一阵，脸被拧得透红，才拉开蔡徐坤的胳膊，“小祖宗，注意些力道。”他说完便将蔡徐坤从浴缸里抱了出来，压在洗手台上，又亲又咬。

蔡徐坤也不争气，三两下间就被迷得晕头转向，抱着王子异的肩哼哼叫着还要。他的小舌头伸在半空，乖巧可爱，王子异轻轻咬了下，蔡徐坤便环着他的脖子撒娇，“我好累，你快点射好不好？”

“不好。我管不住它，就你管得住。”蔡徐坤的穴早湿了，王子异稍微一捅就能滑进去，蔡徐坤向后缩了缩，咬着唇，扶着王子异的手，抬高身体，让王子异再进来些。王子异的中指慢慢抽插着，随后是中指，无名指，那里被三指手指填满，褶皱撑开，却还不知酣足地蠕动着，渴望着更粗壮的东西填满。

这会儿的蔡徐坤的乖极了，他又亲了亲王子异的脸颊，鬓角，耳垂，他舔着王子异的耳廓，前面那根流着水的性器戳在王子异的腹部，他问：“爸爸什么时候进来啊？”

“小宝贝刚刚不是还让我快点射吗？爸爸怕你累，干脆不进去了。就这样让你高潮好不好？”

当然不好，被王子异用手搞出来跟操出来是两回事。前者明显会被他笑很久。

蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，很快又讨巧卖乖，伸出舌头去舔王子异的嘴角。王子异也只是虚张声势，他含住蔡徐坤的舌头，将人微微抱起，让他两腿环着自己的腰，然后一点点地进入那个为他开了小口的穴。

蔡徐坤真的很疲惫了，刚被填满，大脑就已经无法思考，更别提王子异之后大开大合，没有一丝停顿地抽插，更是刺激得他脑中一片空白。他差点勾不住王子异的脖子，腿也环不住王子异的腰，身体软趴趴地靠在王子异怀里，像滩温柔的水。

王子异还是心疼他的，看他累，要出来，却被那敏感的穴肉层层挽留，那里紧紧包裹着整个柱身、龟头，王子异也是鬼迷心窍，每次将要抽出，又再次顶入。

“爸爸，爸爸，老公……”蔡徐坤语无伦次地喊着，他贪恋着王子异温暖的环抱，追逐着他滚烫的舌头。他娇嗔又难搞，在密集地撞击之后很快又提出要求，“太多了，不要了，老公……”

王子异拿他一点办法都没有，蔡徐坤的头发长长了些，衬得他的五官愈发柔和。他的发尾扫在自己的胳膊上，刺刺痒痒，真像是小猫舌头上的倒刺在挠。

“去床上？”蔡徐坤摇头，他身上有汗，不舒服，他要泡澡。还好王子异提前有准备，他转身去放水，很快蔡徐坤也贴了上来。王子异让蔡徐坤进到浴缸，蔡徐坤皱眉，“你先进去，我要坐在你身上。”

王子异笑了笑，从善如流。他下水后，蔡徐坤迫不及待地也跨了进来，一屁股坐在了王子异还硬挺的阴茎上。

蔡徐坤已经没什么心力再进行这场性爱了，此刻他的身体叫嚣着休息多过欲望。王子异的情况只比他好一些，他也不会对蔡徐坤强求。两人就安静地躺在水池里，任热水浇过身体，静静享受这纽约的第一场夜。


	18. Chapter 18

王子异被外界的响动吵醒，蔡徐坤还趴在他胸口，嘴巴微张，轻轻打着呼噜。

他睡得很熟，没有一点被打扰的样子。

王子异捏了捏蔡徐坤鼻子，将他轻轻放下。门外，黄明昊在布置早餐。他的动作很轻，只是王子异在外谨慎，睡得浅，才会醒。黄明昊见他来，先递去了茶跟简报，王子异读时他立在一旁汇报国内的消息跟今日行程。他的会面都是十点开始，王子异把手上的东西看完后，示意他叫刘秘书进来，自己则去叫那小懒猫起床。

蔡徐坤明显没睡饱，看了时间后发起脾气，抬脚就往王子异身上上踹，“你有毛病啊！这才七点！”

他的力道不轻，王子异不禁想，蔡徐坤如果不是遇到他，那他换对象的频率应该会很高。不过，换了别人，大概也不会这么纵容他这动手动脚的坏脾气。

“坤坤，起来先吃饭，我们八点要到。”他锁住蔡徐坤的脚，俯下身，轻轻晃了晃他的肩，“不许再踢人了。”

“到哪儿啊？！”蔡徐坤蹬着腿，对他的话充耳不闻，他气呼呼地踢开王子异的手，“我不去，哪里都不去！”他拉过被子，刚要闷头，却被王子异拦住。他亲着蔡徐坤的耳廓问：“不结婚了？”

蔡徐坤的表情从不满变为疑惑，“结婚？”

“去登记，就在下城，很近。”说着王子异也翻上床，掀开被子跟蔡徐坤滚到了一起，低声道：“我怕你反悔。”

反悔？他还怕自己反悔？蔡徐坤显然被取悦了，他难得看王子异这般患得患失。他摸着王子异的头发，故意不答，王子异还像昨晚那般没耐心，可蔡徐坤再也不会再傻乎乎地说“好”。王子异心中警铃大作，后来看到蔡徐坤脸上狡黠，才知道自己被他耍了一道。

 

法院门口早早就排起了队伍，人们来的目的不尽相同。刘秘书在前翻译那位工作人员的话，王子异则不咸不淡地评价了句，看来全世界的人民公仆都一样繁忙。

蔡徐坤还没有完全从睡梦中清醒，匆匆忙忙地就被王子异拉出了门。他进门前又好奇地瞅了眼门外的排队的人，还没来得及多观察，就被王子异拉回了身边。警卫确认了身份，再由工作人员递发了表格。蔡徐坤拿过一看，是张填满个人信息的表格。上面是他的姓名，性别，生日，国籍以及常住地后，就是配偶的名字。

那里工工整整地用印刷体写着，ZIYI WANG。

他这会儿才有了几分登记结婚的真实感，可脚下仍不那么踏实。蔡徐坤扣过了那张纸，他挠了挠额头，羞赧地看着几步之遥，正在打电话的王子异。

黄明昊跟刘秘书在远处窃窃私语，蔡徐坤周围没有其他人，他们被安排在一个很私密的角落。即时是白天，法院内的光线依旧昏暗。过于高耸的吊顶跟空旷的角落给人一种庄严寂静的压迫感。

这人的电话从他上车开始就没停过，自己这个做明星的都未必有他这么忙。蔡徐坤或许不得不承认世界上就是有这样巧合的事情，王子异并不是为了结婚来的，结婚才是那个顺带。蔡徐坤对这个事实有些失望，他重新低头看向自己的戒指，他想，王子异没有把他放在第一位，他也没有这样认为王子异。

他们都有舍弃不了的工作，都有尽力追寻的目标，并且彼此厌恶着对方被工作占用的精力跟时间。他们身上背负了相似的责任，蔡徐坤是对他的粉丝，王子异的话，可能听起来比他的要伟大一些。

蔡徐坤轻轻叹了口，倒是谁都没亏待谁。

有脚步声逐渐靠近，蔡徐坤抬起头，就见王子异蹲到了他面前，扶着他的膝盖问：“宝贝在想什么？”

“没什么。”蔡徐坤回答时拉起了王子异的手掌，贴在自己脸上，王子异起身，亲吻了他的嘴唇，蔡徐坤又问：“真的要结婚啊？”

“真的，王夫人。”

蔡徐坤皱了皱鼻子，并不喜欢这个称呼，这像在叫王子异的母亲。

两人的你侬我侬被黄明昊打断，他举着电话，“那个，是，是……”他支支吾吾，像不方便说。蔡徐坤已经非常习惯，他扬了扬眉，随后故作不在意地转过身，“我……”

“谁？”王子异问，答案却让他完全意想不到——朱正廷。五百万生病了，肠胃炎。

 

朱正廷把狗送去了医院，医生问病史，他一概不知，只能求助王子异。王子异大概是除了那个他暂时记不起电话的寄养店外，最了解五百万的人。他完全慌张，不知如何是好，人不止发抖，还在哭。王子异安抚着朱正廷，耐心地跟他讨论狗的情况。朱正廷不是不爱狗，只是他分不出那么多时间。他有自己放心信任的人，即便对方远在重洋之外，即便只是几句简单询问开解，他都能在自己手足无措时，给他打一剂强心剂。

“医生说它要住院……”朱正廷很懊恼自责，医生问他狗的吃过什么，他却一概不知。他完全不像狗的主人，连医生向他要狗证。王子异说这并不是朱正廷的错，很显然他也不想这样的事情发生，当务之急并不是纠结自己是不是没有照顾好它，而是打起精神陪狗接受治疗。

朱正廷并没有完全被王子异的话说服，但状态明显比之前好了许多，他感谢着王子异，细数着王子异之前帮他代养五百万时的种种。王子异静静听着，淡淡应着。虽然现在的时间跟地点都不对，但王子异却很难果决地挂掉朱正廷的电话。且不说他对未给朱正廷解除婚约一事任何的准备，单论两人的情谊，他都不该在朱正廷最需要支持的时候，对他转身而去。

或许朱正廷只是难以自制地有感而发，但他那些如数家珍、不为人知的小故事，却听得蔡徐坤头疼又嫉妒。

他还真因为个破戒指就把到达不过二十四小时的纽约当做了忘忧岛，他可真是永远都不会长记性。

或刻意，或无心，蔡徐坤确实忘记了朱正廷的存在。而这看似不合时宜的电话，可能就是冥冥之中的一种提示也说不定。不过事已至此，人都坐在了法官庭外，临阵脱逃似乎又不是个选择。蔡徐坤不快，为了分散注意，他再次翻看那张打印出来的信息表。只是他并没有什么心情阅读，粗略地扫过那一行行信息，最后发现了页尾签名栏处标注的日期。

蔡徐坤猛然抬头，看向王子异。

是三周前。

王子异以为蔡徐坤发作，正要挂断，蔡徐坤又重新低下了头。他咬着指甲，突然起身，走向刘秘书。

他问：“这是预约表？”

“啊，啊？”刘秘书这才反应过来蔡徐坤问什么，她点点头，蔡徐坤又问：“三周前？”

“纽约人多，是需要这么长时间提前预约的，其实还是晚了一点，只有早上这个时间了，我……”

“早上倒也没什么不好，也不需要耽误他的时间。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，并不真心。他将那张预约表折好，递给了刘铎，刘秘书不解，蔡徐坤说：“他在忙，你跟他说一声，我不想结婚了。”

“欸，欸，蔡先生！”刘秘书不敢叫得太大声，纽约的华人太多了，保不齐今天就有人在一墙之外。王子异听到刘秘书的叫喊，即刻起身，没看到蔡徐坤，见秘书一脸惊慌地指着楼梯，也不顾电话那头的朱正廷，迅速挂了电话。他动作已经够快了，可还是丢了蔡徐坤。好在黄明昊机灵，跟到了外面，送他上了车。

“夫人说，他先回酒店了。”

 

三周前？三周前蔡徐坤在做什么？他自己都不记得。反正是跟结婚无关。三周前，王子异就决定了要来纽约登记，可这个男人却一个字都没有跟自己透露。为什么？怕自己不同意？

可真给蔡徐坤三周时间来反复思考，他确实有极大的可能性不同意。可能王子异就是看准了这点，才将一切安排得如此紧凑不暇。蔡徐坤理解，但不能原谅。王子异不能这样拿走了自己选择的机会，匆匆忙忙地将未来随意做交换。虽然，跟王子异交往的一切都不能简单地用“随意”形容，对方可靠又值得依赖，跟他在一起自己很快乐，爱情滋味美好，他想天长地久，但这些都不是王子异为他做决定的理由。他有权利去决定去留，即便这个结果都是，他会留下。

陈丹丹下楼来接他了，时间刚好。蔡徐坤看到她并不高兴，这说明王子异又在暗自安排着一切。陈丹丹问他要不要吃东西，早餐已经送上楼了。蔡徐坤不解地望着那女孩，“我吃过了，你当我是猪吗。”

他骨子里有刺，性格也绝非温顺，有时候还会有些刻薄。他在自己人面前不太收敛自己的脾气，到了王子异面前更是张狂。王子异多年来一直重复着洗脑他，说他是自己的掌上明珠，是他最宝贝的人，他对蔡徐坤可以百依百顺，现在看来，只是蜜语蛇蝎，一派胡言。

这要换了平日，蔡徐坤要生上好久的气，可现在他地处他乡，时间有限，他还有许多工作要做，一分一秒都不得浪费。他只喝了口水，随后迅速做了造型，换了衣服出门。他们这天要拍许多素材，上下左右日程紧凑。偶遇到他的人很多，刻意跟着的也不少，蔡徐坤保持着他一贯认真的工作态度，看不出一点情绪，或正面或负面。

他们最后一套夜景图是在西村拍摄，结束后天色已经完全黑了。蔡徐坤睡得太少，好几次在车上坐着时都在放空。他回到酒店，也不想吃东西，随便擦了把脸，径直爬上了床。他才睡下没一会儿就被人弄醒了，蔡徐坤气得拉过被子将自己盖了个严实。床边那人还有脸问他如果是工作找他，他也这样吗？蔡徐坤懒得答他，吼了句：“滚。”

王子异见他是真恼得不想见自己，也不好多待再惹人嫌。他隔着被子亲了亲蔡徐坤的脸颊，正打算离开，脑袋就被飞来的枕头砸了个正着。他转头，就见刚坐起的蔡徐坤，再次翻身裹进了被子里。王子异哪里还走得了，他折回蔡徐坤身边，蔡徐坤还紧拽着被子，不给他掀。王子异便不跟他争夺那里，直接翻上床，揭开他身下一处，然后迅速钻了进去。蔡徐坤的身高跟他差不得不多，但身形却足足小了一圈有余。他被王子异完全压制在身下，对那人的亲吻无处可逃。他还撅着屁股乱蹭，被王子异结实地打了一巴掌，“骚猫。”

蔡徐坤一听更气了，他逃不开，就改咬，王子异吃痛，却也不挣脱，任他发泄。蔡徐坤似乎咬上瘾了，从胳膊咬到指节，王子异学着他，只是从脖子到背脊。蔡徐坤柔软的头发散在后颈，搔得王子异鼻头发痒，王子异轻轻将它们拨开，在蔡徐坤的蝴蝶骨上留下一块块红印。

他嘴下的温柔，撩拨起了蔡徐坤的欲望。他不再报复性地磨牙，口腔热度升高，唾液增多，他的动作也变得越发色情。他不再只是咬，他在舔，在吸。他的屁股不自觉地在王子异的胯间扭动，蹭着他兴奋的男根，发出呜呜咽咽的叫声。

王子异不舍的从蔡徐坤嘴里抽出了一只手，托起他的腰。他越亲越靠前，最后是吻着蔡徐坤的嘴角问：“还想睡？”蔡徐坤嗯了声，点点头，王子异又问：“那不进去，就在外面。”

蔡徐坤懵懵懂懂，不知道“在外面”的意思。王子异脱了他的裤子，掰开他的臀瓣，插入肉棒，夹紧他的大腿，开始在他腿间抽插。蔡徐坤没想到王子异会跟他腿交，他们在什么荒唐的地方没做过，这会儿都上床了，竟然还不进去。他什么时候学的温柔体贴，自己怎么不知道？

膨胀的性器在蔡徐坤腿间来回穿梭，贴着他的穴口磨蹭，那里原本就有些湿润，现在被王子异的动作弄得全透了。蔡徐坤习惯了激烈的性爱，王子异这种至多是前戏，满足不到他，还会将他的胃口完全吊起。他情动难耐地拱起背，将屁股送到王子异怀里，感受着他坚硬的欲望，喉间发出低低的呻吟。他的穴被那粗大的肉棒磨得瘙痒极了，一张一合，蠕动瑟缩，几次都要被龟头顶开，却又被王子异生生截断。他的屁股也被王子异的囊袋打得通红，耻毛戳刺着他腿根的嫩肉，弄得他又疼又痒。

这样的交媾肯定不如真正插入来得舒爽，蔡徐坤也不至于昏头沉沦情欲，可他宁愿失神，也好过此刻只能清晰听到两具肉体相互撞击的声音，却无法真正交合。他又倔得不愿松口，只能两手紧拽着床单，顾不得被汗湿的头发，命令王子异慢一点。

“太快了，王子异，王子异，受不了了……”

大腿内侧磨得像被火烧，通红一片，他腿间也早已泥泞，完全被淫水浇得湿漉漉的。

他撑不住身体，摇摇欲坠，最后趴在了床上，被王子异拖着屁股抽插。

不够，虽然快，但是不够，如果这个力道是在他身体里……蔡徐坤闭上眼，艰难地翻过身，王子异发现他的意图，也停下动作。他粗喘着气，看着身下的小猫露出软软的肚皮。他脱下了早已无法避体的上衣，一条腿勾着王子异的腰，一只脚踩在他的腹部。他骄傲地抬着下巴，语气有些蛮横，“你的狗儿子呢？不是病了吗？还不回去看看？”

“怎么回去？哪里来的狗儿子？”王子异摸着他的脚踝，企图扯开让他环在腰侧的另一边。蔡徐坤哪里会让他如愿，两人僵持了几秒，王子异放弃，说：“我还有事，回不去。”

“没事就能回去？”蔡徐坤眯起眼，王子异说：“没事也不回去。我老婆在这里，我还能去哪里？”

“您天南地北的哪儿都可以去。”蔡徐坤抬起手，挥了挥，“谁是你老婆。”

王子异见状，这才着急，他忙拉过蔡徐坤的手，问：“戒指呢？”蔡徐坤不回答，王子异又问一遍，他还是不说。王子异这回是真不高兴了，他也不跟蔡徐坤继续在床上胡搅蛮缠，掀开他的腿就要下床。蔡徐坤怒瞪着他，问：“你干嘛去啊？”

“我再去给你买戒指。你丢一个，我买一个。”他说完还真要走，蔡徐坤这才不情不愿地说：“你眼瞎啊，我就放在床头了。”

王子异还真没注意那里，那金色的戒指不知如何巧妙融入进了棕木色的床头柜里。两人之间的情欲之气此刻也消散得差不多了，王子异拿起戒指，要给蔡徐坤再戴上，蔡徐坤不愿意。王子异说：“我跟正廷讲好了，没有婚约了。不要再摘掉戒指了好不好？”

“不行，会被粉丝看到。”蔡徐坤找着理由，拒绝再戴回去，谁想到王子异竟顺着他问：“那粉丝重要，还是我重要？”

蔡徐坤惊讶地看了王子异一眼，见王子异坚持，也不得不认真思考起这个问题。但这实在太难选择了，他很难离开粉丝，自然也很难离开王子异。他回答不出来，心里又埋怨起王子异的狡猾，自己就从来不让他做二选一。不知是不是料到了蔡徐坤的答案自己不会满意，在他开口前，王子异先让了步，“那你把戒指挂在脖子上，好不好。”

蔡徐坤未置可否，只是拿过了戒指攥在手心。他说：“没有朱正廷，还会有赵正廷，张正廷。你家里人不喜欢我，总会给你找新的人。”

王子异没有否认，他沉默的样子令蔡徐坤多少有些心寒，但他也知道王子异不会为了哄他开心，就说些自己办不到的事。他虽然还在怄气，但现在回想他那句“没有婚约”，心里也不那么难受了。王子异重情义，讲义气，所以挂不掉朱正廷那通越洋的求助电话。他理解又难受，他宁愿自己永远都在福利院那个小房间，自以为是地独享着王子异，也好过随他走出来，进入大千世界，跟那么多人一起分享他。

王子异低头亲了亲他的小拳头，说：“那你肚子争气点。”

蔡徐坤本还伤感的情绪，被王子异这一句话打得烟消云散，“你能不能正经地面对一下这个问题，你家里人真会因为有人怀了孩子就让步？”

“我错了，我错了。”王子异见蔡徐坤拧起眉，知道自己火上浇油，刚安静下的猫，这会儿又炸了毛。

“你错什么啊，你知道了吗，知错不改，结什么婚啊。”

“那我就孤家寡人过一辈子了。”

“养只狗呗，我看你挺喜欢的，有人给你看着，还不耽误你工作，你一回家就对你摇尾巴。”

“不行。”王子异真是喜欢蔡徐坤这口是心非的可爱样子，“猫狗打架。”

蔡徐坤气笑了，他也不想再跟王子异在这个问题上纠缠，说：“其实这边结婚有什么意义呢？回国不作数，被你家里知道，你又遭难，你怎么就那么喜欢把事情弄得鸡飞狗跳呀？安生点过日子不是挺好的。”现在这样不是挺好的。

倒不是他给自己的临阵脱逃开脱，王子异为他做选择的行为让他气愤，但他还是忍不住为王子异着想。况且这样的公开登记，其实对他跟对王子异，都没什么好处，尤其还当这段婚姻在他们的居住地不具备法律效应。

但王子异最不在意的就是所谓的法律效应，他非常清晰地知道蔡徐坤是不可能被一纸婚书束缚住的，他被惹极了，想走就走，根本不是所谓的婚戒跟婚姻能拦得住的。可是蔡徐坤不能阻止他做梦，他总有做梦的权利吧。

好话坏话都给王子异说尽了，他可太会利用自己的优势了。那双眼睛清澈可怜，惹人怜悯。

“它是有意义的，它是一个仪式，是我跟你之间无法被旁人插足的经历，证明我在你身边会有一个特殊的位置。”王子异怎么越说越凄惨，凄惨得让蔡徐坤困惑那个生下来便是天潢贵胄的王子异，怎么落得如此境地。蔡徐坤想笑，又不能笑，本来应该是他站上风的争论，又变成了他来迁就王子异。

“你有很多特殊位置。”

“那我还要多一点点。”他说完便去亲吻蔡徐坤，嘴唇，脖子，再到胸口，蔡徐坤挺起腰，勾着他的脖子，整个人贴在他怀中，轻轻喘息着。他又被王子异的婚戒套牢了。手指被金属触碰的一瞬间，他艰难地在情欲中拉回了一丝理智，提出要求，“你想了三周，我也要想三周。”

“那可不行，我想了好几年，那你不是也要想好几年吗？”王子异咬住他的乳尖，舌尖戳弄着乳孔，刺激得蔡徐坤缩起脚趾，他抱着王子异的头，断断续续地说：“我觉得你在给我下套。”

王子异见他还是如此防备，也没了办法，只好说：“行，我等，但你不许再把戒指摘下来了。我们订婚了。”


	19. Chapter 19

王子异没有陪蔡徐坤多久便因故离开了，他要在中城跟一位老政客见面。这次的大选，国内大方向倾左，但王子异个人则觉得保守党会连任。不过他一向不表达立场，只做中间人。对方正好从一场募捐晚宴上离开，这会儿并不饿，原定的晚饭改为了喝茶。那老头见多识广，很会跟中国人打交道，见了面先寒暄，也不着急进入正题。王子异与他见过数次，对他的套路十分熟悉，只是这次的闲谈明显抱着些试探意味，王子异放弃跟他绕弯，语气谦恭道：“您这是听到了什么？”

老头笑盈盈的，说王子异敏感。他喝了口茶，刻意停顿了几秒又说：“我在市政厅有些朋友，他们说三周前接到了一份很有意思的预约，原本没当回事，结果你就来了。”

王子异不动声色地笑了笑，说：“不过就是恶作剧。”

“是吗，恶作剧？”老人扬了扬眉，不信王子异的说辞，王子异也不松口，人没出现，法官没签字，预约变不成许可，更不会成为结婚证。他实在不该这么莽撞，即便要结婚，也应选择不需要他负责的欧洲，就比如两天后的英国。

老人像看出了王子异的懊恼，他并不太诚心地安慰道：“年轻人嘛，可以理解。”王子异没有搭腔，对方也很识时务地移到了下一个话题，一直到会面结束，老人都没有再提结婚的事。只是他这样开头，足以让王子异不安好一阵，他也不知道自己是否在情绪上露了马脚，给人看出了可乘之机。

总之事情已经谈完，那人的乐观王子异并不苟同。他在车上跟大哥做了汇报，之后回复二哥的电话。王博昌与王子异的想法相同，抛去国家立场，他们都押宝右翼。只是许多事情不好由他们亲自出面，家里可以找的人又很少，尤其是背着大哥与父亲。之前王子异说他可以找人，于是王博昌匆匆动作，三周内令集团准备妥当，纽约办公室也即将成立，现在万事俱备，就欠王子异的办法。

没想到王子异这会儿却说，事情有变，他现在也不知道怎么办。他很少这样办事，几乎没有。虽然谈判桌上总有输赢，但王子异从来没做过没有备选的决定。王博昌十分惊讶，但比起如何弥补，他更关心王子异那边发生了什么情况。

王子异说没什么，老头子交代的事情都很顺利，一切都符合大哥的预期。就是他们的小算盘打不响了而已。

这对于王博昌而言倒不算是太大的问题，实在不行，这笔钱可以不赚，又或者派一个亲信短期驻美，也不是不可以。他安慰着王子异，却不知王子异在当初提议时，心里还揣着更多打算。只是现在因为蔡徐坤一句想想，都要延后，甚至还不知道计划能不能顺利实行。

他需要这个分公司令自己独立，他需要他跟他的配偶的婚姻具有法律效应，他要蔡徐坤成为家里不可忽视移除的一个重要人物，但他却无法将整件事向蔡徐坤解释清楚。因为他知道，蔡徐坤不会愿意将自己的名字放在跟王家有关的分公司上，收揽筹码，跟王子异的家庭针锋相对。这一切显然违背了蔡徐坤跟王子异家庭的相处原则。

如果说王子异并没有预料到今日的状况，倒也不完全正确。只是对跟蔡徐坤长久这件事，他总是不想有个备选，他不愿意给自己或者他留后路。

什么是后路？蔡徐坤跟他分手吗？嘴上说说可以，但实际上他是不可能放走蔡徐坤的。

美国领证还需要其他流程，法官之后还需寻找证婚人签字。这也好找，只不过大多数人会在这时选择办婚礼，选择牧师，如果王子异打算低调，蔡徐坤可能真是察觉不到。但他又不想两人的婚姻这样草率，即便是小婚礼都可以，而那必然会引起蔡徐坤的警觉。

所以不管是哪一环，他可能都无法顺利让王子异成为他的配偶，他是无所谓让自由人蔡徐坤挂名公司，但王博昌未必愿意。

他在冲动之下做出的这个可以预见失败的决定，导致了他跟蔡徐坤的名字在某些人的白板上被关联到了一起，才是他此刻最后悔的事。

他差不多十二点才回到酒店，楼下还有零星几个粉丝，见到王子异，还探头探脑地张望。王子异示意黄明昊去叫蔡徐坤到他的房间，进了电梯后想想还是算了，黄明昊那里敢叫睡着了的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤并不像王子异预想的还在睡觉，他饿了，正打算用餐。王子异问他上不上楼，蔡徐坤没理他，王子异见他手上还带着戒指，心里满足，于是上前搂了搂蔡徐坤的肩，“陪我上去吧，你不是后天就要走了吗？”

“你身上好重的烟味，去哪里了？”外面风大，吹得王子异身上透凉。王子异说在中央火车站附近与人喝茶，他还没吃饭，正好可以跟蔡徐坤一起。

“你不是过午不食吗？”蔡徐坤难得听他这么晚会吃东西，不禁揶揄了句。王子异说：“按照时差来算，这会儿正是国内的午饭时间。上去吧，我叫明昊去买些菜来，你想吃什么？”

“太晚了，没有超市会开门吧，你不要为难他了。”

“找找吧，或许有呢。就说想吃什么吧。”

“说了我就想吃了，吃不到我会不高兴。”蔡徐坤被饿得可怜，但王子异却笑他馋。他将蔡徐坤拉到身上，两手扣着他的腰，蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的鼻子，说：“不会让你不高兴。变都要给你变出来。”

蔡徐坤并没有太多力气跟王子异肌肤相亲，他连接吻都表现得异常懒散与敷衍，最后竟还发起脾气，咬着王子异的嘴唇说：“再不给我吃的，我就把你吃了。”

王子异告诉他很快，黄明昊在楼上拆虾线，鸡已经下锅，等开了很快就能吃。蔡徐坤听后惊讶，没想到黄明昊还真找到了一家没关门的超市。王子异笑他笨，即便超市开着，也不会有蔡徐坤想吃的东西，他下午就让黄明昊去置办了，原本是打算给蔡徐坤做晚餐的，可惜时间没对上。

王子异做得算快手菜，白灼了份生菜，一个口水鸡，跟一盘油焖大虾。他怕屋内油烟熏人，还叫蔡徐坤去阳台等，蔡徐坤没去，与他一起挤在小厨房里，看他左右忙碌。王子异做饭的水平一般，跟保姆相比，不算上什么美味佳肴。只是蔡徐坤吃习惯了，总会给他灌迷魂汤，让他下厨。他先做好了口水鸡，辣油被重新过了遍锅，味道有些呛人，浇在切好的鸡块上，还发出了刺啦啦的油炸声。蔡徐坤先挑了几块肉多的解馋，他吃得满手都是，被王子异笑话真是小馋猫。蔡徐坤吐了吐舌头，捏着肉往王子异嘴边递。

“好吃吗？”王子异问，蔡徐坤说蛮好吃的，就是下回不要往辣油里放那么多糖。

等这顿饭吃完，都过两点了。蔡徐坤吃得满足，王子异只略微动了动筷，还仅限于青菜。蔡徐坤舔着嘴唇，颇有点酒足饭饱思淫欲的意思。他勾着王子异的腿，一路滑到他的胯间，王子异按着他的脚，说吃饱喝足就不老实。

蔡徐坤第二天还有工作，身上不能有痕迹，于是他主动来撩拨王子异，坐在他身上又亲又摸。他的动作不算大，力道也不够，王子异说他是猫，他就真像在动猫爪子。他在王子异脖子上留了个浅浅的痕迹，当下看着没事，不知道早上起来会不会加深。他的舌尖软软划过王子异的喉结，舔过锁骨，感受着腿间那火热的器物慢慢胀大，又爬回王子异身上，磨着他的鼓包问：“你怎么不主动点？”

“怎么主动？”王子异托着他的屁股，边揉边问。蔡徐坤环着他的脖子，让他动作轻点，他哼哼着，抱怨王子异太大了，下午那会儿弄得他腿根还疼。王子异说他娇气，将人放回沙发上，跪下身，扛起蔡徐坤的腿，问：“知不知道什么东西最消毒？”

蔡徐坤摇头，王子异说：“口水。”他脱下蔡徐坤的裤子，拿开蔡徐坤企图遮挡的手，扶着他的性器，舔舐起他腿根处的红痕。蔡徐坤只是嘴上说说而已，那里并没有那么难受，他捂着嘴巴，低声喘息着。他很紧张，怕王子异的舌头乱窜，王子异又好像看穿他的心思，专找他羞耻的地方舔。

“不要了，不要了。”蔡徐坤扯着王子异的衣服求饶，王子异却像没听见，他边舔边去撸蔡徐坤的性器，蔡徐坤的腰软得撑不住人，他几乎是瘫在沙发上，两腿大敞，架在王子异肩头，像专门把屁股送到王子异嘴边给他舔。

王子异亲了亲蔡徐坤的阴户，舌尖略过穴外殷红的花唇，轻轻一顶，就能尝到里面的汁液。蔡徐坤这种失控感，他推着王子异的脑袋，让他不要再继续了，王子异却更加过分地掰开他的唇瓣，将舌头完全伸了进去。

好烫，蔡徐坤咬着手背低低呻吟，他的脚后跟蹭着王子异的背，不安地上下滑动。他还是过于紧张，紧紧夹着王子异的舌头，王子异不再难为他，改给蔡徐坤口。蔡徐坤那儿的分量也不小，顶到喉咙并不舒服，但王子异比他能忍，总是含到最底。蔡徐坤舒服得不住在王子异嘴里抽动，他边动还边哼哼，叫着老公，老公，王子异扶着他的屁股，将他半托起来，让他好发力。他的小猫咪真爱撒娇，王子异收紧嘴巴，手指也伸进了他穴，指腹旋转来回，抠挖着他泥泞的甬道。蔡徐坤几乎要被逼疯，他抖着腿，却很难射出来。他抓着王子异的肩，声音里带着细微的哭腔，“出不来，你起来，我不要你了，你太坏了。”

“怎么又坏了。”王子异放开他，微微起身去吻蔡徐坤，他抹掉蔡徐坤眼角的泪，轻声哄着，“把腿打开，我要进去了。”

“我不做了，我要睡觉。”蔡徐坤嘟着嘴跟王子异作对，但动作却是南辕北辙。他敞着腿勾着王子异的腰，用湿漉漉的穴口去蹭他完全涨起的西裤。王子异边解裤子边吻蔡徐坤，还没来得及把裤子踢开，就忍不住插了进去。

蔡徐坤有些吃痛，不管做多少次，他那儿对王子异而言都过于紧致。王子异现在倒是慢下来了，等蔡徐坤适应，才慢慢开始动作。蔡徐坤被他顶得东倒西歪，最后还被他抱到了腿上，骑在王子异的性器上。这样进得太深了，蔡徐坤下面湿透了，沙发上流得都是他的水。他伏在王子异身上，一手扶着他的胸，一手还故意使坏去捏王子异的阴囊。

那里有个小伤口，这会儿已经没什么感觉了，完全愈合了。王子异可能都找不到它在那儿，蔡徐坤却一下就能摸到。王子异被他摸得更加激动，他还以为蔡徐坤要不够，所以动作更大，力道更重了，蔡徐坤被他干得内里潮喷，整个人都在发抖。他不敢再刺激王子异，王子异却说：“这么喜欢？要不要把那里也塞进去？”

“不要，不要，爸爸……”他伸出舌头去讨好王子异，王子异也只是说说而已，并不敢真的这样欺负蔡徐坤。

他摸着蔡徐坤被精液撑大的肚子，描绘着自己性器的形状，目光渐渐柔和下来，他回吻着蔡徐坤，动作小心又温柔。蔡徐坤知道他在想什么，不等王子异说，他便先发制人，说：“不要怀，不要怀，太麻烦了，不要。”

他皱着眉毛的样子可怜又委屈，嘟着嘴，不断重复。王子异的私心大不过蔡徐坤，他不想，没人能逼得了他，就连王子异都要迁就他。

“不怀，不怀，爸爸错了，不该怀。”王子异抱着他哄，亲着他纠起的眉头，听他小声嘟囔，“不要小孩，不要抢走你。”


	20. Chapter 20

王子异走前特意找陈丹丹确认行程，对方还在睡梦里，含含糊糊地说，坤坤的航班退了，反正班次多，他不着急。王子异挑了挑眉，捏了捏睡梦中蔡徐坤的鼻子，“小懒猫。”

他也改了计划，今日继续留在纽约，等蔡徐坤走了再去华府。他要见的也都是些日理万机的大忙人，黄金时间都被占了，王子异正好可以去看看王博昌准备的纽约办公室。那幢写字楼是新盖的，大堂装修的非常气派。王博昌的恒瑞控股占了五十七、五十八两层，在寸土寸金的曼哈顿可以说是极为奢侈。角落最气派的那两间办公室对着的是楼下的公园，只是因为楼层太高，绿色看得不明显，不如远处的天际线漂亮。

从这儿还能看到王博昌投资的一处楼盘，他托人买了最高层，却从来没去过。现在交给地产公司打理，多是租借给做公关活动用。他自己购置的则是相对保守的六十六楼，寓意不言而喻。只是装修好了，他却一直没有时间看。可能晚些，会让王子异去帮他看看。比起曼岛中心区的繁华，王子异更喜欢两边邻水居民区的安静，原本他的房子也想买在那里，都看好了，算是个老房子，三层楼，有个地下室，原主人将地下室当做办公室使用，王子异觉得可以延续这个功能。

不过很多事情也没有“如果”，他房子的订金已经交了，尾款本来是这次要付的，他也没让刘铎不买，估计交易还是会进行，但会少了原本那份期待。

他在中午饭时喝了香槟，对方盛情，他不好拒绝。对于俄国人来说，这样的酒精已是最大让步。虽然他们还没找到纽约办公室名义上的主理人，但业务上的关系还是要继续维持，对方也询问了正式开张的时间，还说要按照中国人的习俗送只花篮。他不过是说笑，多少也表达合作热情，王子异到最后还是要了伏特加，这顿饭吃到两点多才偃旗息鼓。

当他再次回到酒店，蔡徐坤已经醒了，靠在床头看猫和老鼠。他才洗完澡，头发还是半干。他穿着睡袍，里面全裸，可能连内裤都没有。王子异身上带着浓浓的酒气，蔡徐坤说他味道很大，王子异扶着床坐下，问：“宝贝怎么还没去伦敦？”

蔡徐坤没理他，故意往边上挪了挪，似乎在嫌王子异挡了他的视线。王子异则是故意跟他作对，他又靠近了些蔡徐坤，手上力道很大，按着他的腰问：“怎么没去？”

蔡徐坤这才去看王子异，他捏着王子异的下巴，凑上去轻轻吻了下，刚开口，还没来得及讲话，就被王子异狠狠吻住。男人的嘴里都是酒精味，辛辣火热，蔡徐坤被他扑倒在床上，睡袍被一把扯下，露出了纯白的身体。王子异问他的拍摄呢，蔡徐坤断断续续地说他傻，都要走了，哪里来的拍摄。王子异倒也不计较，他说：“那好，都补上。”

他从蔡徐坤的锁骨开始咬，一路咬到胸口。蔡徐坤的胸有点软，他最近真是胖了些，抱起来舒服极了。乳肉被王子异完全吸进嘴里，牙齿摩擦着乳晕，刺激得蔡徐坤缩起长腿，夹在王子异的腰间，蹭着他的小腹喊，老公轻点。

王子异不理会他的，力道反而越来越大，蔡徐坤真的疼，他从环抱改为捶打，叫着，“你属狗啊，不许咬了！”王子异看了他一眼，慢慢松了口，却不放开蔡徐坤，他舔着蔡徐坤的乳头，手指插进了蔡徐坤的嘴里，搅着他的舌头，等唾液流满手指才问：“这么疼吗？不喜欢吗？”

“太疼了。”蔡徐坤小脸红扑扑的，嘴唇微微嘟起，王子异说他可爱，抱着蔡徐坤坐到自己身上，让他两腿大敞，背靠自己。蔡徐坤见窗帘都是拉开了，屋里光线充足，还有些不好意思。王子异却哄他让他去看电视，不要管自己。他的手贴着蔡徐坤的小腹，先撸弄了会儿他的性器，再剥开他的小穴。蔡徐坤那里一打开就流水，花唇还有些发肿，阴蒂也是胀的。王子异先探入了一根手指，指尖刚插入，就被周围的嫩肉迫不及待地包住，蔡徐坤抬起屁股让他更好进入，他像坐在王子异的手臂上，会阴来回磨蹭着他的胳膊，嘴里低低唤着，“老公……”

可能是因为又要分别，所以这会儿的蔡徐坤坦荡得迷人。他转过头与王子异接吻，喘息声从唇齿间泄露，像是巧克力般丝滑香甜。王子异吻他吻得很深，手上的动作也不含糊，一下插入了三指，捣弄得蔡徐坤身下都是水声。连续的性爱令蔡徐坤上瘾沉迷，可他其实又承受不了那么多快感。他跪都跪不住了，扶着王子异的腿，勉强撑住身体。王子异见他摇摇欲坠，便主动扶着他躺下。他靠到蔡徐坤身后，亲吻着他的后背，然后抬起他的大腿，一举进入。

这个姿势他们用得少，主要是太容易顶到宫口，蔡徐坤会痛，即便用都不会太久。但这回王子异像是完全忘了，他被柔软的穴肉包裹得失了理智，恨不得只往里捅。蔡徐坤疼得缩起腿，但里面的水却不停留，他紧拽着王子异滚烫的手，低唤着爸爸，爸爸……

他哭着喊爸爸时，多是因为受了委屈。王子异等他哭得微微抽泣时，才反应过来，忙将东西抽了出去，俯下身去亲蔡徐坤，“宝贝宝贝，对不起，对不起……”蔡徐坤那儿想被撑开了口，并没有很快恢复，红色的洞湿得一塌糊涂，不比他脸上的泪少。他咬着唇，任王子异吻去他额间的汗水，他被男人火热的身体紧紧抱住，亲吻也异常温柔。王子异舔着蔡徐坤的嘴唇，齿贝，他横扫着蔡徐坤的口腔，用一种试探的方法。蔡徐坤边哭边跟他接吻，他在床上就像是水做的妖精，各种意义上的。

“还疼不疼？爸爸不做了。”

“饿，都被撑开了。”蔡徐坤抱着他的胳膊，用屁股去蹭王子异滚烫的阴茎。纽约一点入春的样子都没有，还是那般阴冷，今天风尤其的大，王子异像个大暖炉，酒气醉人，让蔡徐坤也沦陷了。他难耐地扭着腰，说：“你轻一点，没那么疼了，轻一点。”

王子异从他的胳膊吻到腰窝，抬起蔡徐坤的腿，又亲了亲被他摧残地小穴，这才慢慢重新进入。蔡徐坤紧握着王子异的手，两人的戒指紧扣在一起，王子异该趴在他身上，这样并不好发力，但不会让蔡徐坤太难受，更能拥抱住他整个身体。蔡徐坤靠在王子异的胳膊上，腰被王子异抬起，每次抽动都很小心，却连续密集，不给他一点喘息的空间。肉穴习惯性地吮吸着熟悉的性器，每当肉棒抽离，周围的嫩肉都会聚集上来挽留。蔡徐坤的身体再次卷缩了起来，这回不是疼的，他的脸上还有泪痕，红扑扑。他伸出舌头，舔着王子异的手腕，屁股一扭一扭，似乎在叫嚣不满，他的举动诱惑了王子异，王子异再次支起身，另一只空闲的手抚摸着蔡徐坤的后背，他问：“宝贝，要重一些吗？”

“要，要……”他媚眼如丝，水光滟潋地望着王子异，“老公，好烫，好舒服……”他喃喃道。王子异眯起眼，强行抽出阴茎，再大力进入，他顶得蔡徐坤只能张嘴淫叫，王子异问痛不痛，蔡徐坤摇着头，答案与先前截然相反，“进来了，都进来了，好胀，好胀。”他的手来到身下，抚慰着自己的性器，但所带来的快感却不如王子异在他体内的猛烈抽插。

他感觉自己要坏了，握着性器的手紧张地缩起，人也蜷成了一团，小穴深处紧吸着王子异的龟头，挤压着那蘑菇头，贪婪地卷食着那里冒出的液体。王子异突然慢下速度，改在那深处一下一下的撞击碾磨。蔡徐坤被顶得腹部发酸，他啊，啊地叫着，屁股一抖一抖，手放开了自己的阴茎，扶着肚子，轻轻按压，王子异就在那里，他可以感受到王子异的形状。

蔡徐坤的已经很难分辨眼前的事物，他大脑正在经历长时间的片段空白，每当王子异开始撞击，他都感觉耳鸣嗡嗡，王子异给他带来的快感过于强烈，他已经叫不动了，花穴却在不停收缩，渴望着精液。

王子异被蔡徐坤夹得头皮发麻，他也快到达顶点，却不想那么早交待，他刻意折磨着蔡徐坤，改为九浅一深的戳刺着。他不顾花穴的挽留，硬是让它遵从自己的节奏，但每次的顶撞力度都会刻意加大。他重新摆出了刚刚的姿势，但现在的蔡徐坤已经不叫痛了，反而在每次收缩时撞开，都会发出淫荡的呻吟。

“老公……”

王子异的力道越来越大，顶得蔡徐坤咬住了他的胳膊。疼痛跟紧致逼疯了他，他抬起蔡徐坤的腿，架到自己肩上，一次比一次干得狠，干得重。他如打桩般征服着蔡徐坤，见他眼里又被逼出了泪，问：“是不是疼了？”

“不是……”蔡徐坤的脑袋埋在床单里，头发凌乱，脸色红润，他像只发情的小猫，扭动着腰肢，无力地扶着王子异的手臂说：“太多了。”

“快了。”王子异不再欺负蔡徐坤，狠操几下，便全射在了蔡徐坤肚子里。

蔡徐坤瘫软在床上，王子异没有即刻抽出，他还插在蔡徐坤体内，等蔡徐坤平静后，才慢慢退了出来。蔡徐坤舒爽得像只惬意的猫，他的爪子依旧锋利，舌头上尽是倒刺。

“你好烦啊，都流出来了。”王子异竟还低头去看，蔡徐坤害羞，又不敢做太大动作，只能嘴上阻止。好在王子异没做得太过火，可惜蔡徐坤这口气没松下几分钟，就看王子异迅速从床头柜里拿出了个小盒子。

样子还挺精致。

“什么东西？”

王子异躺回蔡徐坤身边，说：“试试看。”

“什么东西啊？”蔡徐坤再次发问，王子异依旧不说，他取出那里面的小圆球，突然就塞进了蔡徐坤那还流着精液的小穴里。蔡徐坤来不及阻止，他竟还打开了开关。蔡徐坤实在承受不住这接二连三的快感。他的阴茎再次勃起，可他已没有力气应对，他虚脱般推搡着王子异，真是有些气恼地质问他是不是疯了。他那生气的样子不是在开玩笑，王子异忙关掉开关，那小球迅速被蔡徐坤挤出了体外。

他跟王子异之间的性爱一向中规中矩，倒不是说不激烈，而是手段跟花样都较为传统。他们不用道具，也很少玩情趣，可能真是聚少离多的关系，这些都是很奢侈的准备，而他们有太多不确定性。

蔡徐坤倒不是不想用，就是时机太差了。王子异的脸上也露出了羞赧，他真是昏了头。他将东西放回床头，小心翼翼去碰蔡徐坤，见蔡徐坤没排斥，便轻轻抱住他。

蔡徐坤枕在王子异肩头，并没有对他突然孩子气的举动有过多纠结，他说：“我又困了，你再陪我睡一会。”

 


	21. Chapter 21

手机一响，王子异就睁眼了。他几乎像没有睡着。蔡徐坤还枕在他胸前，蜷着腿，模样乖巧。王子异眯着眼读完信息后，慢慢起身，走出卧室，黄明昊已经在那里等了。王子异抚了抚额头，说：“一切我来处理，你就当什么都不知道。”

蔡徐坤是被王子异吻醒的，他迷迷糊糊地问几点了，王子异不回答他，蔡徐坤笑着推搡了他几下，正色道：“几点了，我要赶飞机的。”

王子异依旧不答，他手法熟练地脱掉了蔡徐坤的睡衣，揉捏着他的小巧的乳尖，嘴里问：“这里是不是变大了？”

“没有！”蔡徐坤矢口否认，王子异哦了声，低下头舔了舔，说：“是大了。小坤自己看看。”

蔡徐坤不看，他掩耳盗铃似得捂住了眼睛，嘴里怪着王子异太坏。王子异拨开他的头发，亲吻着他的眼睑，又亲了亲他的脸颊，他说蔡徐坤很甜，很乖，问蔡徐坤还要不要了。蔡徐坤被他撩拨得全身打颤，他紧抱着王子异的肩膀，像只发情的猫，咪咪叫着，渴望着爱抚跟纾解。他嘴里说着够了，身体却贴着王子异来回磨蹭，王子异顺势抬起他的屁股，性器在他湿润的穴口摩擦，但龟头只肯进一点，然后就被无情拔出。

“好烦啊你。”蔡徐坤挠着王子异的肩，不喜欢他吊着自己，负气似得抱怨，“我不要了，不要了！”他试图将王子异推开往外爬，可他又怎么是王子异的对手。王子异察觉蔡徐坤要逃离，便一把将他拖回身下，惩罚似得不等蔡徐坤做好准备就插了进去。蔡徐坤呜呜叫着，挠着王子异的手背，留下了道弯曲的红痕。

连续性爱下的甬道柔嫩火热，嫩肉包裹着王子异的性器，按摩着阴茎上的凸起脉络。蔡徐坤仰着脖子，撅着屁股，随着王子异的动作晃动腰肢，他不敢沉浸这场性爱，他马上要去伦敦，他怕会误事，心不在焉。可是王子异怎么都不愿放开他，蔡徐坤低低控诉着王子异的自私，捶打着王子异的手臂，“够了，够了，不要了，我要走了。”

“我送你去机场。”王子异说完便把他抱起，性器一插到底，顶得蔡徐坤好似五脏六腑都挤到了一起。蔡徐坤抱着他的脖子，汗湿的脸贴着王子异的脸颊，“轻一点，老公，太里面了。”

蔡徐坤做了简单清洗后被王子异抱上了车，王子异似乎是刻意漏洗了某个部位，车子颠簸，腹腔里的精液控制不住地慢慢流出，吓得蔡徐坤差点跳起撞到车顶。

王子异见他慌张，摸着他的头问怎么了，就见蔡徐坤二话不说抓了他一爪，他气呼呼地说：“你故意的！”

王子异此刻也感受到了下腹的异样，他腿上被蔡徐坤流出的东西打湿了。蔡徐坤哭丧着脸，面如死灰。王子异看他又惊又气，便覆上他的后颈，为他按摩放松，“没事，我都给你接着。”蔡徐坤难堪极了，可他又不敢从王子异身上逃开，他怕弄到车上或者其他地方。不管蔡徐坤不满王子异的恶劣，但他无法否认王子异带给他的安全感。他说都接着，那就一定会都接着。

蔡徐坤扶着王子异的肩，坐在那人的裤裆上，两腿赤裸裸地打开。王子异掰开他的小穴，手指在里面来回挤压，企图引出更多精液。蔡徐坤抖着腿，夹着他的腰，嘴里不住地哼哼。他重新乖了下来，还主动去吻王子异。小壶里的液体正慢慢流走，滴在王子异的裤子上，在那里聚集了滩水洼。

这种只有王子异可以带来的舒爽失禁感，令蔡徐坤羞耻又惧怕。他只敢掩耳盗铃似得趴在王子异颈间，刻意忽略体内流出的东西。王子异是他最安心的港湾，可以包容他的一切。他的手指还在自己体内，在里面的精液排尽后，还不肯退出来。他按压着蔡徐坤温暖的巢穴，嘴唇在他脖颈上游走，他控制着力道，只是舔舐而非啃咬，蔡徐坤喘粗着气，低声拒绝着他，“不要弄了，出来吧。”

“宝贝又湿了，你听。”王子异的手指开始了抽插，噗嗤噗嗤地水声回荡在昏暗的后座空间。蔡徐坤很累，不只是身体，还有被密集性爱侵蚀的精神。他不像抱怨，也不似质问，他只是很想知道，“你怎么要不够啊。”

“因为又会很久。”王子异吻他，含糊地回答，“又会很久见不到你。”

很难说出异地恋里到底谁更受煎熬，原本还信誓旦旦可以用工作冲淡欲望跟思念的两人在久逢甘露后总会生出种种不舍，并且一次比一次粘稠。可这粘稠地背后又是不愿放弃跟让步的抵抗，王子异不可能守在蔡徐坤身边，蔡徐坤也不会乖乖待在家里做他的金丝雀。

所以这个时候除了争分夺秒地享受最后一点还在一起的时间，似乎也做不了其他。蔡徐坤不再问了，他解开王子异的裤子，故意忽略了那里湿透的布料，抚摸着那炽热硬挺的欲望。他缓缓坐下，边亲王子异边说：“我也很想你。”

蔡徐坤忘了自己怎么上的飞机，好像在东西排尽后，再次在王子异怀里进入了睡眠。他再睁开眼时，陈丹丹正在一旁在核对伦敦行程，见他醒了，交给了他盒东西。

“少将留给您的。”

蔡徐坤接过打开，里面是几条金链子。

 

蔡徐坤刚下飞机就被来接机的工作人员询问，如果伦敦场不请来宾，他想用哪首歌填补那段时间的空白，还是说他打算减短演出时间。蔡徐坤被问得一头雾水，头一次怀疑是不是自己的英文不够好，听不懂对方说的话。那人见蔡徐坤疑惑，也十分诧异，她取调出上午收到的邮件，询问道：“这难道不是你的团队发的吗？”

邮件的用词老道，首先表达了歉意，之后提出要求，他们决定取消今晚特别嘉宾朴俊赫的演出。蔡徐坤摇摇头，他将手机递给陈丹丹。这肯定不是他们工作室的授意，朴俊赫先生是他专门从首尔请来的来宾，他绝对不会开这种玩笑。

可不等他开口解释，陈丹丹的手机响了，来电人是黄明昊。

“丹丹，你们到了吗？”陈丹丹看了眼蔡徐坤，低低嗯了声，黄明昊继续，“朴俊赫的事情是首长的意思，请你安抚夫人，并且保持取消朴俊赫的演出。”

陈丹丹来不及询问就被挂了电话，她再去看向蔡徐坤时，那人已阴下了脸。黄明昊的声音透过电话一字不落地传到了蔡徐坤的耳朵里，他气得火冒三丈，如果不是有外人在，他估计会破口大骂。他迫不及待地拨通王子异的电话，边等待边踱步，他显得十分暴躁，恨不得王子异下一秒就接电话，接受他的质问：你凭什么干预我的工作。

但留给他的是沉闷的嘟声，接着，机械的系统音告诉他：您所拨打的用户此刻无法接听。

蔡徐坤将手机狠狠摔进了行李车的挂篮，砰得一声，把来接机的人也吓了一跳。对方问陈丹丹是不是出了什么问题，陈丹丹不知如何回答，蔡徐坤捋过头发说：“我们先出发到场地，我想先看看布置。”

朴俊赫已经在伦敦了，他几乎是跟主办同时收到的邮件，他正在等待蔡徐坤的电话。他在韩国首尔经营着一家制作公司，手下养着一批作词作曲跟音乐制作人。他个人的工作室在江南，蔡徐坤第一次去首尔做音乐时，曾到过那附近喝咖啡，继而认识的朴俊赫。朴俊赫来伦敦倒也不全是为了蔡徐坤的巡演，只是这样突发状况，在他从业生涯中几乎没有遇到过。且不说他现在的地位跟成绩，即便是要被放鸽子，也不会是在距离演出开场还有几小时的时间。这未免过于不专业。

蔡徐坤正在寻找朴俊赫在伦敦的联系方式，陈丹丹在一旁小心翼翼地问：“坤坤，你打算怎么办啊？”蔡徐坤低着头，没看她，“当然是照常进行。”

“少将会不会另有打算？”

“他能有什么打算？！”蔡徐坤一听这话，登时又起火了，他像只暴怒的雄狮，恨不得跃起将妨碍他的人撕烂。陈丹丹怕得往后缩了缩脑袋说：“那个，我觉得还是问一问吧？反正还有时间……”她声音越来越轻，到最后几乎听不到，蔡徐坤的脸色太差了，像要吃人。不过他倒是没反对陈丹丹的话，只是冷哼道：“那我还得有那个机会能找到他问。”

“我来找明昊！”陈丹丹自告奋勇来打黄明昊的电话，蔡徐坤暂且放下手机，侧着脸看外面的风景。这条路是意外中的平坦，随处都是草地树林，跟美国的钢筋水泥完全不同。只是天空太阴，完全不似加州的大阳光，也跟纽约的大风天不一样。蔡徐坤撑着脑袋，轻轻叹了口气，转头看向陈丹丹，“他接电话了吗？”答案在意料之中，蔡徐坤不屑地勾了勾嘴角，似乎在嘲笑陈丹丹的无用功。

于情于理，他现在也即刻联系朴俊赫了。只电话还没拨通，王子异就像在他身上装了个感应器般，先来电了。

王子异那边很嘈杂，蔡徐坤有些弄不清时差，他第一反应是问王子异在干嘛，他问完就后悔，不等王子异回答，又追加了质问：“你为什么要取消我的guest？！你凭什么取消我的guest？！”他本是要与王子异理论，却在两句后完全控制不住情绪，越说越激动，“你知不知道我准备了多久，这个人多难请，你怎么一声不响地就做这些，你有没有考虑过我的感受，你有没有想过会给我带来什么后果？！你为什么要这么做啊？你是不是不喜欢我在外面，那你跟我说好不好？你莫名其妙地给我捣乱，给我搞事情啊！”

王子异等他的狂轰滥炸结束，才缓缓呼出一口气，他没有与蔡徐坤争执，只是安抚他，“你不要误会我。我有我的原因，只是现在不方便告诉你。你听我的话好吗？”

“不行。”蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，皱起眉，倔强地说：“这是我的公演，我来做主。”

“你听话。”

“我不听！”

“他这个人有问题，他对你……”

“他对我怎么样？”朴俊赫对他确实有些过分殷勤，当初在首尔接触时陈丹丹就有反应，可蔡徐坤觉得自己可以处理，即便虎穴也没有在意。只是他没想过王子异因为这件事来插手，他激动地大叫：“王子异，他对我怎么样？你有资格管有人对我怎么样？！你先管管你自己吧！”

这时电话那头传来黄明昊的声音，王子异似乎要离开了，蔡徐坤憋下嘴。王子异没有计较蔡徐坤话里的潜台词，他只是用了更加严厉的语气再次重复，“你不许让他上台，不仅如此，你也不许发任何跟他的照片在任何社交网络平台，这不是建议，这是命令。”

“王子异，你当我是你什么人，你当我是你养的狗吗？！”蔡徐坤气坏了，脑中一片空白，嗡嗡作响。

“你是我养的猫。”

“我……”蔡徐坤忍下脏话，冷笑道：“我凭什么听你的，你能把我怎么样？”

“蔡徐坤，”就听王子异咬牙切齿，“那你就试试看，我能把你怎么样。”


	22. Chapter 22

把蔡徐坤送走后，王子异便连夜赶往华府，还没睡几个小时，就要起床跟些老狐狸打口水仗。这并不是他擅长的方向，只是因为“生活”跟“职责”所迫，无奈一步步成长学习。他也习以为常了，毕竟每个人都在为“该做”的事情奋斗，他深陷其中，也难免俗。他对蔡徐坤的羡慕大概也来源于此，至少在他眼里，蔡徐坤在做他“想做”的事，这就是种难得的奢侈。

他从不把蔡徐坤可以行使的“任性”归功于自己，有些人把“该做”与“想做”可以合二为一，这是大幸运；还有些人清楚自己想做什么，又该做什么，这是小幸运。王子异是大小幸运都没有，所以他羡慕。可能他把所有的运气都用在了遇见蔡徐坤，如果这样想，老天还是很眷顾他的。

王子异干了这么多年他该引以为傲的工作，这却是头次利用其中的关系“徇私”。这个词是用得重了，但性质就是这个性质，而且他还为此庆幸。刘铎手机的备忘录蹦了出来，蔡徐坤落地了。他料到蔡徐坤会在不久之后来电话，早早地就有些看不出来地心不在焉。他不该让这桌上的人等，可还是忍不住喊了暂停。他想亲口交待蔡徐坤，好像这样，对方就会听话一样。他清楚蔡徐坤不会乖乖就范，所以在再次进入咖啡厅前，告诉黄明昊，“你叫蔡徐坤想想高明明，韩国人我管不到，管他，我还是有办法。还有等他回国，立马把护照给我收了。”

 

在蔡徐坤无法给出合理解释的情况下，朴俊赫很难接受他的道歉。蔡徐坤理解，又无可奈何。他不可能托出王子异，他的面子跟自尊都不容许。不仅是因为王子异的身份，更多的是他不愿解释来龙去脉，被别人用有色眼镜去看——不论是将他当做依附贵人的地下情人，还是没有独立能力的小孩。

谈到最后，蔡徐坤只能提出亲自登门，去朴俊赫的酒店表示歉意。朴俊赫听后，沉吟许久，说：“算了，距离你演出的时间也不剩多少了，你还是先准备表演吧，结束后，如果我邀你喝酒，你可不要再爽约了。”

蔡徐坤连声道谢，心里却不见一丝轻松。场地正在调试设备，蔡徐坤要继续收拾王子异留下的烂摊子。为填补空白，他打算将两首歌新的remix版先放出，并做完整表演。原本朴俊赫会参与的打碟则由他一个人完成，并缩短时常。统筹估计，加上换装时间，应该是满打满算地一小时。

这些都是预计，由于一切来得过于突然，所以他们很难估计会不会有其他的突发状况。

“当然，”统筹安慰蔡徐坤，“最突发的我想也就是这样了吧？不会更可怕了。”他眨了眨眼睛，样子有些俏皮甜美。蔡徐坤却无法被他感染，他依旧头疼：不仅仅因为朴俊赫，更多的还有对未来的担忧。

他很怕这回王子异的干涉不是一次例外，而只是一次开始。他一直都清楚王子异对他的纵容，对此也心怀感激。只是很多时候他见到王子异，很难像平时对他人那样控制情绪。他急躁，贪婪又任性。他在王子异面前释放着自己最天然，最未雕琢的状态，因为他将王子异当做他最安心的港湾。而此刻这海湾也掀起了惊涛骇浪，让他根本无法停泊。他无法揣测王子异的想法，黄明昊也把话已带到，加上王子异先前的态度，一切都让他窝火。

他很难把这样霸道无理的王子异跟他心里那个人画等号，到底是什么事让王子异在短短八小时内变成了这样，明明走前他们还好好的，怎么转头他又拿自己的事业跟自由威胁他。蔡徐坤伤心难过极了，可他又不好表现。他周围都是人，发型师在给他做头发，化妆师在给他画眼影，造型师则在一件件展示着他早先就同意穿着的赞助衣物。

他看起来严肃认真，其实早已心乱如麻。这时造型师看到了化妆台上的盒子，边问是什么，边打开来看，“哎呀，坤坤，你还有项链啊，我们这次……”

“我不打算带这些。”那个盒子让蔡徐坤脑中闪过一种猜想，他低下头，看着自己无名指上的戒指，左思右想后，将它也摘了下来，交给陈丹丹，让她放到那个项链盒里。

“回去后，你最先去办房子的事。这个盒子，有空交给黄明昊。”

 

蔡徐坤去韩国做音乐时，曾借用过两次朴俊赫的工作室。对方并非他的直属制作人，但作为朋友，为他引荐了不少音乐上的朋友。他在首尔有些其他产业，多是酒吧夜店，蔡徐坤在韩国期间还曾数次消费过夜。

黄明昊悄悄看了眼王子异，那人仍在闭目养神，他还犹豫着要不要继续，王子异先问了，“就这样吗？”

“是的。”

蔡徐坤的夜生活确实不太安分，对于他的这些小爱好，王子异一般都是睁一眼闭一只眼。他的原则很简单：不要做得太过，不要捅到他面前。好在蔡徐坤一向很有分寸，黄明昊也会为他去除烦忧。

“不谈他怎么玩的了，那个韩国人跟夫人还有其他交集吗？”

黄明昊支支吾吾，看得王子异心中一沉，“怎么回事！”

“倒也不是交集吧，他对夫人挺热心的。”黄明昊左思右想，还是不知如何斟词酌句才不会让上司大发雷霆。这就是这“热心”二字，就足以触怒王子异的神经，他本以为是蔡徐坤误会，没想到是他做贼心虚。王子异冷笑，重复着，“好一个热心，好一个热心啊。”他起身，在房间内来回踱步，那边刘秘书敲门而入，“老板，该出门了。”

“让你进来了吗！”王子异将人吼得赶忙又退了出去，黄明昊看时间不早，也提醒了句，结果被王子异瞪了眼，“你着什么急。”他重新坐回沙发，深吸了口气，再缓缓吐出，问：“他表演结束了吗，怎么样。”

黄明昊再次犹豫，让王子异更加不耐烦，他揪起眉，“怎么，没了那个韩国人，他连演出都办不了？！”

“不，不，不是，夫人演出很成功，观众也很热情，就是他看起来没有之前在美国时那么……”黄明昊迟疑着，思来想去，继续道：“活泼。”

王子异伸手，黄明昊递去平板。王子异滑动着屏幕，对于蔡徐坤夸张的妆容不予置评。他看起来深沉，这么多照片，都没有笑的意思。王子异问黄明昊有没有影像，黄明昊说有，连忙找了出来。

影像里的蔡徐坤兴致也不高，连续三分钟，他都静静坐在座位上。他的声音依旧灵动妩媚，演出也获得满堂追捧，但他却不愿施舍一点感同身受。王子异沉下了脸，黄明昊在一旁“猜测”，说这可能这是表演设计。他把王子异逗笑了，只是那笑容脱力无奈。表演设计？他看可不是设计，蔡徐坤一定很生气，气得差点影响工作，王子异在他那里是罪大恶极了。王子异也没了刚刚的脾气，像泄了劲儿，盯着平板静置画面的脸上有些许愧疚。屋里只有他们两个人，黄明昊时不时去看时间，王子异则一直沉浸在自己的思绪。刘秘书在外已经发了不少催促信息，黄明昊硬着头皮刚想开头，就听王子异说：“我们早些回去吧，我去接他。”

 

蔡徐坤从不关心王子异的航班，通常关心了也没用，他的行程时刻在变，都做不了数。只是他没想到他会比自己提前到国内，并且在等候区等了他快两个小时。不过惊讶归惊讶，他现在并不想见王子异。只是可惜这种事他说了不算，他被送到了王子异的车前。黄明昊下来了，要帮蔡徐坤开门，蔡徐坤说不必了，他不想跟王子异坐在一起。他说得不卑不亢，王子异肯定都听见了。那人降下车窗，倒是没急着开口，只是打量着站在这片空地之中的蔡徐坤，欣赏着他被风吹乱的头发，半晌才说：“回家吧。”

蔡徐坤没动，他静静看着王子异，问：“你以为我就会这样算了？”

“小坤。”王子异这才下车，他想去握蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤往后退了一步，躲开了。他背着手，不给王子异再次尝试的机会，说：“我不是无理取闹。我甚至理解你的理由，但是王子异，我们之前说好的，你不能干预我的工作。”

“我，我没有，这回真的是特殊情况。”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，“你有太多的特殊情况。你能保证没有下次吗？”

王子异没说话，在这之前他或许可以，但是这次的时间之后，王子异便不敢保证了。蔡徐坤扯了扯嘴角，但他笑不出来。他说：“你给了我很大的压力。我很怕惹怒了你，我就没工作了，即便我得到的一切，都不是经由你的帮助。”

“不是，不是。”蔡徐坤不能随随便便只因为这样一次特殊情况就把他“上升”到这样的高度，这对他来说不公平。王子异急急表态，“我不会，我不会干涉你的……”

“我的什么？”蔡徐坤的表情波澜不兴，并没有为抓到了王子异的漏洞而高兴，王子异警觉了，蔡徐坤是来谈判的，但即便察觉，他又有什么办法，只能主动问蔡徐坤想怎么样。蔡徐坤歪着头，说：“我不想怎么样。”他把手伸进了衣服口袋，王子异见他在找东西，心里一紧，果然，蔡徐坤把戒指掏出来了，小玩意躺在他手心，他展开手掌递给王子异，“还给你。”

“小坤……”王子异并不是没想到，但他始终觉得这件事远不到那么严重，他也是为了蔡徐坤好。蔡徐坤见他不接，也不打算硬给他，他转身，手臂一挥，把戒指丢了出去。王子异低咒了声，赶忙向外跑去，黄明昊跟着他，两人手忙脚乱地在水泥地上寻找那小小地指环，样子滑稽狼狈，却没人敢笑。

蔡徐坤转头看了眼身后的建筑，他对站在不远处的刘秘书说：“他们在忙，只能麻烦你送我去到达厅了。”

“我……我……”刘秘书太为难了，蔡徐坤似乎也已料到，他对陈丹丹说：“丹丹，那只能我们自己找了。”

“我送，我送，您别自己走。”说完刘铎便绕去了驾驶座，蔡徐坤拉开车门，刚关上，王子异又跑到了他车门边，他锤着车顶，问：“你要回哪里？”

蔡徐坤看他眼，“关你屁事。”


	23. Chapter 23

王子异并没想到会在苏丹遇到郑锐彬，对方拿着新加坡护照，身份是商人。这个伪装并不算好，新加坡在苏丹投资产业很少，根本不足使得惜命的新加坡人在政变期间冒险前往。他还不如伪装成中国人，或许还更容易蒙混过关。

王子异看他还在暗暗观察四周，专门降下车窗，同他打了个招呼。郑锐彬很惊讶，脸上表情晦暗不明。一旁的徐先生好奇，问王子异怎么突然开窗，王子异微微偏头，指了指窗外的人，“麻烦徐先生帮我个忙。”

郑锐彬似乎并不愿意接受王子异的帮助，尤其是现在。他上了车后一言不发，王子异也没有主动搭话。徐先生的目光在两人之间游弋许久，不禁调侃道：“所以你们不是朋友，是宿敌？”

王子异听后哈哈大笑，说：“不是，他的上司曾经也是我的上司，同门之情而已。”他说完看向郑锐彬，又问：“同门之情的意思你懂吗，郑警官。”

 

郑锐彬要去的地方是位于苏丹首都喀土穆东南部一个小村庄，他已经联系了队员，会有人在主干道的岔路上接他。他挂下电话后再次向王子异道谢，这回态度诚恳了许多，王子异摆摆手，同时重复，“举手之劳。”

他们很快到达了岔路口，来接应郑锐彬的人就在路边。他戴着牛仔帽，手上拿着只纯色水壶，背后是辆美国车，亚洲面孔，是王子异的老熟人。

指挥官，李荣浩。这么多年，李荣浩的样子一直没变，眼睛小小，笑容可掬。他样貌一向和蔼亲切，没有人相信会他其实是特种兵出身，他在情报局时，常常被人认为是文官。

“锐彬说你帮了他，我还不信，你不是在纽约吗，怎么突然来了非洲？”李荣浩拍了拍王子异，将他引到阴凉处。两人背对人群，王子异从兜里掏出烟，李荣浩摇摇头，说戒掉了。王子异听后将烟包收了起来，他说：“您不是也忙，之前不是伦敦吗？”

“谁说我在伦敦？我只是给了你伦敦的消息，你小子可不要随意以为。”

王子异笑了笑，并没有跟李荣浩就这件事进行再多探究。李荣浩很快带走了郑锐彬，王子异也回到了车上。他的笑容不在，眉头紧皱。靠近喀土穆的路段被设置了军事关卡，车子移动缓慢，王子异看着窗外缓慢移动的景色，突然出声，“老徐，我看你得暂缓今天的交易。”

“为什么？就因为你遇到的那两个人？”徐先生早就觉得事情蹊跷，只是碍于对象是王子异，才没有直接询问，没想到王子异直接丢出这么个结论，让他难免有些上火。

“他们是国际刑警，欧洲部的人。如果不是事关重大，怎么会突然来苏丹？来接应的那人是我在伊拉克时的指挥官，几天前我们联系过，帮了我一个忙。”王子异坐正，看向徐先生，“我不信两个案子没有关联。”

徐先生若有所思，他并没有即刻表态。苏丹过渡期的领导人是目前各方势力关注的焦点，中方押注一位平民出身的商人政客，打算借徐先生之手拉动一位颇有威望的将军为其背书。这是一招险棋：将军艾哈曼德曾是前总统幕僚，在军中占有极大话语权，政变之前，已倒戈阵营。他们很难准确预计艾哈曼德是否能给这位从政的商人带来多少支持率，但又不甘心坐以待毙。想要拉拢将军的不止中方，几方势力都在蠢蠢欲动，他们根本没有过多的时间来做调查。

徐先生问：“那我那批货怎么办？留在吉布提？”

“你会没有办法吗？北京不了解这里的情况，这里的形势每天都在变化。李荣浩出现在这里的时间太诡异了，跟中方争夺艾哈曼德支持的是美国人，我怀疑他们在暗中策划些什么，让中方难堪。”王子异点扶着额头，“我觉得还是应该谨慎一些。”

王子异的担忧有他的道理，但这一切也只是他的猜测。徐先生与他不同，王子异有着强烈的爱国主义精神，但他没有。他充其量只是为国家服务的佣兵，受雇的意义就在完成上面交代的事情。

车子仍在继续前行，就在要经过哨兵进城之时，徐先生突然吩咐司机掉头。

“要Joyce跟联系艾哈曼德，我们明天再见。”徐先生说完又有些后悔，他看向王子异，“明天这个时候，如果您找不出有力的证据来支持您的猜测，那么交易仍会进行。您有豁免权，我没有，不要让我难做，少将。”

 

“你说李荣浩为什么在苏丹。”技术人员正在设置通讯装备，王子异倚在一旁，转着核桃问黄明昊，他只是直觉上认为李荣浩来是跟伦敦的事情有关，但一个韩国人参与的案件，为什么会牵扯到苏丹，这都过于匪夷所思。

黄明昊摇摇头，在技术人员离开后，他坐到桌前，拨通了伦克营地的电话。

刘长官今天才从瓦乌基地拔营到达伦克，他们被苏丹政府禁止进入国界，只能在边境处设置救援点。王子异的电话来得很不是时候，他们才下车，就要处理数以百计的难民。

“我理解您的难处。”王子异走向窗边，拉上窗帘，他扶着沙发，继续道：“但也请您明白我们这次任务的重要性，如果我们这次判断错误，那之后的南北苏丹，迟早要再次开战。”

 

“这是我们曾驻苏丹维和部队的专家，你们聊吧，我先去处理伤员。”刘长官将位置交给了一位姓张的女军官，自己先行离开了。

“报告首长，我是……”

“不用了。”王子异示意她直奔主题，“你在苏丹待了多久？”

“我们一一年进入苏丹，一五年撤离，一共五年时间。”

“之后呢？对于苏丹的情况，你们还有多少了解？”

“我们还有一些当地的线人，在这次内乱中一直为我们提供情报。如果您问的是这一部分……”

“不，不是关于内乱。不是关于前总统。我需要你帮我再打听两个人，我不需要内参的消息，我不要确实，任何风声，流言，小道，不管是现在还是之前流传的，我都要知道。不仅仅是他们，还有他们身边的人，亲近的人。这些资料，十二个小时内，必须要出现在我面前，明白了吗？”

 

现在是苏丹时间的下午三点，国内时间的晚上八点，蔡徐坤没有接电话。

王子异捏了捏鼻梁，刘秘书送来了热茶，她手上拿着一个文件夹，王子异问：“是伦克那边传来的？”刘秘书摇摇头，“是博昌先生给您的，这次的资料。”

“哦，我差点忘了。”原本王子异来只是来“协助”徐的，结果变成了喧宾夺主。他也有自己的伪装任务——为王博昌做南苏丹铁路延长线的前期调查。他翻开文件夹，潦草地阅读着上面的信息。他离开战区近六年，一直日复一日做着现在这份工作。王家的分工一向明确，王子异没得选，他不算退役，必要时，他还会用到系统内的一些资源，就比如现在。

他一方面希望自己的猜测是对的，那这回他算立了大功；他一方面又希望只是自己大惊小怪，因为不管这两个人其中谁有问题，他们都很难在短时间内找到替补。

“您晚上要回拉姆塞尔吗？”刘秘书问，王子异没有回答，他合上了资料夹，抬头望向刘铎，“帮我找找徐坤，我想听听他的声音。”


	24. Chapter 24

助理递来手机时说有三个未接电话，两个是王子异的，还有一个是朴俊赫的。他想约蔡徐坤去首尔玩，蔡徐坤皱起眉，问：“我看着像很闲吗？”陈丹丹干笑道：“大概是觉得你刚刚巡演结束，会休息吧。”

“我今天不是睡了一天吗？”直到一小时前，蔡徐坤都在睡觉。他不想回宿舍，也不想靠近宁安府，索性在公司附近寻了家酒店，暂时住下了。王子异并没有如预期得来找他，也不知道是真的给他空间，还是在准备伺机而动。

蔡徐坤刻意无视了王子异的电话，他叫陈丹丹回复朴俊赫，说自己还要准备国内的演出，近期可能没有办法休息。蔡徐坤强调回信的语气，让陈丹丹的用词不要那么死板，要保持活力。陈丹丹表面乖乖听话，心里却将蔡徐坤的交待反复咀嚼了遍。

她不喜欢朴俊赫，对方的主动总让她有种图谋不轨的不安。可蔡徐坤又确实需要他的帮助，对方的好意，他都欣然接受。她还是觉得这样不太好，几次三番想跟蔡徐坤说明，蔡徐坤都以一副过来人的语气告诉她，“那是因为你以为还有很多机会，所以这方面你还是要跟许悦欣多学习。”

陈丹丹心里是不服气的，倒不是她不服气经纪人，而是她眼里蔡徐坤不过也是个不过二十的小孩。

陈丹丹还是按照蔡徐坤的话回复了，朴俊赫虽然失望，但也买了他的账。蔡徐坤摘下耳机，告诉陈丹丹，“你回去吧，不需要一直陪着我。”

“你今晚打算睡公司吗？”这都已经晚上十一点了，蔡徐坤还不打算下班。蔡徐坤说可能吧，他也不知道，到时候叫司机送他回酒店就好，陈丹丹在这里也帮不上忙，来回走动，反而打扰他。

刚刚还指点她如何回复信息的人，这会儿说出来的话却是那么不中听。不过陈丹丹知道蔡徐坤是好意，她呶了呶嘴，蔡徐坤倒是没管她，只说：“再给我倒杯热水。”

刘铎的电话是在近十二点的时候打来的，蔡徐坤意外按下了接听键。电话那头没有声音，他几度想挂断，但还是算了。两人就这样举着电话听着互相的呼吸声。蔡徐坤心不在焉地看着电脑屏幕，本是想放下手机开免提继续做事，最后还是改成了合上电脑，起身问：“你有完没完？”

“你有好好吃饭吗？”王子异一说话，蔡徐坤就挂了电话。他也说不清为什么，只是一听到王子异的声音，就心烦意乱。整个人开始暴躁。这非常不利于他的夜间创作，蔡徐坤喝了几口水，平静了心情。

王子异没有再打扰他，也不知道是只听了那几声呼吸就满足了，还是又被公务缠身，没时间顾他。他也不知道自己更希望是哪个，跟王子异一起时的他，总是显得过分敏感又难以捉摸。

他原打算通宵，现在又改变了计划。但他没有即刻起身，他捧着保温杯，一点点啄着那滚烫的热水。杯子是王子异给的，样式有些老旧，但保温效果很好。它随着蔡徐坤征战了不少地方，表面有许多划痕磕碰，还记得第一下时蔡徐坤很心疼，那夜是抱着这小瓶子睡的，等到了第二第三次，他已经习惯了。直到现在，那杯子战痕累累，一看就是个用了不少年的东西，倒还挺有成就感。

新鲜的事物总是能让人保持热情，并且关怀备至，可一旦有了一点老旧的趋势，人就松懈了。

对人也是一样。

 

蔡徐坤在公司过的夜，早上洗完澡，就碰到了韩沐伯的秘书。她见蔡徐坤还穿着拖鞋，头发滴着水，惊讶道：“你没收到我的信息吗？”

“啊？”蔡徐坤只睡了三小时，这会儿正迷糊着，秘书急忙将他推进化妆间，“好好打理一下，老板过一小时要见你。”说完她又问蔡徐坤的手机在哪里，蔡徐坤说不记得了，秘书拿他也没办法。

韩沐伯找他聊的是蔡徐坤在出发前跟他报备的提案——他的暑期国内巡演。他们的限定组合马上也要结束活动了，在那之前节目想召集大家做一些团体演出。为避免冲突，他先来问蔡徐坤倾向的时间安排。蔡徐坤在心中计划了一下，粗略估计是八、九月。韩沐伯微微扬了扬眉，蔡徐坤以为对方是不同意，心中腹诽，还说要他先选。

韩沐伯并不是不同意，他让蔡徐坤按照这个初步进度先准备。

暑期是粉丝最活跃的黄金时期，蔡徐坤原先参加的那档选秀节目开始了第二季，热度不高，想要第一季的练习生去录些物料，拉拢人气。这是韩沐伯来找蔡徐坤商谈的第二件事。他怕蔡徐坤抵触，解释因为公司送了新人，指望节目组多关照，所以希望蔡徐坤能多配合节目组的宣传。

蔡徐坤确实抵触，没有人会愿意让自己的粉丝为别人做嫁衣，但这又有什么办法。他既然签了公司，就要服从公司的安排，也要顾及公司的利益。

蔡徐坤两天后重新回到选秀节目的比赛场地，跟许久不见的队员们重新团聚。那天工作很忙，上午是宣传片的拍摄跟团体的备用素材，下午是各个媒体专访跟简单拍摄。他们从早一直忙到晚，尤长靖开玩笑，问，这像不像他们以前比赛时一样，天没亮时进练习室，等出来，天又黑了。

蔡徐坤扯了扯嘴角，未置可否。

采访之后蔡徐坤没有离开，他还需要找节目组的导演商量下个月的打歌节目。导演现在还在盯另一组宣传拍摄，他叫蔡徐坤来摄影棚B，两人在那里谈。

两间摄影棚之间的路线是蔡徐坤之前还在训练营时，上下班的必经之路。特别与队友刚刚见面，被问及之前比赛期间的生活，此刻感慨良多。陈丹丹是在那之后跟着他的，她看过节目，随口问起蔡徐坤之前的便利店在哪儿，蔡徐坤说在拐角，这里看不到，以前他们要见粉丝，都需要绕行。

提起以前，蔡徐坤似乎有很多想说，又感觉没什么好说的。他经历过高潮低谷，他非常珍惜自己重回的这个舞台，想要做到最好，给那些没有放弃自己的人看。

媒体总爱问：出道前跟出道后，有没有感觉有任何变化。

蔡徐坤的回答是时间，感觉大部分的时间跟精力都被挪用去做别的工作，不再只是单纯的在练习室练习，让自己一直为出道做准备。

他当然不喜欢一直无望的状态，但也未必乐意自己的日程被一些跟音乐无关的事情瓜分。不过他也清楚自己十分幸运，比起之前，韩沐伯的公司给了他最大的自由，他的合约规定也十分宽松；他可以不需要像其他人那样必须要上综艺，接触过多的代言跟商业活动消耗自己本就不多的人气；他可以潜心玩他的音乐，用接连不断的作品让粉丝趾高气扬地说自己的偶像是音乐人，但他仍有许多不满意。

他想在创作上更随性；想外界多关注他的作品，而非他个人；想宣传在他需要拍摄的时候才安排此类工作，而不是频频打乱他原本的计划；想被正确解读，而非一直误解；想……

他想按照自己的步调做到最好，不受被人影响，也不被人干涉。

摄影棚B里很热闹，导演拍得是专家组的宣传片，大家很少能在平日生活中见到他们，所以吸引了许多别的节目组的人来围观。陈丹丹去找副导，蔡徐坤就在外围找了个不显眼的角落等待。这里的气氛比想象中的要活泼，他隐约觉得中心处的笑声有些熟悉，却又想不起来是谁。他这才有空拿出手机查阅信息，王子异被他屏蔽了号码，信息栏也拉黑了，刘秘书打了三个电话，都是未接，蔡徐坤不打算回。其他都是关于工作的。蔡徐坤百无聊赖地阅览着，突然手机又响了，来电人是刘秘书。蔡徐坤没接，信息紧接传来：小蔡先生，您是不是在厂里的摄影棚？


	25. Chapter 25

大多数人对于非洲的印象都是炎热贫瘠，并且带着固有观点认为那里孩子一定许多。或许事实是这样，但王子异来往中非之间这么多趟，却很少遇到小孩。报道上一位母亲托养八个孩子的画面他也从没见过，当然他从不否认这些事实的存在。相反的，他很庆幸自己看不到孩子，这说明他们还安全。

徐先生暂时中止了与艾哈曼德的交易，但他至始至终都不觉得这是个好办法。王子异感激他的配合，并保证回国之后，即刻处理这件事。王子异没有等到第二日清晨，他是连夜离开的。他在离开住处时发现了街上一个流浪的男孩，黄明昊很谨慎，王子异让他不必紧张，他觉得那孩子没有恶意。

小孩很瘦，脑袋上缠着头巾。他蹲在地上，手里拿着半个苹果。王子异冲他比了个嘘，然后慢慢弯下身，挪到小孩身边。这应该是个流浪儿童，瘦都不是准确形容，他形如枯槁。王子异的阿拉伯语不算太好，他会的词很简单，但发音纯正，总能为他赢得许多好感。

他问那孩子为什么不回家，小孩摇摇头，低头看着自己的苹果，王子异让黄明昊去屋里把没有吃过的食物拿出来给这个孩子，慢慢一兜子。现在距离军队巡夜到他们的区域还有半个小时，王子异拍了拍孩子的肩，说：“快走吧，别被发现了。”

黄明昊始终不是很同意王子异在战乱区对陌生人随意示好，况且他也从不见王子异对孩子有过多怜悯，他不该是个会轻易软化的人。

王子异很理解他的担忧，只是他们住的地方并非战乱区，其次现在苏丹最安全的地方莫过于首都喀土穆，每天八个轮班的军队巡逻，出不了大事。

不过今夜的他确实有些反常，甚至鲁莽，他不是没有软肋的，那就是蔡徐坤。

他对最初见到蔡徐坤那段时期的记忆十分模糊，只记得蔡徐坤那会儿很现在很不一样。他小小一点，特别乖巧贴心，他唤自己子异哥哥，会把最红最大的苹果留给他，他很听自己的话，看他是眼睛总是闪烁着崇拜的光。这不是真实的他。在对其他福利院的阿姨，他总是很叛逆，很顽皮。她们都拿蔡徐坤没办法，把新来的王子异当救星。蔡徐坤很喜欢跟在他身边，像个小尾巴，他对王子异像对自己的所有物，拒绝任何人的分享。他眷恋王子异的怀抱，也会主动示好。美惠说蔡徐坤聪明，眼光很好。这话听起来意味不明，但美惠阿姨应该对小徐坤不会有恶意。不管他多么顽劣，阿姨们依旧喜欢他。

所有人都觉得是蔡徐坤运气好，选了他，但实际上，是王子异运气好，被他选中。

那是王子异从战区回来的第一年，家里连夜召集了一群医院的专家开会。这还是王博昌想到的，那会儿家里也很忙碌，他父亲正要准备退休，王昱勋要升作部委。戴着军功回来的王子异被父亲夸奖了一句，接着，他就要跟一群陌生人准备如何应付明天的精神测试。他受表彰那天全家都在，只是两位家长都在典礼后急急要走，王博昌叫住他，建议他去妻子名下的私人医院去见见心理医生。他被建议去做些义务劳动，远离原本的环境，尽量做到规律作息，每日运动。福利院便成为了他顺理成章的落脚点。

蔡徐坤一直都不知道他的身份，当他是来帮忙的义工，迟早都要离开。他总很舍不得王子异下班，每回都会主动帮王子异做卫生，整理教室，后来熟悉了，两人还会睡在一起。蔡徐坤是在福利院上学，王子异觉得不合适，问他愿不愿意出去。蔡徐坤不愿意，出去意味着不能每天见到王子异，王子异说当然可以每天见到，哥哥每天都在家里等你。福利院的小孩没有户籍，王子异要为他办收养手续，他求助王博昌，王博昌只当他是突然爱心泛滥，并不当回事，直到秘书说王子异要把这个孩子挂到自己名下时，他才意识到了王子异的认真。

他是家里最了解王子异精神状况的，他阻止不了王子异，只是温和地劝说王子异此事做得不妥，应该找一家平常人家，否则被父亲跟大哥发现了，对那孩子也不好。家里，王子异跟他二哥最为亲近。他侄子跟蔡徐坤年纪差不多，王博昌说他不会去害一个跟他儿子一般大的小孩，他都是在为王子异跟蔡徐坤着想，王子异这才松口。

现在想想这件事，王博昌也不知道是懊悔多些还是庆幸多些。

如果当时让王子异做了蔡徐坤法律上的监护人，或许两人就不会之后的情爱关系，他能少些让家里头疼。但万一还是有，王家可担不起“乱伦”的名头。

 

刘铎的一身工装在人群中异常显眼，蔡徐坤只要稍加注意就能看到。她正准备向蔡徐坤的方向走去，就被人叫住了。声音的主人是蔡徐坤莫名熟悉的那位，现在蔡徐坤也知晓了原因——那是朱正廷。他是专家组里负责舞蹈点评的老师。蔡徐坤往后退了一步，重新回到了阴影里。

朱正廷带着刘秘书往外走，到了一个距离蔡徐坤不远不近，正好能听到谈话内容的位置。他问刘秘书怎么在这里，子异回来了吗。刘秘书虚虚笑了笑，说：“王总让我来看看您，他很关心您的拍摄情况。”

朱正廷瞪大了眼，表现出一副难以置信的模样，他笑时很甜美，眼睛弯成了月牙。他显然十分高兴，刘秘书没打扰他的情绪，她在暗中观察蔡徐坤，她实在难以分辨王子异让她来这里，是故意还是无心。

朱正廷还打算问些王子异的情况，只是不等他开口，他身后便多出了个男人。那人刘铎认识，太子党，这代从商，跟王博昌略有交集。

“你是王子异的秘书？”那人先开得口，刘秘书点点头，对方继续，“你好，我是范丞丞。你们老板什么时候回来，我需要找他聊聊。”

刘秘书只花了一秒斟酌用词，她说：“王总这周的行程不是由我负责，不过范先生的信息我会尽快传达。王总还送了花，放到了休息室，您去时就能看到。”刘秘书的后半句是对朱正廷说的，她没有多做停留便离开了，朱正廷跟范丞丞还站在原地。范丞丞扬了扬眉，说：“没想到王子异对你还很关心啊。”

“我说了，我未婚夫跟我关系很好，你不用再做无用功了。”

 

蔡徐坤的叛逆期来得很晚，至少王子异是这样认为。福利院的阿姨却觉得他的叛逆期从来没有停止过，仿佛从一记事就开始有。他不爱穿鞋，总喜欢光着脚踩在地板上，故意弄出响声，让王子异敏锐地察觉他的存在。那就像打在王子异心上的音符，日子久了，王子异都能从他的脚步声猜出他是不是高兴。

蔡徐坤第一次叫他爸爸是在他的第二个小学。班上开家长会，去的人是他法律上的“父母”，一对老夫妻。蔡徐坤跟他们并不熟，也不亲昵。老师之前接到校长的特别关照，所以一直都以为这是孩子的爷爷奶奶。不过老人从来不敢应，这太折福了。比起第一家小学，这次蔡徐坤有了家长，不会再被认为是没有父母的野孩子。但小学生之间的攀比仍在，他们会说蔡徐坤的父母不爱他，不要他，否则他怎么只会有老人照顾。

蔡徐坤气得跟他们打架，他的身手不错，毕竟是福利院摸爬滚打起来的，根本不怕这些城市里娇生惯养的男孩子。出了这种事，肯定是要叫家长了。蔡徐坤不以为意，老夫妻根本不会对他怎么样，他连他们家都没去过几次。

只是他没想到那次来的人是王子异。他才执行任务回来，没换衣服，身上穿着迷彩服。他走到蔡徐坤身后，一把将孩子抱起。原本一滴眼泪都没流的小徐坤，在见到王子异的瞬间，心里像打翻了醋罐子，酸得他牙颤生疼。蔡徐坤哭得打嗝，王子异亲吻着他的头顶，脸颊，并且对企图调解的老师说：“我的孩子很乖，很优秀，我希望你可以查清楚他为什么打架，再叫我来学校问责。”

跟他打架的男孩们也震惊了，两人交头接耳，极为惊讶地说：“徐坤的爸爸怎么是军人啊。”

王子异可能没注意，但蔡徐坤却灵敏地听到了。他环抱着王子异的脖子，伏在他肩头，轻轻喊了声爸爸。他从没想过这个词会变得禁忌不堪，也从没想过自己跟王子异的关系会发展到一发不可收拾。他只知道王子异是他得到的最接近能全部占有的人，他会满足王子异，只要他不离开自己。

 

王子异在录制场地外的停车场等蔡徐坤。

他上个接到的电话是王昱勋的，对方对他在非洲的表现非常不满意，认为王子异小题大做。即便李荣浩那边查出了什么，也不会对他们支持的人有影响。美国人惯用的媒体伎俩，他们从来不放在眼里。而且重新去找一组候选人，远比所谓的“危机管理”，要困难得多。这之间的利益权衡王子异肯定明白，那他为什么还会犯这种错误，甚至还干预了徐士仁的判断。

“你要明白这种事情多一天，就会有多一天的麻烦，你要分清楚孰轻孰重。”

“李荣浩负责的是人口拐卖，这难道就不重要了吗？！”

“好，那我问你，一个人跟一座村庄，你会选择救谁？”王子异沉默着，王昱勋得到了想要的答案，“我们会处理的，但不是现在。”

相信徐先生那边也接到了指示，这一切仿佛都是王子异一厢情愿的无用功。他下了车，倚在车尾等待蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤并没有按照他预计的时间出现，陈丹丹说他有事，可能要过午夜。潜台词是让王子异不要等了。王子异却说他晚上没别的事，倒是有很多时间可以消磨。

以前总是蔡徐坤等他回家，现在却更多地变成了他等待蔡徐坤。自从遇到那个小男孩，王子异总会想到蔡徐坤的小时候，想他那时如何温顺，如何黏人。当然长大了也好，他妖娆妩媚，白得发光，在人群里十分亮眼。他注定生而不凡，自己是无法关住他的。

他没有等到蔡徐坤出现，倒是先等到了朱正廷。只是对方没看到他，他气鼓鼓地上了车，身后跟着范丞丞。范丞丞敏锐，如鹰一般察觉到了远处的视线。王子异冲他挥了挥手，范丞丞颔首，并未作出过多停留。很快王子异就收到了他的信息，他问：“王先生，既然回来了，不如找一天喝茶。”

 

蔡徐坤大概一点多才从摄影棚出来，随他一起出现的还有正在参加节目录制的新一批练习生。王子异的有利位置变成了不利，他只能让黄明昊跟上蔡徐坤的车，并在下高速时，将人硬生生逼到了路边。

陈丹丹开了车门，让出了位子，蔡徐坤看都没看他，他佯装闭目，一点表情都不愿施舍。

王子异坐到他身边，轻轻拍了拍他的腿，蔡徐坤翻过身，拒绝他。

“回家吧，别住酒店了。”蔡徐坤没理他，王子异又靠近了些，“也不要闹脾气，多危险啊。”他指蔡徐坤不停车。蔡徐坤深深吸了一口气，他仍闭着眼，但好歹开口说话了，“你不是很关心朱正廷吗。”

“你真觉得我关心他吗？”王子异见他吃醋，心里还有些雀跃，他去拉蔡徐坤的手，被蔡徐坤躲过，他说：“你不能每次都这样蒙混过关。不管用的。我不跟你回家，我有住的地方。我不想见你。”

“我解释过了，是有特殊情况。我真的不能跟你说。但也不是你想的那样。我是不喜欢朴俊赫，但这不足以成为我干涉你的理由。”王子异缓缓靠近，身体几乎笼罩着蔡徐坤的上半身，“爸爸在你眼里，是这样不讲道理的人吗？”

“是，是个不讲道理的坏老头。”


	26. Chapter 26

这是蔡徐坤第一次叫他老头，比起过于夸张的年龄质控，王子异更为他娇嗔地抱怨而心动。他没有再被蔡徐坤拒绝，顺利亲上了他的脸颊，这就像是以往每次王子异跟蔡徐坤的僵持一样，最终是以王子异毫无实质的道歉告终。

蔡徐坤很想他，聚少离多的状况会淡化许多矛盾的本质，有些问题自然而然地会被忽略。但忽略不是遗忘，蔡徐坤还记得。跟王子异恋爱这件事带给他的快乐远比比痛苦多，比起解决，他更害怕跟王子异分开。他跟王子异的关系说来简单，但就是没有人会真的走上那一步。他说过“不要”，“讨厌”，但至始至终没有喊出过“分手”。那两个字是把双刃刀，伤敌一千，自损八百。

可他心里仍有芥蒂，就如他之前提出的，这回是特殊情况，那下回呢？他在事业上已经很受束缚了，王子异那么爱他，为什么不能帮帮他？王子异那么爱他，为什么会舍得用他最珍视的东西做威胁？

他赖在王子异怀里不抬头，王子异将他抱回楼上。他一下退化成了真的小朋友，全然丧失了自理能力。每回看王子异为他忙前忙后，他都觉得很甜蜜。他知道王子异很多事情都是不擅长的，甚至只为自己做过。有了唯一性加持，不管什么，在蔡徐坤看来都是最好不过的。

王子异问他几点起床的，蔡徐坤说六点，因为九点就要录制，他在摄影棚站了一天。

王子异将他放在浴缸边，一边放水，一边为他按腿。他是力气很大的那类人，但每回碰蔡徐坤，总是小心翼翼。蔡徐坤身上很软，随便捏捏就能留下红印子。他的脚也不老实，擦在王子异的大腿上，来回游动。王子异抬头看他，他还故作懵懂，歪着脑袋与他对视，然后问：“你怎么没反应呀？”

王子异抿着嘴，一把握住蔡徐坤的脚踝，慢慢移到自己胯间。那里又胀又硬，烫得蔡徐坤心底发痒。他把蔡徐坤的脚当做了手，按在那里来回摩擦。蔡徐坤缩起脚趾，隔着布料搔刮着王子异的巨物，他低低地哼了声，语调是他都惊讶的放浪。

蔡徐坤吓得抽回了脚，还不等他喘气，就被王子异重新拽了回来，他从蔡徐坤的膝盖吻起，一直蹿到他的腿根底，他一口咬住蔡徐坤颤抖的花瓣，舌头霸道地卷食着他缝里流出的水。蔡徐坤踮着脚，两腿垂在浴缸边，他扶着王子异的脑袋，靠着浴缸那狭窄的边缘支撑身体。但他很快要撑不住了，王子异吸得太重了，他全身都在发抖，腿根在不停打颤，他不禁用膝盖去夹王子异的身体，嘴里低吟着，“老公，够了，够了，我不要在这里。”

“那宝贝要在哪里？”王子异咬了下阴户上的小凸起，抬起脸问蔡徐坤，下巴上还泛着水光，蔡徐坤根本不敢看。

“先洗澡，然后回床上，这里坐得好不舒服。”他说完便想把王子异拉起，主动环绕上王子异的臂膀，“你要抱着我。”

 

“你要抱着我。”

蔡徐坤很喜欢对王子异说这句话，声音娇蛮又霸道。在他小小的认知里，拥抱应该是人类会做得最亲密的事情。王子异看阿姨们对他头疼又无奈的样子，最初以为是他很会撒娇，很讨大人的欢心，后来发现，他对于肌肤接触敏感又谨慎，如果有别的孩子来抱他，他会毫不留情地躲过，心情不好时，还要揍人家一顿。他唯一接受的是美惠，因为那是自他来到福利院就照顾他的阿姨，所以当蔡徐坤向王子异提出这样的要求时，王子异受宠若惊，可回想一下，却又理所当然。他们是玩过山车，只是不知道怎么了，连最后的摩天轮，他都坐在王子异怀里。

一转眼，怀里的孩子已经长大了，他独立了，有了自己的事业，被千万粉丝拥护。他不愿意被自己束缚，时时刻刻想要展翅高飞。王子异剥开他的额发，亲吻着他的嘴唇，蔡徐坤的呻吟被堵在了喉咙里，这让他呼吸不顺。他紧扣着王子异的背脊，在那里留下红痕，捶打着，叫王子异不要再亲了。他一被放开便去咬王子异的耳朵，动作急迫，在那里断断续续着他魅惑人心的高歌。王子异扣着他的腰，每次进出都能带出许多淫水，床单早已沾湿分不清到底是汗液还是体液。

王子异很容易就能将他顶开，进入到腹腔那个小壶，蔡徐坤皱着眉，双腿环在他腰间，低低恳求着不要那么重，王子异当即慢下速度，从蔡徐坤的锁骨吻到乳尖，一口咬住那白肉上的红点。

蔡徐坤吃痛，他的手指插进王子异的发间，报复性地拉扯了下，“好疼……”

他不像真的疼，倒像是小孩子在撒娇。他的后腰拱起，将身体送到了王子异面前，王子异品尝着，慢慢碾磨着他体内的敏感点，蔡徐坤不住咬上了自己的手指，边喘息边叫太多。

他被射了一肚子的精，王子异离开他的嘴唇时，他还意犹未尽地抬起身子追逐。王子异慢慢将他放回床上，按着他的腰，边吻边问要不要就这样插着睡觉，蔡徐坤忙不迭地点头，样子像极了春日里没有满足的母猫。

他眼角还挂着激情时流出的泪，嘴里黏黏糊糊地喊他老公，爸爸。

他对王子异的感情过于复杂，难以理顺，到最后也就只好听之任之。他只能乐观地想，等到王子异稳定下来，两人之间的问题或许已随着时间的推移被解决。只是他忽视了，王子异固执，让步的人，肯定不是他。

 

蔡徐坤第二天是有工作的，陈丹丹这回终于学聪明了，她找的是黄明昊。王子异准时将人送到了拍摄地点，他没下车，没露脸，坐在最后一排，眼睛里是对走路姿势有些怪异的蔡徐坤的不舍。蔡徐坤的心情很不错，嘴上抱怨着王子异不知节制，心里却像被浸了蜜。不久陈丹丹拿来了个小盒子，蔡徐坤看了眼，不想收。陈丹丹又“料事如神”地拿出一个锦囊，里面是他的小玉猪。好像是有次跟王子异闹脾气，他就把东西落在了宁安府，虽然一直说要找，但从来没有行动，原来是被王子异收起来了。

他将玉坠戴上后，又看了眼那小盒子。

陈丹丹问：“戒指您真不收啦？”

蔡徐坤看了她眼，“傻丫头，军婚难离。”


	27. Chapter 27

王子异被短暂地“放了一个假”，他还没把这个“好消息”告诉蔡徐坤，想着给他一个惊喜。除了惊喜之外，王子异并不确定自己是不是真的会闲下来。他很少有闲的时候，这多少让他有了不安。

他现在还有些小事要处理，第一件就是回复范丞丞的见面。他比约定的时间早了十五分钟到达了茶室，吩咐了人去泡一壶龙井，再拿些口味清爽的点心，却没想到范丞丞早已到了。

范丞丞说自己是个急性子，说话做事都喜欢开门见山：他想追朱正廷，希望王子异可以成人之美。王子异听后笑了笑，他未置可否，慢条斯理地喝起茶。范丞丞挑了挑眉，沉下心来等，王子异把拿小小一杯茶慢慢嘬完后，道：“我看范先生性子并不急，很有耐心。”

“那王先生的意思呢？”范丞丞敲着桌子，揉了揉后颈。

“我跟正廷是父母之命媒妁之言，不过感情这种事当然还是两情相悦最重要。如果正廷选择范先生，那我一定衷心祝福。这件事的决定权也不在我，所以这个茶，你不该跟我喝。”王子异细细观察着范丞丞的表情，对方嘴角微微抽动，拳头紧握，显然非常不满王子异的说辞。可他又无从反驳，只是在王子异话音落下后，沉默许久问：“王先生喜欢正廷吗？”

“我们是关系非常要好的朋友，彼此了解，生活默契。”

范丞丞听他这样说，迅速皱起了眉头，王子异的潜台词他听得清清楚楚，但他又高兴不起来，“你把跟正廷之间的婚约当做什么？交易？”

王子异没有回答，范丞丞继续，“朱欣桐查不到的，不代表我也查不到。到时真闹出来，没脸的可不是我。”王子异微微一笑，给自己跟范丞丞添茶。范丞丞将茶倒了，杯子扣在石台上，“我还有事，下回再见啊，王少校。”

王子异保持着范丞丞离开时的姿势，喝完了杯子里的茶。他擦了擦嘴，从点心里挑了几个味道不错的，让黄明昊转交给陈丹丹。他刚交待完又说算了，还是等蔡徐坤工作结束回家再吃。只是到时候味道肯定不如现在的好，令王子异烦恼。

蔡徐坤的杂志拍摄用不了太多时间，应该能很早下班。王子异从陈丹丹那里听到他想吃鱼，于是跟着保姆去了菜场，给蔡徐坤挑了条肥美的大桂鱼。保姆有段时间没做鱼了，一是蔡徐坤很少回家吃饭，二也是他怕刺。现在挑刺的人回来了，他自要饱口福。王子异说蔡徐坤毛病多，桂鱼就没几个刺，他还怕。保姆笑盈盈地说：“你还说他，小时候卡着了，把你吓得要送医院，其实就是一碗醋就能解决的，我看你们都怕。”

大人都说孩子补脑，要多吃鱼，几乎顿顿都有鱼肉，吃得蔡徐坤厌烦了，好长一段时间看到鱼都要跟王子异发脾气。王子异只能把鱼骨头都剃干净，把肉拌到饭里，一点点喂给蔡徐坤。有时候他吃几口就不要了，有时候乖些，能吃掉小半碗。他在吃饭上一向不太听话，喜欢零食多过正餐，是大部分孩子都有的毛病。但王子异不会像大部分家长那样逼他，不吃就不吃了。他叫保姆把碗筷都收了，等蔡徐坤饿了再给他做夜宵。这个情况一直持续到初三，蔡徐坤要中考了，他必须要上晚自习，不好好吃晚饭他会饿，才稍有改善。不过改善也难成为个习惯，蔡徐坤觉得晚自习苦，王子异也不让他上了。

同学们都很羡慕蔡徐坤，说他爸爸对他太好了，蔡徐坤也不解释，让他们误会着，回家便奖励王子异一个吻。他那会儿就已经情窦初开，喜欢王子异了，以为光是接吻抚摸就已是所谓的肌肤相亲。王子异也都惯他，直到班上的男生在午休时拉他看AV，他才知道腿间的小缝可以容纳的不止是手指跟舌头。

最开始的他们很疯，王子异那会儿才退下来，组织给了一段时间做调整期，蔡徐坤又不打算高考，两人恨不得时时刻刻都黏在一起。蔡徐坤几乎是住在了他办公室，长在了他身上。小情人热情直白，迷得王子异脑子里装不下几件正事，就想匆匆回去与他团聚。

那之后，两人就再难有这样紧密的时光了。杂志社说蔡徐坤的情歌大多很苦，半真半假地试探他是不是谈过此类恋爱。不等蔡徐坤解释，工作人员先来挡问题，虽然一定会让提问者不满，但也好过他们拿着只言片语随意揣度。

一直到工作结束，蔡徐坤都在思考这个问题，他在车上突然对陈丹丹发问，“你觉得我跟王子异怎么样？”陈丹丹正在核对明日流程，听到这话先愣了下，后说：“不，不是挺好的吗。”

蔡徐坤呶了呶嘴，并未对她的回答做出任何评价。车子一路开会宁安府，蔡徐坤刚开门就闻到了菜香。王子异在打电话，见他来了，招呼他身边，先是亲了下蔡徐坤的脸颊，又跟他说饭已经做好，洗好手可以吃了。他去了书房，没一会儿又出来了。蔡徐坤布置好了桌子，迫不及待地先吃了口鱼。他被烫着了舌头，王子异忙把手递了过去，让他把鱼肉吐到手上，他剥开蔡徐坤的嘴巴看，看他舌尖通红，又忙去给他倒水，最后才洗的手。

他没有给蔡徐坤任何反应的时间，就把所有问题都解决了，末了还是唠叨了两句，“你太心急了，下回要慢一点。”

蔡徐坤哦了声，听不出情绪，他伏在桌上，悄悄打量王子异，王子异的坐姿十分端正，捧着碗，吃得慢条斯理。蔡徐坤就没他那么严肃，坐得歪七扭八，懒懒散散。他仿佛还对刚刚的烫舌心有余悸，筷子怎么都不愿转到王子异辛苦学的那道鱼上。王子异不怕自己覆水东流，只惦记着蔡徐坤说的那句想吃鱼，他拿过早就准备好的小碟，开始给蔡徐坤剥鱼刺。他剥了满满一盘，都推给了蔡徐坤，正要说不烫了，突然车库门开了。王子异警觉地起身，让蔡徐坤先吃饭，他去看看。

他擦了擦嘴下楼，还没站稳就被心急火燎地朱正廷握住了手腕。

“子异，子异！你见了范丞丞？！你跟他说什么了！？”王子异反应了一秒，反手扶住他，然后悄悄撤了手，问：“你怎么突然来了？”

“你可真不好找，怎么回来也不跟说。好香啊，你在吃饭？”他说完便要上楼，王子异微微移步，挡住了他，朱正廷一愣，随即明白，笑道，“哦，你有人在。那我不打扰了。你晚点给我打电话？”

王子异有些为难，他望了眼楼上，很矛盾。他很想即刻解决朱正廷的问题，又很难处理楼上的蔡徐坤。他显然并没有准备好让两人认识。王子异示意朱正廷先等下，他上楼，发现蔡徐坤早不见了。盘子里的鱼肉就吃了几口，原本属于另外一个人的碗筷，早被清理干净。他向二楼望去，看到蔡徐坤躲闪的身影，忙追了上去。蔡徐坤鼓着嘴不说话，也不让王子异碰，王子异硬抓住他解释，“你可以听，我们两个人没什么，他有事情找我帮忙，真的，我保证，你就在这里，你看着我好不好？”

蔡徐坤没理会他，将人往外重重一推，转身回了小书房，门被反锁。

朱正廷倚在车库的楼梯旁，见王子异下来，问：“处理好了？”

王子异点点头，邀朱正廷上楼。桌上还有餐盘碗筷没收，王子异示意朱正廷去小花园喝茶，保姆很快出现，为他们布置好又离开了。朱正廷支着脑袋问：“给你家做工可真是麻烦。”

王子异笑了笑，说：“我看范丞丞很认真啊。”

“他认真？我不觉得。”朱正廷转了转眼珠，又问：“你说这个人什么时候会放弃？”

“看他对你多喜欢。”王子异顿了顿，“也要看你什么态度。你要是觉得烦，我也有办法让他知难而退，这个无所谓。”

“我倒也不觉得……太烦吧。”朱正廷缩起腿，脑袋抵着膝盖，表情纠结，他皱了皱鼻子，说：“子异，我从来没考虑过要谈恋爱，我觉得跟你结婚就很好了，没必要谈恋爱，但是范丞丞……”

“嗯。那你是该好好考虑一下。”王子异说完又看了眼楼上，窗帘晃动，王子异示意朱正廷稍等，他还是不放心，等上去看看。朱正廷来这儿是冲动，现在冷静了，也有了扰人好事的不好意思，他挠挠头，说：“我先走了，下回我会先打电话的。再见。”朱正廷说完便急匆匆往下跑，王子异慢悠悠地跟着他，目送他上车后才回到小书房找蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤在那儿玩电脑，王子异将他的机子一合，果不其然被蔡徐坤白了眼。他饭还没吃完，下楼继续跟鱼刺战斗。他无视了王子异辛苦摘得那一盘子鱼肉，非要自己来。王子异就坐到他身边，搂着他的腰，问他：“你不都听到了吗，怎么还生气呀？”

“谁听到了，你家玻璃那么厚，谁能听到？”

“猫耳朵不灵吗？”王子异说着便亲上了蔡徐坤的耳朵，蔡徐坤觉得痒，抵着手肘将他往外推，王子异边笑边讨饶，“真的没什么，朋友之间帮忙而已。”

“那我还找朋友帮忙站台而已，你就取消我的演出。”

王子异一听，黑了脸，“这不一样。”

“你不讲清楚之前，就是一样的。反正你对我不公平。”蔡徐坤不想显得无理取闹，他极力铺陈自己的理由，但就是显得底气不足。可王子异就是吃他这套，他低低叹了口气，说：“乖宝贝，你也帮着我求神拜佛，早点让朱正廷找到个心仪对象吧。”

蔡徐坤冷笑，“你这售后服务做得还真好，他找谁，关你屁事。”他气得摔筷子，王子异又给他拿了双新的，说：“行，行，我就管你，好好吃饭。”


	28. Chapter 28

陈丹丹以为蔡徐坤买房的决定是一时兴起，但事实证明她还是不够了解自己的老板。房子的事她没放在心上，自是一问三不知。蔡徐坤明显不高兴，陈丹丹保证两天内一定给他要的信息。蔡徐坤不信她能搞定，两天后，陈丹丹果然支支吾吾地说没完成任务，蔡徐坤倒也没苛责她，让她慢慢来，就是别再忘了。

陈丹丹非常好奇他为什么这般坚定地找房，两人不是和好了吗，怎么蔡徐坤还想着要搬出去。她想问又不敢问，憋得自己抓耳挠腮，好在老天怜悯，下午中介就打电话给陈丹丹说有户人家要出国，急于出手手上的现房，唯一的要求是现金交易。

陈丹丹看了地址，还不错，房龄不算大，朝向也蛮好，小区的开发商跟物业都不错。她这下有理由来问蔡徐坤买房子做什么了，如果是投资，这是个不错的选择，如果是自己住的话，可能还是跟其他明星住在一个区域比较方便。

蔡徐坤没有回答她，只是接过中介的信息看了遍，让陈丹丹找时间去看房，如果合适就这间了。

“不再多看看？”陈丹丹迟疑了，蔡徐坤说：“不过就是个住的地方，不满意再换就是。”

她还是没套出蔡徐坤买房的原因，她想可能蔡徐坤自己都不太明白。

王子异说自己这段时间都会在国内，并且不太会出差。这很新奇，非常不寻常。更奇怪的是王子异似乎也没其他特别要紧的事，每日朝九晚五，规律极了。蔡徐坤比他忙，有时工作得太晚，王子异会亲自来接他。当惊奇跟兴奋期过去后，蔡徐坤迎来了小小的不习惯。同样不习惯的还有王子异，只是他从未表现。

王子异因为苏丹的擅作主张而拿到处分，被停了一周的工作。王博昌让他正好用这一周想想纽约办公室的事，很显然，之前他表面上说顺其自然，心里其实还是不愿放弃，甚至还说过如果找不到人主持，那王子异干脆彻底请辞去坐镇好了。他那样子半真半假，很难判断是不是在开玩笑。想想也是这个道理，他的前期准备得匆忙，为了筹款还吃了亏，本应从长计议的活儿被王子异一句话加快了速度，最后要真落空，他肯定不愿意。

如果有王博昌支持，王子异去纽约未必不可。王昱勋马上要走普济寺的正门了，这对他们兄弟三人来说，都该算是功德圆满。他不会再需要自己，彻底回归常人似乎也是一种顺理成章。但蔡徐坤怎么办？王子异不能自私地把他也一起带走，但可继续异地，王子异又不甘心。

但他又有什么筹码呢？他任性的权利都用在了蔡徐坤身上，他很难提出要求了。

纽约现在是王博昌的心病，这件事做得不隐蔽，有心人一查就能查到，尤其是范丞丞这种眼目繁多的有心人，可以直戳王博昌的痛处。王子异并没把朱正廷的事情告诉二哥，这是他的私事，没必要宣扬。王博昌的操作肯定有违规成分，事情可大可小，范丞丞的突然干涉令他疑惑。那天下午王子异正好去了王博昌的公司，王博昌挂下电话，许久不言，他怎么都想不到会是受王子异的牵连，而王子异一听到范丞丞的名字，立马明白了怎么回事。

“我去找他聊聊。”王子异起身要走，王博昌拦住他，“你别再落把柄，再忍两天这一周就过了。”

“没事，我有分寸的。”王子异冲他二哥笑了笑，王博昌轻轻叹了口气，“也是我太急功近利，要是给昱勋知道，又要大发雷霆了。”

“他最近怎么样，妈说他身体不好，怎么回事？”提到王昱勋，王子异便想起不久前去探望叶慕清时，母亲提起大哥时的担忧。他们父亲那会儿还在学校，母亲拉着他的手说大哥这些年如何辛苦，想来还是与王子异之前对他说认定蔡徐坤是爱人的话心有余悸。

“老毛病，三高，让你二嫂看过了，没有大问题。”王博昌说完又去拿烟，他见王子异还站着，问：“你真要去找那个少爷？”王子异点点头，王博昌又问：“你跟他什么时候认识的，子异，你可别瞒着我。”王子异只是笑，还是不说话，王博昌沉吟片刻，又突然道：“我听说他总往娱乐圈里跑，他别是要对那小狸奴……”

“他要是对小坤有想法，我是要跟他鱼死网破的，你别担心。”王子异安抚了哥哥，继续道：“真的。这样，我约个中间人，也有个帮手，我不会莽撞，也不会拖累你跟大哥。”

“我当然不是怕你拖累……”王子异打断王博昌，示意明白，他刚出办公室，便约了朱正廷跟范丞丞见面。

 

除了买房，蔡徐坤近日还接触了些宣传团队，打算自己成立工作室。这个话题他还没跟许悦欣聊过，事实上，他根本不知道该向谁咨询。自被上回王子异收掉护照后，他时常被这种无力感困扰。王子异在他生活跟事业里占了太大比重，要脱离对方的管制他还有很长一段路要走。只是脱离了又怎么样呢，蔡徐坤也会问自己，脱离了似乎也不会怎么样。

不过，他是那种下定决心就要做的性格，很固执也很任性。陈丹丹是最清楚他行程的人，蔡徐坤不让她说，也不让她问，但她心里自有计较。她始终不觉得这是个好办法，毕竟大树下面好乘凉，蔡徐坤才出道两年，身后没有人支持，很难在这资本博弈间的娱乐圈崭露头角。蔡徐坤非常明白陈丹丹的担忧，也正因为如此，他才不急着脱离。他成立工作室跟与脱离韩沐伯的公司并不是因果关系。

“闯荡还是要有资本的。”蔡徐坤拍了拍陈丹丹的肩，“我还有自知之明。”

蔡徐坤下午的事情并不算多，王子异专门来给他送了下午茶，这让他十分惊喜。蔡徐坤上下打量着男人，说无事登门，非奸即盗。王子异跟蔡徐坤在单独的小房间，下午茶的功劳则全都给了蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤嘲笑王子异身上官僚气息严重，就打算用这些蝇头小利堵悠悠之口。他的理论一套一套的，也不知道是不是被他新找的那个作词人教坏了。

“我晚上有应酬，会晚些回家。”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，问：“你跟我报备啊？”王子异点头，蔡徐坤转惊为喜，顺势又问：“什么应酬？”

“王博昌生意上有了些问题，我要帮他去处理一下。不会太久，你困了就先睡。”但听说蔡徐坤今早十点才起，王子异估计自己回去时，还能看到这只小猫咪。

“你可真忙啊。”蔡徐坤的话听不出不满还是讽刺，他低低哼了声，捏着王子异的后颈，“你要是结束得早，我们去看电影吧。”

“什么电影，你要多早？”

“十一点半吧，我也不知道，我就想约会。”

 

这个喝酒的地方是范丞丞选的，位置有些难找，是在个胡同深处的四合院。王子异多陪了一会儿蔡徐坤，所以是最后一个到的，朱正廷怕他找不到位置，自告奋勇出来接他。现在早晚温差大，王子异本不想麻烦他的，但朱正廷坚持。他的外套过大，看着不像是他的衣服，王子异只是多看了两眼，他便主动解释，“是丞丞的。”

王子异笑了笑，揽了揽他的肩，“别着凉。”

朱正廷前段时间也很忙，他出国参加了个比赛，拿了个大奖，是墙外开花，墙内无名。不过他无所谓生计，只在乎成就，这回也是得偿所愿。朱正廷一聊起跳舞就是滔滔不绝，说话快了，会滑音。王子异抓到他的漏洞笑他，“是忽略，不是忽虐。”

“啊！子异！你怎么也笑！”他边说边打王子异，王子异没躲，任他发泄，两人有说有笑地进了范丞丞的包厢，里面的人还真不少。

这局里多是范丞丞的朋友，朱正廷最近才认识，王子异则跟他们完全不熟。这若换做王昱勋估计会更如鱼得水些，王子异是老三，很少跟继承人来往。这是圈子里不成文的规定，大家都在默默准守。王子异的交际技巧不是用来应付太子爷们的，难免让他显得过于的寡言，又或者是清高，加上他大哥算得上发展不错、颇有鸿途的一支，王子异自然而然也成为了某些人的眼中钉、肉中刺。

他们在喝酒玩乐上企图为难王子异，王子异统统照单全收。朱正廷看不过去，要护王子异，他死守在王子异身边，劝他少喝，末了还叫范丞丞来帮忙。范丞丞根本不信王子异的酒量就这么点，但一听朱正廷要带喝，忙呵了句，“好了，有完没完。”

王子异很不舒服，朱正廷扶他去卫生间。他跌跌撞撞进了隔间，抱着马桶干呕，朱正廷站在外满，手里攥着纸巾，等他吐完了，问：“子异，要不要去医院啊，你这样不行吧？”

“没事。”王子异脸色惨白，他拿过纸巾，擦了擦嘴，又去漱口。朱正廷凑过去，问：“怎么没事？”王子异冲他凄惨地笑了笑，“没……”卫生间的门开了，范丞丞跟个阎王爷似得站在门口，冷声冷气地问：“你们在干嘛？”

朱正廷很恼火，直言不讳地冲范丞丞发脾气，“你怎么回事啊！你怎么就让他们灌子异啊，范丞丞，你，你……”他“你”不出来，范丞丞吊着眼，问：“你心疼啊？”

朱正廷理直气壮地回，“怎么，还不准了？”他抬着下巴，虚张声势，王子异坐在另一端的窗台，低声唤了声正廷，朱正廷连忙跑了过去，“真没事？”

“没事，不用为我吵架。”他这话听得范丞丞刺耳极了，他记得这是王子异提出的一起喝酒，这人不会是诚心搞这么一出吧。

“正廷，你饿不饿？我们去吃夜宵吧。”

朱正廷还是很担心王子异，范丞丞忍不住问，“能吃能喝，你担心什么。”朱正廷看他像看傻逼，“他从来不吃夜宵，他一定很难受，范丞丞，你这个人真差劲。”

范丞丞指着自己，百口莫辩，王子异坐在车子后排，轻轻一笑，说：“正廷，不要老是编排范先生。”

他看似大度的发言着实惹人愤怒，范丞丞被逼得只好说：“我送你们。”

他们很快到那家夜宵店，是在学校附近，一个二十小时的粥铺。上学时朱正廷总是来，王子异经他介绍也买过几次，但两人一起，还是头一回。菜单没变，朱正廷熟门熟路地点了两份砂锅粥，范丞丞问他的呢，朱正廷说点了啊，“我跟子异吃一份就好了。”

范丞丞脸色很差，王子异解释了句，“我吃不了太多，他也是。”

朱正廷身上还穿着范丞丞那件大外套，他感慨着时光飞逝，王子异默默听着，时不时询问他学校导师的状况。范丞丞就像个因为拼座才坐在一起的陌生人，根本插不上嘴。王子异看他一眼，说：“时间不早了，吃完后我们送你回家吧，免得你姐姐又要找你麻烦。”

朱正廷含着勺子点头，他问王子异好些没有，王子异说好多了，谢谢他的关心。

范丞丞的火一路窝到朱正廷离开，他没好气地问王子异接下来要去哪儿，显然不想再做车夫。王子异说他有事，快十一点了，他跟人约了看电影。他说得如此详细，令范丞丞不得不认真开始思考王子异提出一起喝酒的目的。他在给自己什么暗示，又在做什么示威？他眯着眼，缓缓从兜里掏出一根烟，问：“你跟谁看？”

“我的小情人。”

范丞丞一愣，突然大笑，“王子异啊王子异，你到底什么意思？”

“今天我二哥说你对我们纽约办公室有兴趣，那会是我日后负责的公司，目前还不知道情况怎么样，忙起来的话，大概有很长一段时间都不会在国内。”他顿了顿，仔细观察着范丞丞的反应，但碍于月光跟烟雾，他看得虽不真切，却可以感觉到对方慢慢松懈了警觉，王子异继续，“我有伴侣这件事，正廷非常清楚。但在问他怎么没告诉你之前，我想你可以反问一下你自己，为什么他要告诉你，又为什么没告诉你。”范丞丞听到这话，瞬间拉下了脸，而王子异的目的并不在激怒他，于是他换了个轻松些的语气道：“正廷很喜欢撒娇，你要配合；他需要很多关注，你要及时给予；他非常护短，也极为宠爱他的狗，所以千万不要说五百万不好；他很在意自己的外貌，需要被夸奖，他吃软不吃硬，并且很容易被哄好。他是一个自恋，敏感，又善良的人，我跟他是非常要好的朋友，我希望他能开心。”

 

王子异身上的酒味还是很大，隐约中，还有小餐馆的油烟味。王子异很放松，他靠着蔡徐坤，两人头靠着头，蔡徐坤见他累，问他要不要直接回家去休息，王子异说不用，他没睁眼，干燥带着酒气的唇游走在蔡徐坤的脸颊，他说：“我陪你去看电影，我们去约会。”

那是家私人影院，厅很小，就容得下二十几张宽敞的沙发。片子是蔡徐坤选的，文艺片，节奏很缓慢，画面很优美，色调昏暗，催人入睡。谁都没想到先睡着的是蔡徐坤，包括他自己。他也不知道自己睡了多久，屏幕上已经换上了另外一部影片了，蔡徐坤揉着眼睛问几点了，王子异说还早，让他累了继续睡。这部片子的色彩明亮许多，但声音似乎被刻意调小了。王子异俯下身观察，看蔡徐坤那细长的睫毛，圆润的鼻头，跟肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。他的手指拂过他的耳朵，下颚，最后到达脖子。他的动作轻缓温柔，却把蔡徐坤彻底弄醒了。

“你干……”他的后半句直接被堵回了嘴里，王子异吻得很热烈，手上的动作更是快，直接解开了蔡徐坤的裤子，手指撩开他的内裤，低笑道：“怎么这么湿？做什么梦了？”蔡徐坤被他带了起来，他枕在王子异颈窝，低哼着。王子异的手劲很重，扣得蔡徐坤下身发抖，他骨节很大，光是两根就能把蔡徐坤塞满。蔡徐坤抱着他的脖子，两腿来回磨蹭着，终于把碍事的裤子踢掉了，下身赤裸地躺在王子异身下。他还有些刚睡醒的迷茫，目光呆滞地望着漆黑地天花板。

他吃痛，王子异咬住他胸了，他不满地捶了王子异一下，王子异改咬为舔，直到把嘴下这颗小红豆含硬了才去照顾另一边。他的手还在蔡徐坤腿间，指尖揉摁着内壁的嫩肉，蔡徐坤扯着他的衣服，颤栗的样子十分可怜，充分激发了今晚王子异的恶劣。

蔡徐坤的比例很好，他的腿很长，又白又直。在荧幕光照下，像被笼上了一层白纱。

王子异抽出了已被浸湿的手指，顺着蔡徐坤的大腿。一路擦到他的腰窝。蔡徐坤那里突然没了东西撑大，小缝张了口，一收一合。王子异却不打算继续抚慰他，而是拉着他的手来到自己胯下，他问：“我的小漂亮刚刚做了什么梦，告诉爸爸，嗯？”

这个称呼，蔡徐坤很久没听到了，他就像是潘多拉的盒子，拉扯出了许多令他浑身颤抖的记忆。蔡徐坤摇着头，被王子异带着开始脱他的裤子，这一幕看起来淫糜又放荡，尤其是蔡徐坤欲拒还迎的模样。王子异又叫了他一声，还是小漂亮，蔡徐坤瘪起嘴，说：“说好了不再那样叫我的。”

王子异无视了他的抱怨，他摸着蔡徐坤的脸颊，“你一点都没变。”哪有人会一点都没变呢，他一面觉得王子异好笑，一面又忍不住为王子异的话动容。他伸手，乖乖抚摸着王子异的性器，含住他企图塞进嘴里的手指，让它不轻不重地按压自己那根火热的舌头。王子异那儿很大，似乎有些过大，他的掌心缠绕着那粗壮的龟头，粘液从顶端渗出，流得蔡徐坤满手都是。

蔡徐坤的脸很红，他每回觉得可怕的同时又会为之心跳；他会为王子异满足的叹息而雀跃，继而更加卖力的讨好他。但王子异不满足于他现在这点讨好，他按了按蔡徐坤的牙齿，将他的小宝贝往下压。他望着蔡徐坤，用眼神询问可不可以，蔡徐坤泄愤似得咬了下他，然后顺着他的动作滑到他腿间。他不肯真的含进去，只是浅显地轻吻，王子异拨开他的额发，命令道：“都吃进去。”

熟悉的腥膻味萦绕在蔡徐坤的鼻息间，他本能地翘起屁股，摆出了王子异最满意的模样。他是只吃男人精血的妖精，被王子异一点点喂养长大；是王子异手心的花，艳丽、妖娆。

蔡徐坤的动作像在喝水的猫，他的舌头灵巧在性器前端滚动，卷食过那里吐出的体液。他的呼吸变得沉重模糊，声音绵长柔软，让人魂牵梦绕。他还是不太适应王子异的大小，很快退缩，开始舔舐柱身。他可能真是只猫妖，动作轻飘飘的，王子异正要把他拽回怀里，蔡徐坤却无师自通地咬住了王子异的囊袋。他将那肉球整个吸到嘴里，那儿的块头也不小，把嘴巴塞得满满当当，没含一会儿就吐了出来。

王子异笑他，蔡徐坤便报复性地重新含住他的龟头，他企图让王子异缴械，可王子异那里是那么容易就泄的人。冲动让蔡徐坤吃尽苦头，喉间的不适感让他整张脸都皱了起来。王子异摸了摸他的脑袋，然后慢慢将性器从他嘴里抽出。他抹掉蔡徐坤嘴角的口水，边亲边问他干嘛勉强自己，蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，乖巧可人，“爸爸舒服吗？”

“舒服。”他将蔡徐坤抱回怀里，打开他的腿，让他面对屏幕。突然刺进眼里的光让蔡徐坤极度不适，他终于看清了屏幕上的内容，用胳膊捂着眼睛问：“这是哪一部电影啊？”

“小漂亮真厉害，但怎么都不告诉爸爸？”王子异扶着蔡徐坤腰，将人压向自己的性器。这个姿势坐不稳，蔡徐坤的身子不住向前倾倒，他伸手下意识寻找支撑点，然后被王子异稳稳撑住。两人手指相扣，王子异耸动着，催促着蔡徐坤自己动。

“不行，不行，会倒的，会倒的！”细长的大腿紧绷着，他很紧张，那里夹得厉害，让王子异头皮发麻。这个角度去看蔡徐坤的屁股是有肉的，都堆在他跨上，雪白惹眼。他的性器埋在蔡徐坤腿间，每次撞击都震得那里颤动。蔡徐坤的穴被磨得火热，阴核微跳，让他止不住瑟缩了一下，抓紧了王子异的手。

酥麻的快感让蔡徐坤腰间酸软，他坐不直，身子越压越低。王子异眼都是蔡徐坤白花花的背，白花花的屁股，王子异突然一把将他抱回怀里，性器直直插进了最深处。蔡徐坤抖着腿，高潮被堵在了那小器官里，泡着王子异的性器，催得他更加癫狂。

“好多，太多了，爸爸，爸爸……”他的肚子微凸，像是个不太美观的小肚子，他的腿还在抖，内壁蠕动，像是他的第二张嘴，紧紧吸着王子异肉棒。

“不够多。”他按着蔡徐坤的小腹，肉棒慢慢往外抽。蔡徐坤那儿很漂亮，粉嫩嫩的，总是一副未经人事的样子。

“不行，别，别出去！”腹腔潮水涌动的失禁感让蔡徐坤惧怕，他紧扣着王子异的手，尖声挽留着男人。王子异不再外抽，而是迅速又顶了回去，他抱着蔡徐坤，调笑着，“这么舍不得爸爸？”

蔡徐坤被他弄得直哆嗦，他胡乱地点着头，两腿因为架在王子异身上而无法并拢，他紧锁着腹部跟下面的下穴，避免那下坠的水流真的倾泻而出。他扣着王子异的手背，完全没有察觉自己用了多大的劲儿，王子异的手被他抠出了红印，他不知道，只知道龟头顶着他的子宫，身体不住颤抖。

“你不要总是欺负我。”他的声音低哑、香甜，王子异帮他慢慢并上腿，重新温暖他的身体，控制不住的颤音被王子异一口吞下，他紧搂着怀里的男孩，说话时的气息直窜他的耳廓，“乖囡囡，小漂亮，我最爱你。”

突然的快感迅速笼罩了蔡徐坤的大脑，他翘着屁股不住往王子异怀里坐，他紧夹着腿，也紧夹着王子异的肉棒，坐在王子异的那根棍子上找操。他完全顾不得流淌出来的水声，恨不得将男人的精囊一起吞进肚子里。

蔡徐坤癫狂又迷茫地承受着王子异赋予他的性爱，他也爱极了王子异这种残暴原始的模样。王子异不再是那好好先生，他贪婪地像只野兽，只属于他的野兽。

“还要，还要，爸爸还要……”从王子异发现蔡徐坤的小秘密开始，他就是王子异身边最特别的人。不管蔡徐坤长到多大，他都是自己的小漂亮，傻囡囡，即便他不再穿粉红色的小睡裙，即便他要丢掉所有草莓样式的小内裤。

王子异凶猛的动作掠夺了蔡徐坤的全部感官，将对方笼罩在自己的身体之下。他的每一次抽出进入，都能让蔡徐坤的身体随之颤抖。他饥渴地吮吸着王子异的肉棒，嘴里却依旧呻吟着细微的不满。

“还想要什么，宝贝，告诉爸爸，爸爸都满足你。”

“嗯……嗯……啊……这里，这里……”蔡徐坤挺直了背，将胸部高高挺起。

王子异哦了声，故意不懂，他让蔡徐坤表达清楚，逼得蔡徐坤只能带着哭腔说：“乳头，乳头要爸爸摸。”

“乖孩子。”

王子异的手终于来到了他的胸口，揉捏着那小小的软肉，却故意忽视着那硬挺的乳尖。

“啊——”蔡徐坤刚要抗议，就被王子异咬住了后颈，他被紧紧固定在王子异的身下，王子异紧压着他射了，蔡徐坤的肚子被灌出了一个弧形，恍惚间，他听到王子异问：“像不像怀了孩子？”

 


	29. Chapter 29

直至片尾曲响起，蔡徐坤才明白王子异选择这部影片的原因。他狠狠捶打着王子异，脑袋埋在对方颈间，也不知道是恼还是羞。王子异任他动作，等他发泄够了，才扶起他的脑袋，说：“唱得不错啊，为什么不给我知道？”

“我又不是什么事都要跟你汇报，而且电影也不是我演的。”

原来蔡徐坤三个月前跟圈内一个大哥合作了一部电影的宣传曲，那之后他忙着巡演跟自己新专辑，根本不知道合作曲的MV已经制作完毕，并且还会在电影片尾播出。这么说似乎也不严谨，他应该知道的，片方会告诉他，只是他忘了。

蔡徐坤觉得画面里的自己很傻，他穿着唐装，冲着画面外的观众拜年，他的妆也很浓，还被化妆师跟身边的小姑娘拿来做对比，说他们都很漂亮。蔡徐坤刻意逃避着屏幕中的画面，他嘟着嘴，低着头，看着自己怪异的肚子，说：“没了。”

“什么没了？”曲子还在放，王子异顺势低头，与蔡徐坤贴在一起，不明所以地问。蔡徐坤指了指渐扁下去的小腹，又重复了一遍，“没了。”精液没了。

王子异被他这可爱模样逗得哈哈大笑，他重重亲了口蔡徐坤，“你可真是我的宝贝。”

影厅设施齐全，配有单独的洗手间，位子宽敞，可是蔡徐坤不愿意在外面清理。他总觉得很奇怪，而且也打理得不干净。他简单擦了擦下体，急忙忙地穿回了衣服，结果还没走两步，体内没被排尽的精液就把裤子浇了个透。蔡徐坤尴尬地站在原地，王子异问他怎么了，他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“你射了好多。”

王子异又笑了，他揽过蔡徐坤，捏着他的下巴，重重吻住了自己的小漂亮。

 

他们离开卫生间时，观影区狼藉已全部复原，蔡徐坤不愿意多看，自然也不知道。他一到家便冲回主卧，在淋浴房里来回跳动企图把腹腔里的精液都蹦出来。他略有些滑稽动作把王子异迷得神魂颠倒，他仿佛看到了幼年时的蔡徐坤，做什么都带着令人忍俊不禁的色彩，那么天真，又傻又甜又好骗。

王子异推开淋浴间的门，故意把蔡徐坤挤到了角落，把手指伸进了蔡徐坤的窄道里，重重搅动。蔡徐坤垫着脚，塌着腰，双手扶着墙，嘴里埋怨着王子异，让他不要老弄。王子异充耳不闻，他吻着蔡徐坤的脖子，另一只手揉捏着蔡徐坤胸前的红点。他又硬了，性器紧紧贴着蔡徐坤的后腰。

“还想要吗？”他问，蔡徐坤一脸迷茫地转过头，随后一把勾过王子异，他咬着王子异的嘴唇，牵过他的舌头，气鼓鼓地说：“你好烦，你烦死了！”

蔡徐坤难得比王子异先睁眼，但他不打算起床。他枕在王子异的肩膀上放空。他身上很热，多是因为王子异的体温，但他不觉得难受，反而很享受这样肌肤相亲的包裹。在王子异面前，他很容易丧失“斗志”。他会满足于和王子异的恋爱生活，也不得不承认这个男人的一切，不论是好是坏，都已在长久的相处中，成为了他生命中的一部分。他会在王子异离开时想念，也会在他环绕时依赖。似乎在每次短暂的懊恼与不满后，两人的关系又会被推动到一个新的深度，让他对王子异的占有欲愈发强烈的同时，也滋生了更多的不安和脾气。

突然，手机振动打断了蔡徐坤在黑暗中的沉思，他寻声望去，是王子异的。蔡徐坤犹豫了一下，还是起身。他看到屏幕上躺着两条短信预览：

朱欣桐：昨晚你跟正廷去吃了宵夜？

朱欣桐：下回不要去那些地方了，回家里吃吧

 

王子异醒来发现怀里没人，这令他十分意外。除了无法调节的行程，蔡徐坤身边的工作人员通常会把他的工作安排到午后。说来这毛病也是自己惯得，那会儿王子异专门为此还嘱咐过韩沐伯，让他不要太累着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤后来知道了表面上说王子异多管闲事，心里则暗暗得意。

王子异以为蔡徐坤已经出门，没想到一下楼却看到那人坐在客厅吊床。他嘴里叼着铅笔，看来是在写东西。王子异悄悄走上前，轻轻一拍，把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，嘴里的笔也随之落下。蔡徐坤错愕地望着王子异，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，大门是没有其他表示。王子异看他不对劲，问他怎么了。王子异这才发现蔡徐坤正戴着耳机，他猜对方可能没听到自己的脚步，错咬伤了自己。他正要扒开蔡徐坤的嘴看，但手还没靠近，就被蔡徐坤挡开了。

那人皱起眉，说：“王子异，我们要谈……”

突兀的电话铃声想起，那是王子异的私人手机。不知为什么，蔡徐坤觉得那一定是朱正廷的来电。王子异示意他稍等，号码被屏蔽，王子异直觉没什么好事。他犹豫一秒，但还是接了起来。王子异没出声，静静等着对面的人先开口，而那边在一阵短暂又模糊的通讯噪音后，终于断断续续传来一个熟悉男声，“B，我需要你的帮助。”

 

李荣浩的在苏丹的线人威廉先生失踪了，负责保护他的探员身受重伤。就现场痕迹判断，对方大概有五到六个人，是个专业团队，监控被完全破坏，没有留下任何可追寻的线索。部门内部结案是外包杀手，极有可能是流窜的雇佣军作案。

李荣浩顿了顿，王子异开口，问：“您不这么认为？”李荣浩说：“不，威廉对他们而言没有价值，他们不会这么大费周章。”

此时，王子异已经到达苏丹，由李荣浩接应，两人驱车前往喀土穆以西三十公里的一个小村庄。王子异撑着脑袋，闭目养神，李荣浩看了眼他，又问：“我听说你出来时还有些困难？”

王子异微微睁眼，自嘲似得笑了笑说：“他们也不会在意那么多。”他说完便换了个姿势，面向李荣浩道：“既然我都违反规定出来了，那您是不是也该跟我说实话？那一家人到底是谁，是不是跟我们也有关系？他手上到底有什么资料，值得被人这样追杀。”

 

王子异之前的猜想果然没错，李荣浩在调查的案子确实与艾哈曼德有关——原来艾哈曼德一直为苏欧两地间的一个倒卖妇女儿童的犯罪团伙充当着政界的保护伞，他利用各种关系，打通了国际组织跟两地的海关、执法机构，以使得倒卖生意可以在这么多年都一直顺利地进行。如果此事曝光，将对他及他的支持对象带来巨大的舆论打击，甚至还会波及两人身后的隐形势力，这个被“选中”的新候选人，自然也无法在苏丹成为新的总统。

对于王子异而言，他在李荣浩没有一开始讲明他需要帮助的内容时，就该想到李荣浩想要做的事，会将他的当局摆在一个颜面尽失的尴尬位置；而他也恰巧在为此事受着相关地“惩罚”，他如果参与，势必会让当局更加恼火，更有甚者，还会令那些上面的对他有成见的老家伙们认为他这是在蓄意报复，更坏的情况，是被人利用此事，影响到他那位仕途光明的兄长。

李荣浩非常清楚这其中盘根错节的关系，但他还是让王子异来了，这很明显不像是他会做出的决定。王子异直觉李荣浩还有些事情隐瞒了自己，他有些不悦，更准确地说，是非常恼火。但他也很清楚，让他烦躁的不仅仅是李荣浩将他也拖进了这样一个进退两难的境地，更多的还是对于当局明知艾哈曼德的行为，却视而不理、听之任之的放任态度。

他不能帮李荣浩，可又不愿意让那位线人白白牺牲。摆在他面前的是是个人情感跟国家荣誉，于情于理，王子异都该选择后者，在还不算太晚时，离开苏丹。

李荣浩见王子异绷着脸，知道他在纠结，于是他继续为王子异介绍着当下的局势。

根据李荣浩当地的私人情报，威廉及其家人目前是被民主军关押，距离艾哈曼德召开内战以来的第一次记者会还有不到十二个小时了，他有理由怀疑在记者会后，他们会处决自己的线人，不仅如此，“我有证据是内部有人给他们提供了安全屋信息。”

“内部？”王子异皱起眉，不解地看向李荣浩，“你是说……？”

李荣浩点点头，“美国人也选了艾哈曼德。”

王子异微微扬眉，中方跟美方在苏丹问题上非常难得地达成了一次共识？所以此时的威廉，俨然成为了两国眼中的不定因素。也怪不得李荣浩必须寻找外援，这样看来，他的立场可能比自己的，还更加棘手一些。

这样一来，摆在王子异面前的选项就很简单了：他该走。

威廉是一个无足轻重的平凡人，他该为一些更伟大的理想跟局面牺牲。

但，谁又可以定义伟大？

 

在王子异不算短暂，也说不上太长久的军旅生涯中，经常会遇到需要选择的时候，他们多数涉及信仰和国家。这样两组理应融合的词汇被摆在了对立面的情况远比想象中多得多。起初的他会非常迷茫，非常纠结，他会在任务会反思，会后悔自己的决定。渐渐的，他接受了命令跟指挥，在战场上，他只需要听从一个人的——他的指挥官。

这次也是一样，他需要把这次的救援当做是李荣浩与他的一次任务，就像以前的许多那样，他只需要听从命令，认真执行，然后带着命回家。

他们到达坐标地时，已是晚上十点，村庄周围寂静一片，完全不似有人居住。两人躲在车后，关闭了所有照明设备，小心地探寻着周围的环境。夜晚的沙漠还渗透着一丝白日的燥热，王子异望了眼李荣浩的背影，很快收回目光，他整理好自己的装备，紧跟对方，摸黑潜入线人被关押的小屋。

当地民主军的战斗力自然是比不过两位训练有素的特种兵，李荣浩让王子异去解救人质，他在外放哨防守。王子异进入屋内，先是发现了已经被注入药物的威廉先生。他七年前作为战地记者来到苏丹，并在那之后举家迁移到了这里，据李荣浩口述，他是三年前开始调查艾哈曼德与人口贩卖集团一事，是这一案的关键证人之一。

王子异检查了他的脉搏，在确认线人死亡后，停顿了一秒默哀，马上开始继续寻找下一个目标。

李荣浩在外小声询问着情况，王子异在短促地回答后，很快又发现了一个躺在地上的女人。

王子异蹲下身，探寻着她的脉搏，很可惜，这个女人也没了呼吸。

“威廉夫人是吉普赛人？”王子异低声地跟李荣浩用无线电交流，李荣浩回答，“是的，他们在法国结得婚。”接着听李荣浩深吸一口气，继续道：“他还有个儿子，二十二岁，你一定要找到他。”

对了，孩子。这令本还沮丧的王子异即刻打起了精神，李荣浩在确认周围不会再有增员后，也迅速加入了搜寻。他们扫过了一二两层楼后，在地下室发现的小威廉。李荣浩先冲了过去，年轻人的胳膊边还遗留着药物注射的针头，王子异守着门，急切地问道：“还有呼吸吗，还有吗？！”

“我不知道。”李荣浩的声音听起来有些不寻常地慌张，这不像他的行事作风。想来任何人看到自己的线人被组织出卖，内心的情绪一定都会极为复杂。为避免给李荣浩压力，王子异没有催促，而是亲自进到房间，蹲下身检查年轻人的呼吸。他在按压急救后感受到年轻人颈间微弱的脉搏后，即刻将小威廉扛了起来，“走，还有救！”

王子异示意李荣浩打开车子后门，他将孩子急急放下后，开始在背包里寻找急救包。李荣浩站在他身边，见他拿出试剂跟针头，惊讶道：“你还随身携带碳酸氢钠？”

 

王子异慢慢将针推入年轻人的皮下，直到试剂注射完毕，才上移目光，借着月光打量起对方。

他很快明白了为什么李荣浩在那么多旧部署中挑了自己来苏丹，不是因为他才从这里离开，也不是因为他的立场，大概更不会因为是他的能力或者碳酸氢钠，李荣浩叫来他，仅仅是因为……

 

“你们是谁？！爸！妈！”

威廉先生的儿子醒了。


	30. Chapter 30

每次出任务，王子异都像遁地一般，消失得毫无踪迹。除非是他愿意主动告知或者联系，否则没人找得到他，这里包括他的两个哥哥，当然，更包括蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤对他的去向并不好奇，他似乎已经习惯了王子异的神出鬼没。还记得那是他到王子异家一年左右的某一天，王子异接到了被派往叙利亚的通知。他的离开并非毫无征兆，早在通知下达前，他便被要求去做了心理测试，结果出乎意料，没人想到他的病情竟可以在一年内好转，而对于他的离开，家人似乎也是乐见其成。

王子异领养蔡徐坤的事被他二哥尽心尽力的瞒着，王子异走后，王博昌还担负起了照料蔡徐坤的任务。他不算用心，毕竟总有人会为他打点一切，但有件事他得亲力亲为：那就是在王子异有需求时，将蔡徐坤接到自己家中，安排他与王子异视频电话。

蔡徐坤很怕“二伯”，两人交流得很少，王博昌在他面前总是表现得很忙，蔡徐坤对他不主动，话也很少，是个不讨喜的小孩。王博昌确实不愿浪费时间同蔡徐坤交流，通常他都是将蔡徐坤带去那个空房间，让他跟王子异隔着屏幕单独相处。

那些该问王子异的话，蔡徐坤在小时候时都问过了，比如你在哪里，在做什么，什么时候回家，同时，还有想不想我。王子异总是避重就轻，但又毫不吝啬地给蔡徐坤制造自己在意他的假象，又或许不是假象，他确实想念、关心、并爱护着蔡徐坤，他很希望可以留在孩子身边，看着小徐坤长大，又希望他永远都是怀里的傻囡囡，会穿着裙子上蹿下跳。

他也很懂得如何糊弄蔡徐坤，那会儿的他仅仅是面对一个不谙世事的孩子都坚持避而不谈自己身在何处，更别提现在蔡徐坤长大了，他更加不会说。

 

蔡徐坤不知道这次王子异是出差还是出任务，反正这两者对他而言都一样。

他还想着朱欣桐的信息，短短两句话，足以成为一根粗粗的鱼刺，让蔡徐坤如鲠在喉。他如本能般地相信王子异对他说的一切，直到那些话被证明是谎言。

他想自己或许不该如此武断地认为王子异在骗他，可能这就是一顿普通的夜宵，可它恰恰发生在两人约会之前。比起一顿单纯的夜宵，这个时间点才是蔡徐坤不悦的根本。它导致他脑海中每一个关于之后影院细节，都被赋予了一层难以言喻的色彩。

这又再次提醒了蔡徐坤独立的必要性，倒不是他欲意否认自己对王子异的感情，而是有些事情，他真的做不到与人分享。既然他无法独霸，那么他宁愿不要。

蔡徐坤的落脚点大致有了着落，所以工作室的建立也该尽快提上日程。他要离开的想法由来已久，但行动却来得突然。他从没有刻意积攒这一方面的人脉，对成立公司、何处落户等一系列细碎又冗长的问题，他都一无所知。这使得蔡徐坤十分被动。加上他最近又准备发新歌，整日蜗居在录音棚里修改demo，一天大部分的时间都处在强压跟烦躁之中，整个人看起来憔悴又难搞。

但他又很会钻牛角尖，工作上一定要尽善尽美，在从长计议个人工作室跟推迟发歌之间，他一个都不想选。他的坏脾气让周围的工作人员吃尽了苦头，陈丹丹是在第一线的勇士，炮火头一个打的就是她。她也算是跟蔡徐坤一路走过来的元老级人物，理应了解熟悉自己的艺人，但就连她都没想到，自己竟会开始期盼王子异的到来。即便对方的到来可能会造成适得其反的效果，或者仅仅是个暂时的缓冲，但不管哪个，陈丹丹都坚持，被王子异环绕的蔡徐坤肯定比他现在孤单一人要快乐得多。

只不过这种事啊，可遇而不可求。王子异行踪不定，神秘得很，只能靠求神拜佛求来身边。

陈丹丹从没想到自己的愿望真会实现，更没想过，事情竟会往好的方向发展。

 

蔡徐坤要轰人，可王子异又哪里是他轰得走的。相反那些蔡徐坤不愿让走的工作人员，这会儿都被知趣儿的陈丹丹给安排得妥妥当当。如今屋子里就剩下他跟王子异两个人，蔡徐坤懒得理他，故意转过身，背对着王子异。王子异只是笑，他缓慢地起身，缓慢地踱步，然后缓慢地来到蔡徐坤面前，正过那人的椅子，在静距离观察到蔡徐坤后，他塌了嘴角，问：“你脸色很差，是不是最近没休息好？”

蔡徐坤看了他一眼，别过头，不回答王子异的问题。王子异接着又问：“你昨晚睡觉了吗？你黑眼圈有些太重了。”

蔡徐坤还在消极抵抗，只是他越消极，王子异越积极，他甚至还摸上了蔡徐坤的手，说：“我晚些时候有个任务要离开几天，你自己一个人，要好好吃饭，知道吗？”

蔡徐坤听到他又要外出，不禁问道：“你前些天那个不是任务？”

王子异听他回应，顿时笑意更浓了，“是啊，也是，但性质不一样。”他说完便蹲在蔡徐坤面前，两手扶着蔡徐坤的腿，捏着他那盈盈一握的膝盖，说：“好好吃饭，知道吗？我会担心你的。”

蔡徐坤对他的情深许许的样子感动又免疫，可同时，他又想到了朱正廷。蔡徐坤掀开王子异的手，说：“你干嘛管我。”他气鼓鼓的样子很可爱，他或许都不知道自己浑身都散发着一股酸味，陈醋的酸。王子异扶着蔡徐坤起身，他问：“谁惹了我的宝贝不开心，爸爸帮你打他。”说完他便拉起蔡徐坤的手，贴在脸边，打了两下。蔡徐坤完全没使劲，全靠王子异控制着力道，啪啪两声，又亮又响，吓得蔡徐坤急忙抽回手，他怒瞪着王子异，“你干嘛啊！”

王子异的脸都红了，蔡徐坤心里又气又急。他知道，自己这回又心软了。

“你跟朱正廷去吃夜宵了。”蔡徐坤不情不愿地又开了口，他舍不得打王子异，只能捏着他的脸泄愤，“你们为什么要去吃夜宵，我不让你跟他吃夜宵。”蔡徐坤说话的语气让王子异很容易就想到他小时候跋扈的样子，王子异顺势搂着他，一个转身，将放到了空闲的桌台上。他追着蔡徐坤的嘴唇，细细亲着，嘴里笑念着蔡徐坤是他的宝贝，越宝贝，越可爱。

“那顿夜宵还有朱正廷的追求者，我不过就是过去澄清个误会，很快就结束了，没吃多少东西。真的。不信你去那个人。”

“问谁？”蔡徐坤的火气已被浇了一半，他没什么气势地瞪着王子异，“我才不问。不是说好摊牌了吗？怎么还会一起吃啊。”蔡徐坤嘟嘟囔囔的，他十分容易地就相信王子异的说辞，只是仍旧心烦。王子异拉着他的手，来到自己的左心口。那是心脏的位置，王子异说：“你要相信我，不论发生什么事情，我最爱的，都是你。”

 

王子异只在蔡徐坤这里停留了不到两小时就要走了，他表现得不舍，却被蔡徐坤笑话。蔡徐坤的笑并不代表他不在乎，相反的，王子异可以感受到他十分在意。因为工作关系，蔡徐坤一年到头都在飞。他跟王子异的情况相似，所以他不能要求王子异一直留在家里等他回来，可王子异却想这样要求蔡徐坤。可当每每当他将手放在蔡徐坤的翅膀时，他又舍不得将它们折去。他既然已经放了蔡徐坤去飞，就不该轻易地收回他给的自由。

蔡徐坤在他面前也不会隐藏情绪，笑话完之后，又紧紧抱住王子异的腰，下巴搭在那人的肩膀上，“我不喜欢老是见不到你。”

“我也不喜欢。”王子异抚摸着蔡徐坤的背，低声道：“再给我一点时间，让我想个两全其美的办法。”

这句话让蔡徐坤非常意外，王子异从未对他现在的工作产生过任何动摇或者离开的想法，他惊奇地望着王子异，王子异只是又冲他扯了扯嘴角，然后低头又点了点他的唇，令他张开嘴，承受自己舌头的搅动。蔡徐坤下意识地打开腿，缠住了王子异，身体在他怀中扭动。他挺着胸，乳尖高高翘起，性器也硬得发烫。他哼哼着，像只小母猫，发了春在叫。王子异的吻离开蔡徐坤的唇，改咬住了蔡徐坤的脖子，他很使劲，根本不顾蔡徐坤之后是不是有对外的活动，肆意地在自己的领地留下主人的记号。

“不能多留一会儿吗？”蔡徐坤小声问，他刚问完就后悔了，王子异无奈地摇了摇头，扶着蔡徐坤的脸，“对不起，宝贝，我会尽快解决那些事。到时我会问丹丹你在哪里，一回来，就去找你，好不好？”

蔡徐坤呶着嘴，不说话，他拽着王子异的手指，微微抬眼，瞅着那人。王子异被他看得心纠了起来，他还在再说什么，却被门外守着的黄明昊打断，对方提醒他时间到了，要走了。

“那我送你。”蔡徐坤难得愿意主动踏出录音室，王子异却摇了摇头，婉拒了他，也反手捏着蔡徐坤的手掌，“乖一点，要好好吃饭跟睡觉。”

王子异离开得很快，因为蔡徐坤很快就无法再打通他的电话。比这更可气的是，因为王子异的突然到来，蔡徐坤很难再回到之前真空专注的状态。他总会分神，想起角落里的亲吻，两人意乱情迷地爱抚，这都令他害臊。陈丹丹适时劝说蔡徐坤该早些回家休息，他已经连续四天熬夜了，再这样下去，身体会吃不消的。蔡徐坤不困，他不以为意，但想到王子异问他黑眼圈的事，于是转而问助理，“我这儿显得很重吗？”他指着眼下的淤青，陈丹丹忙不迭地点头，“是的，很严重，你快回去睡觉吧。”

蔡徐坤不情不愿地答应了，陈丹丹喜出望外，她生怕蔡徐坤反悔一般地将人赶忙拉出了房间，送进了保姆车，随他一起回到宁安府，确保他睡了后，才离开。

蔡徐坤这一觉睡得并不算太踏实，但他又不愿意醒。这床上似乎还有王子异痕迹，那人回来了一次，换洗的衣服丢在了卫生间。王子异应该是专门拿了套自己的睡衣放在床上，蔡徐坤也从善如流地裹起了那上衣，嗅着上面男人留下的味道，在梦里跟他相见。

等蔡徐坤再睁眼，已是早上十一点，他是被饿醒的。他拿起手机本是想点外卖，或者是叫陈丹丹来做饭，就见信息栏里都是未读提示。他的置顶是王子异，那人让他起床后早些去吃饭，保姆会做饭。

王子异就像是在这个家装了监视器，可以时刻观察蔡徐坤的一举一动，但蔡徐坤却触碰不到他。常年累月的信息不对称让蔡徐坤放弃了计较，有饭吃才是当务之急。他叼着牙刷继续浏览着之后的消息，他看得很不仔细，还会跳过大段文字。他没有早上获取有效信息的习惯，东西太多的话，反而会让他产生抵抗情绪。

保姆做得都是蔡徐坤爱吃的，她也很会伺候蔡徐坤的嘴巴，只要王子异不在，她都依着蔡徐坤想吃东西来做。蔡徐坤欢欢喜喜地享受着自己重油重盐的早餐，只是还没吃几口，筷子就掉了。保姆忙给他拿新的，就见蔡徐坤目瞪口呆地看着手机，嘴里喃喃，“怪不得……”

陈丹丹：新闻连接

陈丹丹：朴俊赫竟然在夜店里组织卖淫！还好上回伦敦他没上台，否则我们也要遭殃！！

陈丹丹：看来王子异早知道啊？！

陈丹丹：这也太可怕了吧


	31. Chapter 31

目前对于朴俊赫的调查仅限于首尔本地，但只是这小范围的排查，都已牵扯了出了巨大的利益链与关系网。人们一天的话题都在围绕这则震惊韩国娱乐圈的新闻，就连蔡徐坤工作的地方也没有例外。他拍的是杂志，工作人员也不会那么详细地了解他音乐方面的事，自然也无从得知蔡徐坤跟朴俊赫之间的关系。蔡徐坤无法像跟自己团队那般放肆，禁止大家谈论。他的情绪不高，摄影棚的人当他是休息不好，并没有将他跟朴俊赫联系在一起。

陈丹丹还是很庆幸，即便蔡徐坤受到了很大的影响。她并不知道蔡徐坤的波动是源于哪一方面。在松了一口气后，她不仅开始多想：蔡徐坤是在心烦自己的识人不清，还是惊恐王子异的神通广大。可王子异的厉害他不是早就领教过了吗？这么多年了，也该习惯了吧；至于识人不清，这种事情，又有谁能想到呢？蔡徐坤大可不必这般自责啊。

蔡徐坤心里装的事远比这复杂得多，一方面他还在后怕，另一方面他又十分自责。他对王子异说了很多难听的话，也借题发挥了不少次。他不知道朴俊赫的事多么机密，也不知道王子异是从什么渠道获知。蔡徐坤想，自己还是太不懂事了——王子异从来没有害过他，也不会给他难堪；王子异只是神秘，又或者说蔡徐坤能知道的太少，导致了对方不能跟他解释来龙去脉。蔡徐坤甚至觉得或许王子异会更喜欢小时候的自己，没有那么多想法跟意见，会很听话，很懂事，因为那时的他记得王子异对他很好，总是考虑他，想着他，不像现在，事事都要较真，发表意见，还不听指挥。所以，到底是什么时候开始，自己开始恶意地揣度王子异，还企图要离他而去呢？

愧疚淹没了蔡徐坤，让他突然低落了起来，他想立刻就见到王子异，并向他道歉，最好还能得到他的原谅。

成年后的蔡徐坤从没有一刻像这样盼望王子异的归来，他开始数日子，算时间，像很小的时候那样，期待着王子异的电话跟消息。他没有经过太多的犹豫便决定拉下脸来找黄明昊询问王子异的日程，可黄明昊说他不知道，他甚至都不知道王子异出了国。他的态度诚恳，并不像在撒谎，他也没必要对蔡徐坤撒谎。蔡徐坤悻悻挂了电话，有些惋惜自己鼓起的一腔勇气，随后又开始烦恼自己怎么才能打听到王子异的消息。

他的第二选择是王博昌，黄明昊不知道的事情，王博昌总该知道。只是蔡徐坤从小就怕他，也不愿意跟王子异的家人多接触。按理来说，蔡徐坤应该随王子异叫他二哥，可王博昌的儿子跟他年纪一般大，蔡徐坤这样叫，显然是占了王靖的便宜；但真要按照“辈分”叫他伯伯，不止是王子异了，王博昌自己未必担得起。

不同于决定主动联系黄明昊的果决，这会儿的蔡徐坤要谨慎怯懦许多。他不断安慰自己，王子异不会离开太多，或许很快就回来了，他去找王博昌，接触王博昌的秘书，到时候别人真来联系自己，他该开口叫什么？不问候，不寒暄，直接要找王子异，是不是又有些不太礼貌。

蔡徐坤有些后悔怎么平日里没多打理这层关系，也怪他不愿意主动，不善与长辈交际，跟王博昌之间近乎陌生。

王子异跟王博昌关系算亲，王博昌也算看着蔡徐坤长大，其实蔡徐坤跟他的关系应该不错。但由于蔡徐坤幼年时不善言辞，不知道讨巧卖乖，王博昌不爱他性格冷淡，也情有可原。

蔡徐坤不想招惹王博昌，也不想落给别人话柄，于是只好强压着心里那份骚动，回到自言自语地数日子的状态。很快这样求而不得的急躁情绪就磨光了他的内疚，他开始埋怨王子异离开得太久。他掏出了自己许久没用的日记本，开始在上面写写画画，发泄情绪——王子异是猪，王子异是个大坏蛋，王子异为什么还不回来。

他写了两天，就写累了，那日记本有时间网格，这让蔡徐坤切身感受到了什么叫度日如年。好在这些天他工作多，让他这些不安跟负面的情绪得以压制，否则王子异没回来，他先要被自己的反复逼疯不可。

这天的天很阴，说是有雷阵雨。屋里的人都在抱怨天气闷热，就连蔡徐坤这样抗热的体质，都被弄出了一身汗。陈丹丹拿着小风扇给他吹风，蔡徐坤抬着脸让化妆师补妆。他的工作大概还有两小时才结束，之后有个采访，是为他之后要发的专辑预热。里面的题目蔡徐坤还没准备完全，他准备在一会儿的空档，跟陈丹丹还有负责公关的一位同事偷偷在化妆室对稿。陈丹丹正计划着，突然接到了黄明昊的电话。

她吓了一跳，以为是王子异回来了。她高兴得像只小麻雀，飞一样地冲到蔡徐坤身边，指着电话叫：“坤坤，坤坤！”

蔡徐坤看她一眼，在瞟到来电人时，眼睛也瞬间亮了，他示意工作人员稍等，很快接过电话，颤抖地喂了一声。

“徐坤吗？你好，我是博昌，子异的二哥。”王博昌的声音低沉，温醇，有一种长辈的宽厚，却又透着一股浓浓的陌生。蔡徐坤一时忘了答话，王博昌静静等着他，直到蔡徐坤回过神，他缓缓才吐出第二句，“你现在在盘古是吗，方便见面吗？”

王博昌的到来令蔡徐坤紧张，这份不安令他的工作效率大打折扣。王子异常笑他是动物，尤其像猫，说他有动物灵性，聪明绝顶，能分辨出对他好坏的人，还能预知天灾人祸。蔡徐坤从来都当他在哄人，想让他戴那个猫耳头饰，插上尾巴，取他欢心，可蔡徐坤就是不做，尤其在王子异默不作声地提醒蔡徐坤自己生日将至时，更是抵抗得厉害。

他可从没想过，王子异有时的玩笑话，竟能成真。

因为王博昌要来，团队很快收到通知，暂停了下午的工作。此时房间里就只剩下蔡徐坤跟陈丹丹。王博昌来得有些迟，这令不善等人的蔡徐坤更加焦躁。只是他不好对王博昌发作，把债都算在了王子异头上。就在他暗暗腹诽时，王博昌的秘书开了他房间的门。王博昌还是印象中那个模样，西装革履，不苟言笑。他不像蔡徐坤记忆中的那般年轻了，脸上有了皱纹，发间也有了银丝。

蔡徐坤很紧张，他很快站了起来，整个人都显得局促不安。王博昌嘴角动了动，好像想要给他一个笑，但又不知道因为什么原因，他连客气的假笑都做不出来。

他示意蔡徐坤先坐，秘书去沏茶，王博昌说不必，他叫那人把陈丹丹带走，等屋内只剩下两人后，他才深吸一口气，对蔡徐坤说：“子异在越南出了事，我想可能需要你把他带回来。”

“什，什么？”他的话说得蔡徐坤一头雾水，蔡徐坤反应不过来，重复道：“我带他回来？”

“是的，他之前签的生死状里写得非常明确，如果出了事，要你把他带回来。”

生死状这三个字让刚刚坐下的蔡徐坤瞬间又站了起来，他难以置信地望着王博昌，机械地再次重复着那三个字。生死状里的事情，不该是人身后了才执行吗？王博昌说的“出事”是什么意思？王子异出事，出了什么事？受伤？生病？还是……

眼泪比大脑先一步做出判断，在蔡徐坤反应过来时，王博昌已经递出了手帕，他说：“他想你带他回家。”


	32. Chapter 32

王子异知道这次的任务危险并且棘手，否则组织上不会对他擅自去苏丹的事不闻不问。他被告知直接去谅山与行动组回合，等拿到了资料，王子异才明白为什么行动组点名要他——他跟刚被误杀的越南反政府军首领胡唐，在样貌上，起码有八分像。如果修剪一下头发，更改下打扮，足以以假乱真。

胡唐近期从东欧一军火商手上购买了一件大规模杀伤性武器，款付了，但货还没提，他人就在返越的路上被杀了。东欧情报处有消息，货品会被拆分，从两个方向运来越南再组装交货，如果拦截其中一部分，另一部分随时都可能被引爆。东欧方面不敢轻举妄动，只能请求中方的跨境支援。

所以，现在王子异的任务就是假扮胡唐去收货。

王子异没做过卧底，这方面经验欠缺，本来上面是不同意他去的，可是短时间里他们又找不到任何一个有卧底经验，又跟胡唐样貌相似的人。好歹王子异也是特种兵出身，在战区服役多年，不论是战斗还是应变能力都极佳。王子异除了从没做过卧底，在其他方面可以说是最佳人选，所以行动处处长坚持要他。王昱勋抗议了，但抗议无效，上面在几番斟酌之下，还是容许了行动处的调派。

交货的时间是二十四小时后，而留给王子异做准备的时间，可能连这一天都没有。

协助他做准备的是一位年轻的女探员，看起来不到三十，但却是组里研究胡唐最久的人。她早早整理好了资料，一条条地和王子异对阅记忆。在第一个十小时过去后，行动处负责卧底计划的长官来视察。

他对王子异一直不满，甚至没有测试，心里就认定王子异绝对记不住那些繁冗的资料，无法胜任卧底一职。在他眼里，王子异是个莽夫，心不够细，身上的光环是仰仗家世而得。他不好表现出自己有成见，随便问了几个问题，就匆匆叫停，并质问那位女探员到底是如何辅导王子异的。

王子异很不服气，他在外一向温吞，只有拿起枪时才会露出丝狼的模样。但这回，他竟也急脾气地跟那位长官吵了起来。甚至到了最后，他还拿起一支笔，抵在对方喉间，说：“如果我是胡唐，这会儿你就死了。”

这惊心动魄的一幕似乎给女探员留下了太多印象，一直到下午吃饭，她的表情仍像中午时的那般呆滞。王子异皱起眉，样子有些不耐烦，好像在不瞒为什么探员如此大惊小怪，却又不得不解释道：“我不会真的刺伤他。”

“我知道。”女探员看了他一眼，斟酌了下又说：“你要记得胡唐当年是一个人在英国的寄宿学校读书，他最会忍耐脾气，所以我觉得如果是胡唐，他是不会在这种情况下杀人。”

王子异这才明白原来对方并不是怔愣，而是对他有话，迟疑罢了。他松了口气，轻轻勾了勾嘴角说：“或许胡唐可以在青春期压抑自己的情绪，但他已经是反对军的最高领袖了，他有军人的果决，也会有军人的强势，这样的人最看不得的就是以下犯上。”

 

二十小时后，王子异出发前往交货地点，路上他还在默念着女探员重复给他的要点——胡唐的重要年份，他的同学，他的家人，他的大事记，林林总总，真是记也记不完。他不知道对方会问什么，或许干脆什么都不问，又或许会故意设置些陷阱。

这种重回前线的时刻令王子异兴奋，同时，也让他有深深的不安。

他在走前签了生死状，其中有个问题问死后安排，王子异本是留着空白，但在上车前，他还是将纸要了回来，伏在车上写了那句话。

“如果出事了，让王博昌告诉他，带我回家。”

 

“所以他是暴露了？”蔡徐坤的鼻音很重，眼睛已经哭肿了，双颊也被憋得通红。王博昌摇摇头，他说：“正相反，他表现得很好。来交货的是军火商的女儿，她根本不想卖掉这样武器，她来，不过就是想把两个部件都抢走，为己所用。”

后面的事，王博昌不说，蔡徐坤大概也能猜到。他偏过头，将自己封闭在后座的角落。王博昌适时地没有打扰他，他将注意力重新移回到手机上。王子异的事情发生得太突然了，王博昌也有许多事情要处理。

他并没有完全遵循王子异的意愿让蔡徐坤去越南，且不说那里危险，就是外交部跟行动处的那些老狐狸，他都不好解释蔡徐坤的来历。

据说那晚情况很不乐观，最后是发生了爆炸，跟王子异一起去的越方人员在爆炸之前就死了，王子异丧生在爆炸中，武器应该是被东欧的卖家先行带走了，现场只找了王子异烧焦的衣物跟残骸。这样的现场，不看也罢。

王博昌带着蔡徐坤去了机场，秘书早早就等在了那里。他已经办好了手续，见人来了，便郑重地将“骨灰”盒交到了蔡徐坤手上。他在收手时有一瞬间犹豫，眼睛小心翼翼地观察王博昌。蔡徐坤发现了，心里明白王博昌或许并不愿意自己来拿骨灰，但此刻的他做不到那般善解人意，只是在与王博昌分别时说：“那我走了。”

王博昌送他上车，临关车门时问：“你回宁安府吗？”蔡徐坤已经戴上了墨镜，他点点头，王博昌又道：“如果可以，我希望你这些天住在雲邸。那里毕竟是王子异对外的私宅，到时候……”他顿了顿，目光停在蔡徐坤怀中的木盒上，“仪式也要在那里办。”

 

蔡徐坤对雲邸几乎没什么记忆，只觉得很大，空旷得吓人。他在那儿共住了不过两天，还没从离开福利院的兴奋中完全褪去，就随王子异搬去了宁安府。于他而言，宁安路上那算不得多大的庭院、洋房才是他的家。可是他的家是不能公开、不能见人的，就如同他一样。

现在说这些事，除了徒增伤感，似乎也没有什么用，可以为蔡徐坤正名的人已经死了，而蔡徐坤对王家、对自己身份的所有不快，也都是因为他。

时隔多年，当蔡徐坤再次踏入雲邸那三层小楼，内心早已不见初见那会儿的不安。地方还是很大，很冷清，王子异只有必要时来住，屋里没有人气，就连主事的保姆都不如宁安府的看着亲切和蔼。这要是以前，蔡徐坤肯定一刻都不愿留，现在反而觉得不错，这儿陌生，他勾不起蔡徐坤对王子异的回忆。

蔡徐坤还是乐观了。

夜幕降临，屋内一片死寂，他不觉得害怕，只是无法抵挡与黑暗交织在一起的思念侵袭。他坐在客厅，看着那方方正正的木盒，总感觉不真实。他哭了一下午，到最后哽咽到喘不上气。王博昌的存在提醒着蔡徐坤王子异已故的事实，可当他坐在这个偌大的屋子里时，他心里想的反而是，王子异可能第二天就回来了，下午的事或许只是一场梦，面前的也不是他的骨灰盒。

他还有好多事情没有跟王子异说，没有跟他一起做，一起完成，他们没有结婚，他还没签证书，王子异那么偏执，他一定不会就这样死去。蔡徐坤感觉王子异就在什么地方藏着，看着他，试探着他的反应。他想着想着又很难受，心里酸胀，双眼酸胀，可他又不想哭，因为一旦哭了，他怕自己又止不住。

 

蔡徐坤在跟随王博昌从摄影棚离开就再也没有出现，也没有跟自己的团队联系。陈丹丹很担心他，到处寻找，但一直都没能得到蔡徐坤的回应。距离上次的拍摄已经过去了两天，蔡徐坤像凭空消失一般，完全消失在了世人的面前。蔡徐坤做音乐的时候专心如闭关，所以很多商务都只能在他愿意走出录音棚跟工作室时完成。这就代表一个月里，他会公开露面的时间远小于四周周末的集合。

已经有合作方跟甲方对蔡徐坤的无故缺席表达了不满，可蔡徐坤当红，又有韩先生保他，小小的抱怨都不是问题。陈丹丹总觉得王博昌的突然造访并不简单，她直觉肯定跟王子异有关，也只有王子异才能让蔡徐坤反常。可是，这回实在太蹊跷了，陈丹丹很难接受已经做了这么久艺人的蔡徐坤，竟然会玩失踪。

 

蔡徐坤不算完全不见人，他总是要从这个没有人气的屋子走出去，去那个郁郁葱葱的庭院里，坐在可能是王子异曾坐过的躺椅上，想象着王子异躺在这儿时的样子，晒太阳。雲邸的户型大，所以住户多有儿女，白天时有老人带着孩子走过，还被蔡徐坤看到。

他这两天一直处在一个矛盾的环境里，一方面他觉得王子异会回来，另一方面又会产生种种内疚，尤其是对自己的任性，懊悔为什么当初没有好好答应王子异的那些要求。

他没有给王子异一个婚姻，他也没有给王子异一个孩子，虽然他会叫王子异“爸爸”，但这总是不同于亲生血脉的。他欠了王子异那么多，却没有机会可以偿还。

 


	33. Chapter 33

蔡徐坤捧着手机，一直到东方露白，才草草睡去——他翻了一晚王子异的朋友圈，发现了许多以前没有发现的内容。其中有条便是五年前他刚去第一家公司封闭集训训练时，王子异在半夜悄悄打下的“我的孩子飞走了。”

王子异眼里的他像各种各样的动物，他说过蔡徐坤像燕子，只会远走，不会回家。但蔡徐坤却觉得自己更像纸鸢，背后又根线，被王子异牢牢牵在手里。他看似飞得远，其实主人只要拽拽绳，他就能高空跌到地面。蔡徐坤总是这样认为，他防备，谨慎，会将许多细节放大，却忽略了严格来说，王子异从来没有真的这样对待过他，即便，那人一直有这样的能力跟机会。这些真切思念的话语，给蔡徐坤带来的除了对时过境迁的感慨，更多的，还有对自己那些恶意揣度深深懊悔。

这是王子异的床，蔡徐坤睡不太惯。他喜欢硬床，蔡徐坤与他截然相反。宁安府是王子异给蔡徐坤的家，一切都要顺着蔡徐坤来，这儿反而才更像王子异的地盘。蔡徐坤睡得腰酸背痛，他醒来已是下午，算起来，也有十几个小时滴水未进，粒米未沾，但他并不感到饿。他下楼才发现有客人，王博昌正与一个穿着灰色西装的中年人交谈。蔡徐坤愣了下，待看清那人长相后，默默松了口气，还好不是王子异的大哥。

那人是家里的律师，姓蒋，目前由他负责王子异的遗产事宜。

蔡徐坤听到“遗产”二字，下意识就是逃避。王博昌不似王子异，会管教他。倒是蒋律师可能因为职责所在，必须要跟蔡徐坤做出解释。

王子异很早就立了遗嘱，名下的车子、股票、不动产都归蔡徐坤。那会儿蔡徐坤还没成年，这份遗嘱只是作为草案，以书面形式被保存了。如果王子异的家人不提出异议，遗产的处理大概也就按照王子异最初的意愿办了。但蒋律师认为，王博昌还是应该告知老爷子跟老夫人，这是其一。其二便是王子异这些年财产上的变动，有些文件蒋律师这里有，有些就要去王子异的书房找。这是个棘手的事儿，蒋律师本是想问王博昌的，没想到王博昌也没进过二楼的书房，两人不约而同地，又都想到了蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤不想去，他本能地抵触这一行为。他拒绝地很干脆，王博昌挑了挑眉，蒋律师则面露难色，他企图对蔡徐坤晓之以理动之以情，不想蔡徐坤倔强得很。蒋律师说得口干舌燥，蔡徐坤还是不为所动。

他不饿，但肚子却在此时不合时宜地叫起，让蔡徐坤顿时满脸通红。王博昌起身叫保姆做几个快手菜，随后问蒋律师要不要留下一起吃饭。蒋律师道了声好，让本就不惯与王家人相处的蔡徐坤，更加尴尬。

两人在饭桌上商讨着王子异的身后事，比如吊唁宾客，安葬墓地，下葬吉时。这些细碎的事交不得别人，王昱勋又是甩手掌柜惯了得，况且这会儿他正忙着跟行动处的处长发火，也顾不得这些“小事”。保姆做了盘青豆虾仁，味道比较淡，非常适合这个季节。王博昌也很喜欢这道菜，他吃得很慢，把豆子一颗颗地夹进碗里，再一颗颗地吃掉。他用筷子的姿势正确，技术也很好，蒋律师夸了他两句，他也不谦虚，眼睛瞟向蔡徐坤，说：“子异的筷子用得就不好，看来也没把你教好。”

这是上了饭桌后，他对蔡徐坤说的第一句话。先前那些讨论，他也不知是有意还是无意地，都将蔡徐坤排除在了之外。对比王昱勋，他对蔡徐坤已是客气。王昱勋找的那位司仪许是见惯了生死，讲话干脆直白。这儿不过几日还要办个小型的追悼会，到时需要长子念悼词。在外人眼里，王子异膝下并无儿女，这事儿只能交给他侄子来办。王博昌想过蔡徐坤，他问了司仪，司仪却奇怪道：“但按照委员说法，那孩子跟你们家，不是一点关系都没有吗？”

两人说话声音虽不大，但蔡徐坤就在楼梯口，听得也是一清二楚。

难受是肯定的，但也习惯了。比起起争执为自己争得一个王子异灰白相片前的位置，他倒想时间过快些，让这个男人可以早点入土为安。

王昱勋又一次失败了，他始终无法对年迈的父母说出王子异的死讯。原本计划下的追悼会跟灵堂也都随之取消。他怕节外生枝，也怕有人不懂事，去打扰二老。本该细数功劳，风光下葬的王子异，到头来，身边却是冷冷清清。

蔡徐坤为王子异惋惜，却又无法指摘王昱勋的决定。所有的一切都被取消，除了那个下葬的吉时，人员也从一群，变成了三人。

蔡徐坤莫名其妙地从原本的游离在外，站回到了中心。他表现得满不在乎，心中十分平静。黑色石碑上王子异照片是他从书房里翻出来的，他最后还是决定遵照蒋律师的意思，进王子异的书房，补齐对方要的材料。那个门锁的密码很好猜，是蔡徐坤的生日。

石碑左边名谱上显得有些空荡，那里一共就四个名字，父母，兄长，儿处是空，妻处是空。王昱勋有会，纸都没烧完就要走了，王博涵接过他的活儿，看蔡徐坤蹲石碑前，手指在那两块空白处来回摩挲。

他说：“我也跟大哥说过，但是……”

“这也是我给了他机会。”蔡徐坤转过头去看王博涵，“如果当时我没从市政厅逃走，我跟子异就是合法夫妻。”

这件事王博涵当然知道，不止是结婚，王子异还打算把纽约分公司的股权都转给蔡徐坤，王博涵骂他无知，愚昧，他照单全收，态度还是异常坚持。王博涵至今对这件事心中仍有芥蒂，他觉得很可笑，但听蔡徐坤的语气认真又坚定，心里又不禁升起另一股悲凉。

如果王子异还在，他一定会跟大哥据理力争蔡徐坤的位子。这件事他们吵了无数回，最后都是闹得不欢而散。他知道王子异很喜欢蔡徐坤，也很疼爱这个人。他是王子异心尖上的宝贝，是他一手养大的小孩，他的许多未雨绸缪都是为蔡徐坤而准备，为两人一起而打算。他想不到在他身后后大哥会做得这么绝，无妻可以理解，但无子未免也太过分了。又有可能王昱勋十分清楚王子异想要的那个陪自己走完人间最后一程的人只会是蔡徐坤，只是这个愿望有些过于强人所难了。

 

蔡徐坤在墓园多陪了一阵王子异，这些天雲邸的客人很多，或许王博昌不想声张，但死讯这样大的事，还是不好瞒的。屋里很吵，蔡徐坤就躲在二楼的房间，他很小心，不会让客人看到自己。这会儿，他就异常想念宁安府，想那里的清净。但他又不敢回去，怕自己一踏进家门，就被悲伤浸透。

在这儿，他想不了那么多。

他总在夜深人静的时候，对着王子异这个卧房的天花板自言自语，这时的他也一样，坐在石碑边，继续讲着昨晚没说完的话。

他坚信王子异可以听到，也坚信这个人会在不远处，陪伴他。

 

蔡徐坤回到雲邸时，太阳已经落山了。书房的灯还开着，看来是他上午用过忘记关了。蒋律师还有几份文件需要他找，蔡徐坤这些天已经把这儿翻遍了都没找到，唯一没开的就剩保险柜。蔡徐坤有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，没办法，只能去扭齿轮。他完全是凭感觉瞎来的，到最后连怎么打开得都不记了。里面的东西不多，文件更少了。蔡徐坤随便抽出了一个牛皮纸袋，猜那里不是房子就是车子，结果封口一开，他就觉得不对。

他慢慢拉出里面的文件，才看了题头，就吓得不敢继续。他的心砰砰在跳，人也紧张得冒汗。东西被他扣在了桌上，他整个人面色苍白，深吸了好几口气，才又重新打开文件袋。

他把里面的东西干脆一股脑的都抽了出来，仅仅只是看了第一页就将整本东西打翻在地。那文件很松，稀里哗啦地像雪片一样散落在地上。

那是一份诉状拟稿，上面密密麻麻写着注释，都是王子异的笔记。

原告：亮星娱乐

被告人：蔡徐坤

蔡徐坤就是因为它，被耽误了整整两年。


	34. Chapter 34

蔡徐坤把王子异的书房给砸了个精光，保姆闻声上楼查看，被吓得赶忙通知了王博昌。王博昌那会儿整跟大哥在家里陪二老吃饭，叶慕清这几天胃口不太好，说是心慌，已经去医院看过了，什么都没查出来，可能就是天气太热了。

王博昌说是啊，最近是太热了，仿佛后羿漏射下了几个太阳。叶慕清捂着嘴笑，老爷子在一旁默默喝茶，突然问：“子异呢？还在越南？”

王博昌一愣，不敢回答，他去瞧大哥，王昱勋面不改色地答：“不知道，他的事儿，都是机密。”

“哼，机密，机密，连你都看不到吗？别又陪那小孩满世界跑，都不记得回家了。”老爷子现在的脾气也大，王博昌给他递去绿豆汤，劝着他消火，王昱勋继续捡着面前的莲子，剥把剥好的都给了叶慕清，说：“最近天儿都太闷了，要不您二位去北面避避暑吧。”说完他便叫来在外的秘书，开始安排。叶慕清觉着这个提议好，跟老爷子笑眯眯地商量着，她想去内蒙草原，说那边舒适，空气又好。老爷子却不想往那边远跑，若是避暑，只需要出城往北开些就可以了。

两人都是很有主意的人，而王博昌在一旁一个字都不敢说，突然手机一震，他翻开，就看到了雲邸保姆的消息。

“博昌，怎么了？脸色这么难看？公司有事？”叶慕清关心着儿子，王博昌便也顺势答道：“是有些事儿，我得去处理一下。”他起身往外走，正在穿鞋，就见王昱勋也跟着来了，他将王博昌拦在门前，问：“子异？”

“不是。”王博昌压低声音，“是他那个小孩，不知道发什么疯，把雲邸的书房弄得乱七八糟。”

王昱勋以为是蔡徐坤要找东西，他皱起眉，让王博昌去的路上联系蒋律师，“我就说子异糊涂，怎么能什么都留给他。”

“哎，现在说这些也没用，我先去看看。”王博昌说完便匆匆走了。路上，他按王昱勋的建议，去了电话给蒋律师。蒋律师并没有再给蔡徐坤布置“困难任务”，大部分文件他们都有了，目前就是走一些公证程序，不过多久遗产一事就可尘埃落定。蒋律师以为王博昌是来兴师问罪，他惴惴不安地问是不是蔡徐坤跟他说了什么，王博昌冷笑一声，道：“没有，我只是关心一下进程。”

王博昌此时已认定了是蔡徐坤无理取闹，他一直都觉得蔡徐坤不可爱，性格有缺陷，他对蔡徐坤的照顾仅是基于王子异的要求。他眼里，戏子始终上不了台面，学识有限，眼界狭窄。做情人是可以，但绝不能做夫人。他们一家人大致都是这样的想法，并且自以为是地让步，给王子异找了个相似的朱正廷，只可惜王子异不识好歹。

王子异在收养了蔡徐坤之后就变了许多，这是王子异一家的一致认为。他们不觉得王子异的变化是因为战场留下的后遗症，也不会把他的变化归咎为他找到了未来的人生寄托，而是把错怪在了蔡徐坤身上，认定是他将王子异变得跟他一样不知上进。

 

蔡徐坤在客厅等王博昌，他手里还捏着那一纸诉状。他红着眼，但没有哭，那倔强的样子仍人怜爱，看得王博昌倒是有些不忍说什么重话了。他接过保姆的茶，开门见山地问蔡徐坤，“你怎么把子异的书房给砸了？”

蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，把那张已经撕了一半的纸拍到王博昌面前，“你知不知道这件事。”

王博昌瞟了眼纸上的内容，随后抬眼，又看向蔡徐坤，他说：“子异那时有自己的打算。”

蔡徐坤顿时气急攻心，他一下站了起来，哑着嗓子叫，“他有什么自己的打算，他的打算是什么，他就这么对我？！”他边说，眼泪边往外冒，蔡徐坤一点都不想哭，可他控制不住，他胡乱擦着眼睛，也不要王博昌递来的纸张，他的样子很狼狈，看着实在可怜。

王博昌想安慰，却又不知从何说起，他几度欲言又止，最后也有些想明白了，他说：“子异或许并不是真的要对你不好，只是怕你整日出去抛头露面，父亲不认可你。”

“关那老头子屁事！”蔡徐坤指着自己怒吼道：“不管我做什么，你们都不会认可的！我根本不在乎你们怎么想，他不该骗我，他一直都骗我！”

“你可以不在乎我们怎么想，但是子异不可以。你想做的事，哪一件没让你做成；你坚持的论调，哪一样子异没有妥协？我们已经让步了，但你不要觉得这一切都是理所当然，可以不要完全从我们手里将完全他夺走吗？”

王博昌的话令蔡徐坤震惊，他无法想象怎么会有这样荒谬的人，说出这样狗屁不通的话。是他被王子异背叛，是他损失了两年的大好青春，也是他整日被没有未来的臆想纠缠得一蹶不振，怎么到头来反而是与他毫不相干的这群人，在他面前痛心疾首地让他不要把王子异完全夺走。但凡蔡徐坤早一点知道这件事，他会毫不留念地把王子异完完全全地还给他的家庭。

只是现在说这些也没有用了，人是不能复生，不论是他的爱也好，他的恨也罢，如今都是无处归放的散沙。蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，强压着胸中的哽咽，他吸了吸鼻子，说：“你不是问我为什么要砸他的书房？这就是原因，因为我生他的气。”他顿了下，语气愈发冷清，“我还是会感激你，如果没有安源，我现在还不知道在哪里。但也仅此而已。我不会要王子异的任何东西，就像你刚刚说的，那些不属于我。”

 

美惠升作安源福利院院长已经两年了。

这几年福利院发生了一些变化，但多是在硬件上的扩大、修缮、更新。财政上，他们还是依靠着正恒集团基金会每年的捐款维持运转。这本只是个给王昱勋做政绩的暂时项目，没想出了个蔡徐坤把王家弄得鸡犬不宁，更没想到基金会在那之后又借此经验，做了不少慈善、教育相关的资助项目，如今倒成为了上流社会口口相传的一桩大功绩，王博昌还因此也获了个大慈善家的美名。

美惠上任后，对福利院的管理做出了几项调整，其中之一就是将周一早上的例会改到了周五晚。会议一般会持续两小时，结束后阿姨们还要回去陪孩子们进行一些周五的娱乐活动。

上周福利院来了个新孩子，是个混血，样子很是英挺帅气。可惜他不爱说话，也不太合群。送他来的那个人没有跟美惠说太多孩子的情况，美惠也不好问，只能多花些时间陪孩子。那孩子生得高大，而美惠个头小，两人站在一起，着实有些可爱滑稽。她跟孩子在空旷的活动场聊天，一般这种情况都是美惠在说，她总是有许多故事可以分享。

她的故事讲到一半，就听到不远处的铁门被推开的声音，美惠探头望去，惊诧地站起身，迅速跑到门前，“小坤，你怎么回来啦！”

美惠扶门迎蔡徐坤，他们是背着光站的，美惠看不到蔡徐坤还没有消肿的双眼，自然也窥不见他脸上的异样神色。她完全沉浸在蔡徐坤到来的喜悦里，激动地牵起蔡徐坤的手，想向他介绍福利院新来的孩子。

“真巧呀，正好我跟在新来的小朋友说话。”

蔡徐坤顺着美惠指着方向看去，呼吸有一瞬间地停止。美惠没有察觉蔡徐坤的异样，只是好似自言自语道：“或许不该叫小朋友了，他好像还比你还大一岁。”美惠想拉蔡徐坤上前去跟那人打招呼，却不想蔡徐坤已僵在原地，美惠这才抬头去看蔡徐坤，借着刚刚从乌云里探出头脚的月光，看清了蔡徐坤的反常。

“小坤，你怎么了？！发生什么事了？！”蔡徐坤答非所问，他盯着面前的陌生人，问美惠，“这个人是谁，他为什么会在福利院？”

“他，他……”美惠竟一时不知道如何回答，结结巴巴地说：“是王先生让人送来的，说是在苏丹救下的孤儿，父母都……”

“死了？这会儿是真死了。”蔡徐坤低声喃了句，他抿着嘴，紧紧盯着面前这个年轻人。

对方的五官要比普通中国人深邃得多，眼睛是蓝色，但蔡徐坤与却能一眼看出他的与众不同：他太像王子异了，跟少年时的那人，几乎是一模一样。蔡徐坤在雲邸看了不少王子异的照片，那些照片夜夜陪他入睡，他根本不会忘记那张青春洋溢的脸。

不知道对方是不是察觉了两人正在谈论他，他也从座位上起身，慢慢走向他们。

他越走近，蔡徐坤越紧张，就在对方站定在他面前的瞬间，他的下意识竟是想要逃，还好身边有美惠拉着他。

“你叫坤？”对方先开口，他很明显的外国人口音，“是这么写的吗？”他非常自然地拉起了蔡徐坤的手，在蔡徐坤还没反应过来时，已经在他的掌心写下了蔡徐坤的名字。蔡徐坤没说话，只是急急抽回了手心，他显然不高兴，本还惨白的脸瞬间因为恼怒而涨红了。他非常不喜欢跟人有肢体接触，尤其还是这样一个陌生人。

对方却好似不以为意，他竖起自己的手，开始比划，“我的中文名字叫翊元。翊是这样写，是守护的意思。元是元亨的元，也就坤。”他一字一句说得很慢，又仿佛完全不会察言观色，洞悉蔡徐坤的震惊，他只是自顾自地欣喜，并向蔡徐坤友好地伸出了右手，“我终于见到你了，王子异让我保护你。”


	35. Chapter 35

这个八月已经过去了大半，一直到今天美惠提起，蔡徐坤才想起自己的生日。他这段时间一直没有去看手机，也不知道陈丹丹是不是还在找他。估摸着以韩沐伯的神通广大，大概也知道了王子异出了事，思及此处，蔡徐坤还有些庆幸，反正总有人会搞定的。

美惠没想到翊元这个名字的背后还有这样的故事，但看蔡徐坤的态度，他似乎并不是很高兴。两人将翊元送回住处后，美惠本是要送蔡徐坤离开的，但蔡徐坤却请求可以在福利院住一晚。美惠很惊讶，心里也明白蔡徐坤跟王子异之间或许出了些状况。她并不知道蔡徐坤跟王子异真正的关系，只当这是对“父子”。按照普通父子之间的可能的状况，美惠猜王子异可能是要结婚了。

蔡徐坤也算是美惠一手带到六岁的，之后他就随王子异出去住了，除了开始的第一年，他回来的机会很少，性格也跟小时候有很大的改变。但美惠认为有些骨子里的东西是不会变的，她想蔡徐坤一定是很不愿意王子异结婚的，这完全可以理解，有谁愿意和别人分享父母的爱呢？但蔡徐坤也必须要接受，王子异的年纪、身份都在那里，他不可能为了蔡徐坤一辈子都不结婚的。

但这些话，美惠明白自己不该在这时候说，所以她善解人意地变了话题，问蔡徐坤第二天着不着急离开，如果时间宽裕，他们明天可以参观新盖的体育场跟楼房。

蔡徐坤对正恒基金会做的善事没有一点兴趣，但为了不扫美惠的兴，他还是答应了。他曾经的那个房间在老楼，被改为了教职工的宿舍，已经很久没人使用了。美惠不让他去那边睡，坚持让他在新楼这里留宿。可蔡徐坤就是想回去看看，在再三保证一定会回来睡的情况下，美惠终于松口给了他钥匙。

那个屋子没有什么大的改动，家具上落着厚厚的灰，空气也不太好，即便蔡徐坤主观意愿上想在那里长待，客观条件也不容许。可能是屋里附着的尘埃，又或许是他突如其来的感慨，蔡徐坤的鼻子很酸。

他有些懊恼自己的冲动，可与此同时又觉得自己即使深思熟虑，到最后做出的决定也不会与之前有任何不同——他不会，也不能留下宁安府。他无法原谅王子异对他的欺骗，也无法消抹对王子异的爱，宁安府是他的家，是他长大的地方，但那也是他跟王子异的全部回忆，如果他还继续住在那里，他可能日夜都被那矛盾的感情的折磨。

所以现如今，代表着他成长轨迹的地方，就只有这个小小的，被废弃已久的房间。这让蔡徐坤不禁苦笑，他到底能如何大言不惭地说出自己跟王家没有瓜葛，他跟王家明明是千丝万缕。

第二天，美惠带着蔡徐坤参观福利院扩建的部分，路过教室时，蔡徐坤一眼就看到了鹤立鸡群的翊元。美惠说那个孩子的护照上的名字叫什么威廉，名字很长，她不记得了。他的手续很复杂，这么大了，其实不该再进任何福利机构，也不知道王子异用了什么方法，让他改名换姓了。

蔡徐坤问：“那他现在姓什么？翊？”

美惠笑着说：“哪能姓那个啊，多奇怪，当然是姓王啊。”

 

陈丹丹对于寻找蔡徐坤这件事已经放弃了，事实证明她的放弃是明智的，公司在没有跟工作室有任何商讨的情况下拿了工作室的微博账号发了公告，大致意思就是蔡徐坤身体抱恙，这些天在休养。有许多人来陈丹丹这里打听消息，他们听说是韩沐伯想雪藏蔡徐坤，问她是不是真的。陈丹丹是真的不知道，语气神态方方面面，毫不掺水。

她甚至想拿着这些微信截图去问韩沐伯，希望大老板给她指条活路。

但陈丹丹接触不到韩沐伯，她只能暗暗观察许悦欣，但许悦欣对蔡徐坤的无故消失并不像陈丹丹那般关心，她说：“老板都不着急，我们着什么急，我看你就是太闲了，应该多给你几个艺人带带。”

陈丹丹早该知道蔡徐坤对她就是无事不登三宝殿，大少爷一句都不解释自己这一个月去了哪里，先伸手问她，“我的钥匙呢？”

“啊？”陈丹丹一头雾水，蔡徐坤不耐烦地多加了句，“之前让你买的二手房。”

“啊？那套啊？还在装修呢，你，你要住啊？”陈丹丹越说，声音越小，就见蔡徐坤翻了个大白眼，转身打算就走，陈丹丹忙叫，“坤坤，坤坤，我的小祖宗，你别走啊，你去哪儿啊，你不会真被雪藏了吧？！”陈丹丹也不知怎么的，边说边掉眼泪。蔡徐坤冷着脸看着她，半晌才从兜里掏出一包纸巾给她，“你哭什么啊，我家里有点事，我的状态也不太好，就是韩沐伯那封公开信里写的。”

“那你干嘛不告诉我啊。”

“我说了你就要问啊，跟个麻雀一样，叽叽喳喳。”

“谁问啊！你不让我问我就不问啊！”陈丹丹重重擤了把鼻涕，然后又问：“所以你家出什么事了？”

 

蔡徐坤没回答她，陈丹丹也长了记性，不再问了。她很快帮蔡徐坤练习了暂时的住处，也不敢随意去揣测为什么他不回自己那座金屋般的城中园林继续居住。

蔡徐坤这会儿已经回到了录音室，人多时显得狭窄热闹的空间，由于只有他一个人，变得有些冷清空荡。蔡徐坤在回顾之前做到一半的demo，他大体都布置好了，拜托的老师也给了回复。陈丹丹那边很快办好了手续，送来了钥匙，蔡徐坤说今晚他先不过去，要把这首曲子做完。陈丹丹去买了夜宵，随后坐到蔡徐坤身后，说：“坤，你一回来就这么忙啊，身体吃不吃得消哦？”

“别担心我了，你回去睡吧。”蔡徐坤一直盯着屏幕，没回头，他眼里都是那些高低起伏的音谱。陈丹丹见他打算刷夜，只好多叮嘱了几句，随后便走了。

蔡徐坤花了一个通宵把曲子大致改好了，早上时发给编曲再审。他没睡到一小时，录音室便来人了，他也没继续休息，先召集大家开会。也不知道是不是昨晚陈丹丹通知过了，还是这些人都比陈丹丹有眼色，在座没有一个人问蔡徐坤之前的去向，发生了什么，仿佛他从没离开。

他在下午把那首差强人意的demo发了出去，这让陈丹丹非常惊讶。蔡徐坤的行动非常必要，一是向外界宣告自己的状态，二也是安抚粉丝的情绪。只是这两者似乎都不是蔡徐坤在乎的东西，他是特立独行惯了的，如果总是去迎合别人的言论，怕是成不了现在的他。demo是工作室的账号发的，蔡徐坤后来自己转了，附上了一张图，里面写了些话，无非是对在制作歌曲时的一些感悟，跟对粉丝的感谢和爱。

老生常谈，但字里行间，又透着许多不一样：那些字跟感情都是活的。

这个八月，蔡徐坤过得并不好。原因也不用多说。他连生日都忽略了，自然不会想起去看粉丝的那些生日应援，况且以往都是丹丹整理给他，他都失联了，又何来的整理呢。他本也没打算这么早回来工作的，这些天的事像连续剧一样，顷刻间堆砌满了他的生活，压得他根本无从喘息。

他也没想好调整的方式，只是在突然空闲下的这天中午，打开了许久未动的手机。蔡徐坤忽视了所有前来询问的信息，开始浏览微博。他在热搜里看到了粉丝给他做的一个生日应援——那是个公益项目，在西北捐了个希望小学，原本是进度上是有些延迟，谁想到喜从天降，证书在这两天就拿到了，于是立马给了repo。

那篇博文不算长，内容多是围绕公益项目，但在最后，粉丝写了一段话：感谢老天让我遇到了蔡徐坤，也感谢他让我成为了更好的人，遇到了一群可爱的姐妹，一起做了这件以前想都不敢想的事情。最后说一句，蔡徐坤！生日快乐！要天天开心啊！

蔡徐坤很难形容自己当时的心情，一方面是感动，另一方面又觉得自己何德何能。他还看了评论，也在那里看到了些“扫兴”的声音。他确实离开得有些久了，也确实不该再用过去的事牵绊自己，继续给正在喜欢跟支持自己的人带来不安跟负面情绪。

但这仅仅只是白天的他。努力，认真，上进，并且吹毛求疵，完美主义，甚至还比之前更加难伺候。他不到一周就把那首demo完成，发了新作品。大家对此见怪不怪。蔡徐坤的产量一向是很高的，同期的偶像艺人没有人像他这样花这么多时间在音乐上，几乎到了两耳不闻窗外事的地步。而这样的一个工作狂，在晚上三点下班后，只能蜷在一间完全陌生的卧室里，呆呆望着天花板，整夜整夜地失眠。

蔡徐坤的身体很快出了状况，起初只是轻微的感冒，之后是发烧。他很难用药，总是治不好，他又不想去医院，厌恶打针，讳疾忌医地像个三岁的孩子。为了不影响音乐团队的其他人，他终于不再去录音室，而是在家里摆弄那些音乐器具。

翊元就是在这个时候找上门的，蔡徐坤本以为是送餐人员，结果一开门，看到那张脸，下一秒就开始头痛。

“你来做什么？”蔡徐坤的嗓子发炎了，他声音嘶哑，很不适合说话。

翊元举了举手里的袋子，“我听说你生病了，来给你送吃的。”

“你听谁说的？”蔡徐坤很不喜欢对方关心的举动，准确来说，他不喜欢翊元的脸，以至于他顶着这张脸做什么事，都让蔡徐坤生厌。

翊元笑了笑，并没有回答蔡徐坤的问题。蔡徐坤堵着门，翊元就站在门外，他看了眼走廊尽头的电梯间，说：“你不怕等下有人来吗？你不想让别人知道你住在这里吧？”

蔡徐坤不满时喜欢呶嘴，这都是跟王子异一起时养成的，所以只要他嘴巴一动，王子异就知道他不高兴，随后很快就会来哄他。蔡徐坤从没想过要隐藏这些坏习惯、小毛病，它们有人会照单全收。

显然，可以读懂这些人，不单只是王子异。

翊元说：“我只是想确认你会好好吃饭而已，不吃东西，你的病很难好。”

蔡徐坤皱起眉，翊元的语气听得他非常难受，尤其这样的话还是从那样一张脸上说出来。蔡徐坤不情不愿地给翊元让路。翊元走过他前身，蔡徐坤闻到了他身上的香水味，蔡徐坤终于有些忍不住了，问：“你对王子异了解多少？”

翊元放下袋子，将里面的东西一一摆上桌，他背对着蔡徐坤，宽阔的肩膀引人联想。他并没有急着回答蔡徐坤的问题，而是把手上的事情做完，抽了张纸巾，擦了擦手上被饭菜沾上的油渍，然后说：“说实话，我不太了解，但我相信父子之间，总会有些超出常理可以解释的联系，你说呢，我的这位弟弟，还是我该称你做小妈？”


	36. Chapter 36

翊元的话彻底惹怒了蔡徐坤，他气急败坏地拿过手机，将电话打到了王博昌的办公室。他从没这样干过，而接到电话的秘书也十分惊讶，他花了几秒才想起蔡徐坤跟王博昌之间的关系，说实话，他对蔡徐坤的印象并不算太好，当然也没有太差。

蔡徐坤需要见王博昌，现在，马上。他的态度坚决并且强硬，在外人听来颇为任性。秘书本不想答应的，但是王博昌正好出现了，听是蔡徐坤，这才容许他在没有预约的情况下临时去总部办公室。蔡徐坤没有心情对王博昌的“官僚作风”做任何评价，他打开门，示意翊元跟上，“我带你去见你二伯。”

蔡徐坤并没有跟翊元交流的打算，对他的身世也不想了解。他并非完全没有兴趣，而是没有力气去提起这个兴趣。他的脑子很乱，尤其是对翊元那番话。蔡徐坤的前半生都在对抗未来可能出现的“假想情敌”，从未想过对方或许已经出现并且存在过。翊元则一针见血地指明了他跟王子异之间畸形隐秘的关系，像拿了盏高瓦的探照灯，将他照得无处遁形。

他现在也不需要任何多余的“惊喜”，除了王子异死而复生，他不想再跟这个人产生其他瓜葛。

 

原来王博昌也不知道翊元的存在，这稍稍拯救了一点蔡徐坤失衡的内心。任务既然已经完成，蔡徐坤便打算回到自己的公寓继续养病。他正要走，却被翊元一把将人拉住。蔡徐坤皱起眉，强硬地抽回手。他微微偏头，望向王博昌，“蒋律师那边，还麻烦您来说明。”

“你有没有想过，你为什么能见到我？”

翊元的话让蔡徐坤开门的动作有了一丝迟疑，他闭了闭眼，还是没有理会，就听那声音近了些道：“如果他还在，你就不会去安源。只有他出事，还是大事，你才会见到我。”

“所以呢？”蔡徐坤转身冲到翊元面前，抓起他的领子，问：“我该感谢他心思缜密，还是该感谢你伟大牺牲？你跟你爸真是一脉相承，都这么自以为是。”

蔡徐坤走后，翊元自觉没有继续留下跟王博昌面面相觑的必要，他本也要走，但被王博昌叫住。他打算带这个孩子回去见老爷子。可是翊元并没有这个打算，他起身，低头看着坐在面前的王博昌，颇有些居高临下的味道，“王子异只跟我说了蔡徐坤，至于你们，他没有说，我也没有兴趣。”

“等等。”王博昌起身，他笑得十分温煦和蔼，道：“孩子，你才回来，对国内还不太了解，不要那么急着拒绝，晚上一起吃顿饭，我带你去见见家里人。”

“博昌先生，您是不是对我有些误会。”翊元垂下眼，笑了笑，“我的家庭很美满，但可惜我的父母了解了某些利益集团的内幕，而被迫害。我今天会站在这里并不是我想要所谓的认祖归宗，说实话我也不在乎，我会出现，只因为我欠了王子异一条命。”

 

蔡徐坤的病情加重了，他拒绝了陈丹丹来探望的请求，独自在家靠着泡面养病。他这样养肯定没有成效，该难受的地方还是难受。他嗓子疼，呼吸不顺畅，睡也不好觉。这是他最难熬的一次生病，没有人可以给他发泄情绪，也没有人可以将他抱在怀里安慰。

蔡徐坤总在生病的时候想念王子异，异常的。以前，不管两人怎么吵架或者发脾气，这种时候的他们会十分有默契地放下先前的不快，相互依偎在一起。王子异会竭尽全力地放下手中的事情来到蔡徐坤的身边，有时候他会通知陈丹丹，有时他来会来得悄然无声。他会寸步不离地守着蔡徐坤，待他病好了再离开。

身体上的不适将蔡徐坤的意志打压得无比脆弱，他蜷缩在被子里，任汗水顺着背脊慢慢淌下。他的眼睛酸胀，也只能用嘴巴大口大口的呼吸，痛苦的喘息声中渐渐掺杂进了丝呻吟和低嚎。

“爸爸……爸爸……我好难受……”

 

陈丹丹认为蔡徐坤跟王子异是分手了，蔡徐坤最怕疼，也最怕生病，一下病这么久，神通广大如王子异，怎么会不知道，又怎么会不闻不问。她也只能基于此来判断，王子异对蔡徐坤的事业操控不大，自然也不会出现戏剧里出现的落差变化。

蔡徐坤的病假从一周变为了两周，陈丹丹要去看他，但被拒绝了。这会儿的蔡徐坤专横又独裁，陈丹丹贸然去，可能不仅会被轰走，还会被当场解雇。公司跟团队的人似乎都对蔡徐坤生病一事不太关心，又或者说即便关心，也无能为力。陈丹丹不禁再次感慨王子异的重要，至少这个时候，还能有他进入小狮子的领地。

陈丹丹见到翊元是在一个大雨的下午，她刚买了咖啡上楼，就被叫去了老板办公室。韩沐伯不在，明亮的办公室里坐着一个年轻人，他腿边有条大狗。他见陈丹丹来，很礼貌地冲她笑了笑，陈丹丹很尴尬，她怕狗，有些畏惧地站在远处，显得手足无措。

“它很乖，不需要怕。”

年轻人说话带着些口音，这让陈丹丹不禁又多看了他几眼。他觉得对方十分眼熟，却又说不出这熟悉的感觉从何而来。对方有一双深邃的蓝眼睛，让人很容易就能想到海洋。

陈丹丹哦了声，但还是没有上前。这使得年轻人只能主动起身，走到陈丹丹面前说：“我受人之托照顾蔡徐坤，你可以带我去见他吗？”

 

陈丹丹感觉自己做错了事，蔡徐坤并不愿意见到身边的年轻人。对方却还笑盈盈地安慰陈丹丹，让她不用担心。他要请陈丹丹出门，陈丹丹不肯，她护主，企图纠正自己的错误，对方倒也不坚持，只说：“等他回过神看到你在这儿，也明白是怎么回事了，到时候可别怪是我害你哦。”

翊元不知从哪里又变出了粥，蔡徐坤不愿意吃，翊元便把碗放在床头，他问蔡徐坤喜不喜欢狗，蔡徐坤这才察觉屋内多出的生物。他吓了一跳，愤愤骂了句有病，翊元却在笑，他说：“我看王子异以前不是养狗吗，你为什么还会怕，不也是德牧吗？”

“那又跟我没关系。”蔡徐坤嘟囔着，叫着翊元把狗带走，翊元可不像王子异那么迁就他，他说：“你别怕，这狗很听话。”

“你信不信我叫保安啊，你有毛病吧！”

“不要这么抵触，真不会伤人，我拦着它，就让它待一会儿吧。”翊元央求着，蔡徐坤懒得跟他废话，也就半推半就地答应了。翊元的话很多，他摸着狗头，向蔡徐坤介绍，“他们说这只狗是王子异那只黑背的后人，血统很正。我看也是，这狗的牙跟毛都长得很漂亮。你看不看？”

蔡徐坤不理他，翊元自讨没趣，却一点都没消减积极性。

“我小时候也养过一只，不过没养太久，狗就被杀了。”他看向蔡徐坤，见那人也看着自己，继续道：“我是跟着母亲长大，小时候生活条件不好，一直没有固定的家。后来他遇到了父亲，两人结了婚，这才算稳定下来。我父亲是位研究社会学学者，也是负责苏丹战地专栏的编辑。他文采飞扬，学识渊博，有着强烈的责任感跟善良的心。他是我最崇拜的偶像。”

翊元的嗓音温润低沉，与王子异的有些相似。蔡徐坤在这熟悉的声音里逐渐放下戒备，但他还是警惕地看着翊元，眼里更多的还是好奇，他问：“那你是怎么遇到王子异的？你的父母现在在哪里？你母亲跟王子异是什么关系？”

“这个问题我也不知道答案，我母亲从来没有说过以前的事情，父亲也没有问过。但我知道他是一个中国人，所以我有一直学习中文，至于你另外两个问题……”翊元轻轻扯了扯嘴角，侧了侧身，躺在他脚边的黑背很快发现了他情绪上的波动，贴心地抬起头，哼了一声。翊元摸了摸这条贴心的狗，说：“我的父母已经过世，原本我也应该丧生在那场意外里，但王子异救了我。我想他并不知道有我的存在，至于原因，我们并没有交流，我也没有办法告诉你。所以……”他顿了顿，郑重其事地对蔡徐坤说：“陪伴你，是我对他的报恩。”

“是吗？”蔡徐坤轻轻叹了口气，“我想过你之前说的那些话。”蔡徐坤越过床头的粥，拿起水杯，他喝得很慢，言语间还在斟词酌句，“我跟你的相遇，是基于他未来可能性的一种预判，我这样说，没错吧？”翊元点点头，蔡徐坤继续，“但这是他的预判，不是我的。我不需要另一个人的照顾。我想我并不需要再多解释我跟他之间的关系，你之前也说得很明白了。他对我而言并不只一个单纯的依靠，他还代表了许多其他的意义，那些意义才是我看重的，不是别人所能替代或者弥补的。所以你帮他陪伴我也好，保护我也罢，对我而言，都是没有必要的。我想从他的出发点来说，他总是希望我能好的，但真的没有必要。你也不需要为了所谓的报恩而耽误自己，他人都不在了，你报了也没用。”

蔡徐坤说完，便放下了杯子，他下了床，端起了那碗粥，走到了窗边的小桌旁。翊元跟着，站在他身边，狗也随着两人的动作前行。窗帘被拉开了一条缝，雨后的略显虚弱的阳光落在蔡徐坤的脸上。他很白，像雪一样白。他的头发是褐色的，非常柔和，温暖。翊元上下打量着这个人，有些话他无法坦白向蔡徐坤说——他当然也有一些自己的私心，他不可能不对王子异好奇，也不可能不对他好奇。


	37. Chapter 37

蔡徐坤还以为翊元听了他的劝，在之后几天都没有继续出现。他的病情在经过一阵顶峰的煎熬后，终于趋于好转。他归功于有些人没有再给他火上浇油，只可惜他没有高兴太久，翊元又再次登门了。这回他来得情有可原，随同他的是蒋律师：王子异的遗产需要过户，给他真正的法定继承人。

在孙少爷面前的蒋律师显得异常地沉默寡言，完全不像个巧舌如簧的律师，他似乎很怕翊元，但翊元却能保持着那张真挚的笑脸，向蔡徐坤解释过户手续有些繁琐，他可能会在未来打扰不定期打扰蔡徐坤。

不定期这个词深深刺痛了蔡徐坤的神经，他虽不会伪装王子异没有死，但也不想被一直提醒。他不想翊元三番五次地来打扰自己，但有蒋律师在旁背书，他若不同意，倒显得是他不通情理，或许还会被王博昌误认是想独占王子异的遗产。

好在翊元并不是蔡徐坤想象中的那般不懂事，他会报备，也会同蔡徐坤抱怨中国的法律过于繁琐，每一样都要开证明。他每次来都很抱歉，蔡徐坤不会不接受，因为他确实给自己带来了麻烦。

翊元的性格很好，很懂得讨人欢心。依照他的说法，他那位身兼学者和主编的父亲算是救了他们母子于水火，也不知道他这待人接物的一套手法，是寄人篱下学会得，还是对方言传身教教得。

翊元有时会来去录音室等蔡徐坤下班，他生得高大英俊，还有着外国人迷人的蓝眼睛，这样的组合很难不引起注意。有人问这是不是公司新来的练习生，陈丹丹每次都不知道怎么答。许悦欣还见过一次翊元，直言要招募他去影视组，一直不搭腔的蔡徐坤这时才发声，“他这个长相能演什么？戏路吃不开的，劝你别异想天开。”

日子久了，蔡徐坤也察觉了些许蹊跷，有次他半真半假地问怎么有些东西过户过了两个月还没过完，夏去秋来，别到时冬天了，翊元还要冒着雪来找他签个破名儿。翊元被他说得很尴尬，蔡徐坤不留情面时是只带刺的玫瑰，漂亮得让人心甘情愿被扎手。

渐渐的，蔡徐坤也不故意刁难他了。他愿意来就来，只是他不许翊元再到他工作的地方，他怕有心人看破那张脸，给已经入土为安的王子异带来麻烦。两人会在家里吃饭，翊元会聊些自己在外的故事。

战争给一个国家带来的影响或许是数十年都难以消磨的。在来到苏丹之前，翊元还到访过叙利亚。在那里孩子敢捡地上的东西，也没有孩子会喜欢烟花爆竹，恶意的炸弹跟枪火夺取了孩子童年时应有的天真跟纯粹。他的父亲在离开叙利亚前与当地的一个人道主义机构合作，给当地的小孩建了一个小小的摩天轮。这在当时翊元的眼里是个破败的铁环，却是那些孩子为数不多，可以接触到游乐的机会。

类似的事情还有很多，翊元故事里的主人翁不仅是当地的孩子，还会有参与到战争中的军人。每当他讲完，蔡徐坤总会心情沉重好一阵子。不仅仅是对那些被战乱毁掉家园的人的同情，还有为自己对王子异一直以来的忽略而心烦。王子异会刻意隐瞒自己的行踪，不让蔡徐坤知道自己去做了什么，经历了什么。而蔡徐坤竟也刻意地不去问，他沾沾自喜地觉得这是为王子异好，其实只是他不够用心。

翊元的父亲，也就是老威廉在战地做了许多善事，也怪不得翊元将他当做一生的偶像。蔡徐坤相信善良如王子异，一定也有许多这样的时候，只是自己错过了知道的机会。他甚至还会想，怪不得王昱哲不让他去念悼词，他哪里谈得上了解王子异，又怎么能洋洋洒洒地写出他这一生功绩。

许是想念养父，翊元每次都在与蔡徐坤聊完后，独自沉静许久。蔡徐坤坐在一旁陪他，心里挂着的，自是那个不言而喻的人。这点上来看，他跟翊元倒是同命相连。蔡徐坤那天没有忍住，聊起了王子异。他不了解作为军人的王子异，也不了解作为老板的王子异，但他心里一直反复回忆，无数次临摹的那个王子异，是父亲，也是情人。他也说不清这其中的区别，况且人都没了，还在世的那些伦理道德也一同变得无关紧要起来。

翊元是个很懂察言观色的人，又或许很懂得人与人之间的共情。他知道蔡徐坤需要这样一个发泄口，于是他也顺势扮演起了一个聆听者。至于他当初问蔡徐坤那个略带羞辱的问题，老实说，他觉得蔡徐坤自己都不知道答案。他口中王子异的形象十分复杂，也十分有趣——他是一个正直严肃，温厚伟岸，却又缺乏生活常识的人。他不太了解是因为他只有生存常识，还是因为他身边有太多人服务，导致了他不需要去操心那些琐事。不过蔡徐坤又自相矛盾地说，在他面前，王子异总是充当着那个照顾者。 

这样的王子异与老威廉是有些相似的，翊元不止一次悄悄推论过母亲与王子异的相遇。她也是很年轻时就怀了自己，是什么让她选择了这个男人。他母亲没有刻意隐瞒过他私生子的身份，但她却不太提及那个东方男人。翊元一直认为他是个不忠胆小的懦夫，但当被王子异救起，继而来到中国，经历了种种后，他发现这个男人超出了他预想过的每一种可能性。他对王子异有无限的好奇，而在那个让他每每踏入都提心吊胆的“本家”中，他很难去询问陌生的新家人关于他生父的任何问题。 

他是一只黑羊，是家里的禁忌。

但蔡徐坤眼里的他，那么令人眷恋。他细致、耐心，他拥有一切“好父亲”的特质。蔡徐坤说，很多时候他能理解王子异的“专制”，他也明白自己不该跟他对着干。但是看王子异生气，是一件很有趣的事情。

“你能感觉到，他很在乎你。就算气到头疼，他还是会让着你。”他说这话时脸上是顽童一样的狡黠，但这份天真很快逝去，变成了落寞的哀伤。

 蔡徐坤在思念着他的“父亲”的时候，翊元也在想，王子异到底会是一个什么样的人。与他的养父相比，应该也不会太差吧。

这天，蔡徐坤喝了酒。他一年能饮的次数并不多，因为每次都会被王子异抓包，闹得很狼狈，所以他就只能找王子异出国的时候偷偷去夜店或者酒吧喝。现在他也不想出去了，就在家里备了些。翊元不会喝，蔡徐坤也不会劝酒。他心里装这事儿，没喝几口就醉了。他坐在沙发上傻笑，看着翊元喃喃长得真像，太像了。他笑完又开始哭，哭到人蜷成一团发抖。他还没有醉到分不出人事，但还是抵不过悲伤，紧握着翊元的手问：“王子异是不是真的死了啊，他真的回不来了吗，我好想他啊。”

翊元任他握着，轻轻抚着蔡徐坤的背，等他睡着了，才低声道：“如果不是真的回不来，他又怎么舍得把这么宝贝的人，让给别人来照看呢。”

 

 

今年，蔡徐坤还是在上海跨年，只是这回，他是彻底一个人了。

他们的限定组合在十月解散，虽然大家嘴里都说着不舍，但没有一个人主动要求续约。蔡徐坤还是老样子，一个月就出来露那么几天的面，剩下的时间，都在心无旁骛的做音乐。他下半年出了大概五六首歌，相信来年开春一定能开一场相当不错的个演会。

韩沐伯在限定组合解散后，找他谈了一次话，问他的去留。原来他早就知道蔡徐坤想要自立门户的事，蔡徐坤的合约签得很松，想走也没人拦得住。只是他的坦诚令蔡徐坤着实尴尬，没了王子异的强压，蔡徐坤对去与留，已没有当时的那份执着跟冲动。他没把话说死，四两拨千金地一答，韩沐伯也明白了他的意思。那之后他的资源照接，机会还是照给，许悦欣说韩沐伯有毛病，韩沐伯说摇钱树当然要以诚相待，留他烧青山啊。

蔡徐坤的那个二手房装修好了，但他一直没去住，一开始是说等着散味儿，后来也懒得搬了。他现在住的这处公寓，环境清净，地势复杂，一般人进不来，很是私密。可惜陈丹丹是个路痴，不靠车肯定不知东南西北，步行几次迷路后，就再也不尝试了。她果然还是不如翊元识方向，那野小子早就对那儿的地势了若指掌了。

翊元来得很勤，即便在所有程序走完后，他还是会来造访蔡徐坤。有时候来找蔡徐坤喝酒，有时候来跟蔡徐坤吃饭。他是个很懂分寸的人，待得时间都不算长，到了点一定会离开。蔡徐坤渐渐接受了有这么一个人登堂入室，他也懒得赶，全当自己家里多了个一周来两次的保姆。

这么个年轻帅气的小伙子常来找他，自然会引得周围人的猜测。八卦如陈丹丹，是第一个以为翊元是蔡徐坤新欢的人。蔡徐坤也懒得跟陈丹丹解释来龙去脉，只留了句“我又不是傻”，剩下的话，让小姑娘自己回味。

翊元回去认祖归宗了，他现在是王家正式的孙少爷，老爷子对他亲近不起来，叶慕清倒是很喜欢他。奇怪的是他们竟没人再问你王子异的去向，好好的三儿子大半年了都没见着回家一次，倒是凭空变出个“失散”多年的私生子，也不知道王家那兄弟俩是怎么编的故事，哄得那精明的老爷子没多问一句话。

蔡徐坤没在上海过新年，他乘了趟红眼航班回京。陈丹丹问他回去见情人吗，蔡徐坤懒懒回：“外面的床我睡不舒服，行不行？”

陈丹丹不信，嗤之以鼻，蔡徐坤忙的时候一个月里有二十天都在外面睡，他认床，谁信啊？

他回到家，家里的灯是亮的。蔡徐坤啧了声，说陈丹丹冒失，忘记关灯。结果他没走两步，就看到了趴在客厅的大德牧。蔡徐坤被它吓了一跳，那狗倒是激灵，晃着尾巴来找蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤气急败坏地哎了声，大叫：“王翊元，你怎么把狗带来也不说一声啊，吓死我了！”

就见阳台的门开了，那里走出了个胡子拉碴的男人，他手上都是泥土，看到蔡徐坤，笑得有些局促，“你怎么就把花摆在外面了，这么冷的天，都死了。”

蔡徐坤僵在了原地，他完全动不了，腿像注了铅，看着面前的人，眼泪哗啦啦地往外冒，他都不知道自己哭了，直到那人擦了手，走到他面前，帮他擦眼泪，蔡徐坤才回过神。他一把抱住男人，边锤边叫，“啊！你是不是真的啊，你不许骗我，不许走了！”

他像个失而复得的孩子，紧紧抱着怀里的人，嚎啕大哭。他身上还穿着大衣，汗水流浸了衬衣，但他就是不愿放手。他也不敢去验证这是不是梦，不敢掐自己，他怕这不是真的，他一掐就会醒。

王子异看他哭，自己也鼻酸不已。他很少会掉泪，就算是老一辈人去世，他都是把情绪憋在心里。但是现在看到蔡徐坤哭，他是真的忍不住，他捂住蔡徐坤的眼睛，本打算要亲他，却被蔡徐坤一下打掉了手。他的小漂亮还是毛毛躁躁的，他嘟着嘴，委屈万分地说：“不要捂着我的眼睛，我怕看不到你。”

“不会看不到，不会的。”王子异将蔡徐坤碍事的衣服脱掉，将人稳稳抱了起来，他拖着蔡徐坤的屁股，蹭着他的下巴说：“爸爸不走了，再也不会离开我的傻囡囡了。”


	38. Chapter 38

王子异在越南那次行动中，九死一生地捡回了一条命。他的小腿被严重炸伤，到现在都没有完全恢复。平时走路看不太出来，但不能速度不能快，否则姿势会有些怪异；久站也不行，需要另支拐杖。他的脸上也被留下了疤，很细一条，落在眼角的位置，是他躲避时被地面的石子刮上的，谁都没想到，无独有偶，胡唐的脸上也曾新增过这样的一道伤疤。

他被当做胡唐带回了河内救治，面对前来探望的下属，王子异佯装失忆，嗓子受损，成了个意识停留在大学前后的哑巴。不是没有人怀疑他，王子异秉承了胡唐的残暴多疑，杀鸡儆猴，而仍持疑虑的人，因为找不出证据，又对他畏惧，只能不了了之。

围剿行动于十月开始计划，十二月中施行。结束后，王子异没有即刻回国，他还需要处理后续收尾工作。不过他向组织打了报告，语气非常强硬，他要求在元旦回国，他需要回去见他的家人。

哭是很耗精力的一件事，加上连轴转的工作，蔡徐坤很快就累得连话都说不出来了。他伏在王子异的怀里，紧紧拽着那人的衣服，王子异站得小腿发疼，他忍着不适，拖着蔡徐坤，低声问：“回去床上睡吧？”

蔡徐坤听到，立马睁开了眼，他望着王子异，有些可怜地问：“你不会走吧？你今天住在这里吧？”

王子异笑了笑，捏了下蔡徐坤的脖子，“你在哪里，我就在哪里。”

蔡徐坤连换衣服的力气都没有，就穿着打底的背心钻进了被窝，王子异躺在他身后，紧抱着他。蔡徐坤闭着眼，满足得直哼哼，他问：“我真不是在做梦吧？”王子异笑着回，“不是，快睡吧。”

元旦后的三天，本来就是蔡徐坤给自己留的假期，他洋洋得意，说自己做了个明智之举。他的放假一般都是在床上，懒懒散散地度过，王子异故意逗他，问他要不要出门看雪。蔡徐坤啊了声，明明不愿意，但又不得不同意。他有点傻，还有些可爱，他是露出肚子的小动物，向主人展示着自己最柔软温顺的一面。他太乖了，乖得不像蔡徐坤，乖得王子异确定，蔡徐坤被隐瞒了自己活着的消息。

 

蔡徐坤很快发现了王子异受得伤，王子异原本还想瞒他的，冬天的睡衣本就是长袖长裤，等到夏天，腿上的疤痕应该不会像现在这样明显了。

蔡徐坤很心疼，他摸着王子异小腿上那些狰狞的新肉，问他疼不疼，王子异说他都忘了疼的感觉，太久了，没有蔡徐坤的日子，他觉得度日如年。

他很会说情话，一字一句敲在蔡徐坤的心房。但蔡徐坤此刻的心却像颗脆弱的鸡蛋，经不起任何敲打，随便一碰，就回碎。他抱着王子异的腿难受，并且越想越生气，蔡徐坤很执着那个炸伤王子异的人，王子异说死了，但他似乎还是不甘心。

他对王子异的事一向都是睚眦必报，只是以前没有那么明显的表现，现在倒是放得开了。王子异对他也是一样，只要想到蔡徐坤这半年都活在自己的死讯里，他心里就止不住的心疼。他捧着蔡徐坤的脸，细细密密地亲，蔡徐坤担心着他的腿，王子异让他别分心想着没用的，他拉着蔡徐坤的手直接伸进裤裆，让他摸着自己滚烫的性器，贴着他的耳朵说：“我现在只想把你干到高潮。”

蔡徐坤低喘着，他因为王子异简单的一句话而全身颤栗，他扶着王子异的肩，撅着屁股，任那人脱下他的裤子。他腿间很湿，粘腻的体液沾得到处都是。王子异说他的水来得真快，蔡徐坤咬着唇，夹着他的手来回磨蹭。他顾不得前戏了，久违的肌肤之亲令他疯狂地想要王子异直接进入。他扭着腰，搂着王子异的脖子，坐在那人的手臂上，唤着爸爸，爸爸……

王子异快把他的肚子给射大了，但蔡徐坤还是不让他拔出去。他用腿锁着王子异的腰，紧紧搂着那人，舌头在他脸颊上若有似无地滑动，他问王子异为什么要出去，是不是他那里不够紧，不够舒服？他的问题放荡，语气又那么单纯，王子异狠狠吻住他，说：“你可别招我了，到时候把你弄脏了，你又要生气。”

“怎么脏？”蔡徐坤亲了下王子异的下巴，“你射啊。”

王子异可不敢真的这样做，他假意又抽插了几下，便强硬地将性器从蔡徐坤体内拔出，蔡徐坤还在挣扎，王子异一个不小心，真漏到了他身上。蔡徐坤被烫得打了个颤，他惊恐地看着王子异，王子异忙安慰，“不气不气，爸爸抱你去浴室。”

蔡徐坤依进他的怀抱，也不知是委屈还是惊愕，“我坏了，王子异，我被你弄坏了。”

 

如今，日日查岗的人变成了蔡徐坤，他终于体会到了王子异当时的心情，但王子异显然是一个比他体贴的被查岗者。他的信息回复及时，态度友好，不会因为蔡徐坤频繁的询问而不耐。这些明明很好，但蔡徐坤并不满意，他总觉得王子异在骗他——这人怎么会真的大门不出，二门不迈，整日在家里弄花逗狗。

对了，狗。就是他儿子不知从谁那儿弄来的德牧，此时正式成为了蔡徐坤家里的一员。

这天晚上，蔡徐坤趴在王子异身上，企图敲开他的脑袋，看看里面是不是住了另一个人。王子异拿下他的胳膊，抱着在怀里，问他做什么，蔡徐坤说：“我不信是你，你一点都不想我老公。”

“非要跟你吵架才像是不是？你啊，真是不愿过安生日子。”王子异笑话他，蔡徐坤听了当然不乐意。他当然愿意过安生日子，他就是觉得现在的王子异很奇怪。

“哪里奇怪？顺着你还不好？不出门还不好？你这么希望我一年里两百天在外面飞，两人一直异地？你觉得那样好？”

“当然不是！”蔡徐坤烦躁地跺了下脚，他不是这个意思，王子异又编排他，果然没好几天就原形毕露。王子异说他难伺候，对他好不行，对他凶一点也不行。

蔡徐坤不理他了，他趴在桌子上，半晌才悄悄抬起眼，看王子异坐在他对面看报纸，又不老实地伸出脚，顺着那人的腿，一路踩到他腿根。王子异微微放下报纸，露出半张脸，然后一把握住那只作乱的脚，瞬间起身，走到蔡徐坤面前，将人抱到了桌子上。他捏着蔡徐坤的下颚，将人卡在自己腰间，用勃起的性器顶着蔡徐坤腿间的裤裆，边磨边说：“小骚猫，又不老实，嗯？”

“我逗逗你，你怎么这么不禁逗啊。”蔡徐坤边笑边推，可王子异哪里是他推得动的。他很快就被脱了裤子，光着屁股被王子异抱在怀里干。他也很享受，水流了一地，滴答滴答的，王子异贴着他的耳朵说蔡徐坤这肚子不争气，存不住子孙，蔡徐坤反手抱住他说，存得住，爸爸多射一点，把他射到怀孕。

 

过去的半年令两人都改变了许多，这种改变在双方没有被适应的当下，被误认成了一层隔阂。王子异对自己所托非人十分愧疚，他是最看不得蔡徐坤吃苦的，但又成了蔡徐坤吃苦的罪魁祸首。他确实厌倦了异地，一场生死后，他也越发珍惜现在拥有的一切。他觉得自己已经做得足够多了，剩下的时间，应该留给他珍惜跟在意的人和家。他躺在蔡徐坤身边，任对方紧环着他的腰，这样睡对两人而言都不会太舒服，但王子异没有拒绝蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也没想过要改变。

两人对待对方的态度都过于小心，关系仿佛如履薄冰，此时的甜蜜只浮于表面，终究还是少了往日的亲密。半年的分隔远不至于如此，王子异以为蔡徐坤是对他的死心有余悸，没有从他活着的现实中适应；他完全没有想过蔡徐坤是因为知道了当初他为亮星出谋划策，断送他星途一事，而心怀芥蒂。

今年的春节来得早，一月底就差不多要过了。王子异没有回家的打算，他以为蔡徐坤会乐意，但蔡徐坤却劝他回去，好好跟父母团聚。

“你回来，都没有去看过他们吧？他们会不高兴的。”蔡徐坤坐在沙发另一头，脚踩在王子异的大腿上，蹬着他，让他快快松口。王子异握着蔡徐坤的脚踝，不以为意，说：“没事，丧事都办了，他们可以当我死了。”

蔡徐坤没想到他会这样说，他惊愕地瞪着王子异，王子异见状，扶着他的腿起身上前去吻他。蔡徐坤被他压在角落里，他张着嘴，承受着王子异的啃咬跟吸吮，被迫发出粗重的鼻息。他的腿被迫分开，卡在王子异身侧。居家的裤子薄，轻易地就被王子异揉出了湿意。

王子异钟爱蔡徐坤的敏感，他的小情人年轻重欲，小小年纪就上了他的床，从发丝到脚趾的情态都是他一手调教的成果。床上的蔡徐坤坦荡娇俏，雌雄莫辩，身上的两张嘴，一张比一张让人疯狂，像装满了浸了蜜的甜果，又香又醉人。

蔡徐坤的穴儿很紧，里面狭窄得让王子异有种会被禁锢到窒息的错觉。蔡徐坤的水多，浸得王子异满足，他笑说蔡徐坤的肚子奇妙，射进去的精怀不住孩子，却都渗进了他那如娟般的内壁，一戳就停不住地往外冒。

蔡徐坤上面的嘴也极会讨好人，一张口，发出的不是娇憨地呻吟，就是放荡的床叫。他会追着王子异讨吻，小舌灵巧又热情，舔着王子异的嘴唇，乖得像只奶猫。他就是凶起来也都像只幼崽，牙不灵，嘴不利，最多留下道浅浅的痕。

王子异将蔡徐坤抱起，揽在怀里，手指抠着他的阴唇，一下下拽着。蔡徐坤呜呜地叫，脑袋枕在他肩上，他仰着头，被王子异摸得扭来扭去。他下面被王子异勾得厉害，忍不住去扒王子异的裤子，王子异却把他的手掀开了，他看着蔡徐坤，突然将人换了个位置，让他躺回了沙发了。他俯下身，从蔡徐坤的脖子吻到胸口，先逗弄了下他那小小的乳尖，然后一口咬住，狠狠嘬了一口。

蔡徐坤倒吸了一口气，他抱着王子异的脑袋，踢着腿，挺着腰，叫着爸爸。

在王子异真正的血亲后，蔡徐坤很难保证当他再喊出“爸爸”这个称呼时，心里会像以往那般没心没肺，他还是存了些许的芥蒂或是醋意，对他那个莫名其妙的私生子，也对那个私生子的妈。他也多么希望自己也可以跟王子异有这样非同一般地维系，除去可以被轻易斩断的感情，两人之间还有不可磨灭的血缘。他想成为王子异真正的孩子，成为他身上掉下来的一块肉。

他的乳头从石榴色被咬成了花生色，形状爆满，颜色成熟，完全没有了少女的青涩。蔡徐坤的裤子被蹭掉了一半，虚虚挂在裤腰上。王子异放开他的乳尖，抬起头，看着那个被他弄得已深陷情欲的人。

“还想要吗？宝贝。”他边亲边问，“要爸爸把你的流出来的水都舔掉吗？”

“爸爸，爸爸……”蔡徐坤不知道，他瘫在沙发上，两腿架在王子异的肩头。他的手捂着嘴，却完全堵不住嘴里发出得急促的喘息。他卖着娇，边吸鼻子，边软软地叫。王子异从他的胸口继续吻，亲着他的肚子，打开他的腿，捧着蔡徐坤的屁股，开始舔他三角地带的嫩肉。

强烈的快感令蔡徐坤不住缩起身体，他想并拢双腿，却被王子异的身体阻碍，被迫将漂亮的花唇送到王子异的嘴边。王子异起先的动作十分温柔，他将蔡徐坤那肥嫩的阴唇含进嘴里吸吮，他边吸边舔腿间的细缝，很快，蔡徐坤那里的骚水全被王子异卷进了嘴里，整个阴阜都换上了他的气息。

蔡徐坤皱着眉，嘴里发出的低低的哼声，他的屁股在不安地扭动。王子异看着他凸起的阴核，轻轻一咬，瞬间，蔡徐坤发出了一声惊叫。那里被舔得越来越硬，连着面前的阴茎也随之勃起。蔡徐坤眯着眼，纤细的手指插在王子异的发间，他叫着，让王子异不要再舔了，要直接插进去。

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

那是个荒淫的下午，直到最后，王子异都没有给蔡徐坤他想要的答案。蔡徐坤很在意这件事，他坚持不懈地说服王子异回家，王子异的耐心有限，但他不会对蔡徐坤发火，他只是不悦蔡徐坤这般“通情达理”。他认为自己的孩子应该是最直率、自由的，不需要去看那些老家伙的脸色，不需要善解人意；他若一定要受委屈，也应该是自己给的，因为只有王子异知道他最不喜欢什么，最介意什么，也最懂得如何哄好他。

王子异一直没有妥协，这让蔡徐坤十分不安，王子异看出来了，便一直强调不用担心。蔡徐坤哪儿会真的放心，他只要一想到王子异那两位哥哥的样子，就全身不舒服。他才不想去做那个罪人。

这件事是蔡徐坤心里都一块石头，压得他这几天心情都不算太好。他也不知道自己对王子异这副风轻云淡的态度是更生气多些，还是无奈多些。他已经说疲了，几乎快要放弃了对王子异的劝说。他也不愿意两人一见面，话题就集中在那些无趣的问题上。

蔡徐坤已从新年的假期中渐渐恢复工作状态，年关将至，他也变得异常忙碌。他这大概是一年中他的飞行频率最高的时间段了，他常要去外地，以往他都会留宿，即便是王子异在，他都不喜欢乘红眼航班。但现在，蔡徐坤迫不及待地要回家。陈丹丹由此确定他跟人同居了，她眼里的蔡徐坤变得恋家、牵挂，经常注意手机，当然更重要的是，他的锁骨上有着巨大的吻痕。陈丹丹花了很多时间和粉底去遮盖，她边涂边想，蔡徐坤这个新情人可真不让人省心。

不论蔡徐坤多晚到家，王子异都会等他。那人通常坐在客厅，可能会看电视、电脑，或者书。沙发边有盏落地灯，光线是柔和的暖色调。蔡徐坤喜欢在那灯下小憩，但王子异总能在那儿工作。他不会抱怨蔡徐坤归来的时间，见他回来了，总会先起身问他今天飞行顺不顺利，饿不饿，先吃东西还是先睡觉。蔡徐坤都会选择前者，然后王子异就会搂着懒散的蔡徐坤去厨房，给他盛夜宵。王子异现在很会做几个小菜了，但自己不吃，都是看着蔡徐坤动嘴。这明明反了呀，蔡徐坤才是那个做偶像，该保持身材的人啊。

很快，蔡徐坤就肉眼可见的胖了。陈丹丹开玩笑是幸福肥，蔡徐坤捏着她的脸颊让她闭嘴。粉丝在网上戏称蔡徐坤在养冬膘，有话语权的粉头带头，说是上镜问题。她们称蔡徐坤是宝宝，用各种各样的夸奖他可爱，认为多吃情有可原，一是冬天，二也该长身体。

刚从韩国盯完新团归来的许悦欣一落地就看到了粉丝拍的照片，当时两眼一黑，即刻找了蔡徐坤谈话，蔡徐坤心不在焉地保证自己会注意的，许悦欣见他奇怪，横眉竖眼地问他到底怎么回事。她凶恶的样子把蔡徐坤吓了一跳，他嘟囔了句干嘛啊，慢慢悠悠地换了个坐姿，让许悦欣别老拉着脸，小心变成黄脸婆。

蔡徐坤太奇怪了，许悦欣以为这样的变化，或许不被与他朝夕相处的陈丹丹察觉，但难逃这一周只见一次的经纪人的法眼。她皱着眉问蔡徐坤最近是不是遇到什么事儿了，“你又谈恋爱了？”

“什么叫又？”蔡徐坤不满，他就一直没失恋过。

“谁啊？那个翊元？那家伙多大来着？”许悦欣无视了蔡徐坤的回答，揶揄似得碰了碰那人的肩，不想蔡徐坤却惊恐地看着他，那表情让许悦欣更加确定了自己的猜测。许悦欣说蔡徐坤桃花很好，一朵刚败一朵又起，两任男友都那么帅，他果然是个颜控。蔡徐坤越听越糊涂，见许悦欣不是在开玩笑，哭笑不得地问：“你们真觉得我跟那小子在交往？”

“不然呢？要不是现在营销号不敢乱说男男恋情，你早被豆瓣截图八百遍了！”许悦欣上下打量着蔡徐坤，“诶，是你踹了王子异，还是王子异那什么你啊？”

“会有这么多人觉得？”蔡徐坤答非所问，许悦欣翻了个白眼，说：“只要你在北京，他就恨不得天天往你身边跑，你当我们都瞎啊？”

蔡徐坤心想你们还不瞎吗，王翊元那张脸跟王子异那么像，还看不出什么渊源？而且，他可没兴趣吃亲子丼。当然，这些话他不能跟许悦欣说，他只是不屑地勾了勾嘴角。许悦欣当自己猜对了，自诩火眼金睛。她还没得意太久，就被蔡徐坤重新抓住手腕，那人瞪着她，脸上惊慌失色。许悦欣以为蔡徐坤是想起自己被拍到，也不禁倒吸一口凉气，她问：“坤，你想到什么了？出事了？”

“不，不是。”蔡徐坤垂下肩膀，摇了摇头，他只是想，这些风言风语，是不是也传到了王子异耳朵里。他那么神通广大，是不是早就知道了。那他生不生气，失不失望，又后不后悔？他是有些不合时宜的报复快感，但快感过去，心里又只剩下胀闷。好在他工作时的闲话一向不多，如果是拍摄的话，也多是不苟言笑。他的寡言并未引起别人的怀疑，只有许悦欣一直观察着他，直到她不得不被工作叫走，还叫陈丹丹多注意蔡徐坤，也让她盯着些，别叫旁人传些对蔡徐坤不利的话。她觉得今晚又不能好好睡了，她得早些准备，应对公关危机。

三人没有“家”的人似乎都忘了今晚就是小年夜，而身边和在场的工作人员也早对行业惯性听之任之，等蔡徐坤到家，早就过了晚饭时间。王子异穿着围裙，坐在老地方看文件。见蔡徐坤回来，还是老一套地问他累不累，要不要先吃饭。蔡徐坤心里有事，看到王子异心里犯怵。他越看王子异越不对劲，王子异不知道他在想什么，见他鬼鬼祟祟地转着眼，猜到他一定闯了祸。但王子异不太担心蔡徐坤闯下的事情多大，反正对他而言，都不会是大事。当下，他最关心的是蔡徐坤要不要吃饺子，饺子里他专门放了银币，迫不及待想要他岁岁平安。

但蔡徐坤不想吃饺子，饺子的饱腹感有延迟，往往在他觉得饱后的几秒，就会开始撑。他呶了呶嘴，王子异见状，知他不喜，说：“那就吃一个，给灶王爷送行。”他这样一说，蔡徐坤才反应过来。这句话他最熟了，在王子异还会回本家过年时，他只能在小年夜跟蔡徐坤一起吃“团圆饭”。蔡徐坤敲着脑袋懊恼自己怎么把这日子给忘了，王子异却只顾先为他吃一只。他把醮的醋跟辣椒都准备好了，蔡徐坤急急吃了一个，囫囵吞枣地，差点掖着。

王子异正要笑他，就听有人开门。他警惕地起身，蔡徐坤却以为是陈丹丹，他示意王子异别紧张，接着便捂着嘴巴跑去玄关。王子异在后面跟着他，就见蔡徐坤在离玄关不远处站定，惊得只会说你，你，你……王子异轻轻搂上他的腰，抚过他的背，问他烫不烫，要不要把饺子吐出来。他的手都递到蔡徐坤嘴边了，蔡徐坤哪儿敢真在那人面前这么做，硬是把嘴里的半只饺子给咽了，心虚又胆怯地望着王子异，说：“我，我不知道怎么回事。”

王子异冲他笑了笑，说：“下回不要吃这么急。”他眼里仿佛就没有站在不远处的第三个人，可惜蔡徐坤没他这般自若，他左右瞟来瞟去，像只从地里钻出的小动物，胆小得很。王子异说：“既然家里来客人了，你去把冰箱里冻的饺子拿出来先解冻，一会儿我来下。”

“他不会待太久吧？”蔡徐坤小声说了句，王子异看了眼那人，见他手上拿着袋子，说：“一顿饭总是要吃的。”他推走了蔡徐坤，等他进了厨房，才转过身望向那位不请自来的客人，“我该叫你什么呢，是小威廉，还是翊元？”

 

王子异不是没经历过类似的状况，蔡徐坤在学校时很受人欢迎，他也做过开明的家长，虽然没有多久他的虚伪就不攻自破，但起码他是见过蔡徐坤与人交往的。他并不愿意承认蔡徐坤在他之前曾有过恋爱的经历，这让他难以接受，他也不知道怎么归纳当初蔡徐坤跟那女孩之间的关系，似乎是很亲密，总是一起上下学、去图书馆，周末还会约出来玩。他也是在那一刻才意识到自己并无法那般大度地接受蔡徐坤的生命中出现另外一个人，他很自私，他想禁锢蔡徐坤的人生。

这样的想法在蔡徐坤成年前后被烘托到了极致，那会儿蔡徐坤在想方设法地与亮星打官司，试图废除自己的合约，而王子异则选择了最残忍的方式，悄然无声地站到了他的对立面。他不希望蔡徐坤出道，不希望蔡徐坤成为明日之星，不希望他被万众瞩目，他想要这个人，永远只是他的。

他一直固执地认为自己是对的，直到身边出现了几例生离死别，王子异才意识到自己跟蔡徐坤之间的年龄差和自己的职业属性，是阻止他永远拥有蔡徐坤的根源。这与蔡徐坤做什么职业，有怎样的工作属性，都没有关系。他总会先一步离蔡徐坤而去，或许是由于生老病死，或许是因为意外事件。他也总要接受，在他离开后的某一天，蔡徐坤会开始新的生活。

当然，“有这样的意识”与“真正为此打算”之间还存在着行动力上的差距，王子异远没有那么大度在他“尸骨未寒”之际容许有旁人接近蔡徐坤。他也很怕蔡徐坤会出事，他看蔡徐坤总是莽撞又冲动的，没有人护着他，王子异恐他被欺负。

只是他并没有想过这个受他嘱托的人，会三番五次上门，甚至还与蔡徐坤成为了亲近的朋友。王子异知道自己不该生气，这本就是他种的因，他年纪那么大，霸道又专制，蔡徐坤那样年轻，他有权尝试不一样的、更符合他年龄的人和事。

翊元，或者可以叫他作小威廉带来了关东糖。这是蔡徐坤以前喜欢吃的东西，只是他容易闹牙疼，王子异在几次后，就再不给他吃了。现在卖关东糖的地方也很少，翊元估计是在什么专门的年货店买的，包装十分精致。蔡徐坤惊讶，问他怎么知道自己喜欢吃这个。他或许只是想友好地表达翊元这份礼送到了他心坎，但这话却让王子异怎么听，怎么别扭。

翊元说糖是从本家拿的，他刚说完，蔡徐坤就垮了脸。王子异走到他身后，把那漂亮的彩纸拆得稀烂，然后掏出了颗糖块放到蔡徐坤手心，“尝尝吧，也好多年没吃了吧。”

王子异抬头，正好对上翊元眯起的笑眼，他问翊元有没有吃过饭，翊元说吃了，他倒是答得不卑不亢，“我是从爷爷奶奶那边过来的。”

王子异点点头，问：“他们身体怎么样？”

“还不错，看着很硬朗。”翊元随着王子异进了厨房，留下蔡徐坤一个人在客厅味如嚼蜡地含着那块麦芽糖。王子异开始下饺子，翊元站在一旁看，他表现得很有兴趣，但多是对王子异做饭这件事。老爷子说了王家的男人不许进厨房，他对王子异这样“娴熟”的动作，十分的惊诧。

王子异扯了扯嘴角，说：“今天是你托了蔡徐坤的福而已。”他盖上盖子，设了个定时铃，随后探头去看门外的蔡徐坤。那人拿着手机，应该是在看什么搞笑视频，边看边笑，那小块糖被他含在嘴里，也不知道是不是王子异的幻觉，他似乎能听到糖块撞击蔡徐坤牙齿的声音。

“你们怎么见面的？”王子异没有去看身后的人，但这个问题显然是留给王翊元的。那人的蓝眼睛转了转，说：“他那天来福利院，我听了美惠院长叫他的名字，就知道您之前跟我说的人是他。”

“所以你就自报家门了？我似乎没有告诉你，你是我儿子吧？”王子异转头去看王翊元，对方说：“请不要低估他对与您有关的事情的敏感度，是他带我去见了王博昌，之后的事情我想您已经知道了。”

王子异扬了扬眉，无不讽刺地说：“我知道？我不知道。谁会跟我说呢？我能指望我的大哥、二哥吗？他们巴不得蔡徐坤当我死了。”王翊元愕然地看着王子异，惊奇于他的直白。归根到底，他也只不过是个二十一岁的青年，半年前父母双亡，刚从战火硝烟中逃生。这半年他过得不算好也不算差，新环境的家庭关系淡漠，不如他原本的家庭温馨快乐。他在外从不表露情绪，甚至有时还要压抑情绪，彩衣娱亲。他是很盼望王子异回来的，他希望生父可以为他解惑，成为他在这个新家可以依靠的对象，但显然，王子异的态度已经表明了，对方不会帮他，对方关心的只有那个他仍不知道该叫做“弟弟”还是“小妈”的人。

这个家实在太奇怪了。

 


	40. Chapter 40

“你们在说什么？”蔡徐坤很快坐不住，跑来厨房找那父子两人。他在内心再次感慨着血亲间无法隐藏的维系，嘴上却要故作平常地抱怨，“我也想听。”

“聊我爸妈那边的事，你有兴趣？我的丑媳妇儿什么时候见公婆？”

蔡徐坤没想到王子异会说这个，他窘迫地望着对方，余光时不时扫过一旁的王翊元。他觉得王子异说话直白，不给他留面子；王子异则因为他的还注意旁人的目光而十分不快。饺子开了，王子异背过身去顾锅，他抱怨着厨房拥挤，要他们两个人出去外面等。王翊元先出去了，厨台前只剩下王子异跟蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤走到王子异身后，他轻轻拽着王子异的衣服，缓缓搂住那人的腰，小脸贴在王子异的背上，喟叹了句，“背好宽啊。”

柔软的蔡徐坤一向是王子异的软肋，又或者说，不管什么样的蔡徐坤都是，只是柔软时的他，最得王子异的心。王子异垂下眼，看着蔡徐坤环在自己腰间的胳膊，也慢慢握上了他纤细的手腕。王子异转过头，吻了吻蔡徐坤的嘴唇，低声道：“别赶我走了，像往常一样，让我留下过年吧。”

“我不是赶你，我就是觉得这样不好……”

“没什么不好的，我也有自己的家啊。”

 

由于王翊元的不请自来，本应欢喜的晚饭掺杂进了莫名其妙的生疏和客气。蔡徐坤跟他算是熟的，他虽然斟词酌句，但又总会在无意间透露出些亲昵，加之王子异对他的了解，显得蔡徐坤那并不算精湛的演技更加笨拙与画蛇添足。王翊元比蔡徐坤坦然，他似乎也没有什么不坦然的理由。事到现在这个地步，总不会发展得更糟——他“擅自”接近蔡徐坤的罪名已经成立，不论他如何解释，都是徒劳。王翊元并不冤枉，他本就对蔡徐坤有兴趣，他想知道王子异喜欢的是个什么样的人，之后说他寻找慰藉也好，说蔡徐坤魅力无边也罢，他接近蔡徐坤的目的在朝夕相处中渐渐也变得不再那么单纯。这人在王子异回来后变得比之前更加有趣，他多了份娇嗔，像是块本就美味的蛋糕，又铺上了层香甜的草莓。

王翊元一直在逗他有意思，他三番两次的招惹气得蔡徐坤摔筷子撂碗，王子异看了眼王翊元，王翊元才不情不愿地安静下来。蔡徐坤指控着王翊元的种种不是，试图博得王子异的同情，王子异却放下了碗，擦了擦嘴说：“你们慢慢吃，我去抽根烟。”

蔡徐坤一听，忙抓住王子异的手腕，拦住了那人迈出的步伐，“你不是戒了吗？”

“谁说的？只是这几天没想着抽而已。”王子异拿开了蔡徐坤的手，随后又看了眼对面的王翊元，“吃完饭出来一下，我有话跟你谈。”王子异离开后，王翊元不再故意招引蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤终于得了清净，表面看似欢喜地终于能好好吃饭，实际上心里七上八下。两人心怀鬼胎的各占一边桌角的把这顿饺子吃完了，蔡徐坤得了好几个银币，他说要去找王子异讨钱，王翊元说：“要不然等会儿你再来，还能逗他开心。”

王子异在摆弄蔡徐坤阳台上的花，这些花经他打理之后重获生机，涨势惊人，只是现在天黑，看不太出来，等到了白天，这长长的阳台上像个小型温室，尤其是有阳光的时候，看着人舒心惬意。王子异掸了掸烟灰，见王翊元来了，示意他稍等。他在给花搭架子，等开春时，花儿就能沿着架子，盘藤而上。

“这里的还是不够大，真要把狗接来，人都住不下了。明明不会养花，还种这么多，估计都是他那个小助理弄的，就为了发微博给粉丝看。也不怕暴露自己住哪里。”王翊元站在他身后，听他唠叨，也不知道是他故意讲给自己听，还是单纯自言自语。等王子异弄完，王翊元早已站得双腿发麻。王子异让他坐，他拿过一旁的手帕，擦了擦手上的黏土后，随意丢到了一边。

“我从没想过李荣浩大费周章地叫我去苏丹是因为你，而在那之前，我并不知道有你的存在。我没有一开始跟你聊这个，一是因为我不知道你母亲是如何做到的，二也是因为你这么大了，其实这件事再追究也没有什么意义。”

“三，你也并不在意我的存在。”王翊元补充了一句，王子异想了想，并未反驳。王翊元听王子异是聊这个，悄悄舒了口气，他解释道：“我母亲从没跟我提过您，也没有解释过你们之间的关系。我想既然她不想说，我也没有问的必要。后来她跟父亲结婚，两人十分幸福。父亲待我很好，将我当做亲生儿子，那些往事就更不重要了。”他在提及老威廉后，便不再说话，似乎是陷入了对养父的追思。

“你母亲当初在法国是做什么职业的？”王子异不知道从哪里拿出了一本文件，“红灯区？”

 

王翊元没有跟王子异聊太久时间，就离开了。蔡徐坤拿了杯热茶去阳台找王子异，问他们都说了什么，王子异接过杯子，问蔡徐坤是真的好奇，还是没话找话。蔡徐坤嘟囔了句烦人，转身就坐到了王子异的躺椅上。王子异倚在花架边，望着楼下来往的车辆。今天外面很冷清，看来大家都回去过节了。突然，他感觉腿上一重，低头一看，是蔡徐坤的脚丫。王子异握住他的脚，将人一提，蔡徐坤坐不稳，瞬间滑到了他腿间。蔡徐坤狼狈地挣扎着，王子异则放下茶杯，轻轻松松地将人一提，顺势压住。

“又闹起来了？真是老实不过几分钟。”他边笑边吻蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤边推边咬，嘴里嚷嚷，“还不给好奇了！你也太不公平了，莫名其妙玩失踪，还多了个私生子，我连问问不行啊？”

“行。”王子异听他肯主动问，倒是松了口气，他就怕蔡徐坤自己胡思乱想，给他编排罪名。这事说来他也疑惑，他不知道王翊元是怎么来的，他在这方面一向自律，尤其是回国过，各方眼线都将他牢牢盯着。在国外时更不可能，他去的都不是战场，就是机密任务，没时间也没有场合跟女人发生关系。况且，他也不在意子嗣，他有了蔡徐坤后，等于有了爱人跟孩子。除非是老爷子神通广大变出个孙子，否则谁还能有这般通天的本事。但听他二哥的意思，老爷子似乎并不太喜欢这个小孙子，这是王子异没想到的，这孩子很懂如何讨人欢心，估计还是因为他父亲对自己不满，殃及无辜，不过上午看过他生母的资料，又有了几分自己的猜测。

王子异根本没想到自己在越南会遇难，那会儿给小威廉起名字，他想到的还是蔡徐坤。他留下翊元，是有以防万一的打算，只是没想到这个“万一”来得这么快，还来得这么巧。倘若晚些时间，让王子异摸清王翊元的性格，让他慢慢部署，那才是他起名“翊元”的本意。今天的状态，他在越南时早已预料，不仅是因为蔡徐坤理应拥有，更多的还有王子异深知人心不可控。将一个与他相像、年轻，又颇有内涵的青年人接到国内，安置在蔡徐坤身边，这本身就是一招险棋。

蔡徐坤感受不出来王子异的心不在焉，他紧紧拽着王子异的衣服，双腿夹着那人的脑袋，人则是软绵绵地躺在躺椅上。王子异的手正隔着内容上下抚摸着他的缝，揉得他那儿很快就被骚水浸湿，触感又粘又腥。

他低低叫着爸爸，扭着屁股，像极了春天的猫。王子异低下头，隔着内裤扫过蔡徐坤的阴唇，按着他的阴蒂来回碾动，看蔡徐坤受不住，还用牙去磨。蔡徐坤被他弄得只会哼哼，他的腿间又酸又痒，人也完全坐不住了，他刚刚滑下，就被王子异一把托起。他挺着腰，屁股随着王子异的动作迎到王子异面前，像是主动往王子异嘴边送。

“骚宝贝，自己把裤子扒开。”王子异咬着他的阴蒂，舌尖戳着布料，往阴道里刺。蔡徐坤重重喘息着，抖着手，剥开内裤底部。完全湿润的触感令他根本无法直视腿间正发生的时，他感觉穴口流出的淫水正顺着股间，仿佛要将整个屁股都打湿，它们滴滴答答地弄脏了王子异的躺椅，王子异却丝毫不在意。他就着蔡徐坤的动作，跪在地上，伏在他腿间，用灼热的呼吸把蔡徐坤烫着发抖，用满是胡渣的下巴顶得他无处可逃。

“爸爸，老公……”蔡徐坤低声唤着，王子异抬起头，嘴里还吊着蔡徐坤的肉花，他故意亮出舌尖，让蔡徐坤看他对着那凸起的小肉粒来回舔弄。他用各种角度抚慰着蔡徐坤，舌头灵巧又放肆，直往蔡徐坤的阴道里刺。这样一张人畜无伤的面孔，做得事情却如此淫邪。蔡徐坤被那双目不转睛盯着自己的黑亮的瞳眸看得燥热无比，王子异的视线像双温柔的手，拂过他身体每个角落。他到最后都扯不住自己内裤的底端，阴户被布料跟舌头来回摩擦，禁忌的快感让蔡徐坤堕落，他潮吹了，仅仅只是被王子异舔了舔，就喷出了那么多水。他无力地垂下腿，被王子异抱进了怀里。王子异亲着他的脸颊，摸着他的背脊，蔡徐坤紧紧拥着他的脖子，吸着鼻子喘息，嘴里低喃着，喜欢，好喜欢爸爸。

王子异将人一把抱起，回到室内。蔡徐坤一直没有放手，他贴着王子异的脸颊，像小动物似得磨蹭。王子异的眼里满是纵容，他轻吻着蔡徐坤的脖颈，将蔡徐坤放到床上，单手解开自己的裤子，然后拉着蔡徐坤的手去摸自己腿间热得明显的地方。

蔡徐坤很温顺，他帮着王子异将欲望从内裤中释放，然后收紧手指，帮着他来回撸动。他能感觉到柱身上的脉络，还有熟悉的硬度跟灼热。他的吻是那样的温柔，性器却显得如此张扬跋扈。这样的反差在于王子异的身上层出不穷，蔡徐坤也不会再像小时候那样只将他当做一个大哥哥，他对王子异的感情，是对父亲，对兄长，更是对情人。

马眼里冒出的粘稠液体占满了蔡徐坤的掌心，他低头看了眼，然后举起手，动作刻意地伸出舌头，将那腥膻的味道一舔而尽。王子异的呼吸骤紧，就见蔡徐坤笑得像蜜一样甜，然后打开手，说：“你抱着我。”

他话音刚落，就被王子异的臂弯包裹了起来，他的动作着实有些粗鲁，但急促的喘息和被情欲占满的双眼却使得他愈发的性感。王子异狠狠吻住蔡徐坤，不容抗拒地在他的嘴里攻城略地。蔡徐坤被他吻得很热，他无法呼吸了，脸被憋得涨红，津液从嘴角流下，下面却越来越痒。他两腿盘上了王子异的腰，来回扭动着屁股，断断续续地喊着：“老公，老公……”

王子异将他放开，两人之间还连着意犹未尽的银丝。不等蔡徐坤将它舔掉，他就被摆跪在王子异身上，湿哒哒的下身正对着对方的性器，蔡徐坤扶着王子异的肩膀，吸着鼻子，慢慢坐下。在刚刚的亲吻中，他因为缺氧，眼里都是水汽。他有些嘟嘴的小习惯，就比如现在，看着委屈又可怜。王子异摸着他的脸，问骚宝贝是不是不敢坐？蔡徐坤看了他一眼，很快又重新低下头。他两腿发软，肉冠划过他的阴户，顶得蔡徐坤差点跪不住。他感觉自己又要高潮了，这次是被王子异烫的。他确实敏感了许多，也愈发沉迷于性爱，往日的他本就主动，这会儿更是吸人精气的妖精。

他撅着发颤的屁股，一点点地将王子异那张牙舞爪的性器吞入，他挺着胸，抚摸着王子异的后颈，暗示着王子异来咬他那不大的乳尖。王子异扶着他的腰，缓慢又坚定地挺动。他撑开内重峦叠嶂的内壁，还从善如流地吸住了蔡徐坤的胸。蔡徐坤喉间发出满足的声音，他改抱住了王子异的脑袋，并随着王子异手上的动作，骑着王子异来回摆动。肉棒搅得他化成了水，里面又骚又痒，蔡徐坤哼哼道：“爸爸，再深一点。”


	41. Chapter 41

王子异已经回来大半个月了，现在每天的日常就是种花、健身、看书、给蔡徐坤准备三餐，偶尔还会遛遛狗。他戏称自己进入了退休生活，美中不足是有些过早而已。蔡徐坤则一如既往地拒绝早上的工作，他习惯了晚睡，一场淋漓的性爱后，他的困意并未如期而至。他趴在王子异身边，摆弄着那人的手指，好似不经意地问道：“那个小孩，是怎么来的？”

问完后，他又小心翼翼地开始观察起王子异。见那人面色如常，但就是不说话，也摸不准王子异是否打算回答这个问题。蔡徐坤还是在意的，这么久不问不说，只是没有找到合适的时机开口。他有太多想知道的事情，又十分清楚王子异不会都告诉他。他只能挑选自己最想知道的发问，而能否得到答案，他也不能决定。

蔡徐坤的第一次试探以失败告终，王子异久久不答，蔡徐坤不禁有些失望的偏头。想来那个人比他都大一些，那事情一定是远在王子异认识自己之前就发生了。那会儿他就是个胚胎，有什么资格吃醋呢。况且那时候的王子异，跟他也毫无关系。蔡徐坤的追究，细想起来，是毫无道理。

蔡徐坤低低叹了口气，他听到王子异在笑，那人趴到自己身上，问他为什么不再看自己了。他还在都蔡徐坤，但蔡徐坤却没有跟他说笑的心情。他固执地缩起身，不留空间给王子异紧抱，王子异却执意挤了进去。他说：“那还是我第一次真正进入战场，那会儿是跟一群美国特种兵一起训练。他们都比我老道，也比我从容，看我一直害怕，就开玩笑说，生死不由命，不如在死前多经历一些。”

就这样？蔡徐坤疑惑地转过脸，面相王子异，他嘴巴张张合合，想说，却又不知道说什么。王子异埋首在他颈间，又道：“具体的细节我记不太清了，也没有想过会有小孩，更没想到他会出现在我面前。只能说这一切都是上天的安排，也免得你有压力。”他说完便揉了揉蔡徐坤的肚子，蔡徐坤转了转眼睛，眼睛低低垂下，问：“所以你是因为这件事……”他话说到一半，又觉得不对，既然王子异当时不知道，也不存在什么避免意外。

王子异明白蔡徐坤的意思，他捏了下蔡徐坤的鼻子，说：“我都是因为你啊，你那么任性，那么不喜欢小孩。”

他借机调侃蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤略显窘迫，但并没有反驳王子异的话。他已经不再纠结那孩子是怎么来得了，更准确地说，比起王子异跟王翊元的生母是如何相遇，蔡徐坤更想知道王子异当年的事。可他不知怎么表达才能让王子异不误会。他显然很不会一心二用，王子异见他不说话，也躺了回去，自以为善解人意地留给蔡徐坤消化的空间。他刚躺下没多久，蔡徐坤就突然凑了过去，他问：“那你什么时候才适应的？”

“你指什么？”王子异扬了扬眉，蔡徐坤歪着脑袋说：“战争。”他想了解王子异，但王子异却误以为他想知道那些争斗，毕竟对于男孩子来说，暴力、武器、战争跟掠夺，确实会引起天性中或多或少的共鸣。可王子异并不愿意他接触那些阴暗面，他不觉得那些是适合提及或者宣传的事情。他摸了摸蔡徐坤的脑袋，说：“谈不上适应，只是不得不集中精力去克服而已。那也不是什么值得宣扬的回忆，我并不想让你知道。”

但那是属于王子异的经历，是他的一部分，蔡徐坤想知道。可他听王子异这样说，又清楚固执如他，是绝对不会跟继续详谈的。他有些失望，倒不是王子异不告诉他，而是他觉得自己跟王翊元又有了一段差距。至少他们两人，有可以分享的经历，而他跟王子异之间，却显得那么少。王子异见他失落，则低声劝道：“又不是什么有意思的事情，不如我跟你讲些别的，好不好？”

“不是。”蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，心想既然王子异不想说，他也不该自私的让他说。他揽住王子异的脖子，哼了声，说：“我觉得王翊元跟你真像父子。”

这话来得突然，让王子异有一瞬间的迷茫，不懂得蔡徐坤得出此结论的上下因果。王翊元与自己像或不像，王子异都不关心。这个孩子前二十多年的生命里没有他，估计之后的日子有他的成分也不多。他从未想过要做出任何弥补或改善。如果不是考虑到未来那些“万一”和不定的结果，如果不是敬佩威廉先生的勇气跟无私，王子异都不会动恻隐之心，将王翊元带回来。这与王翊元是否是他的血亲毫无关系。

外人看，蔡徐坤的状况跟王翊元十分相似，都是没有了父母的孩子。从情理上讲，王子异实在不该厚此薄彼，更何况王翊元还是他的儿子。但王子异已将自己全部的感情，不论是亲情还是爱情，都浇筑在了蔡徐坤身上，他无法再分神再去看别人，他有蔡徐坤就足够了。

可经历了王子异过世后混乱之象的蔡徐坤却不这样认为，如今他已认清自己与王子异的关系是永远不会被王子异的家庭所接受和承认，但他们却不会对于王子异的血脉也那么冷漠无情。蔡徐坤不允许站在人前宣读悼词的人是一个他不熟悉，并且还与他和王子异毫无关系的人。他希望那个人至少是他跟王子异都认识的，即便不是王翊元，也该是王子异的另外一支血脉。

蔡徐坤已不是第一次感慨王子异的先见之明，如今他也意识到两人之间确实需要一个孩子，不仅仅是对后事的料理，也是一个间接承认蔡徐坤地位的方式。但天平的另一头又是蔡徐坤的事业——怀孕不是件小事，他至少要牺牲三年的时间来准备，孕育，等待瓜熟落地和一个合适的时机再度出现。娱乐圈的三年不同于其他行业的三年，它瞬息万变，蔡徐坤很可能就此丢掉事业。他不甘，也不愿。而一直以来，王子异虽然嘴上说着要小孩，却又是那个最尊重他意志，确保他不会怀上孩子的人。

蔡徐坤低下头，看着自己的肚子，他完全无法相信无法工作，必须藏在家里的日子，是怎样的一副光景。

 

春节之前，蔡徐坤都不太需要去外地。许多工作也都在收尾阶段，他善解人意地不再苛刻，给团队的工作人员充足的时间早早回家过年。他再次见到刘秘书，是一个平常的周三下午。那天他只有一个广告的拍摄，进度很快，导演夸奖了他许久。他还带了块蛋糕回家，这是那个拍摄团队里的的摄影助理推荐的，说非常健康，也不太甜。蔡徐坤犹豫了很久还是叫陈丹丹去买了，他想即便王子异不至于真那么铁石心肠，勺子递到嘴边都不要吗，况且都说了是健康无糖了。

刘秘书见蔡徐坤回来，动作快速又自然地收起了桌上的文件。她一如往常地站在王子异身后，直到蔡徐坤注意到她，才出声向他问好。蔡徐坤见她的次数不多，谈不上熟悉，他只是很诧异王子异将人叫来家里，这是从来都没有的事。刘铎走后，蔡徐坤想起了黄明昊，他问王子异那个小跟班去哪儿了，王子异说不知道，可能在越南善后，可能回来了，他不清楚。蔡徐坤脑袋一歪，觉得奇怪，“我以为他是要时刻跟在你身边的。”

王子异听到这话，扯了扯嘴角，说：“但现在不必要了，公开资料上，我是个死人，组织上也不需要再做这样的安排了。”

蔡徐坤不喜欢听他说这样的话，尤其马上就要过年了。他现在比王子异更忌讳这些事，生怕什么时候又被王子异这张金口言中。

那天后，蔡徐坤常能在家里看到刘秘书，倒不是刘秘书故意要让他发现，而是蔡徐坤的工作终于告一段落，他开始提早享受假期，也常会花时间在家里。他发现王子异并不是自己想的有那般悠闲，刘铎每次都会带来许多文件。王子异办公时不苟言笑，他很认真，也不知道什么时候起，他戴上了眼镜。蔡徐坤从来不知道王子异准确的职业、工作属性，他总是很神秘，即便是那会儿他在王子异的书房整理蒋律师所需要的文件，都也只是涉及他的财产，而非业务。王子异征用了他的书房，导致蔡徐坤只能在客厅看电脑，他戴着耳机，时常注意不到周围的响动，好几次刘秘书离开，他都没有发现。

重新忙碌的王子异让蔡徐坤有些许的不适应，他还是更喜欢那个在家中等待他、满心满眼只有他的王子异。陈丹丹要准备春节给媒体的礼盒，其中会附赠签名照，本来是打算印的，蔡徐坤提出自己去公司签。这让陈丹丹十分惊讶，他以前可最不喜欢做这件事，因为量大又机械，可以用科技解决。

那天的天气也不好，乌云压顶，天很阴，好像随时会下雨或者下雪。陈丹丹专门给蔡徐坤冲了一杯不算太浓的热可可。公司没多少人在，练习生们都回家了，整层楼都十分安静。蔡徐坤边签，许悦欣边与他谈论年后的工作。她还在八卦蔡徐坤跟王翊元，问蔡徐坤春节在哪里过。蔡徐坤抬眼看了眼许悦欣，说：“我跟王子异过。”

“啊？你们和好了啊？！”许悦欣哎了声，说：“我看你这辈子就掉在这一棵树上了。”

蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，说：“那我觉得也挺好的。”

许悦欣笑他恋爱脑，一旁的陈丹丹整理好照片，交给助理去分发至各个礼盒。她坐到蔡徐坤身边，说：“坤坤，那你的房子还住吗？”

“嗯？”蔡徐坤这才想起来那间二手房，蔡徐坤也不知道，他不想搬家，但今天的状况又让他觉得大房子的必要。蔡徐坤转头看向许悦欣，“神通广大的悦欣姐，最近有什么大平新楼盘介绍吗？”

“新楼盘？还要大平？多大？三百够不够？你啊，就往东北走。”许悦欣说完自顾自地笑，又问蔡徐坤，既然都跟王子异和好了，怎么不住回宁安府。蔡徐坤不可能跟许悦欣讲述过去半年发生的事情，况且王子异都没提，蔡徐坤也不知道宁安府是否能够回去住。不过如果能回去，当然也是好的，至少那是自己长大的地方。

现在虽距离蔡徐坤知晓王子异为亮星出谋划策一事已有半年之久，但这半年里，他从没真的思考过该对王子异和对这件事之间如何处理，如何安置。他那会儿虽然盼着王子异起死回生，但从未想过对方真的会再度出现。现在，他对王子异的“背叛”已没有当初的义愤填膺，他甚至还学着去理解王子异的所作所为。王博昌的话在当时听来刺耳，但仔细想想，也确实那样一回事。蔡徐坤不止一次讽刺过王子异有能力折断他的翅膀，限制他的自由，他也不止一次这样提醒自己跟身边的人，但他从没想过王子异真动过这样的心思，却在最后及时收手。若是换位思考，蔡徐坤猜自己一定不会那般“大度”。同时，他那些自以为无人知晓的小动作，很有可能也早已被王子异尽收眼底。只要一想到这里，蔡徐坤心里又有无尽的懊悔。

他常骂王子异专制霸道，而他的固执任性，不也正是依着他，有样学样，甚至有过之而无不及吗。

或许，也是时候跟王子异谈谈回家这一话题了。

他离开公司前，天空不作美，开始下雨。蔡徐坤站在窗边望着窗外的阴霾跟慌乱的行人，庆幸着自己不需要冒雨回家。许悦欣已经走了，陈丹丹在做最后的确认，很快也要回家。蔡徐坤的司机还在路上，他应蔡徐坤的要求，去给王子异买了一杯无糖奶茶。蔡徐坤使坏，想要王子异晚上喝这个，反正这也不算吃东西。

只要想到王子异勉强的表情，蔡徐坤就有种欲罢不能的快感。

他听到有人开门，以为是陈丹丹，他转头正要问司机回来没有，就看到门外站着个被雨水浇透了的青年，蔡徐坤惊讶地叫了声翊元，然后迅速带他进了屋内。他对这房间不熟，不知道东西都在哪里，他翻箱倒柜地想找毛巾，但怎么都没找到，只能把自己的外套先借给对方披着，又给他倒了杯热水。

“你怎么回事？！”

王翊元捧着杯子，双唇被冻得发紫，人也在不停发抖，蔡徐坤又急忙想找出暖风机，可他越急，越找不到。王翊元喝下热水，望着慌忙的他，哑着嗓子说：“徐坤，别找了，我有事情想问你。”

“什么事？”蔡徐坤回到沙发边，王翊元仰头望向他，“王子异是不是要把我送去纽约？”


	42. Chapter 42

 

今天蔡徐坤回家，并未如前几天那样看到刘铎。他问刘秘书是不是已经走了，王子异从厨房探出头，说是啊，他调侃道：“要留她一起吃晚饭吗？”

“你不是不吃吗？”蔡徐坤放下手里的奶茶，直直递到王子异嘴边问：“喝不喝？”王子异先是愣了下，然后笑盈盈地望着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤被他看得心虚，自己先喝了一口，保证说不甜，又把吸管递到王子异嘴边。王子异轻笑出声，他握住蔡徐坤的手，吻了下蔡徐坤还沾着奶渍的嘴唇，然后吸了口他宣称没有糖的奶茶说：“就一口哦。”

蔡徐坤的脸很烫，他把奶茶放到一边，倚在厨台旁王子异做饭。王子异腰间系着件碎花围裙，图案清新，算是个挺好看的款式，但在王子异身上就显得不伦不类，格格不入。王子异说饭就快好了，让蔡徐坤先去外面休息，蔡徐坤说不用，他想看王子异做饭。

“你一个不无聊啊？”

王子异听他这样讲，倒有些受宠若惊，他说蔡徐坤现在很懂事，但他既然已经知道蔡徐坤回来了，自己一探头就能看到他，又怎么会觉得无聊呢。蔡徐坤被他说得不好意思，王子异怕他沾到油烟，还在催他出去，蔡徐坤却在这时又问：“那我不在的时候，你无聊吗？”

王子异起了警觉，以为蔡徐坤在试探他，他也刻意要讨蔡徐坤的欢心，说：“无聊。一个人嘛，肯定还是想你。”

“这么可怜？”蔡徐坤笑眼弯弯，他两手环着王子异的腰，王子异说是啊，蔡徐坤又道：“那翊元也挺可怜的，你怎么就把他发配去了纽约？”

蔡徐坤绕了这么大一个弯，原来就是为了这件事。王子异敛起笑，问：“你怎么知道的？他跟你说的？你们两个人联系还挺紧密的啊。”

“他不敢找你，又不认识你周围的人，想知道你怎么想的，可不只能找我吗？人走投无路的时候，什么办法不都要尝试吗？”蔡徐坤说完，又摸上王子异的肩，他暗暗安抚着王子异，但效果并不明显，王子异干脆转过身，继续做他那锅菜。这会儿他倒不催着蔡徐坤走了，他就想看看，蔡徐坤还打算为那个素昧平生的小子再说些什么话。

蔡徐坤自然也察觉到了他的情绪，他随着王子异的动作，滑到他身后。他靠在王子异的背上，说：“你就这么舍得啊？”

“他跟我非亲非故的，我怎么不舍得。”王子异微微偏头，但没看蔡徐坤，又收回了目光，他闷闷问了句，“你不舍得？”

“他跟我更是非亲非故，我不是心地善良，同情他嘛。”

“我看你是没事找事，还同情他，他有什么好同情的，现在家里谁不把他当做继承人，倒是你啊，还有空关心别人。”王子异气得转身，想敲打一下蔡徐坤这小脑袋瓜，但又下不去手，最后只能拍了拍蔡徐坤的额头。蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地吐了吐舌头，说：“真当继承人，还会送去那么远吗？”

王子异被他问得哑口无言，干脆不再接他的话。蔡徐坤重新靠回他的背脊，手紧紧环绕着王子异精壮的腰身，说：“这半年如果他老是出现，给我解闷，我怕是会得抑郁症的。王子异，你不能这么早就抛下我，知道吗？”

蔡徐坤为王翊元说得越多，王子异越气闷，但他并不是真的不讲道理，单单因为他接近蔡徐坤，就将他放逐去遥远的美洲大陆。他有自己的打算，正恒集团下的恒瑞控股美东分公司不能一直群龙无首，他将王翊元送去纽约学习，也有安排他将来接受那边事物的打算。他这个决定，虽谈不上仁慈，但也绝不到需要找蔡徐坤来做说客的残忍程度吧？

王子异越想越气，最后干脆把火一关，锅铲一撂，说：“你自己吃吧。”

蔡徐坤哪儿见过王子异这样发脾气，他哪次不是先把蔡徐坤顾好，再冲他发一顿火。蔡徐坤也顾不得盛菜摆桌，急匆匆地就跟上了王子异，又是哄又是拽，抱着王子异，将他压在走廊的，问：“刘秘书这几天都在忙这个事情啊？”

王子异看了他一眼，却不回答他的话，蔡徐坤要亲他，他还躲，蔡徐坤哼了声，干脆按住王子异的脸，狠狠吻了下去，又轻轻咬了下他的嘴唇，说：“你好小气。”

“我小气吗？嗯？要不要我给你打个比喻，看你吃不吃醋……”他还没说完，就被蔡徐坤捏住了脸，截断了话尾，“那是你儿子！”蔡徐坤眼睛瞪得圆鼓鼓地瞧着王子异，王子异说：“是我儿子就该离你远点，一点都不懂事。”王子异拿下他的手，紧紧攥住，说：“我又不会害他，看把你紧张的。”

“我没紧张，我就是问问！”蔡徐坤努了努嘴，强调道，王子异也顺着他说，只是问问。两人站在走廊，相对无言了半刻，最后还是蔡徐坤主动，从王子异的掌心抽出了被捏得通红的手，再度握起王子异，与他十指紧扣，说：“子异，你是个好父亲，我知道的。”他说完，脸上露出羞赧的神色，王子异正要撩逗说他自然是个好爸爸了，看他多疼蔡徐坤就知道，不想蔡徐坤再度开口，“我们要个孩子吧。”

一小时前，被雨水浇得落魄的王翊元紧咬着牙关问蔡徐坤，王子异是不是故意的，自己什么都没有做错。他接近蔡徐坤，不过就是好奇，不过就是想通过蔡徐坤了解王子异是什么样的人，一个孩子对生父有向往，也有错吗？

这些问题，蔡徐坤也不知道怎么回答，他沉默地望着王翊元，也没有抽回被那人紧握在手心的手腕。他觉得有些疼，也不喜欢陌生又潮湿的触感。但对方是王子异的孩子，说他爱屋及乌也好，同情心泛滥也罢，他无法对着此时的王翊元做到冷漠不理。他斟酌着，安慰的话在齿间徘徊，正当他打算为王子异开脱时，王翊元说：“他是我见过最冷漠，最无情的父亲。”

啪。

蔡徐坤的左手还被王翊元握在手中，但另一只手已经挣脱了那人的桎梏，狠狠给了对面的人一巴掌。

“你怎么能这样讲他，你根本不了解他。”

 

王博昌带了医生，浩浩荡荡一队人马，把蔡徐坤那个小客厅塞得满满当当。他是最要舒服的，找了个好位置，其他人拥挤地站着，因着王子异的消极态度，而不敢上前。王博昌说王子异讳疾忌医，回来也不知道找人看一看，耽误了，真成了瘸子怎么办。王子异不以为然，反正他现在也不需要执行任务了，这条腿是好是坏，都无所谓。他请王博昌来，是讨论纽约分部股权转让的事宜，只是这话并不方便在电话里说，导致王博昌误会，还以为王子异要与他闲话家常。

蔡徐坤被临时叫去工作了，事情估计还比较棘手，一时半会不会回来。王博昌道了句从长计议，让医生先把王子异里外都检查了个遍，确认王子异确实无事，也算松了口气。医生走后，他叫秘书去泡茶，又把蔡徐坤这个小窝品头论足了番，不甚满意。他当然还是觉得宁安府好，但一旦二人回到宁安府，这关系又像是回到从前，他们更不愿看到的。

权衡之下，他们选择了对王子异回来一事视而不见，老爷子和叶慕清似乎也习惯了他春节前的顽固，索性也不再对他回家过年抱有任何希望。

不过今年还算是幸运，家里多了个孙子辈的孩子，承欢膝下、天伦之乐这种活儿终于不只是王博昌家那小子独自承担，大人们也能做个比较，多了份谈资。

王博昌不着急谈，但王子异却不乐意他在蔡徐坤这儿多留，他接过王博昌秘书递来的茶，吹了吹，缓缓喝下一口，便把茶杯放到一旁。

“他不必那么着急开始接受，可以先送他过去适应一阵，秋季入学，到时刘铎也会过去帮他。”

王博昌听到这话，微微抬眼，却什么都没说，等他将自己那半杯绿茶给吹温了，喝足了，才道：“刘秘书你都舍得放，看来是心意已决了。国内的事，你也确定不管了？”

王子异冷哼一声，说：“管？怎么管？我赔了一条腿，一道疤都不足以再获得他们的信任，如此这样，我不做也罢。”

“你也不要太生气。只要你想，总能回到原来的位置，你这么年轻，未来的路只会越走越宽。”王博昌突然福至心灵，顺势道：“目前的当务之急，还是想办法弥补，正廷那边，你……”

“我跟朱正廷之间不会有任何你们希望看到的关系。况且到底是得罪朱欣桐，还是卖朱正廷跟范丞丞一个面子，你会选不出来吗？我也不计较你们这半年是如何冷落、隐瞒蔡徐坤的，但既然我回来了，谁进我的门，也由我决定。也告诉大哥，我有些账我不算，不是我怕他，是我敬他，让他也少给我耍些不上台面的心眼，家和才能万事兴。”

王博昌多少了解王子异执意送走王翊元的决定与蔡徐坤之间的关系，讽刺的话到了嘴边，还是因为教养咽了下去。他对蔡徐坤的情感十分复杂：蔡徐坤与他的孩子年纪相仿，算是他看着长大的小孩。他对蔡徐坤会因王子异而迁怒、不满，也会对他在最初抱着同情与怜悯，无奈和不忍，但待王翊元出现后，他又难压恶意的揣测，并且期望着他不会再与王子异有任何瓜葛。

只是王子异的死讯劝不走蔡徐坤，王翊元也的存在也动摇不了蔡徐坤，更别提如今王子异回来了，一切又重新回到了死结的原点。王博昌抚了抚额头，在走前不甘地说了句，“其实我不太懂为什么那孩子还愿意留在你身边。”

王子异对他二哥话中的指代先是一愣，随后反应过来，他说的是蔡徐坤。他啊了声，脸上的表情皮笑肉不笑，问：“为什么不愿意，我待他不好吗？”

“你待他好吗？你怕是从来都不知道他想要什么吧？之前浪费他两年的大好时光，他好不容易事业上轨，你又处处限制他，牵制他。待一个人好可不是随这个人住在这么个小房子里，这里面学问大着，你还不够格说这话。”

“但这也是我跟他之间的事。”王子异不悦王博昌这般刻薄的语气，这让他觉得一向温和的兄长苛刻无情，不像是他认识与尊敬的二哥。

王博昌似乎也知道劝不动王子异，他摇了摇头，又道：“我也不懂蔡徐坤，明明知道是你害了他，还乐意留下。他对你的感情可真是够深的。”


	43. Chapter 43

 

王子异在沙发上坐了许久才慢慢起身，走去了阳台抽烟。他吸得重，像是要把那烟气都集到肺里走一遍再吐出。他没抽几口，又放下了。阳台上的花被他熏得够呛，懒懒散散，仿佛是在抗议污浊的空气。王子异也没心情为蔡徐坤准备饭菜，他躁得很，感觉自己这一天都被王博昌轻飘飘的几句话给毁了。他又重新坐回沙发，实在不知道自己该怎么面对蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤妆都没卸干净就回来了，室内过于温暖，让他感觉皮肤干得要掉渣。他急急忙忙地冲脸，陈丹丹在屋外站着，看到王子异，略显生疏地打了个招呼，然后开始解释他们晚回来是因为客户那边要求蔡徐坤又念了好几次台本，反反复复，很耽误时间。

王子异并没有意识到蔡徐坤离开了多久，他现在全部的心思都挂在怎么表达自己上，对这些无关紧要的事，并不在意。陈丹丹见他不说话，以为他不高兴，联想到以前蔡徐坤曾抱怨过的，王子异的脾气，又继续硬着头皮为蔡徐坤开拓，“真不是坤坤故意回来这么晚的。”

她刻意地强调终于引起了王子异的注意，王子异奇怪地看着陈丹丹，良久之后才动了动嘴角，说：“我知道了。”

陈丹丹稍稍松了口气，卫生间的水声未停，她申请去看看蔡徐坤。王子异让开了道，他冷漠的表现，让陈丹丹心里七上八下。陈丹丹在门外就看到蔡徐坤把整个脑袋都伸进了洗面池，他胡乱揉着那不好卸的妆，被陈丹丹直唤祖宗。等蔡徐坤坐到下后，陈丹丹才熟门熟路地从他架子上拿下卸妆的工具，她边擦蔡徐坤的眼睛，边问：“外头那位爷是不是不高兴吗？”

“嗯？他跟你说什么了？不是让你解释了吗？！”蔡徐坤显然也有点着急，陈丹丹心道好话都说尽了，王子异到底什么脾气，蔡徐坤不比她清楚。蔡徐坤负气似地哼了声，默默盘算着怎么哄王子异开心。而王子异却也不约而同地想着同一件时，只不过对象是蔡徐坤罢了。

他这才想起来自己没有做饭，蔡徐坤会饿的，他匆匆走向厨房，在冰箱里寻找着可用的食材。今天原本是要去买些食材储藏的，明天开始，超市都要放假了，也不会再有新鲜的菜进城。王子异扶着冰箱门，十分苦恼地审视着目前有的材料，着实有些疲惫。

蔡徐坤一卸好妆就出来了，陈丹丹悄悄走了，他则也是轻手轻脚地来到王子异身后，见他没拿刀，便打算故意吓他。王子异在出神，蔡徐坤轻易得手，不可思议，毕竟以王子异的敏锐度，吃亏该是蔡徐坤才对。蔡徐坤洋洋得意，揽着王子异的脖子，说他在家里的警觉低，王子异尴尬地笑了笑，被蔡徐坤察觉，他问王子异怎么了，王子异也不打算隐瞒，干脆放下手里的青菜，转过身对蔡徐坤说：“今天王博昌来了一趟。”

蔡徐坤一听他二哥的名字就头疼，他忙阻止道：“你别说了，我不想听，你说好陪我过年的。”

明明之前还在赶王子异回家，现在又变成了“说好同他过年”，蔡徐坤是把这好事坏事都占尽了。王子异强拉扯出一个笑，拉过蔡徐坤亲，蔡徐坤不高兴，嘟着嘴，脸也撇去了一边。王子异点了点他的鼻子，说：“我不回去，真不回去，你急什么呀。”

“那他来干嘛？”蔡徐坤狐疑地望着王子异，王子异说：“纽约的公司是他的，翊元要去的话，不是要向他报备吗？这些话电话里不好说，还是面对面谈容易。”

蔡徐坤知道自己误会了，红着脸哦了声，又被王子异亲了几口，才正过脸回吻他，然后小声问：“我们要不要回宁安府啊？我从小就在那里过年，不想换地方。”

王子异自然希望能回去，蔡徐坤这个房子，他始终住不是太惯，可能也是因为不是家里，总会有许多挑剔。他忙不迭地说好，正打算去找电话打给黄明昊，又停下了动作。蔡徐坤以为他犹豫了，问是不是不方便，王子异说不是，他笑了笑，电话该拨给了刘铎，叫她去安排。

自王子异回来，蔡徐坤就没见过黄明昊，他就像消失在了他们的生活中，从无处不在，变成了了无踪迹。他先前问过王子异，王子异说黄明昊在越南，蔡徐坤也信了他的说辞。但显然，王子异没有跟他说实话——他在刻意回避黄明昊。这令蔡徐坤好奇并在意，他跟着王子异，在那人转过身时，正色问：“所以黄明昊呢？跟我说实话。”

 

王子异一直觉得自己能“感化”黄明昊。或许“感化”一次用得并不太准确，毕竟为王昱勋做事也算是行了正道。只不过他大哥和自己的时常立场相左，两人的观点也不分对错，这种时候，王子异不会为难黄明昊，只是固执己见地让王昱勋干生气。

黄明昊跟了他快八年，王子异自认待他不薄。黄明昊作为他的通讯员，知晓他的一切动态，王子异对他向王昱勋汇报一事睁一眼闭一眼，为得就是像在越南这种情况下，黄明昊可以顾念一点旧情。但很可惜，他还是收编不了黄明昊。好在蔡徐坤争气，没让王昱勋得逞，这半年规行矩步地“守着寡”，可如若出了一点意外，王子异估计要黄明昊赔他一个蔡徐坤。

他明白一仆不侍二主的道理，也不想再容忍王昱哲在他身边安插眼线的行为，黄明昊也就自然而然无法继续留在他身边了。

“我一方面很生气，一方面也能理解。只怪我识人不清，自以为是，真当对方会在意。”王子异自嘲似得笑了笑，又宽慰似得向蔡徐坤解释，“还有啊，你不要忘了，我可是有墓碑在山头上的，也不该再用他了。”

蔡徐坤不让说死，王子异便变着法儿的换形式表达。他对生死看得淡了，但对蔡徐坤看得更重了，那些他之前认为该从长计议，不急下手的事，如今都该提上日程。他想，节后，春天就到了，也该松松土了。

黄明昊的事，说出来，总是痛快一些。他去观察蔡徐坤，就见那人愤懑不平地看着自己，却又什么话都说不出。王子异知道他在想什么，他抬起手，摸了摸蔡徐坤的头发，说：“你知道是我提醒亮星你合约上的漏洞的那天，是不是比这个更生气？”

蔡徐坤没想到王子异会提这件事，他近乎惊悚地望着对方，王子异也觉得自己失言，不该破坏气氛，他讪讪扯了扯嘴角，正要重回厨房，打算暂时逃离这场尴尬时，蔡徐坤说：“我气疯了。”

“其实我……”王子异听他这样说，正要解释，又被蔡徐坤打断，“但我知道你为什么这么做，这件事我们就当翻篇了，我不想听你说，你越说我会越气。你知道我什么想法，我也知道你什么想法，我们求同存异行不行。”

“求同存异？”王子异被这词儿弄得哭笑不得，可他又不好真的笑，蔡徐坤的脸色明显比之前更差了，他也不好继续“火上浇油”。不管蔡徐坤是知道他是怎么想的，还是假知道，他既然提出了翻篇，王子异也确实应该让它翻过去。执拗地解释自己，也未必是个明智的决定。萦绕了他一下午的大事，就这样被蔡徐坤潦草地两句话给化解了。那人也不再像刚进门时的兴奋，此刻他正闷闷不乐地转换着卫视频道。王子异坐到他身边，拿过遥控器，又牵过蔡徐坤的手，问：“我们要不要出去吃饭。”

蔡徐坤斜瞥了王子异，说不行，“我这么红，被拍到了怎么办？！你就知道害我！快去做饭啦！”

他这样说，王子异不只能照做。他长长哎了声，叹了两句好累，却又不得不说是乐在其中。

 

刘铎办事从来都很让人放心，她方方面面都有考虑到，不仅是表面看起来干净温馨，就连花园摆设，她都置换回了蔡徐坤离开时的品种。唯一美中不足的是半年的离开，或多或少让这房子少了许多人气。这也并非是一两次添置，都能弥补挽回的。

蔡徐坤没有带太多行李，就如他离开时一样，只装了几件衣服。他并非不打算常住，只是懒散地不愿动手。他打算节后让陈丹丹来收拾，反正他在整理方面一向没有什么天分。他像小孩耍赖一样，央着王子异问这样行不行，王子异未置可否，只是揽着他，在心中默默感慨这半年来的变故。

保姆下午就来了，她是还不知道这半年发生了什么，以为只小主人跟少爷闹了别扭，她还以为这别扭一两天就会好，谁知道这一拖就是大半年，当再次见到那二人和睦时，竟意识没忍住鼻头酸胀。今天就是年三十了，保姆急忙忙地去买菜。本还热闹的气氛瞬间冷却下来，蔡徐坤坐在客厅的沙发吃水果，王子异在检查游戏机旁的光碟，他怕蔡徐坤假期无聊，得给他都备好。

他们这顿年夜饭，吃得平常，又不平常。蔡徐坤不需要数着日子算王子异什么时候会走，也不需要提心吊胆本家来些莫名其妙的电话。他还是觉得王子异不回家不好，但当他每每抬头看到王子异安静坐在自己身边，挑剔着面前色香味俱全的菜肴时，心里又是一种久违的安定。

他感觉王子异不会走了，他终于可以好好舒一口气了。说来奇怪，那个上蹿下跳、整日说要离开的人是他，时时担惊受怕、生怕跟王子异离了的也是他，现在尘埃落定、暗自欣喜的还是他。但他什么都不会跟王子异说，他不能让王子异太得意，太骄傲，他需要王子异时时刻刻给他提供安全感，供他挥霍、享受，成就一片沃土，孕育两个人的孩子。

自从有了这个打算后，蔡徐坤就吃得很健康了。他开始戒糖、戒油炸，王子异可能不会注意到，毕竟他一向吃得清淡，对蔡徐坤喜欢那些东西，都是一笑而过，不在这些地方束缚。倒是保姆很奇怪，还以为是王子异限制他，要给他加餐。蔡徐坤不知道该怎么解释，有些话难以启齿，着急了，就冲王子异发火。王子异现在很悠闲，他的电话可以二十四小时里没有一条信息，一通电话，他就专心摆弄他的花草，逗他的狗，修身养性，像归隐山林。

蔡徐坤现在常会去摸王子异囊袋上的伤口，把那儿当做了处新的敏感带。他问过王子异什么时候去把管子解开，王子异说他心急，怎么都要等到节后。蔡徐坤喃喃了句好久，被王子异笑话，问他怎么这么想怀。

“大了肚子爸爸就不能进到最里面了，我的小馋猫会饿坏的。”王子异按着他的腿，边干边说，蔡徐坤捂着嘴，举着腿，屁股被王子异打得通红，嘴里哼哼着，“能的，爸爸轻一点，轻一点嘛。”

“贪吃，会伤到孩子的。”王子异压下身，咬住蔡徐坤的乳尖，边吸边舔，“到时候有奶了，你给谁喝。”

“给爸爸，给爸爸喝！唔！不要一起，不要一起，太多了！”他惊声尖叫着，王子异却还是不管不顾地往他肚子里戳，蔡徐坤又要喷了，骚水溅了王子异一身，但还是阻止不了男人激烈的动作。那又粗又烫的肉棒在他子宫里来回进出，将里面的水一股一股地往外带。蔡徐坤仰着脖子，紧搂着王子异的肩，舌头胡乱地舔着那人的下巴，然后又听王子异在笑话他，“我的宝贝啊，连排卵期都算不来，怎么知道自己什么时候怀孕？”

王子异说的这些蔡徐坤不懂，也无法思考，他现在的大脑被快感占据得一片空白，全部的知觉都集中在下腹。王子异见他不说话，只要他还在高潮的余温里，于是更加卖力的抽插。他执意展开蔡徐坤的身体，让他接受自己的撞击，不给他任何躲闪和卷缩的机会。蔡徐坤的身体被他干得通红，脸上都是被情热蒸出的汗。

蔡徐坤说不出话，只能发出又娇又细的声音，他缠在王子异身上，像只没有骨头的蛇。


	44. Chapter 44

许悦欣最怕的事情发生了——蔡徐坤胖了。她也不敢跟蔡徐坤说重话，一面笑脸迎人，一面命令陈丹丹必须要蔡徐坤把肥减下来。陈丹丹也辛苦，把调侃转为事实的工作并不好做，她斟词酌句，怕说得太轻，力度不够，又怕说得太重，蔡徐坤不高兴。她用的方法很笨，从旁侧击，总在打听王子异的事儿。蔡徐坤很快就起疑了，认为陈丹丹在觊觎自己男人，他摆摆手，“你年纪太大了，他不会喜欢的。”

陈丹丹气得脸颊涨红，蔡徐坤真是太放肆了，竟敢说出这样政治不正确的话，还好这是在她面前，否则一定要被网络大军口诛笔伐。她也是不愿吃嘴上亏的人，眼珠一转，说：“你也不会永远年轻啊。”

这话瞬间戳中了蔡徐坤的痛处，他憋着嘴，好似多不服气。陈丹丹自觉失言，也很不好意思。她解释自己不是那个意思，蔡徐坤的心思却早落到了怀孕上。他听过圈内对女明星的品头论足，要求她们十月怀胎不许胖，卸下重负更不许胖，但即便保持了身材，在生过孩子后，还是会被诟病气质、状态这些虚无缥缈的东西。仿佛加了人母的标签，她们就在同龄人中贬值了。

蔡徐坤认为自己不会那么惨，但他也同样需要面对如何掩藏十月怀胎及其后续的问题。他怕的不是丑，不是老，而是自己消失数月后被人遗忘。娱乐圈中谁人不努力，可它推陈出新的速度较之其他行业恐是最快，绝无不及。蔡徐坤好不容易站到这个位置，他才不甘拱手让人。可他也无法否认，他今天的成就，或多或少都有王子异的帮助。他跟王子异之间是不该也不会用所谓“等价交换”的思想来衡量，可这半年的经历，却让他越发了解了王子异的决定的不易，他自私、独断，但也为了自己让步、屈服。蔡徐坤想给王子异想要的，给他做一个真正父亲的机会。

他不断说服着自己，并且提醒着王子异自己对这件事的重视程度。王子异需要去做那个小手术，并且要快，要赶在他后悔之前。

 

这是王子异要去做手术的日子，蔡徐坤千叮咛万嘱咐的态度弄得王子异哭笑不得。他在蔡徐坤上车前突然拉住他，蔡徐坤奇怪地问他怎么了，别是后悔了。王子异说不是，他敲了敲蔡徐坤的脑袋，说：“我怀疑里面住了别的人。”

他这话让蔡徐坤无地自容极了，他佯装不悦地把王子异赶回了屋内，一坐上车就看到了陈丹丹脸上那意味深长的表情，蔡徐坤虚张声势地问：“你干嘛？”

陈丹丹说：“小别胜新婚啊。”

蔡徐坤这一天除了工作，余下的时间都过得颇为惶惶不安。他总在看手机，检查有没有王子异的信息，但王子异却想消失了一样，无影无踪。蔡徐坤本想工作结束之后亲自去找王子异，结果曾合作过几次的摄影师专程打电话请他去上海救场，蔡徐坤无法拒绝，便只能答应了。他走得很着急，连跟王子异报备的时间都没有，还是到了上海，在车上找了刘铎，才把王子异寻见。王子异在住院，蔡徐坤不了解，但依稀还记得当初王子异对他说的，这是个小手术，不需要恢复。蔡徐坤以为他是检查出了别的问题，根本没想到手术会出问题这样的可能性。王子异本还想逗他的，但话到嘴边，又咽了回去。他说自己还顺便做了腿部检查，专家明天才到，他就干脆住下来了。蔡徐坤不疑有他，反复强调王子异要接电话，而他也是因为朋友开口帮忙，才不告而别来得上海。

王子异表现得十分大度，他说既然是朋友开口，那蔡徐坤一定很难拒绝。他本就是外冷里热的人，面皮薄，还在意外人的看法，他会去，自己一点都不奇怪。蔡徐坤被他数落得不满极了，他说王子异小肚鸡肠，就会往他身上按一些子虚乌有的罪名。王子异可以想象到他气鼓鼓的样子，他不住轻笑，说蔡徐坤很可爱，自己不过逗他而已。

“你很仗义，自然会帮着朋友。这我当然懂，又怎么会怪你呢？”

“那我晚几天回去，没关系吧？”许悦欣还给他安排了别的工作，这个女人，真是喜欢见缝插针。

王子异说可以，他很支持蔡徐坤现在多跑跑，因为日后就跑不了了。

蔡徐坤被他说得哑口无言，倒不是不想反驳，而是身边有人，不便反驳。他干脆地挂了电话，以表不满。电话另一头的王子异则盯着暗下的手机屏幕，哑然失笑。

“这么开心？”

王子异应声转头，接过范丞丞递来得酒，尝了一口，问他是不是没醒好。范丞丞说没有吧，跟着也喝了一口自己杯子里的，低咒一声，“开错了。”

王子异说没事，能凑合得喝。他把酒放到一旁，走到屋内的白板前，说：“我时间也不多，要在他回来之前都全部搞定。”

 

“所以他是个很爱出差的人？”范丞丞突然问道，王子异的肩膀微微抖动了一下，然后转过头说：“你不都知道他是谁了吗？”

“我……”范丞丞被反将一军，悻悻撇了撇嘴道，“找漏洞这种事急不得，尤其还是找朱欣桐的。”

王子异淡淡嗯了声，手上拿着马克笔说：“你都翻不出的来的漏洞，我看也没有什么必要浪费时间了。”他说完又重新直起身，作势要放下笔，忙被范丞丞拦下，说：“我不是这个意思。他们找不到很正常，他们找不到才更要让你找。”范丞丞笑得很殷勤，但他并不适合这样的表情，显得虚伪。他甚至还揽过了王子异，说：“这是我现在心头第一大事。”

王子异还是放下了笔，他抱着手臂，微微偏头道：“第一大事？你旁边睡着朱正廷，你却整天想着怎么搞垮人家亲姐姐？范丞丞啊范丞丞，你就是这么对朱正廷的？”

“但只有摆脱朱欣桐，我这才能过安生日子啊。难不成你不想？她多在一日，你那个大哥就多一天打你联姻的主意。”范丞丞这话自己也说得底气不足，他对王昱勋同样是奉行敬而远之的策略，交往都谈不上，何来的了解他对王子异的规划。不过看王子异的表情，范丞丞想自己应该是猜对了。朱欣桐这件事上，除了想他说的这个原因外，还有一个更深层的考量，自然是他想跟朱正廷将关系在彼此间开诚布公的定下来，比如去国外结婚，或者办一个仪式。以前他可不觉得自己需要这些，但半年前王子异的失踪，朱正廷表现得阵脚大乱，这即刻敲响了范丞丞的警钟。如果不是他再三保证王子异没事，只是在执行特殊任务，朱正廷估计就要硬着头皮去找王昱勋打听王子异的下落。

回想那时的朱正廷，那么在意，先是去宁安府，再是寻黄明昊，范丞丞都默默陪着，看着。半年，他过得十分憋屈，朱正廷从没那么勤得找过他，到头来，都是为了王子异。他太殷切积极了，那态度刺得范丞丞浑身不舒服，但又不敢质疑朱正廷对王子异的感情。他怕朱正廷生气。

范丞丞是有意识不过多地打听王子异的事，王子异接手的活儿都太敏感，过于主动会显得自己图谋不轨。利益权衡之间，范丞丞不得不把朱正廷的情绪放在第二位，而当他无法忍受朱正廷一而再，再而三的触犯他的禁忌时，他只能被迫选择主动出击，让朱正廷安静下来。

王子异想不到这些，且不说他心里都记挂着蔡徐坤，朱正廷也早已不是他该考虑人跟事了。他与范丞丞算不上朋友，但彼此之间却也透过些圈内传言，被动“了解”。对方既然喜欢朱正廷，那么势必会照顾好他。王子异从不质疑这一点。

只是范丞丞将目标对准朱欣桐的办法确实不太体面，但在这种情况下，他们似乎也想不出其他办法了。他又何尝不想将这份子虚乌有的“婚约”彻底抛弃。

王子异盯着白板，沉吟许久，最后说：“如果找不到漏洞，就制造漏洞。”

 

这个国家每天都在发生大大小小的事，很少有人或者媒体可以包罗万象，更别提蔡徐坤这种时常颠倒日夜的娱乐圈从业者了。自己没有时间，身边的人也没有时间，一睁眼不是工作，就是防止没有工作。他们对信息的滞后，简直超出人们的想象。除此之外，对于蔡徐坤而言，他有着比所谓的政经科技新闻更需要关心的是——他到底什么时候会怀孕。

节后，也不知道是不是他的错觉，他的商业和拍摄活动被增加了。他也不知道这些是许悦欣临时帮他接洽的工作，还是原本就已经谈好，总之，他在整个三月，几乎没有什么时间回宁安府。王子异已经将那只小德牧完全安置在了家里，经过三个月的适应，他似乎完全顺应了目前这样闲适的生活。春天回暖，他开始在花园里培植果蔬，他剔除了井边一些华而不实的盆栽，改种了葡萄。藤架是他自己搭的，也不知道是夸他手工好，还是刀工强。

小菜园被规划在客厅后的那片绿地上，农耕不比种花弄草，王子异常要反复蹲立弯腰等动作。有时候蹲久了再起身，受伤的那条腿难免会有些拖累。蔡徐坤碰上过一次，他扶着王子异进屋，数落他不知道照顾自己。他很难受，王子异太会制造假象，将他包裹在一个与世无争的气泡里，让他忘记王子异曾经离开，曾经受伤，面部的爆炸可能伤及眼部晶体，腿上的不便或许伴随余生。王子异不是万能的，但他又总在蔡徐坤面前充当万能。

蔡徐坤那天原定是八点到家，但是航班取消，他被临时安排上了前一班。就他一个人，工作人员也不在。到了北京，有许多粉丝接机，他这是第一次一个人面对这样的阵仗，心底难免犯怵。好在混乱没有发生太久，他就被机场的工作人员带领走了特殊通道。

这种待遇让蔡徐坤不禁想到以前王子异等他时的情形，只是那会儿他总觉得王子异很麻烦，像在他身边装了探头，怎么他一下飞机，就能被王子异抓到。司机已经被安排好了，车子停在老地方。蔡徐坤挺久不走那边了，毕竟现在那个人也不会在那儿等他。蔡徐坤上了保姆车，坐定后看向窗外，司机问他是不是还要等人，蔡徐坤说没有，“麻烦您开快一点，我着急回家。”

那天后，蔡徐坤就不敢让王子异抱他了，王子异起初还答应，说他很体贴，但有时候情到浓时，王子异将他压在玄关，或要抱着他上楼梯时，蔡徐坤都拒绝，这就让王子异非常不满了。蔡徐坤原本还顾及他的感受，不点明，后来王子异竟还跟他闹脾气，蔡徐坤就指着他的腿说：“真出问题怎么办？”

宁安府的设计过于“小家庭”了，在原本二楼的小卧室被改造成书房之后，这间小别墅就再没出现过第二间卧室。这也导致了，在两人第一次上床后，不论发多大的脾气，只要都在家，就很难会分房。

但这次不一样，王子异一直待在楼下，他没有上来。蔡徐坤辗转到半夜，越想越气，最后直接从床上跳起跑到楼下。王子异在沙发上铺了床，正在看文件。听到有人下楼，他只是懒懒看了眼，又继续旁骛无人地低下头。这一眼把蔡徐坤看得火冒三丈，他几乎是跃下了楼梯，跨到王子异面前，将文件一抽，瞪着他问：“这要是没有上下楼，你是不是连家都不回了？”

王子异看着蔡徐坤，对方穿的睡衣领口很低，是丝质衬衫的款式，颜色是靛蓝色。胸口有钩花，是顶皇冠。同一个系列的王子异也有一套，他的图案是权杖。他盯着那花纹出了神，这让在气头上的蔡徐坤更加恼怒。他又不想吵架，转过身要回楼上，却被王子异叫住，“你怎么不穿鞋。”

他总是这样，在蔡徐坤最生气的，祭出一团棉花，让他每一拳都打软趴趴的态度上。蔡徐坤不理他，继续往前走，王子异又说：“不要生气了，我腿疼，起不来，你来帮帮我。”

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

王子异一说疼，蔡徐坤也不敢继续闹脾气，赶忙折回到王子异身边，手穿过王子异腋下，作势要将人架起。可是王子异却不配合他，他将身体全部的重量都压在蔡徐坤身上，沉得蔡徐坤根本直不起身。他认为王子异是故意的，望着王子异的眼神里也带上了许多委屈和不解，“你不是腿疼吗？”

“不这样说，你就真要走啦。”王子异笑盈盈地，气得蔡徐坤直接撒手。王子异赶忙将人扣住，说：“刚刚害不害怕？”

蔡徐坤本还在挣扎，听到他这样说，先是一愣，随后偏过头，然后轻不可闻地嗯了声。王子异说：“我也怕，所以我会尽快好起来，但这不代表，我愿意被你当做伤员，你懂吗？”

蔡徐坤想解释自己并没有恶意，但话到嘴边，还是咽了下去。他明白王子异的意思，但那声哦，却是听起来心不甘情不愿。王子异知道他是服软了，十分开心，他轻轻一扯，蔡徐坤便顺着他的动作，坐到了王子异腿上。蔡徐坤本还有些顾忌的，但转念一想，倒也很快释然了。王子异的手顺着他的衣服下摆往里伸，摸着他的光滑的皮肤，从臀瓣摸到股缝。蔡徐坤低低嗯了声，屁股微微扭动，颇有些欲迎还拒的味道。

他的衣服被王子异从里面解开了，藏在布料之下胸部若影若现地出现在王子异的眼前。它似乎是长大了些，有了半锤的弧度，王子异腾出一只手，拧着蔡徐坤的乳尖，见他皱眉，便问：“宝贝疼吗？”

“疼，很胀。”蔡徐坤一手撑着沙发，一手抱着王子异的头，他身上很热，脸颊被熏得通红。王子异似乎并不打算理会这个他问出的答案，他继续在那肉粒周围画圈、挤压，蔡徐坤疼得抓了下王子异的脖子，“真的很疼。”

“怀上了吧？要不然怎么都长胸了。”王子异说完，迅速将蔡徐坤又揽近了些，一口咬上蔡徐坤的胸，力道得比平日都要重。蔡徐坤又爽又疼，边叫边逃，屁股却坐是稳稳坐在王子异跨上，隔着裤子蹭着他的性器。王子异的性器胀得发烫，顶得蔡徐坤内裤都湿了，蔡徐坤搂着王子异的脖子，呜呜咽咽地求饶。他皱着眉扭动，内裤兜不住的淫水都渗到了睡裤上，嘴里喊着“爸爸，爸爸”，王子异见他都眼里都有了泪泡，才放开他，与他接吻，哄着他说：“傻囡囡，娇气得很，这点疼都受不了，怎么给爸爸喂奶啊。”

蔡徐坤鼻头都红了，委屈地看着自己被嘬大的乳头，还没松口气，又被王子异一把揪住拉扯，他疼得又开始叫，喊着王子异好坏。他不说好话了，他骂王子异是骗子，坏蛋，声音又娇又气，根本没什么杀伤力。王子异将他扣得更紧了，亲吻着他的下巴、嘴唇，粗粝的大手弄得蔡徐坤身体直抖，他问：“真的不舒服吗？骚宝贝不是骗爸爸吧？不舒服的话，怎么还流这么多水，把爸爸的裤子都打湿了。”

蔡徐坤哪儿受得了这样的刺激，王子异太了解他了，这是他浇灌出来孩子，他十分了解如何给蔡徐坤带来享受。蔡徐坤放弃了挣扎，改伏在王子异身上，他搂着王子异的背，撒着娇说：“轻一点，轻一点。”

“好，轻一点。”王子异拍着蔡徐坤的屁股，让他稍稍抬起。他脱下蔡徐坤的睡裤，却没有动自己的，只是从裤头释放了性器，然后扶着他的腰，先是把手指一根根插进他温软的穴，用力翻搅，见蔡徐坤绷直了脖子，又故意去压他的敏感点。蔡徐坤被他玩得一股股地喷水，眼睛湿漉漉的，像极了小鹿斑比，“进来，爸爸进来嘛。”

他说完便迫不及待地上了手，握着王子异的性器，手心顺着性器上的肉茎跟纹路上下撸动。他的手很嫩，样子又痴迷，看似沉沦性爱，实际上，这样子早把王子异勾得神魂颠倒。王子异现在有了闲暇，会在网上看些蔡徐坤的东西。他在外面时是独当一面的大狮子，回来就是他怀里的小猫咪。他会在不经意时露出一些憨态，王子异是有些吃味的，感觉自己的掌上明珠被人觊觎了，但又会恶劣地满足于蔡徐坤只属于他。

狰狞的龟头不停的在吐水，像蔡徐坤那漏了的肉缝一般，叫嚣着对丝绒般肉道的渴望。蔡徐坤扶着王子异的肩，低垂着眼，望着他，他抬手舔了舔手心上的粘液，熟悉的麝香味令他沉醉。他将手掌舔干净后又继续去摸王子异的囊袋，指尖的毛发有些扎手，他很快找到那道伤口，感受着那沉甸甸的重量，想着这就是会让他大肚子的东西。他双眼微微眯起，眼神里带着些迷醉，嘴唇被亲得红润发亮，整张脸漂亮得不像属于人世间的妖精，一开口就是吃人心脏的声音。

“爸爸……”

王子异一把将他拽回怀里，捧着蔡徐坤的小脸请问，他重重地吮吸着蔡徐坤的舌头，唇瓣。他嘴里没有一点男人的味道，只有浸过蜜的香甜。他迫不及待地将自己的肉棒捅进了蔡徐坤的肉穴，先是狠狠插了几下，然后才慢下速度。

蔡徐坤被他顶得缩成一团，两片阴唇被他急得完全翻开，像被强行张开的花。湿热的甬道被突然顶开，绞着王子异的性器，紧得王子异差点射出来。王子异定了定神，扣着蔡徐坤的腰，动作缓慢又有力，蔡徐坤受不了他这样慢，颤着声音，又是叫爸爸，又是喊老公。王子异坏透了，他竟亲着蔡徐坤的脖子说：“那宝贝自己动。”

蔡徐坤哪里动得来，他懒极了，扭着抬了几次腰都觉得累。王子异的耻毛扎得他疼，又痒得他饥渴难耐。

“我不做了，你太坏了，我不做了！”他做了张牙舞爪的猫，抖着腿要从王子异身上坐起，王子异也不再折磨他，不等他把自己的性器抽出来，便开始大张大合地往里顶。蔡徐坤被插得汁水横流，两人的交合处黏腻一片。肉穴满足得往深处吞着肉棒，蔡徐坤仰着脖子，身上生出了层薄薄的汗，印着那粉色的皮肤，好看极了。

男人的速度跟力道令他有些害怕，他紧紧环着王子异的脖子，感觉那粗大的肉刃要让他捅穿。他的肚子上有了龟头的形状，每次粗暴的撞击都震得蔡徐坤子宫发麻，他又快活又担心，断断续续地说：“太深了，会顶到孩子的。”

“正好，跟他打个招呼，让他乖一些，不要折磨他妈妈。”

蔡徐坤被这声“妈妈”激得身体窜过一道电流，王子异仿佛没有感知到，还在持续不懂地用阴茎折磨着他的小子宫。他的动作又重又狠，撞得蔡徐坤在他身上扭摆不停。他像在骑马，身体上下颠簸，没多大的胸部也随着他的动作来回晃动。肉体碰撞的声音响彻整个客厅，荷尔蒙的味道渗透进了每一个毛孔。王子异身上也很热，灼得蔡徐坤烫手，但他又舍不得放开。他身上粘腻的汗像粘着剂，将蔡徐坤紧紧粘在他身上。

蔡徐坤叫得嗓子都哑了，身体也承受不住更多的快感，他感觉下腹越来越胀，大脑越来越迟缓，他就要到了，熟悉的快感即将侵袭他的身体，他突然听到王子异问：“所以翊元有没有叫过你妈？”

蔡徐坤浑身哆嗦地高潮了，甬道剧烈收缩，有一种失禁的错觉。内腔喷出一股热流，不等流出，就与王子异射进他体内的精液的相融合。他还抱着王子异，回神后，首先看到的是上下滚动的喉结，他像没有听到王子异刚刚说得那句话，眷恋地蹭着他的脖子，被男人细密地亲吻。他根本站不起来，被王子异抱上了楼。他被放回床上，却不愿意松开搂着王子异的手，弯着腰的王子异只能撑在他身体两侧，正想问怎么了，就听到蔡徐坤细不可闻地叹了句，“老公好厉害。”

王子异听到轻轻笑了笑，他跪下身，伏在床边，两人吻得难舍难分。

 

那天之后，蔡徐坤开始有了一些怀孕的反应，主要反应在饮食上。他变得挑剔并且喜怒无常，而在陈丹丹发觉他的变化之前，刘铎就已先给她预警。本还不以为意的陈丹丹，在被蔡徐坤大半夜指使去买炸鸡，结果刚吃一口就吐了后，终于意识到了刘铎所谓的“多担待”是什么意思。她以为蔡徐坤是生了什么大病，问了又被骂，整日提心吊胆。她万万想不到蔡徐坤是怀孕了，蔡徐坤也不可能坦白。他只是告诉陈丹丹要注意一下年底的行程，他可能需要一个长一点的“假期”，陈丹丹问多长，蔡徐坤说起码半年。陈丹丹更确定他这病的情况不佳。

陈丹丹把控不了的，自然得告知许悦欣，最后辗转传到了韩沐伯耳朵里。韩沐伯这会儿也知道王子异回来了，还记得前段时间与王博昌吃饭时，对方提及幺弟时头疼的样子，也就见怪不怪地让许悦欣给蔡徐坤安排好假期，“他想休息，你就给他安排，这点事情都搞不定，你也妄称什么金牌经纪人了。”

就这样，蔡徐坤的团队开始为他未来将会长达半年的假期做起了准备——无外乎就是多工作，多产出。这使得蔡徐坤本就不多的时间，被挤压得更加可怜。他见不到王子异，妊娠反应又让他的情绪阴晴不定，他整日板着脸，只有需要时才会摆出一张假笑脸。他变得极为不好相处，虽不责骂工作人员，但眼神和臭脸足以让人感到不适。豆瓣和兔区已经有人在含沙射影地说现在某些新人还没有站稳脚跟就开始跟团队耍大牌，好在网友在讨论会取各种各样的暗号，本就没时间上网的蔡徐坤更会不知道。

陈丹丹是在风暴中心的人，没人比他更了解蔡徐坤这段时间的改变，有朋友从旁侧击询问真假，陈丹丹都打着哈哈糊弄过去了。她知道这并不是长久之计，但又不知道该如何改善。她再次想到了王子异，似乎每次遇到关于蔡徐坤情绪上的棘手问题，她总想着要去搬这位大佛。只是她每回想，却没有一回做。这次是例外，她踌躇许久，最终拨通了黄明昊的电话。

蔡徐坤正在银川参加公益活动，之后还要协助拍摄央视做的纪录片，最快也要下周才能从宁夏离开。他不太适应西北的气候，做公益活动的地方艰苦，却只能坚持。他不愿落下话柄是一方面，同时也是真心觉得活动有意义。可惜身体反应并不跟他讲这些大义和道理，他这些天睡得都不算太好，日夜温差大，他还闹肚子。因为怀了孩子，蔡徐坤不敢吃药。陈丹丹不知道，当蔡徐坤讳疾忌医，急得要命，她电话都打出去两天了，王子异还没到，陈丹丹越来越弄不懂王子异跟蔡徐坤之间的关系了，她看蔡徐坤摆着嘴唇看第二天的行程，心里也难受。

银川的水不好，他们得用瓶装水，屋里没有了，陈丹丹去拿，结果一开门就看到了站在门前的王子异。陈丹丹惊讶得嘴巴张了又合，合了又张，王子异问：“你出门？”陈丹丹点点头，她说：“我去拿些水回来。”

“他在吗？”见陈丹丹点头，王子异又说：“东西放在门外，我在这儿住几天。”


	46. Chapter 46

王子异对于蔡徐坤而言，确实是一个安定剂的存在，至少陈丹丹是这样认为的。虽然现实情况与之相似，但王子异的出现让蔡徐坤感触更多的其实多了一个可以倾吐的同伴。蔡徐坤可以向他毫无顾忌抱怨体型、性格、口味等等的变化，他甚至还会打开衣襟给王子异看他的乳晕。那里的颜色变深了，轮廓增大，乳头也会时常顶起。还好这会儿银川的温度低，他们必须穿着厚重的外套，如果换了夏日，那该怎么办。蔡徐坤苦着脸，问：“如果下回去了海南呢？”

他在认真地烦恼这些事，努力在想两全其美的办法，想得头昏脑涨，还睡不着觉，可王子异就会说些好听的哄他，向他保证不会去热的地方。可这些政治任务哪里是王子异说不去就不去的，换做以前蔡徐坤还信，但自他回来，身份和地位都发生了变化，今非昔比，哪里那么容易呢。不过，蔡徐坤十分享受现今的安定，他很高兴能在这里看到王子异。他可能嘴上说得不多，但所表现出的状态足以证明他的开心。他脸上像镀了层光，不管是情绪还是色气都比先前比明显好了许多。

陈丹丹暗道这通电话真是打对了，不过仍在几天后发现了一丝诡异——日理万机的王子异，为什么会待在银川？

不过，很快她也释然了，如果是蔡徐坤留的话，英雄都难过美人关吧。

陪同有了一次，自然也会有第二、第三次。陈丹丹觉出了不对，与许悦欣八卦，许悦欣也奇怪，只可惜两人都没有这通天的门道，只能结合蔡徐坤之前的反常，心想蔡徐坤这回的问题可真是不小。

蔡徐坤这个月只有这两天时间是在家里休息的，他享受着久违的懒觉，王子异也陪着他一起赖床。蔡徐坤想，怀孕也并非一无是处，他这个决定还是做对了。他正胡思乱想着，身边的人突然动了，蔡徐坤睁开眼，王子异已经从床上坐了起来，他捏了捏蔡徐坤的鼻子，笑了句懒猪，又问：“今天有时间，要不要去做个产检？”

蔡徐坤一向不喜去医院，他问：“不能请杨医生来家里吗？”

“要做b超的，傻瓜。”王子异这会儿已经下床了，准备下楼给蔡徐坤做饭。蔡徐坤最近的口味很清单，倒是与他一贯的饮食不谋而合。说是做早饭，不过是把保姆来做过的东西再热一遍，他刚开炉，就感觉有人从背后贴了上来。王子异握住蔡徐坤的手臂，任他趴在自己身上。蔡徐坤舒服地发出咕噜的声音，王子异又笑他，问他怎么不多睡一会儿。蔡徐坤嘟囔地抱怨，“还不是你说要产检，好烦啊，我怎么一在家你就给我安排事情。”

“当然是要等你在家才要给你安排事情，要不然谁去检？”粥要用文火热，王子异调整好炉灶，便转身将蔡徐坤抱上一旁的厨台接吻。蔡徐坤脸上的表情好像极不情愿，但嘴巴却是乖顺地张着，还主动伸出舌头与王子异拉扯。早间发生在厨房的性爱并不是蔡徐坤钟爱的情节，他更乐意待在床上进行一切爱欲交合。不过话虽如此，他还是抬起了腿，圈住了王子异的腰，挺起了胸部，任他的手伸进自己的睡裤里，摸着他已经湿润的肉缝，勾着它向外吐夜里自己射进去的精液。王子异的性器就顶在蔡徐坤腿上，他勃起得很快，完全想不到昨晚两人是如何激烈地颠鸾倒凤。

蔡徐坤那儿有点肿，王子异问他疼不疼，蔡徐坤红着脸说不疼。精液变成了精水，混着蔡徐坤的淫液一股股的往外流，裤子很快就被打湿了，王子异用手指揉着蔡徐坤的肉缝，轻易地就将肉缝戳开了一个小洞。

“真贪吃。”王子异感慨着，“还没吃够啊。”

“早上没吃啊。”蔡徐坤吃吃笑着，似乎故意在勾王子异，他抬起王子异的下巴，夸张地做出了一个吸气的动作，“阳气真重。”随后又突然咬住王子异的脖子，“唐僧肉好吃呀。”

王子异被他逗得直笑，他抽回手，再次吻上了蔡徐坤，这回他的吻里少了情欲，多了温存，舔咬间，都是情谊。

成为不速之客的精要在于一定要找个不合适的时间登门造访，比如现在。两人的二人时光被车库传来的门铃声打断，王子异很奇怪，按理来说，不该有人会来这里找他。蔡徐坤也奇怪，还有被打扰的心烦。他刚要去看门铃背后是谁，又听到了王子异那支私人手机传来的震动。王子异示意蔡徐坤先等一下，他接起电话，那边的人很急，声音透过电话听筒一清二楚地传到蔡徐坤耳朵里：“子异，你在家吗？我有事情找你，很急！”

是朱正廷。

 

 

蔡徐坤越过王子异，走出厨房。王子异想拉他，却被躲过。他转过身，面无表情地对王子异说：“你去开门吧，他听起来是挺急的。”王子异看了眼楼下，又再次望向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，打算回楼上，他刚抬步，就听王子异说：“留下吧。”

蔡徐坤转过头，脸上露出些许不满，“留下做什么？看你跟朱正廷卿卿我我？”

王子异见他吃醋，却在笑，他说着不是，拉过蔡徐坤的手，“想你留下证明我的清白。”

蔡徐坤低斥了句神经病，王子异亲了下，“别上去了。我去开门。”

蔡徐坤也不知道自己怎么想的，他应了王子异的要求，没上楼，但环顾一楼，似乎又没有他的容身之所。王子异已经开了地下一楼的门，他从这儿就能听到朱正廷说话的声音。他一直在重复着怎么办，应该确实是发生了不好的事。蔡徐坤最后没有办法，还是来到了客厅坐下。他没有吃饭，主要是不想端着那热粥在这里吃，又不愿意去饭厅吃，左右不肯之下，他只能可怜兮兮地自我折磨着。

朱正廷看到他应该是很惊讶，他的嘴闭得十分突兀，几乎是戛然而止，随后又小声又不好意思地问：“你家有客人啊？”

蔡徐坤有些生气，腹诽着谁是客人，你才是客人。可是王子异却很上道，他说：“不是，这是我爱人。你来这边坐，我给你倒茶，喝什么，红茶还是绿茶。”

“红，红茶吧。谢谢，诶，子异，你先别忙了，我……”

那条德牧从院子里回来了，它大了许多，毛色光泽度很好，被王子异养得十分健硕。朱正廷不好大狗，被吓了一跳。那狗很贴主人，王子异摸了摸他的头，说：“去找你妈。”

自从蔡徐坤被判定为怀孕，他又多了一条狗儿子。

那狗很懂事，又亲人。它很快来到蔡徐坤身边，也算缓解了朱正廷带给蔡徐坤的尴尬和紧张。大狗将脑袋枕在蔡徐坤膝盖上，它呼呼地喘着气，气息十分灼热，烫得蔡徐坤也有些燥热。他不惯与这条狗单独相处，下意识地会想找王子异，但王子异现在没空理他，蔡徐坤也不想表现得多依赖他，只好忍着不是，与狗和平相处。

“子异。”朱正廷接过王子异递来的茶杯，问：“你听说最近发生的事了吗？”

“嗯？什么事？”王子异有些迷茫，他拉开椅子坐到朱正廷身边，“你指哪一方面。”

“就，就是立诚被查的案子。”朱正廷很谨慎，即便宁安府算得上京城为数不多安全的地方，他还是如惊弓之鸟般，害怕有人听到他与王子异的对话。他靠近王子异，声音压得很低，“昱勋大哥那里，有这方面的消息吗？”

“立诚？那不是经济科吗？他不知道吧。”话虽这样说，但王子异还是拿起电话，打算拨下王昱勋的号码，只是他才按下一个键，就被朱正廷拦住，他说：“如果只是经济科，到也没必要让大哥知道。”

“正廷，怎么了？发生什么事情了？”王子异担心地问，朱正廷一开口，声都没来得及出，就开始掉眼泪，王子异见状，问：“立诚怎么了？是太子爷跟他们有关系？”

“不是，不是。”朱正廷急忙否认，他吸了吸鼻子，说：“是我姐姐，我姐姐有关系。”

没有人能想到刚刚迁入的保障房会有问题，更没人想到当时村里就有记者。这是过年时候的新闻，因为与欢天喜地的气氛格格不入，自然没有人关注。不过这案子在当地闹得很大，又正值巡视组南下，硬是从省里落了个原为扶贫办的副省长下来。这也都是朱正廷之后才知道的，关键也在于他。那人家里藏了几百万的现金，妻子跟儿子都是香港一家金融投资公司的高层。

那家公司，正是立诚。

王子异皱起眉，轻轻敲着桌子，他问：“桐姐也是立诚的股东？”

朱正廷猛然抬头，惊愕地望着王子异，随后又丧气地垂下头，轻不可闻地嗯了声。王子异示意他稍安勿躁，他起身打电话，朱正廷的目光一直随着他，王子异是背对着他站着，宽阔的背脊让人有种莫名的心安。范丞丞正在国外，朱正廷不好找他，怕节外生枝。可他又没有办法。家里人都安慰他没事，但他知道事情不会这么容易解决。二叔跟舅舅每次来，都会跟父亲在楼上抽烟。他们还叫他不要去打搅姥爷，说都是小事，不值得惊动他老人家。

朱正廷来找王子异也是冲动之举，他父亲都觉得棘手的事，王子异又怎么能解决呢？

这些千丝万缕的关系，远不是他们这一代有能力理顺的。

他这会儿倒是冷静了下来，抽过纸巾，胡乱擦了下脸，他的声音哑得很，好不容易出声，其实是想告诉王子异他先走了。王子异闻声转过身，表情凝重地说：“立诚的老板是陈川？”

“嗯，嗯……”朱正廷应得很迟疑，他直觉王子异不会告诉他什么好消息，果然，王子异放下电话，“他们不想保陈川了，桐姐的名字在立诚的股东列表上吗？”他像是在问朱正廷，又好似在自言自语，“应该不在，她应该是代持股，是谁代的呢，那个人你知道吗？他在哪儿？在香港吗？”

王子异这一连几个问题问得朱正廷哑口无言，他努力回忆着朱欣桐这几日的电话，他说：“好，好像在。”

“在就好。”王子异绽出一个笑，他拍了拍朱正廷的肩，“别担心，桐姐肯定有办法，你也别自己吓自己。这些事儿很复杂，你啊，是自乱阵脚。别听风就是雨的，要相信你姐姐。”

朱正廷懵懂地点了点头，王子异问他还要不要续茶，朱正廷慌忙说不用。他很是难为情地看了看不远处客厅的位置，望着蔡徐坤的脑袋，对王子异道歉，“打扰你的早晨了。”他有些欲言又止，过了半晌又说：“丞丞跟我说你在越南是执行任务，让我不要打扰你。所以我一直都不敢来找你。我是担心你的！真的！”

他急急表着真心，王子异笑盈盈地点点头，说：“我知道，我知道。你呢，真的少担心一点别的事情，好好做你的舞蹈家，过得开心比什么都重要。”说完王子异也望了眼蔡徐坤，问：“要不要我介绍你们认识？”

“不用了吧，我觉得他不会喜欢我。”朱正廷说完尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，又吸了吸鼻子，他上前了一步，本想拥抱面前的人，为他刚刚的安慰，也为久别重逢的欣喜，只是那身后就有个人，于情于理，这份拥抱都显得不那么合适。他的手臂迟迟未抬，倒是王子异轻轻拥了拥他，他说：“正廷，不要管自己管不了的事情。”

 

蔡徐坤不高兴，他什么都不用说，光是张臭脸，足以表达情绪。

王子异坐到他身边，身上并没有任何陌生的味道。蔡徐坤还微微惊讶了一下，转念一想，朱正廷若是这会儿还记得着装打扮，那才有鬼。王子异问他能不能去医院，蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼，说自己还没吃早饭。王子异说那正好，有些项目要空腹查。蔡徐坤气得咬了他一口，然后故意踩着步子上楼。他打开衣柜，在里面找衣服，一想到产检，耳朵就发烫。他不知道自己该穿什么，总不能是女装吧，但如果是裤子，那会不会不方便。

他不知道产检都要检查什么，左右思量不出结果，于是出门问王子异。王子异正站在一楼那扇通向正门的落地群窗边，他在打电话，蔡徐坤刚要叫他，就听到王子异说话。

“对，陈川的助理，现在在香港。”


	47. Chapter 47

 

这个早上过得实在混乱极了，先是莫名其妙的人来到访，再是一无所知地去产检，当然最最奇怪的是蔡徐坤在车上看到了黄明昊。那人并没有粉饰太平地同他打招呼，而是安静称职地扮演着司机的角色，这让蔡徐坤在一系列的古怪中，寻求了到丝薄薄的欣慰。

王子异一路都皱着眉头，他在看手机，蔡徐坤想他大概是在烦恼朱正廷姐姐的事情。蔡徐坤是有些吃味的，但他还算能够理解。毕竟他们是“青梅竹马”，就算没有那层所谓的婚约关系，但总归还是朋友。为朋友担心，这不就是王子异的所为吗。

“嗯？”王子异吓了一跳，他定眼一看，原来是蔡徐坤在碰他，他转过脸，蔡徐坤则顺着他的动作，展开他眉间的褶皱。王子异释然地笑了，他揽过蔡徐坤，一口吻住。蔡徐坤被他压在座椅上，低低喘息着，他望了眼已经升起的隔板，搂住王子异的脖子，小声说：“不要为别人烦恼，好不好？”

他们到的是杨医生所属的私人医院，黄明昊被告知留在原地，王子异则牵着蔡徐坤上楼。蔡徐坤这次出门可谓全副武装，他那条裤子的裤腿很宽大，一时间难以分出是裤子还是裙子，他的脸包裹得更是严实，口罩、墨镜、帽子，密不透风。他这样防备，其实更引人注意。这个道理他也明白，但他更担不起不“引人注意”的代价。

这家医院来得名人也有许多，一楼有许多记者蹲点，蔡徐坤这样打扮的，正是他们的阻击对象。好在王子异早有准备，杨医生的助手已经在电梯口等待他们了。对方挂着职业笑容问他们吃过早饭了吗，王子异说没有，对方又说：“那抽完血我把早餐送到杨医生的办公室，您稍微吃一些，就可以做B超了。”

蔡徐坤听到，正想问王子异难道做B超不需要空腹吗，就见王子异比了个嘘，然后凑到他耳边说：“要验血。”

蔡徐坤这才后知后觉地点点头，他低下头，一眼就能看到跟王子异牵在一起的手，他收紧手指，忍不住又问：“为什么他今天会来？”

王子异以为蔡徐坤是问朱正廷，正打算答，才意识到他在问黄明昊。王子异贴近他解释，“需要有个人开车，刘铎暂时不在国内。”

“她在纽约，跟翊元在一起？”蔡徐坤也偏过头，两人好似耳鬓厮磨，其实是在暗自较劲，王子异哑言失笑，问：“你怎么知道的，消息这么灵通。”

蔡徐坤却得意地哼了声，“你不是很神通广大吗？你猜啊。”

王翊元跟蔡徐坤之间的联系，也算在王子异的意料之内。只是他没想到蔡徐坤会这样坦然地就承认了。不过，掩饰也很不像蔡徐坤的个性。他知道蔡徐坤在报复，但自己跟朱正廷之间，着实没有什么值得报复的地方。且不论他做的事或许一生都得不到朱正廷的原谅，他或朱正廷都对对方没有丝毫超出友谊之外的任何想法。就连之前的联姻，两人都是不约而同地达成了“合作共识”。

杨医生为蔡徐坤抽好血后，便叫护士拿去化验室，最快下午就会有结果。王子异则坐在一旁，陪蔡徐坤吃早饭。杨芮算是他们的半个家庭医生，她很有职业操守，办事认真，专业性强，最重要的是，手很轻，不会让蔡徐坤害怕。蔡徐坤脱掉了帽子、墨镜和口罩，露出了那样明艳的脸，王子异细细端详着他，蔡徐坤被他看得不自在，问他吃不吃。他不等王子异回答，就把东西往王子异嘴里喂，王子异说着不用，但还是就着蔡徐坤的手，吃了两口。

蔡徐坤其实没什么胃口，他按照医生的话，一口口地往肚子里灌水。他又觉得怀孕不是那么好的一件事了，怀孕后的每一件事似乎都变得很复杂，很麻烦。他也不开心自己的变化，不喜欢一切失去掌控的感觉。可，他又贪婪地眷恋着王子异陪伴的时光。王子异很少这样陪他，他从自己小时候，一直忙到成年，有了事业。王子异其实也是掌控欲很强的人，不喜欢失去往自己没有计划的方向发展，所以在无法掌舵蔡徐坤的时候，他多会本能施压，再会因为顾及蔡徐坤的情绪，渐渐放手。这对双方而言，都是一种磨合和适应。

蔡徐坤对王子异的很多决定，都是后知后觉的。原因就在于他其实并不太了解王子异所作所为背后的意义，两人之间的相处时间远没有长到可以让他们心意相通到那个地步。他们欠了太多朝夕，所以如今得到，蔡徐坤倍感珍惜，很多事，他咬咬牙，也就忍过去了，这里也包括孩子。

他一点点地嘬着牛奶，样子像个懵懂孩童。王子异夸他很可爱，蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，并不当回事。

杨医生回来后，蔡徐坤便被带进里屋去做B超了。他躺在床上，衣服被撩到了胸上。杨医生这里算是个VIP室，设计得很周到，仪器和躺床之间隔着张严实的帘子，只有必要时，医生会打开帘布中间的小窗，大部分时候，技术高超的他们不需要看肚子，就能找到准确的位置。

蔡徐坤就是杨医生的“大部分时候”。

蔡徐坤听他们在帘后说发育得很好，看起来很健康，心里也生出了许多好奇。他只是微微动了动身子，就被帘外的王子异察觉。那人掀开布帘，来到蔡徐坤身边，看着僵直的蔡徐坤，突然笑了，他俯下身，亲了下蔡徐坤的脸颊，蔡徐坤明知故问道：“孩子怎么样呀？”

“很健康，小坤真厉害。”

蔡徐坤最后还是没有看到B超里的影像，因为杨医生的一个病人突然早产，她被急急叫走了。两个不会仪器的外行人，自是不敢乱动。王子异倒是很会安慰人，他说还要下次，等到蔡徐坤三个月时，还要再来检查的。

蔡徐坤才不想再空着肚子来喝水，他不情愿，但这件事似乎并不是他能决定的。

他苦着脸，样子十分委屈，但在王子异眼里，他又是那么纯真可爱。他怎么就当妈妈了呢，他的傻囡囡。

回家的路上，蔡徐坤有些困了。他倚着王子异，继续跟王翊元有一搭没一搭地聊天。王子异很好奇，但出于对蔡徐坤隐私的尊重，他又不好意思去看两人的谈话内容。他总想做出不经意，却不知他越掩饰，越显眼。

蔡徐坤垂着眼，看似无精打采，其实心里非常得意。

他暗喜着想王子异也有今天，充分享受到了上位者的快感。车子很快回到了宁安府，蔡徐坤迫不及待地回去找他的床，王子异的动作则很慢，他等蔡徐坤进屋，才慢慢拿出烟，黄明昊很知趣的给他点上后，便站到了一边。

王子异听着屋里的动静，叮叮咣咣的，叹了句冒失，然后把烟丢到了地上，碾灭后，对着面前那团还未散的雾气说：“他去医院的事，王昱勋不需要知道。至于你今天来见我，是我有话让你带给他。”王子异顿了顿，转过头，盯着黄明昊继续，“明哲保身。”

 

黄明昊可能真的只是回来充当一下司机。那天后，蔡徐坤再也没见过他。

蔡徐坤有了除了妊娠反应之外的怀孕真实感，他开始下意识地护着的肚子，人也更加谨慎小心。这些是他意识到的改变，还有更多，是他没有意识到的。陈丹丹当然也发现了，但她多是觉得诡异，即便想深究，也无处入手。蔡徐坤变得越来越难搞了，他竟开始要求休息，保证每天八小时的睡眠时间，还有一日规律的三餐。这些看似正常的要求其实在这个行业很难实现，尤其在忙碌上，八小时的睡眠堪称奢侈。陈丹丹问他最近是不是读了什么微信公众号的养生指南，要知道，那些东西都是危言耸听，不能信的。

蔡徐坤却像是不愿她知道自己这样决定的原因，基本处于消极交流的状态，这让陈丹丹非常头疼。

“坤坤，到底怎么了？”

“要求有睡眠跟按时吃饭都不行了？”蔡徐坤像竖起刺的刺猬，陈丹丹忙道：“当然不是这个意思。”她支吾着，蔡徐坤便静静望着她，陈丹丹最后没办法，只能叹了口气说：“我只能说尽量，但你也知道，工作上的事，我能控制的部分很小。”

蔡徐坤并不是有意为难她，知道陈丹丹会尽量办，这事儿也就到此为止。他拿起谱子又回到了录音室，进门前他想了想，告诉陈丹丹，“日后，这里禁烟。”

陈丹丹觉得蔡徐坤可能得了癌，她借一次将蔡徐坤送回宁安府的机会旁敲侧击问了王子异，王子异听后哈哈大笑，随后又立马严肃正经地告诉陈丹丹没有这样的事，蔡徐坤很健康，至于他的改变，王子异迟疑了一下，斟词酌句地说：“只是生活习惯的短暂改变而已，等他过腻了，自然会变回去。”

 

范丞丞出现在宁安府的那个下午，王子异猜想应该是上面已经下了红头文件。他才从外面遛完狗回来，因为下雨，狗腿上都是泥。

也不知道范丞丞是怎么进来的，竟站在一楼的门口，王子异看到他着实愣了下，他家那狗护主，见到生人，立马汪汪叫了起来。王子异赶忙按住它的头，又拍了拍狗脑袋，说没事。保姆把狗带去洗爪子，王子异收伞时才发现的衣服被沾湿了许多。他上楼去换衣服，保姆又出来给他泡茶，那只狗也不听话地从浴缸里跑了出来，但它不敢出那间小浴室，只敢用圆滚滚的眼睛望着范丞丞。范丞丞故意逗它，想把它引出来，结果那狗却乖，都不敢迈出瓷砖地一步。

范丞丞逗了几次未果，觉得无趣极了，他叹了口气，刚拿过保姆的茶，就听到楼上来人的脚步声。王子异坐到他对面，问：“她怎么处理的？”

“撤去职务，党内严重警告。”

王子异听到，只是点了点头，并未做其他表态。这个处罚说轻不轻，说重也不算重。虽然没了仕途，但好歹不必去坐牢，这也是亏了她家人的运作，否则在今天这个环境下，怎么可能只是内部通报。

范丞丞看不出王子异的情绪，他问：“你觉得轻还是重？”

王子异摇头，“只要她对王昱哲没有价值了，轻或重都无所谓。”他说完，又重重呼出一口气，心里一块石头落下，但他却高兴或轻松不起来。陈川的助理是被他们诱骗回的深圳，他们以他的家人为诱饵，请君入瓮。

从司法检的角度来看，朱欣桐有罪，且还不小，但就他们而言，朱欣桐何其无辜。这若换做以前，王子异是万万不可能是害一个无辜的人，但现在他不得不为了些莫无须有的原因，将这个他也算相识多年的姐姐推入谷底。

范丞丞远没他那么多愧疚，他的目标明确，不会心软。而且这次的事件他插手的地方并不多，多是王子异在策划。这也令他对王子异刮目相看，他在王家做事，实在是屈才。王昱哲、王博昌还有王子异，他们兄弟三人，果然是一脉相承。只是可惜一山容不了二虎，范丞丞放下茶杯，两手搭在腿上问：“子异，考不考虑和我一起做事？”

王子异听到，先是笑了笑，他拿过一旁的茶壶，给范丞丞又添了些茶。范丞丞见他没拒绝，又道：“我这个人心直口快，之前我对你有误会，态度差了些，还希望你不要见怪。”

这样的话，这会儿说，是不是有些太迟了？王子异微微抬眼，说：“没有什么好见不见怪的，你的性格正廷都跟我说过。”他一提朱正廷，范丞丞的脸就挂不住了，但他还是忍耐下了不悦，依旧和颜悦色地面对着王子异。

王子异对跟范丞丞共事并没有兴趣，不论是合作也好，为他做事也罢。倒不是他对范丞丞有任何意见，相反的，有时候，他倒是觉得范丞丞的行事风格干脆利落，有效率。他想不出能和范丞丞一起做什么，范丞丞从商，自己虽然之前也从商，但那是带引号的商——他的作用只是为上面不好出面不好交涉的事情，打个扎实的地基。王子异在谈判桌上是很强势的，毕竟他有个惹不起的“老板”。

王子异不打算让范丞丞留在宁安府等自己考虑的结果，他也不打算当下拒绝或者答应范丞丞。他说现在天色不好，过些一会儿雨下大了，路上大概不好走，所以范丞丞最好是这会儿离开。

范丞丞的助理在外面，他们的车是停在院内的特殊停车场。助理见范丞丞的情绪不高，问：“王三没同意？”

“没有同意，也没有不同意。”他的语气跟他的情绪一样，都让人觉不出喜怒。助理随他一同进了车子，为范丞丞倒了酒，又问：“那您觉得哪一种几率更大？”

“他总要出来做事的。”范丞丞把玩着小酒杯，“他总不能靠蔡徐坤养他一辈子吧？”

况且，他这样的身份，又能做什么呢？


	48. Chapter 48

最近蔡徐坤的粉丝正忙着给一位DJ大神留言，期待对方可以邀请自己的偶像至纽约，参加六月份的EDC节。短短一周，有关于DJ本人、音乐节、以及EDM这一曲类，因为蔡徐坤粉丝的助力，荣登了五次热搜榜。自诩EDM的硬核粉在公共论坛将流量粉丝信誓旦旦地说他们玷污了音乐圈最后一片净土，对于蔡徐坤那点打碟的雕虫小技嗤之以鼻。蔡徐坤的粉丝却觉得EDM粉丝眼界狭窄、行为霸道，音乐不分国界、人种，他们倒好，竟还能把爱好者分出高低贵贱。

这事儿闹得不算大，但也不算小。

EDM在国内的受众日渐广泛，此次骂战对于这一音乐的新进粉丝更像是件娱乐活动。加之网络上总有人对流量明星抱有成见，还有一些蔡徐坤本身的黑粉，几波人马，全都不约而同的加入到了混战行列，让事情在后期愈演愈烈。

粉丝私信了蔡徐坤的工作室几次，那边都没有回应。默不作声和全不作为是粉丝对工作室老生常谈的两条罪状，于是，他们在与那些面目可憎的霸凌人士口诛笔伐的间隙，再次斥诉工作室的所作所为，这一周过得也是忙碌。

陈丹丹的个人信息在粉丝中已早就不是什么秘密，当蔡徐坤的证件号都如一条公开信息在几个大粉之间来回传播时，她的手机号都已经被近乎公开地保留在某几个微信群。她最近受骚扰的次数明显增多了，但大部分的信息还是来自于早前联系过的几个粉丝。或许是知道陈丹丹跟蔡徐坤之间的“合作关系”稳定，她们的语气也比网上的粉丝要客气——“你们打算怎么处理纽约音乐节的事，坤坤到底去不去？”

陈丹丹跟他们有一样的疑虑，蔡徐坤到底去不去？他那样子不像是要去，但也绝不像是不去？自从接到DJV，也就是那位微博的DJ大神的邀请，他每天都在寻找自己会表演的曲目，并且要求他们预留出6月音乐节前后的时间。蔡徐坤的签证没有问题，住宿是主办方来处理，但机票却迟迟没有通知他们预定。

实在太过匪夷所思。

陈丹丹曾问过，蔡徐坤的回答更是耐人寻味，他说：“我不知道。”

不知道？！这个回答太不像他了，他怎么会不知道？！去EDC的邀请可是来自DJ V，那位他超喜欢的DJ，而纽约的EDC虽然不如西海岸的盛大，但也算EDC业内较为知名的活动了。于情于理，他都不会“不知道”。况且就陈丹丹对蔡徐坤的了解，即便是受到了病症困扰，比如最差的情况吧，癌症，他都是不会放弃这样机会的性格。蔡徐坤的反常，让陈丹丹愈发觉得他最近的种种行为都极为诡异，这不单是生病造成的，他一定还隐瞒了自己别的事。

陈丹丹还在就蔡徐坤个人意志考虑，而许悦欣作为蔡徐坤的大经纪人，则早在收到DJ V的邀请时，就开始与蔡徐坤计划去纽约一事。只是蔡徐坤的态度很不积极。又或者说不是不积极，是更像因为某些客观原因而做不了决定。许悦欣当即就想到了王子异。她长叹一口气，说：“我觉得少将并不是不讲理的人，这样好的机会，你应该与他商量。”

蔡徐坤猛地抬起头，惊恐地看着许悦欣，他还以为许悦欣知道了自己怀孕的事，但转念一想，并不可能。他定了定神，说：“跟他没关系。”

“你骗鬼啊你！”许悦欣坐到蔡徐坤身边，她抱着臂，翘着腿，说：“你说过我们是合作关系，但是徐坤，你有一点合作的态度吗？音乐在国内有市场吗？音乐人能赚到钱吗？但你既然坚持做音乐，出于这份合作关系，我会为你跟我找一条双赢的路。如今这样一个好机会，你却不想抓住，你觉得这合理吗？你得告诉我你怎么想的。”

“我……”蔡徐坤垂下眼，犹犹豫豫，迟迟没有吐出第二字，许悦欣逼不了他，气得在屋里来回走动。屋外的人都不敢进，陈丹丹接到了王子异司机的电话，这位老师傅原来好像是为王博昌工作的，名字都透着政治色彩。他中气十足，讲话又客气，陈丹丹很不适应与他交流。

“那个……”陈丹丹可以更换了对蔡徐坤的称呼，“小蔡先生还有事，他，他可能没这么快下班。”

“这样啊。”司机把话转达给了王子异，对方微微挑了挑眉，“是吗？那我去上面看看他。”

陈丹丹听王子异要来，忙解散了门外等待的团队。王子异上来得很快，手里拿着蔡徐坤喜欢喝的奶茶，见陈丹丹在电梯口等他，笑盈盈地道了声谢。陈丹丹磕磕巴巴答应着，说蔡徐坤跟许悦欣在开会。王子异恍然，“怪不得他不接电话，他们在聊什么？”

“在，在聊……”陈丹丹恍然，心想，去不了纽约会不会是王子异从中作梗啊，这样一切都好解释了，哎呀，她怎么早没想到。陈丹丹赶忙改口，说：“聊工作嘛，坤坤最近都好忙哦。”

“又要去外地了吗？”王子异道：“不要让他太累了。”

陈丹丹干笑着，不应话，她敲了敲那间办公室的门，许悦欣没好气地问干嘛，陈丹丹低声道：“王先生来了。”

许悦欣一脸不快开门，见到王子异，忍着脾气没翻白眼。蔡徐坤坐在靠里的沙发里，手里捧着保温杯。王子异举了举手里的奶茶问：“想不想喝这个。”

工作人员都走了，屋里就剩下他们两个人。蔡徐坤捧着奶茶，小口小口地嘬着，试图去追里面的珍珠。王子异坐在他身边，摸着他的腿，问：“你又要出门了？”

蔡徐坤被这样一句看似平常的问话吓了个激灵，王子异说他也知道心虚啊，都有宝宝了，还这么辛苦。

蔡徐坤呶呶嘴，小声反驳，“但就是有工作啊，还是很好的工作。”

“你的工作哪一次不好？嗯？但已经是要做妈妈的人了，是不是应该考虑下把一些事情放一放？”王子异靠近他，听似在询问，但在蔡徐坤听来，却有弦外之音。蔡徐坤屏住呼吸，望着王子异，半晌才说：“我不知道原来怀孕这么麻烦。”他几乎靠近了王子异怀里，样子羸弱又无助，却无法打动面前的人。对方勾了勾嘴角，重复道：“你不知道吗？”他像是能窥见蔡徐坤的计划，洞悉他的秘密，看透他的想法，他揽着蔡徐坤的肩，问：“那你后悔吗？”

蔡徐坤不敢说后悔，好像一旦说了，就会瞬间点燃王子异的怒火。他低头不语，王子异捏着他的脖子，轻声道：“我的傻囡囡啊，明明那么娇气，现在却成了事业强人。”他贴着蔡徐坤的脸颊，用火热的呼吸灼着蔡徐坤脸上细小的绒毛，仿佛会将它们烧着，“你后悔还来得及，生孩子很辛苦，你这儿这么窄，估计要在肚子上划道口子，才能把孩子取出来。”

王子异的手是淫邪的，他又快又准地滑进了蔡徐坤的裆，隔着裤子去揉那如骆驼角样的阴户。蔡徐坤被他捏得软了腰，他小声喘息着，红着脸，眨着眼，样子可爱极了。王子异的话那么可怕，但他的吻又是那般温柔，蔡徐坤揽过他的脖子，娇声问：“你怎么不早说？”

“需要我说吗？”王子异放开他，低低地笑：“你难道真的不知道吗？”

是啊，蔡徐坤不知道吗？他知道，就是因为知道他才在之前坚持不要不怀孕。他这次松口，虽是“为了王子异”，但如果不是他自己做了决定，量谁在他面前说王子异不是个好父亲，他都不会即可动容。让他这样做的并非外界，也并非王翊元的那番话，是他觉得自己亏欠了王子异。世事无常，他不想再冒一次险。他捧着王子异的脸，凝视着对方漆黑的眼，理智告诉他最该做的决定，但他仍旧摇摆不定。王子异的手指勾开了他的内裤，抚摸着蔡徐坤肥嫩的私处，将那里摸出水后，又顺着两瓣闭合的唇，伸进了那丝般的甬道。蔡徐坤微微张嘴，他敞着腿，低声哼哼着，腰肢随着王子异的动作前后摆动。王子异的手很快被蔡徐坤浸湿了，蔡徐坤伏在他肩上，抱怨王子异又吊他胃口，王子异说谁叫怀了孕的蔡徐坤这么诱人，自己定力不好，蔡徐坤也有责任。

蔡徐坤听他又提怀孕，咬着唇，支吾问道：“老公想要孩子吗？”

“想，做梦都想。”王子异这般直白，倒堵得蔡徐坤哑口无言了。

 

蔡徐坤最近一直在做梦，梦境就在这两者之间来回跳跃，不是自己执意去了纽约，结果由于过于劳累，孩子掉了，惹得王子异大发雷霆，要跟他分手；就是没有去纽约，DJ V叔很失望，宣布再也不跟蔡徐坤往来了。虽说梦都是反的，不论是王子异还是DJ V都不会做出这样极端的事，他也不会真拿孩子开玩笑，不顾身体坐长途飞机去那么一个遥远的地方，就为了那么三首他还不熟练的碟。他不会的。

“坤坤……”陈丹丹的声音从远处飘来，打断了正在神游的蔡徐坤，她问蔡徐坤最近是不是没有休息好，他黑眼圈很重，人也显得很憔悴。蔡徐坤打着哈欠，向她随口抱怨了两句自己最近睡不太好，虽然早早被赶上了床，但起得也很早，他似乎已经失去了睡懒觉的能力，王子异则似乎很乐见其成。他撑着下巴，翻来覆去地看着面前的几页纸，突然问道：“对了，你是不是交了男朋友？”

“啊？”陈丹丹没想到蔡徐坤会关心她的私生活，她支吾了阵，说也不是男朋友，就是以前一个认识的人，现在重新聊了起来。蔡徐坤好奇地问对方是做什么，长什么样，有什么兴趣爱好，八卦得很。陈丹丹说就是个普通人，朝九晚五，在外贸公司上班。

蔡徐坤一听朝九晚五，又笑咯咯地说：“我现在也特别朝九晚五呀。”

陈丹丹敛起笑，郑重看着蔡徐坤，说：“坤，我觉得你最近变了很多。”

“是吗？”蔡徐坤趴下身，脑袋埋在两臂间，轻轻叹了口气，说：“没有人是一成不变的。”

陈丹丹本想说变化也分好坏，但话到嘴边，还是咽了下去。她瘪了瘪嘴，最后选择了用另一种方法提醒蔡徐坤，“坤，纽约音乐节还有两周开始了，你要是决定去的话，我们这两天就要订机票了。”

 

王子异最近的眼皮总在跳，他抚了抚额头，继续读着面前的文件。范丞丞又来找他了，他放弃了劝王子异入伙，该聘王子异做外援。范丞丞要投非洲的项目，但他不了解，需要王子异的“专业知识”。王子异不信范丞丞找不到其他人为他出谋划策，但这回他没有拒绝，也没有那么快答应，找范丞丞要了资料，看看自己能为这位太子爷做些什么。

他看到一半，又转头去摸手机，界面上还停留着上午他跟蔡徐坤的对话，他关心蔡徐坤有没有认真吃饭，蔡徐坤没有理他。想想也能理解，王子异调出日历，算了算时间，拿了烟起身去了小花园。那只德牧正在屋外晒太阳，见王子异来，立马站了起来。王子异拍了拍它的脑袋，笑道：“这日子，真是能把牧羊犬都养懒了。”

他站着吸了半根烟，邻居家的信鸽飞回来了，翅膀拍动，发出啪啪的声音，伴随着断断续续的咕咕叫，在这宁静的午后，显得异常突兀。王子异捏着烟，仰头望着天空。这一周的天儿都特别好，天是久违的蓝，跟纽约差不多。

 

蔡徐坤不能为了音乐节在孩子上冒险，而去不去纽约，答案也显而易见。现在对他来说更难处理地是如何向DJ V解释：到底用什么理由才能显得合理、不令人起疑，同时还能保持良好关系。他思来想去，能想到不可抗力只有“生病”。这也与自己日后会消失时用的理由相吻合，反正整个团队的核心人员都知道自己被查出了“大病”，这样说，倒也是可以瞒天过海。

但“如何说、怎么说、用什么具体病症、需不需要详细说明病情”又成了找到理由后，需要构架的第二层故事。这也是为什么人们才会说一个好的谎言需要用其他一百个谎言来掩饰。

就在蔡徐坤打算向DJ V坦白自己无法前往纽约的决定时，那人先一步联系了蔡徐坤，并带来了一个蔡徐坤无法拒绝前往的消息——音乐人Crash会在音乐界开幕前两天到纽约，DJ V问蔡徐坤是否已经订了去程的机票，可否改签，他可以安排Crash和蔡徐坤见一见。如果他对蔡徐坤的音乐感兴趣，或许两人可以谈谈日后的合作。

DJ V很兴奋，他的语速很快，末了见蔡徐坤没回应，不禁问道：“Kun？你在吗？你听到我刚刚说什么了吗？”

蔡徐坤回了句在，他举着电话，望着白白的天花板，心里却不知道如何是好。Crash是蔡徐坤极为崇拜的加拿大音乐人，目前在美加两地发展，出道已有20年，曾与多个歌手合作，拿过格莱美，也德国人民选择奖，在说唱界极有影响力。DJ V跟他也是因为音乐节相识，关系由早些年的同僚，慢慢发展为如今的朋友。这回也是时机巧合，Crash正好来东部参加他女儿的毕业典礼，家人会在这边待一周，他不可能去音乐节表演工作，但闲暇之余，被介绍一两个新朋友，倒是无伤大雅。DJ V还是很欣赏蔡徐坤的音乐的，对这位来自中国的年轻人也十分喜爱，他想反正最近Crash最近也在休整期，整日围着他那个精力充沛的婴儿小子转，不如出来做点实事。

且不说事情能不能成，蔡徐坤得赶在18号之前达到纽约，蔡徐坤下意识回答了可以。当他挂了电话，才反应过来自己答应了什么，他猛地冒了一身冷汗，之前还在苦恼如何向DJ V解释的苦恼，瞬间转移了对象，变成了王子异。

他该如何向王子异瞒天过海？他不敢。

 

“坤？”许悦欣在外敲门，见里面许久没有人应，干脆拿了钥匙将门打开了。蔡徐坤在屋里抽烟，这让许悦欣惊诧极了。她急匆匆地走到蔡徐坤面前，问他出了什么事，蔡徐坤撑着脑袋说：“好事。”

“啊？”许悦欣不信，狐疑地瞅着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤说：“订机票吧，17号到纽约，V叔要带我们见Crash。”

蔡徐坤说完便掐了烟，许悦欣还没有从要见Crash的事实中回过神，待蔡徐坤走到门边，许悦欣才如梦初醒地问：“那你怎么跟王子异说啊？”蔡徐坤转过头，手护着肚子，摇摇头说：“我不知道。”

 

蔡徐坤的飞机是17号上午11点那班，王子异正好那天也要离京，说是要出几天差。刘铎已经从纽约回来了，看来应该是安顿好了王翊元。蔡徐坤只在家里见过她一次，是来送资料的。蔡徐坤看王子异最近又忙了起来，以为他恢复了职位，但王子异说自己现在是自由职业，温饱难保，指望蔡徐坤来养家。

王子异从没说过这种话，他在蔡徐坤面前，从来都是顶天立地的存在。笼罩在头间的大伞没了，蔡徐坤看到的并不是蓝天白云的自由辽阔，反而是乌云密布下的无形压力。蔡徐坤不是不想养家，他只是不知道怎么养，怎么担起这个责任。而且如果养家的话，蔡徐坤低头看了眼自己的肚子，那他又怎么闲得下来呢。

他皱起眉来疑惑的样子逗得王子异直笑，王子异捧着他的脸亲吻了下，说：“开玩笑的，看把你吓的。”

蔡徐坤以为王子异觉得自己不愿养家，不满地说：“我没有。”

“那是我误会了。”王子异抱着他，说：“怎么会让你养呢，我怎么舍得啊。”

离开前的一晚，王子异都在整理箱子，而他的东西早已让陈丹丹在王子异不在家时，就已偷偷装整完毕。蔡徐坤坐在床上，看王子异井井有条地归纳整理，想到以前这些事情都是黄明昊来做，不由问道：“那你日后还会找个像黄明昊那样的帮手吗？”

“不用。”王子异将箱子一合，颇有种大功告成的味道。蔡徐坤盘着腿，撑着下巴，靠着他的腰说：“对了，我也要出差。”

“你这一个月，就没几天在家，身体哪能吃得消。”王子异抱怨归抱怨，倒是没有阻止蔡徐坤，他抚摸着蔡徐坤柔软的头发，问：“去哪儿？去几天？”

“去台湾。三四天吧。”他感觉王子异手上动作一顿，于是抬起头望向男人，“你不会不让我去吧？”

“台湾是不是有点远？不能请他们来吗？”

“不行，请不来。”蔡徐坤说着又环上王子异的腰，蹭着他的腰窝说：“反正你又不在。”

“嗯……”王子异似乎是松口了，这也让蔡徐坤稍稍松了口气。那人揉着蔡徐坤的头发，手法像在顺利猫咪的毛发。蔡徐坤被摸得很舒服。他靠着王子异精壮的身体，熟悉的温度和闻到让他觉得安全又温馨，他低声喃喃，像是在保证，“我会早些回来的。”

“从哪儿，台湾，还是纽约？”

这句话像是只无情的手，一把将蔡徐坤推进了冰水池里，瞬间抽干了他全身的温度。他抖着唇，半天回不出一个字，王子异把手改搭在蔡徐坤肩上，轻轻揉着。他看了眼墙上的钟，见时间不早，又道：“明天你九点就要出门了吧，早些睡吧。”

“等等，你等等。”王子异刚迈步，就被蔡徐坤拽住了胳膊，他转头望向蔡徐坤，那人正急切地看着自己。他眼睛瞪得又大又圆，里面积着满满泪光。他要哭的样子很漂亮，易碎又弱小，但王子异的目的并不是要他哭，相反的，他并不想让蔡徐坤在他面前摆出这样悲伤的表情。他叹了口气，说：“好，我等等。”他任蔡徐坤拉着他的手，静静站在那人面前，可是等了许久，他都没有等到蔡徐坤再说一句话。他只看到蔡徐坤红着鼻子，嘴巴张张合合，欲言又止，他应该是有很多话要说，只是不知从何说起。

时间一分一秒的过去，眼看确实是已经有些晚了，王子异也站得有些久，受伤的腿吃不消，他重新坐回了蔡徐坤身边，从裤兜里摸出了一盒烟，抽出了一根，叼在嘴里。他没点，只是咬着烟蒂。蔡徐坤问他要抽吗，他吸着鼻子，说要去开阳台的玻璃门，王子异让他别忙了，他夹着烟问：“所以我等了这么久，是等什么？”

本还稍稍活跃了点的蔡徐坤，因着他这句话，又萎靡了下去。他垂着头，像受了天大的委屈，站在王子异面前。王子异说：“那我问，你答，好不好？”

蔡徐坤悄悄看了他一眼，点点头。王子异说：“你是要去台湾吗？”蔡徐坤摇头，王子异问：“是去纽约吧？”蔡徐坤迟疑片刻，点了点头。王子异笑了笑，又问：“所以刚刚在骗爸爸吗？”他的笑并没有任何讽刺或者不屑，里面浸得满满的无奈和关爱。蔡徐坤听他自称爸爸，心里像被挤了柠檬，又酸又苦，他忍不住坐进王子异怀里，嘴里顺着他喊爸爸，爸爸，仿佛是个做错事的孩子，朝父母撒娇，请求原谅。他不小了，身高跟王子异差得也不多，但举止在此刻却像个孩童。

“不要骗我，小坤，不要瞒着我，好吗？”王子异亲着他，说：“你不需要为了我做任何事，你只需要做你想做的事，怀孕也好，工作也罢，不要骗我，知道吗？”

“但是，但是，我怕你会不同意，我真的很想去，我想见Crash，我想跟他合作，我不想打碟，我也不想去音乐节，但是我不知道怎么跟你说，我怕你因为孩子就不让我去了，我其实都打算好了，见过Crash就回家，我知道你想要孩子，我会保护好他的。”蔡徐坤哭得厉害，每次抽泣都带着他身体一起颤抖，“不要生气，不要生气好不好，我错了，但是我又很想去……”

也不知道是说蔡徐坤贪婪，还是说王子异将他惯坏，蔡徐坤一向不爱选择，他要兼得。王子异搂着他，动作也像小时候哄时那样，轻轻拍着他的背，边吻边念，“乖乖不哭，乖乖不哭……”

“我不想哭，但我忍不住。”他断断续续说着，鼻音里透着娇憨。王子异问：“那想要孩子吗？你，是你，不是为了我，蔡徐坤，你想要孩子吗？”

王子异正过蔡徐坤的脸，拇指抹掉他一滴滴下落的泪，蔡徐坤也望着他。他的身体仍随着抽泣颤抖，但状态显然并刚刚要淡定了许多。他瑟缩着收了收脑袋，张开嘴，含含糊糊地说：“我不想。”

王子异又笑了，这回笑容中多了份蔡徐坤看不懂的释然。蔡徐坤迷茫地看着他，那人又吻了吻蔡徐坤的额头，深吸一口气道：“我没有做手术，你也没有怀孕。”

 

蔡徐坤气极了，真难想象王子异到底如何能大言不惭地在十分钟前告诉自己对他不要有所隐瞒，而十分钟后，又平静地丢出这样重磅的消息。蔡徐坤推开王子异，自己重心不稳，几乎是从王子异腿上跌到了地上。王子异赶忙搂住他，蔡徐坤重重挥开王子异的手，指着他，狠狠吼了句，“滚！”

王子异果然没再碰他，他站在蔡徐坤身边，看着那人从地上慢慢爬起身，粗重的喘息里有怒气，还有未平息的哽咽。蔡徐坤拿过一旁的纸巾，胡乱擦着脸，王子异依旧静静观察着他。蔡徐坤终于止住了自己不受控制起伏的身体，他转过头，眼睛迸着怒火，他竟一直忍不住，将手里的纸巾盒直直砸向了王子异。王子异没有躲，眼睛被划到，还是当初受伤的地方。

蔡徐坤有一瞬间惊慌，但转瞬即逝。他对王子异怒吼道：“你不公平，你为什么骗我！”王子异倒没有急着为自己辩解，他弯身拾起纸巾盒，放到了蔡徐坤触手可及的位置上，说：“因为我觉得你并没有想清楚要不要怀孕。”

“我……”蔡徐坤确实没有想清楚，他所做的决定都是为了弥补未来不确定，也是为了弥补王子异。他皱起眉，依旧不解王子异的行为，他是爱王子异的啊，但王子异的所作所为，却是将他的感情践踏在地，毫不珍惜。他越想越难受，王子异明明不是这样的，小时候不是这样的，爱情萌芽时也不是这样的，不知道从什么时候起，他变得越来越专制，越来越霸道，他一点都不像自己爱上的那个男人，可蔡徐坤却又无法轻易说离开，只能在这片愈发贫瘠的爱情土壤上，发泄着自己的不满。他很难受，比刚刚被浇了柠檬水还难受。他这回的泪流得无声无息，但他一点都不想哭，他只是很难受，难受得头脑缺氧，难受得都没有察觉到王子异已经重新走近了他。

王子异蹲在他面前，抚摸着蔡徐坤的头发，脸颊，轻轻抹掉蔡徐坤脸上的泪，动作与之前相差无几，但举手投足又多了许多歉意和爱恋。

“不要为了我，要为了你自己。”王子异拉起蔡徐坤的手，亲了亲他的手心，然后将它贴向自己的脸颊，“小坤，爸爸不想你太爱除了自己之外的人，要让别人来爱你。”

蔡徐坤不懂，他不理解王子异的话，他吸着鼻子，两眼通红地看着王子异，王子异还在重复自己的话，“你要在乎多一些自己，不用那么在乎其他人，包括我，这样我才会放心。”

“你太奇怪了。我觉得你不信任我。”蔡徐坤看不太清面前的人，他努力揉着眼睛，声音软得发粘，王子异说：“对，我不信任你，但我想你过得更自在。”

“你才不会，你骗人，你还收过我的护照，你不公平。”蔡徐坤在认真地指控，但在听者看来，力度却稍显不足。

“我是你爸爸，也是你老公，我对你本来就会不公平。”王子异放下蔡徐坤的手，改紧扣着他的腰，他问：“所以你愿不愿意不公平地跟我过下去。”

蔡徐坤不知道，他避而不谈，答非所问，“你为什么不让我怀小孩。”

“因为你，”王子异指了指他的心，“根本不愿意怀小孩。”

 

王子异也去了纽约，来回的时间与蔡徐坤一致。他没有问过陈丹丹或者蔡徐坤团队里任何的人关于蔡徐坤的行程，他就是知道，即便他身边早已没了像黄明昊一样的助手。这让蔡徐坤十分难堪，让他感觉自己的布局、计划像一出拙劣的小丑剧。

他们一开始住在曼岛，之后为了音乐节，才去的新泽西。前两天蔡徐坤很忙，与偶像的见面让他十分兴奋。那两天，他基本要是过了半夜才回酒店，由于没有了怀孕的负担，他可以享受夜场的刺激，可以抽烟喝酒，还能蹦迪打碟。王子异并没有那么多活动，他也没有被派发任务。他算空闲，所以去看看了王博昌的两处房产，还有自己原先定下的位于哈德逊河边的小别墅。

他直到去了新泽西才约见王翊元，而且还专门等蔡徐坤已经出发去场馆准备之后。他们专门要的可以看见场馆的方向，即便如此，酒店距离会场还有一点距离，远远望去可以眺望全景，却很难看清到底是如何表演的。

演出是晚上六点半开始，蔡徐坤大概八点上场。

王翊元也是六点半到的，王子异邀他在房间内用晚餐。蔡徐坤出发前，被王子异按在床上射了一肚子精，并且逼着蔡徐坤必须掰开他下面的小口，在他面前将精液一点点吐出来，等排干净了，才能去洗澡。蔡徐坤被他干得根本没力气，屁股刚抬没一会儿就觉得累了。他在王子异面前娇气极了，根本没有之前与音乐人高谈阔论时的精力。他耍赖似得伸出胳膊，揽住王子异，咬着王子异的耳垂说：“老公帮我弄出来。”

“小馋猫，我怕又把你的瘾勾起来了。”甬道被王子异撞得酥麻，他的手指还一点都不温柔，戳得蔡徐坤本就酸疼的腰更软了。蔡徐坤双眼迷离地望着王子异，咬着他的嘴唇，与他接吻，手上还在摸那根刚刚射过的阴茎，企图让它快速苏醒。

王子异在半硬的状态下再次进到了蔡徐坤的体内，在抽插时重新硬了起来，顶得蔡徐坤趴在床上浪叫。蔡徐坤拽着床单，屁股被撞得扭来扭来。他的乳头被吸得又红又大，王子异又在说了，他要让蔡徐坤怀孕，要让他在这里存乳，到时候蔡徐坤根本不需要再想工作，敢偷跑，他就会把蔡徐坤锁起来。

蔡徐坤被他的话刺激得更加兴奋了，他摸着王子异在他肚子里驰骋的性器，嘴里的春叫愈发妖娆。他已经无力思考了，只会下意识追着王子异的唇，与他如胶似漆地接吻。

床铺还没收拾，王子异也毫不避讳，卧室的门没关，也不知道外人能不能闻出之前那场激烈的颠鸾倒凤。

王子异请王翊元来，主要是为了了解他的学业情况。听到对方每周会有三天去恒瑞控股实习，更是赞许地点了点头。对于王翊元来说，在英语国家求学，本就不是难事，难的部分是他是否愿意学，愿意下功夫。他对王子异已没了先前的不解和芥蒂，倒不是说他理解王子异，事实上，他只是都看不透王子异这个人，当然，王子异也没有打算让他了解自己。王翊元只是明白了自己被放在了一个可以发挥的平台上，但成败与否，也是由他把控。

王子异对他并没有寄予太多厚望，一定程度上，他只是想给王博昌一个交代。王翊元学习很用功，刘铎找了专门的老师给他补课，王子异来之前，刘铎还收到一封老师的邮件，称赞王翊元的学习成果。

刘铎夸奖王翊元，用的是“虎父无犬子”，王子异不以为意，说：“那也是多亏威廉先生教得好，与我并没有太大的关系。”

他始终无法把王翊元当做自己的孩子，不管是时间距离上已造成的隔阂，更多的还是蔡徐坤早已占据了他的感情和心。

父子之间除了工作学习外的话题很少，王翊元不需要猜也知道王子异为什么会来纽约——蔡徐坤要参加纽约EDC的消息在各个院校的华人论坛早已铺天盖地地传开，因而王子异的到来也变得无可厚非。音乐节的表演间隙还会放烟火，红橙蓝三色花球如仙女散花般从花团变成星点，也吸引了周围建筑里的人的目光。王翊元有些好奇地向外张望，王子异看了他一眼，擦了擦嘴，说：“蔡徐坤就在那里表演。”他抬表，见已经七点半了，便问：“你想去看吗？”

王翊元啊了声，他倒没想过要去看表演，或者说并没有打算在王子异面前表现自己要去看的打算。王子异示意他稍等，他从桌上拿过一张信封，递给王翊元，“想去就去吧，有车子在楼下接你过去。”

王翊元真是看不透王子异，他的表情十分困惑，一时间弄不清楚王子异的意图。王子异可不打算等面前的男孩想清楚，他还有个电话会议。他拿起手机正要去工作室，就听到身后响起王翊元的声音，“我有时候并不理解您对他的态度。”

“比如？”王子异转过身，王翊元也是第一次与他谈及蔡徐坤，见他面向自己，不由有些紧张，“你对他像是放风筝，有时候看得很紧，有时候却好像不在意。”

“风筝？”这个比喻很耳熟，王子异笑道：“他跟你说的？你们聊得还挺多。”

王翊元可不觉得他在笑，他立刻闭上了嘴，王子异也收起了刚刚佯装出的和善表情，道：“大多数时候，他都不算是个乖孩子，我只是很需要从他身上或许安全感罢了。”王子异看王翊元还想再开口，干脆下了逐客令，“时间不早了，你入场还要一段时间，该出发了。”

 

王子异的电话会议是与范丞丞的，难得这位太子爷肯这么早起床，一定程度上，也算给足了他面子。范丞丞知道他在纽约，他消息灵通，自然也知道蔡徐坤在。他说王子异现在改行做全职保姆了，蔡徐坤去哪里，他就跟到哪里。王子异说是啊，下回如果他要去实地考察，那一定要找个由头把蔡徐坤也带去非洲，“你说文艺汇演怎么样？”

范丞丞可不觉得王子异在开玩笑，忙笑道：“那不好，那不好，没有这个必要。”

两人在电话里聊得多是公事，之后还有几方加入，等结束，已经快十点了。王子异看了眼不远处的场馆，那里的气氛依旧火热。他拿了蔡徐坤忘记了保温杯，打算去接他的小漂亮回家。


End file.
